Confessions of a Gold-Digger
by bravewings
Summary: Let's jump right into the details: 1. I'm reborn as the original Barbie doll, Elena. 2. I'm an aspiring gold-digger. 3. I'M NOT GONNA DIET! The only kind of carrot I care about is the one related to diamonds 'cause I'm all about the bass. 4. And Dame-Tsuna might just be my bestfriend. [Elena!OC/Tsuna ft. dark!Tsuna]
1. Death To Barbie

**important note:** this story might not be for everyone. it requires an open mind and a little patience. it also gets darker and explores sexually suggestive themes

 **Confessions Of A Gold-Digger**

 **#1. Death To Barbie**

Girls, let's be realistic.

Money is _all_ that matters.

Those hippies spewing _ish_ about " _money can't buy happiness"?_ They can afford no ferrari and they clearly haven't been to Disneyland. Or bought nutella.

I'm an aspiring gold-digger. This is my story.

And I will burn you to crisp if you try ta get between my money and me. (Is it "me and my money" or "I and my money"? Who cares? I'm gonna be so rich Grammar Nazis won't correct me. _BAM_!)

* * *

So I'm supposed to spill how I died to ya'll strangers?

Bitch please, death is private. It usually takes dinner, ice-cream and some sparkling conversation before I spill my guts about my sad "death story".

To be honest, I dunno how I died.

Hell, I didn't know I died until this Barbie doll went all,

"You're here because you killed yourself."

So I looked around and I saw that I was in a garden and it had a lake in it. I could describe it with a bunch of adjectives. But seriously, I need to describe a garden for you? Never seen a garden or lake, before? _Someone's_ been living underneath a rock.

And oh, the leaves of the trees were pink. Sakura? I don't know! What am I? Google?

"Wow, that's quite the way to start a conversation, Barbie."

I killed myself? Pfft. I am so in love with me that I'm pretty sure it offends other people.

"My name's Elena."

"Cool. I'm -" I don't know my name. _Fabulous_.

"You've forgotten your name," Barbie sounded surprised. "But you can call yourself Elena, too. You're going to take my place-"

"I don't want your name. I am no copycat. And let's just pause for a sec. I'm new to this whole _death_ ," I made air quotes, " _thing_. So give me a crash course that makes sense. And if you try to make death sound vague I will throw you so high into the air, the Eiffel Tower will be jealous."

I would've gone all soap-opera depression about my death if I knew about my bloody previous life. For all I know, I might been a very suicidal turtle.

"You're not very good at threatening." Elena looked at the lake. "I'm going to keep this short. We're running out of time. Living beings of any kind fight to survive, even ants and gorillas. Surviving is the law of the universe. So when some living being takes their own life, it upsets the universe's balance. Weird, unpredictable things happen. I have no idea what's planned for you. All I know is that you're going to be reborn into me. You're going to have my face. Which year you'll end up in? Which universe? Will you arrive as a babe from your mother's womb or will you fall from the sky? I do not know. All I know is that you'll have a second chance. That's all that counts."

"No, no, no!" I shook my head."That's not a crash course, Barbie. You just vomited philosophy, metaphysics and some cheerleader slogan. If I were you my crash course would go like this:" I ran my hand through my hair for dramatic flair,"' _You killed yourself so weird shit happened so you gonna be reborn into me. Congratulations, you gonna be hawt. And, BTW, you might even end up in the Dinosaur era, hatching from an egg. I dunno. Universe is cray cray'._ "

"You remind me of Lampo." She giggled. She was perfect. Blonde hair, blue eyes and I just knew that she was a great person, too.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I had no idea how I looked. I looked at my hand to remember what my skin color was but it was like my mind blurred every time I tried to focus on my appearance. The whole thing unsettled me.

I didn't remember how I looked.

No name. No face. Who am I?

Okay. I wasn't gonna go all Philosophy 101 on my ass.

All I knew was..

I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

Gotta stick to self-love and all that crap.

"Two more minutes." Elena said. The lake started glowing a bright yellow.

"Will I ever.. figure out the mystery that is me?" Will I ever learn about my past life? The idea of never getting to know who I was terrified me.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But they say our past defines us in ways we can't imagine. What do you want more than anything in the world?"

"Money." I didn't even have to think.

"I think I know what you want," Barbie said.

"Oh, really?" I mocked. I'm no 2nd Grade jigsaw puzzle. I'm a complex person. Or suicidal turtle. I dunno. What was I?

She looked at me straight in the eye. "You want a love that consumes you, passion, adventure.. maybe even a bit danger. I don't know what your past is but I feel that you don't want to survive anymore. You want to live."

And it went blank. Death is truly a white light of nothingness.

And all I could think was that if I was gonna look like her in my next life, I was gonna get a huge diamond ring on my finger in no time.

Baby, I'm gonna be smokin' hot. Jealous?

* * *

 _Step 1: Make sure you're gorgeous. If not, plastic surgery will do the trick. And, oh yeah, being reborn into a Barbie works too._


	2. Fat Barbie And Her Wingman

**Confessions of** **A Gold-Digger**

 **#2. Fat Barbie and Her Wingman**

I was falling from the sky and.. _PAUSE._

Baby-dolls, I could tell you ALL about how I fell from the sky and how many birds I saw on my way down but let's be real...

 _You_ want the juicy details. _I_ want to write the juicy details.

So let's jump right to the part where I landed on Hibari Kyoya AKA Sexy's lap. Now, I don't think I need to tell y'all that he is a gift to womankind. And I was on his lap.

(How do I know about Karate Hitman Reborn? _I don't know._ And I can't spell that K-word.)

It would've been perfect if he didn't look down-right murderous.

"You are trespassing school property. I will bite you to death." Hibari Kyoya snarled.

NOW this is important, listen carefully ladies and gentlemen: Physical abuse is NOT okay. Those little shits who hit girls? There is a special place in hell for them. Do not put up with that BS. Ever. Even if it is the fucking love of your life.

If Hibari would hit me, I'd lose all respect for him because it is _not_ okay. He's insanely strong and he's gonna hit some defenseless girl for kicks? I don't know in which 'verse is that okay.

I got off his lap and he looked positively homicidal.

All that initial _'i-wanna-have-your-babies'_ attraction wore off.

I bet I looked terrified. I mean, I _felt_ terrified. Here I was, Amnesia Patient Zero, in a manga-world about the goddamn mafia and standing in front of the _Strongest Mafia Famiglia's Strongest Guardian_.

He held me by the arm and dragged me down a flight of stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He stopped at a hallway. He pointed at a mope and bucket of water. "When I am back this place better sparkle like pearl, herbivore." He hissed and then he was gone.

He didn't hit me.

Except he did dump me with a housewife-y task. _Sexist arse_.

I looked up to see that I wasn't the only one with cleaning duty.

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Probably because he came late to school. Or did not do his homework. Whatever.

He looked at me nervously, grabbing his mope stick like his life depended on it.

My beauty must've intimidated him.

This must be pre-Reborn Tsuna.

My brain geared into action. How could I _use_ him? This was the future don of the most powerful mafia famiglia ever. I'd be stupid to not take advantage.

"Hi. My name's Elena." I gave him a smile. Hopefully, not too fake.

It must've been his Hyper Intution because he saw right through me and looked more on edge. "I-I do-don't have mo-money." He looked like he was about to cry.

And all of a sudden I was crying.

Now I have nerves of steel, ice in my veins and all that bad-ass shit but I DON'T KNOW what's happening! I needed to cry. Squeeze out all that stress. And when I saw Tsuna in tears .. my dam broke. If he could tear up over bullies I sure as hell could cry about my new reborn status.

"Hiieee!" Why the hell was that kid raining on my parade? Didn't he see that I was having an angsty soap-opera moment? "Is-is there something wrong?" He didn't stutter all that much.

I would've shown him the middle finger and told him to 'fuck off' but..

.. there was something about his tone... authorative, caring and godforbid, _sexy._ I looked up at him.

And then I could imagine why this clumsy dumbass was going to be king one day. There was something about him that screamed ' _RELIABLE_!' I felt like I could trust him with anything. The world could burn to ashes and he'd still be there. How did he have such an effect on people? What a _male Mary-Sue. Gary Stu._

"I need you to believe me. Just this once. Because I need someone right now." I didn't sound as brave as I wanted to. I'm fire, I'm brave and I'm an aspiring gold-digger. I'm supposed to be alpha-bitch, hurting people left and right, not some whimpering mess. Not blabbing BS to the second person I meet.

He held my shoulder, worry etched on his face. Why was he being nice to a total stranger? But wasn't he always like that? Kind, sweet, protective Tsuna.

So I blabbed. Everything. To the very last detail. Because I needed someone to talk to. And.. there was just _something_ about that boy.

"So you died and got reborn into some woman because you killed yourself in your last life? And you want to be a gold-digger? And you have no idea of who you are? And I'm a mafia boss candidate? Hiee!"

Our cleaning chores were long forgotten.

"You don't believe me," I hissed.

Tsuna looked surprised. "I believe you. Well, I believe that you believe it. It's just I don't like the sound of it."

"Men." I said.

"Huh?"

"Some strange chick blabs crazy shit and you act like you believe it just 'cause she's hot." I said.

"You-you.. you're calling yourself hot?" Tsuna choked out.

Daemon Spade had haunted the Vongola for centuries just for Elena's sake, the chick I was reborn into. I knew I was hot. This the booty.

"You calling me ugly?"

"No!" Tsuna panicked. "I believe you because.. It's just.. gut instinct." Oh, the Hyper Intuition. Riight.

Relief, really. I had someone who knew about the crazy in my life and actually believed me. No wonder Gokudera would end up following this kid around.

And, I realised I wasn't great at keeping secrets.

"Look, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Clean this place up." I didn't wait around for him to say ' _no_ '.

You see I expected to see a beautiful Barbie when I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror.

 _HOLY. ZEUS._

What. The. Fudge?!

I wasn't exactly tall. Not Barbie supermodel tall. A bit shorter than Tsuna, in fact.

AND I WAS _FAT_!

Not hippo fat. But I was far from Kyoko/Haru thin. No wonder Tsuna didn't find me attractive. I was so out of shape. Was I going through puberty? I was not what you'd call gorgeous. Not the way I wanted.

Cute at best.

I thought that if I just looked like Elena I'd have rich men lining up for me. No effort. Just breathe.

But it would still take years to look like that Barbie and I'd only look like her if I worked hard on it.

Dieting. Exercising. No cookies. Shit. Shit. Shit!

I don't wanna live.

.

.

.

I looked at myself in the mirror, again. Determined.

 _Hoe, no fat-shaming._

I might be a gold-digger and call me a hypocrite but I'm a strong woman.

I'm fire, I have nerves of steel and there's ice in my veins. I will survive. I will live the way I fucking want.

So what if I am no skinny Barbie? I am _curvy_ Barbie.

Boys like some good booty anyway. I'm all about the bass now. Those rich guys won't know what him 'em.

I looked at fat-me.

No, no, no! No self-hate.

No self-hate.

No self-hate. I was not previous-me. I was not gonna kill myself. _Ever._

I walked over to Tsuna. I needed a place to crash and I remembered how every mafia oddball ended up living in the Sawada residence. How Nana was a-okay with all the crazy.

"I'm moving into your house, Tuna-boy."

I was expecting him to protest. But he just nodded, a thoughtful look on his face.

"You'll need a place to stay. We have a spare room and Mom loves having people over. I think so. I never had friends over.." He trailed off.

I wanted to shrug and be all ' _whatever_ ' but that boy.. he just picked me up and accepted me into his nest.

For all he knows, I might be a runaway mental patient. But here he was... being kind to an absolute stranger who spewed some crazy shit.

So I said something unnecessary. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." I am such a blab. "Why are you being nice to me?"

He gave me a surprised look, like I caught him off-guard. "It's no-nothing big, rea-really." He scratched his head and he looked embarrassed. "And you look so scar-red. If the who-ole thing is true, I can't leave you alone. You must be going through a lot. And maybe.." He looked at his shoes. "We could be friends, too. If you want of course." The last part was a whisper.

Oh.

"Why can't you leave me to rot?"

"Because it's not the right thing to do." No stuttering. Hmm.

I eyed him carefully.

"Let's start again. I'm Elena. I'm an aspiring gold-digger. My hobby is gold-digging. My interest is money. My hobbies, aspirations and interests are limited because I have no prior memory of anything, just a moral compass that points towards fortune and wealth. But I hope I will come to find new things to love. I hope to make memories that I will never forget. I might not be reborn in the typical out-of-womb sense but this is a new life for me and I hope you will be a part of this journey. I appoint you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, as my wingman and first friend. You better help me catch a rich guy. And this is as corny as I get."

He looked at me in awe.

I flipped my hair. "I know you can't help ogling at me. I'm beautiful, after all."

"It's just... this is not how I imagined I would get my first friend."

So I was his first, too?

"You got more of a freeloader, really."

He still wasn't a Mafia Don. I suppose he wasn't being too picky about friends.

"I suppose so," he gave me a small smile.

* * *

 _Step #2: Self-love. Loads of it. You can't expect men to fall in love with you if you don't love yourself._

 _Step #3: Get a wingman. Make sure you can be your true rotten self to that person. Being fake 24/7 will tire the skit out of you._


	3. I Get A Mom For Free

**Confessions Of A Gold-Digger**

 **#3. I Get A Mom For Free**

Ladies and gentlemen, I can't keep _my_ secrets.

Which _SUCKS_ since my aim in life is to be a lying, two-faced bitch AKA a gold-digga.

So Nana was all, "Ooh! Is this Tsu-kun's friend?"

"Can I live here until I get married?" You know me, straight to the point. By my calculations I should be out by 18 because that's the legal marriage age. I wanna be _swimming_ in cash by 18.

Me = Man-eater.

Nana giggled. "Any friend of Tsu-kun's is always welcome. We have a spare room. It's next to Tsu-kun's. Let's take your stuff there." She gave me a quizzical look when she didn't see my luggage.

Oh, so my lack of luggage is confusing but not the part where I want to live with them till I'm married?

"I don't own anything." Hell, I don't even own my face or body. Should've packed up for the afterlife before I killed myself.

"She ran away from home. It was kind of last-minute so she didn't bring anything with her," Tsuna said quickly and nervously. He was a sucky liar but it was sweet of him.

"Ran away from home?"

I told a story known by every single little girl in the world.

"So I have this evil step-mother and she has these two evil daughters and they made me do all the chores-" Nana seemed to be believing the BS I was spewing but Tsuna looked uncomfortable.

He probably never said such an elaborate lie to his mother. And telling her Cindrella's tale? I was indirectly calling Tsuna's mom a _bimbo_. And that poor lady already had Iemitsu's lies to deal with. Was I going to add on to it?

Now, let me tell you something, I'm a a gold-digger. That means:

A) I'm supposed to be ABSOLUTELY okay with taking advantage of people.

B) Humans = Disposable tissues. Use & throw.

C) I'm supposed to be a bitch, okay? _A BITCH!_

That's the job description.

But this was Nana, Tsuna's mom and I .. I just couldn't do it.

It's okay. Sometimes bitches cave in. Sometimes they get to be nice.

So I blabbed.

 _Again_.

All the reborn into Elena shit. And the suicide. (But I still don't believe I killed myself. I'm fire. I'm strong.) My gold-digging ambitions.

I skipped out the parts about them being manga characters and Tsuna being a mafia boss-to-be, though.

I was suprised that she didn't call Social Services right there and then. Hell, _I_ felt like calling Social Services. _'Hello, Social Services? My name is Elena. I'm talking crazy shit. Sign me up to the local mental hospital and a ..well, gym.'_ That conversation would've been fab.

She studied me thoughtfully, looking at me up and down.

Then she clasped her hands in delight. "Oh my! We need to shop! I finally get to buy cute girl clothes! Let me go get my wallet." She pranced to her room and we stood in the door way.

Nana Sawada was the BOMB. I don't think I'll ever again love someone so quickly.

"Hieee. You didn't need to tell her everything," Tsuna said. He clearly didn't expect her to accept it so easily.

"She's your mom. I'm can't- won't treat my friend's mom like an idiot."

He had a weird look on his face

"You're a blab," Tsuna sighed.

"I'm a blab," I agreed.

* * *

So we basically _lived_ in the mall for the next 5 days. And we _visited_ home only when we needed to sleep.

The original Elena must've been a _Size 0_ but I was a _Size 12._ A short size 12.

What. The. Eff.

Who would wanna marry me?

Universe, why couldn't you give me a hot, skinny, bikini-ready bod?

* * *

DAY 1:

"Tsuna, does this dress make me look fat?" I asked. _Say 'yes' and I will kill you,_ was left unspoken.

"Hieee!"

"Just kidding. I know I look smoking hot in everything."

* * *

DAY 2:

"Tsuna, does this dress make me look fat?" _Say 'yes' and I will kill you._

"Elen-Elena-chan- why ar-are you asking- if you don't want an honest answer"

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

* * *

DAY 3:

"Tsuna, does this dress make me look fat?" _Say 'yes' and I will kill you._

"Elena-chan, you might look better in that one-"

"Did you just say I'm too fat for this outfit?!"

"Hieee! No! I just meant-"

"You're right. I'm so hot that this dress can't handle me!"

* * *

DAY 4:

"Tsuna, does this dress make me look fat?" _Say 'yes' and I will kill you._

Blank face.

"Did my beauty just awe you into silence or what!"

* * *

DAY 5:

"Tsuna, does this dress make me look fat?" _Say 'yes' and I will kill you._

"Yes."

"You little shit!" I screamed, jumping on him. He looked a bit startled but then we started laughing. _Hysterically_.

Maman, who was going through some stilletos, smiled at us. "You two sure get along." She pointed at the heels infront of her. "So which one should we take?"

"The nude-colored one. Nude is the new pink this season," Tsuna quipped in.

Now Tsuna had become a bit of an amatuer Fashion Guru for a few reasons:

A) All the shops we went to had nothing but fashion magazines so Tsuna was stuck reading them while Maman and I checked out clothes. _Teen Vogue_ was his fav. _Seventeen_ was a close second but _Cosmopolitan Girl_ was his guilty pleasure.

B) Some guys don't see so many clothes in their lifetime as Tsuna saw in the last few days.

C) He had Hyper Intuition so he could easily predict what was _'in'_ and what was totally ' _so last season_ '.

I showed him some underwears and bras.

I had thrown way too many bras at his face for him to be uncomfortable around them anymore.

"That one's too frilly. And why do you need your underwear to be so glittery?" Tsuna said.

I gave back the ' _rejects_ ' to the saleswoman. Tsuna was getting meaner and more commanding. It was kind of hot.

Shut. _Up_.

I can't be attracted to my wingman/fashion guru. _Ever_.

"Let me just buy these up and we're ready to go," Nana pointed to a bunch of clothes and shoes, and walked away with them.

It took me a moment to realise that I was sitting on his lap but Tsuna was way too chilled about it.

I smacked his arm.

"Ow. What is it this time, Elena-chan?" He talked like I was a four year-old.

"I'm sitting on your lap."

"Yes. So?" Tsuna seemed a bit suprised. Like he _just_ noticed that I was sitting on his lap. The fabulous, awesome _me_.

"Lucky bastard. Do you know what a privilege that is?" I said.

"Elena-chan, you are _so_ vain."

I got off his lap and flicked my hair back. "Haters gonna hate."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad this nightmare is over."

I sat beside him. "Not a big fan of shopping?"

"Not a big fan of shopping with _you_. You throw stuff at me, yell profanities when a dress is too small and make me hold your clothes when you go to the trial room. And oh, you threw a huge fit when you learnt that you have big feet, Elena-chan."

I practically cried to death when I learnt that my feet size was 9. Japan, apparently, doesn't make much cute shoes for Amazon feet.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were insulting me."

For a moment, I acknowledged how comfortable we had gotten in eachother's presence. We might have known each other for only 5 days but I think my shamelessness had rubbed off on him.

"Insult you? Never, Elena-chan." That boy had sass. Underneath all that low self-esteem he had such a.. personality.

"Call me Elena, Tsuna." He started blushing madly. "Cherish this privilege."

His blushing was gone but..

"I think I will, Elena." He gave this exaspertated smile.

Like I was a little baby and he was born to babysit my cocky ass.

* * *

 _Step #4: Get a fashion guru. ASAP. You're gonna be busy fishing for men so you won't have time to obssess over clothes_


	4. Mission Impossible: Marry Hibari

**Confessions Of A Gold-Digger  
#4. Mission Impossible: Marry Hibari**

"So I want to marry my _first_ husband when I'm 18. Then I'll _poison_ him when I'm 25. Then I'll marry husband number _two_. I'll have a kid with him. And then I'll _poison_ him. Then I'll marry husband number _three_ when I'm 32. I'll make it look like he had a _heart attack_. Then I'll marry a really old rich man, like in his 90's or something. Killing him will be easy. I'll settle for good with husband number number _five_ and spend the rest of my life plotting agaist my in-laws and making sure my child inherits all my husbands' fortunes." I drew a flowchart to explain the whole plan to Tsuna.

I was pretty proud of it.

Black Widow in the making, _bitches_!

We were in his room. Maman had went out to register me into that Namimori School. What was it called again?

Tsuna opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again. "I feel bad for husband number five."

I looked at the flowchart again. Did I explain something wrong? "Why? He's the only one who gets to live."

"Exactly."

It took me a moment to absorb what he said. "Did you just say that it's better to get killed by me than to live with me?"

"Your words. Not mine."

"Smartass!" I screamed and threw the flowchart on his face.

Tsuna just laughed. He did that a lot. Especially when I screamed and threw stuff at him.

In a way, it was nice thing to see him smiling so much. I mean.. I sure as hell miss the days Tsuna used to go all ' _HIEEE_!' when I screamed but this .. this was nice.

"This plan of yours is very elaborate. You can't pull it off." He said, studying the flowchart carefully.

"Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna."I shook my head. "My dear boy, you need to aim for the moon so that if you miss at least you'll end up reaching the stars."

"That's an interesting thing to say."

"I'm suprised, too. I didn't think I'd come up with something so deep." When did I get so smart? "The point is, one needs ambition to succeed. Being impossibly ambitious means that you'll become impossibly successful."

"So who will be husband number one?"

"Hibari Kyoya."

"You're suicidal." He deadpanned.

"Been there, done that. Would not recommend it." I said.

Did fish-face forget that I had already killed myself before?

I wasn't being suicidal. _Maybe_.

"He's the richest guy in Namimori and I've decided to start small. Not gonna start looking for billionaires until husband number three."

Tsuna massaged his forehead. "Why are you so crazy?"

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

I reminded myself that Hibari would one day be Tsuna's Cloud Guardian. Tsuna probably wouldn't let me kill him then but those were just minor details. _I'm sure I'll figure something out along the way._

Focus on the big picture: _Money_.

"Don't get in my way," I told Tsuna.

"You know, the funny thing is that I know you're serious about this whole thing and I know I should stop you but I have this weird gut feeling that you'll only ever have one husband. So I won't get in your way."

"Weird gut feeling?"

Oh. Em. Gee.

His Hyper Intuition just predicted a shitty future for me.

Only one husband? _WTF_.

How does one live with only one husband?

"Bullshit. I'm having 5 husbands."

The Hyper Intuition might be spot on but only _I_ could write my own fate.

Tsuna sighed and then I took out another piece of paper, writing on it.

After I was done I gave the paper to Tsuna. He read it aloud.

"Mission Marry Hibari Kyoya

Step 1: Become the School's Idol to make yourself look desirable.  
Step 2: Break the school uniform dress code all the time so Hibari punishes you for being a bad girl. Winky emoticon.  
Step 3: Make him lunch. Skip classes to chill with him in the rooftop.  
Step 4: Wear cute clothes and act weak so that he thinks that you are a vulnerable animal that needs to be protected 24/7."

He kept the paper down.

"Hey, you didn't read the rest of the steps!" I didn't say anything more because he looked.. pissed.

Gulp. It was like he was in Hyper Dying Will mode.

"Elena, you are strong girl. No, you are a strong woman. You shouldn't have to do domestic things for some boy. You don't have to act weak for some boy. You don't have to change for some boy. You're kicking the Feminist Revolution back to the 1800s. You are a storm of nature. Stop diminishing your value." I could literally feel how passionate Tsuna was about the subject.

I gasped.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was a _feminist_?

I always thought KHR was particularly sexist with all the weak females characters. It never occurred to me that the hero would be a feminist.

"I know what you're trying to say but at the end of the day I don't care if I need to act like a kicked kitten to get a diamond necklace. I'm not changing myself for some boy. I'm changing myself for money." I was being practical. Practical. Practical.

And then he said something that disarmed me.

"You're worth more than a million diamond necklaces. You shouldn't have to diminish your value just for one." He sounded so sincere.

I felt something stir within me.

I pulled him close and wrapped my arms around him. For those few moments, even if money rained from the sky I wouldn't let go of him.

"Thank you." I whispered. Something told me that this was the nicest thing anyone had ever told me, including my last life. "But I need to make some mistakes. Please respect my choices. You're the only one I trust. I think.." It was barely audible. I promised myself I would never be this vulnerable again. But just this once. "I think I killed myself in my last life because of some financial problem. I think that's why I feel only money can make me happy."

He patted my head, running his hand through my hair. "Okay. I'll support you no matter what."

"Why?"

"Because you are my friend."

I nodded.

We stayed like this for a few moments until I pulled away.

I started rambling. "And that's enough angst for today. Chick-flick moment over. We all know I have a tragic backstory that will be revealed as the plot progresses. No need to obsess over it now. And, geez, you say the cheesiest things."

Tsuna just smiled. "So where were we again? Mission Impossible, right?" he said.

"Right. So I think we should start with Step 1 & 2."

"I think it's wrong to call them steps. They're more linked. Like you can do these things together." Tsuna looked over the list again. "And about step 1.. Kyoko-chan is the school idol."

"I read the manga. _I know_." I said. "And you have a huge crush on her."

Tsuna lit up like a tomato. "Well-"

"It's okay. We'll run _Mission Tsuna Gets Kyoko_ in the background." I took out some shopping bags and went through my new clothes. "Kyoko has the reputation of an angel, the girl-next-door, etc., etc. I can't beat her in the angel part. She's the good girl everyone wants. I'll be the bad girl everyone wants _more_."

"Huh?"

"Hibari is the law enforcer and I'll be the law breaker. I'll be the bad-girl-gone-wild and everyone likes a rebel. An isn't there something about opposites attract?"

"So how do we pull that off?"

"We?" I was surprised. "You're on my side?"

"I have this feeling that you'll only have one husband. So I'm going to help you out because I think Hibari might be the one."

"Blegh." I made a face.

"Well?" He looked at me patiently.

"Well, I was thinking of making some changes to the school uniform. Something that'll give me an ill-repute."

"You're objectifying yourself." Tsuna frowned.

"Well, I _am_ a beautiful piece of art."

* * *

 _Step #5: Have an ambition. Your ambition is your fuel. The life of a gold-digger is one of turmoil and you need to always keep the end-game in mind to keep you going._

 _Step #6: Turn your can'ts into cans and dreams into plans._


	5. Dame-Elena's Date With Hibari

**Confessions Of A Gold-Digger  
#5. Dame-Elena's Date With Hibari**

"You look like a fat slut."

So it was my first day of school and these senior girls had cornered me the moment I walked in.

Like, _WTF_. What I wore was none of their business. And what was with this slut-shaming?

I took off my sunglasses and raised my eyebrow. "So?"

 _Bitch 101 Lesson #1: Babydolls, 'so?' is the universal magic word. Use it as much as you can._

"So?" This senior girl repeated what I said and gave me this look of disbelief. "That is not how you wear the uniform."

That original Namimori uniform sucked. I kicked it up a notch. Spiced things up.

Descriptions are not my forte but I'll try explaining it.

So I wore a strapless bra and then I buttoned up my shirt, but I didn't put my arms into the sleeves of the shirt. I just tucked them into the sides. I took the school bow and put it on my hair instead. And my skirt was high.

So basically I was wearing the school shirt like a strapless tank top.

I had fat arms so I had to wear the school coat to cover up, though.

I didn't show any cleavage and I wore shorts under my skirt but I suppose by conventional Japanese standards I was acting like an indecent girl.

Well, screw those sexists, 'cause I felt sexy.

If they were being mean to me, I was not gonna hold back.

I don't need to tell y'all that I'm the alpha-bitch.

I gave the seniors one sharp look. "I know you're jealous of my assets but not everybody is born equal. I can't help being so beautiful." My tone was dripping with all the arrogance I could muster. I started pointing at the seniors one by one. "You have an unibrow. And you? You have buck teeth. Also, you? Shrek called. He wants his fugly face back. Slut is what ugly girls call beautiful women."

"You're fat." One of the seniors said.

I ran my hand through my sides. "They're called curves. Like the ones Shakira and Beyonce have."

I flicked my hair and they parted like the Red Sea as I walked to class.

 _Bitch 101 Lesson #2: Self-confidence scares the holy-shit out of people. Even if you have 0 self-confidence it's okay. Fake it till you make it._

Tsuna walked towards me, clearly worried. "Did they hurt you?"

"Pfft. Puh-lease. My beauty intimidated them. Those crazy bitches messed with the wrong crazy bitch."

"Are they alright?" He gave me this amused look.

"I might've scarred their teen girl minds but nothing they can't live with." I looked at him. "How come you don't have something to say about this?" I pointed at my uniform.

"I originally feared that you'd walk into school in your bikini. This is much more decent. You even look nice. Different but nice."

"So I don't look like a fat slut?" That comment had stung a bit.

"What?" He looked suprised, almost offended, but then he gave me a small smile. "Since when did you let other people define you?"

"I am a fat slut." I froze at the realisation. "I'm going to marry multiple men for money. That's basically prostitution in practice."

We still had to walk into class.

Tsuna crossed his arms. His change in demeanor was noticed by every student in the hallway. "Elena-chan, you are slut-shaming. It's this kind of thinking that makes women ashamed of themselves, their body, their mindset-"

"Herbivore, you are violating the dress code." Thank God for Hibari. A scary Tsuna was waaay more scary than a scary Hibari.

Now, I knew that Hibari wouldn't hit me because I was a non-fighting girl so everything and anything goes.

"I dressed up just for you, baby," I winked and shot hand pistols at him.

"Detention." He gave me a pink slip. "Meet me in the Disciplinary Room after school, herbivore." He snapped.

"It's a date, hotstuff!" I gave him a flying kiss which seemed to aggravate him more. He walked away.

Infact, Hibari was so pissed he forgot to tell me to wear the uniform in the proper way.

"Hiee. I've never seen him this angry before."

"Every love story starts with hate."

Now, fangirls, don't give me that judge-y look. If you saw Hibari Kyoya in real life wouldn't you ump right into Rated X action?

The bell rang.

The first class of my first day had started.

* * *

People who SUCK at the whole education thing:

a) Dame-Tsuna

b) Yamamato Takeshi

c) Dame-Elena.

* * *

 _ **MATHS CLASS:**_

 _Dear Math,  
I'm sick & tired of looking for your 'x'.  
She's gone. Move on, dude._

I showed this funny quote to Tsuna but he gave me a look.

"Elena, you should do your classwork," Tsuna whispered to me.

I ignored him and continued to go through some internet memes in my phone.

"Elena-chan," Tsuna said.

"I can't okay?" I snapped. "These sums give me stress. And stress'll damage my beauty."

Tsuna sighed and went back to trying sums. "You should atleast try," he mumbled.

I watched him struggle with yet another sum. Tsuna did try very hard. And I think he genuinely wanted me to study for my own good.

He's one of those people who had everyone's best interest at heart.

I sighed, put down my phone and tried to decipher the sums. How come did I guilt-trip so easily.

"Okay, class, let's have a quick surprise test!"

I groaned. Tsuna groaned. Yamamato's nervous laugh sounded like a dying dolphin.

Hey, maybe I was good at Maths. Maybe I was a Mathlete in my previous life, for all I know.

Yamamato Takeshi: 20/100. Verdict: Fail.

Dame-Tsuna: 15/100. Verdict: Fail.

Dame-Elena: 25/100. Verdict: Fail. Definitely not Mathlete.

* * *

 ** _PE CLASS:_**

"We're playing volleyball, Barbie! Not dodgeball! Stop running from the ball!" One of the girls screamed at me.

"You are not the boss of me! If I try to catch a ball I might break a nail!" I screamed back at her.

"Break a nail?" Some girl asked, exasperated. "Oh. My. Gosh. You are so girly!"

"I am a girl!"

* * *

 ** _SCIENCE CLASS:_**

I doodled mustaches on every picture of the science book.

The amoebas had mustaches

The dinosaurs had mustaches

Bald scientists had mustaches on their foreheads.

I was a fucking artist in the making.

Tsuna was busy writing notes. Gawds, he was concentrating so hard. If I had a drop of that sincerity. It was a shame that despite his effort, he was Dame-Tsuna.

I started drawing earrings on e _very_ picture in the textbook.

* * *

 ** _ECONOMICS CLASS:_**

We had a surprise test.

Dame-Tsuna: 12/100. Verdict: Fail

Awesome-Elena: 105/100. Verdict: _Awesomeballs_.

"Whoa." Tsuna said. "How come you're so good at-"

"Economics is the study of money. I am all about the money."

" _Oh_."

* * *

 ** _HOME ECONOMICS_** :

"HIEEEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed.

"You set everything on fire, Elena!" The teacher shrieked.

"Not my fault that the kitchen can't handle my hotness."

* * *

 **JAPANESE CLASS:**

Three words- Trauma. Anxiety. Heartbreak.

I am so bad at this.

* * *

 ** _ENGLISH CLASS:_**

This went okay. I probably knew English well in my last life because I didn't struggle with it much. It was a normal class, people.

Mental note- Teach Tsuna English.

* * *

 ** _DETENTION AKA DATE WITH MCSEXY:_**

So Hibari was doing some paperwork and he just made me sit with my legs folded and books on top of them. You know, common Japanese punishment?

"Did it hurt?"

Hibari ignored me.

"When you fell from heaven? Because you look like an angel."

I tried a few more pick-up lines.

"I lost my number. Can I have yours?"

Silence.

"Do you have a ninja in your pants? Because your ass is kicking!"

"Herbivore, I'm sitting behind a desk. You can't see my pants." Well, at least he said _something_.

"Do you believe in love in first sight or should I walk by again?"

"Shut up, herbivore."

"I eat meat. I'm an omnivore. Humans are omnivores. Animals that eat plants are herbivores. What? Failed 3rd grade science?"

He gave me a sharp look. "Herbivore means weakling."

"Someone hasn't been watching their Discovery channel. How about elephants and giraffes? Even lions don't mess with their booty."

I think I was spewing BS. I don't watch Discovery channel. I was just shooting darts in the dark and hoping that one would hit his heart.

FYI, I only watch Japanese drama for old ladies. They're my drug.

So I was expecting Hibari to be dazzled by my confidence and be all  
' _Oh my, Elena-chan, you are so brave to argue with me. Will you marry me and have all my money?'_

But he gave me this WTF look. "You are an idiot."

" _Your_ naughty idiot, my disciplinary head." I tried to sound sexy. Keyword: tried. "Bite me to death all you want." I made a biting sound.

Don't judge me. If you saw McSexy, you would smack his ass and try to bed him. Don't say otherwise.

Hitting on Hibari since I met him. I bet I made all the fangirls proud.

"I am embarrassed for you, herbivore." Good. Good! He felt feelings for me.

"It's Elena. And it might be Elena Hibari if you play your cards right, bad boy." I winked.

"You have no shame do you, herbivore?"

* * *

"So how was your date with Hibari?" Tsuna asked. If I didn't know better I'd say he was being sarcastic.

We were back in Tsuna's room.

"He totally has the hots for me. He was embarrassed for me. How romantic is that?" I was bragging a bit. Okay. A lot.

"I will not burst your bubble," Tsuna mumbled. Then he looked at me. "You're lucky that you're a girl so he can't really hurt you. I hope he's the one for you."

"Tsuna, my one true love is money." I rolled my eyes. "Men are a means to an end."

"Anyways, how was your first day of school?" He looked a bit concerned.

"It was awesome. Awesome. Awesome to the extreme!" I said.

He gave me a worried look. And I melted.

Wasn't he the only person I could be myself around?

"It was awful. Everyone hated me! I am stupid as hell! I'm fat and everyone called me a slut. I even broke a nail." I was this close to crying.

I was ashamed of being so self-loathing. Was I falling back to suicidal tendencies?

No. No. NO!

Tsuna stroked my face. I was so close to him I could sit on his lap. He didn't say anything and somehow that was good enough.

"But this is just the first step. What do they say? A journey of a thousand miles starts with a single step." I looked up at him. "I'm gonna be the richest gold-digger ever."

"If that's what makes you happy." Then he changed the topic. "Elena-chan, I think you are a smart girl. Well, at least smarter than me. I think you could do good in school if you tried. Could you please try?"

I was learning the hard way that telling 'No!' to Tsuna was NOT my forte.

"Why?"

"Because education is important and I think you'd be great at it. I like to imagine that one day you will a financial advisor or economist in Wall Street."

"The only way I'm going to Wall Street is through marriage. Besides, making money by taking the education route is longer and more taxing."

"Well you could marry Hibari-san _and_ be a financial advisor or something equally related to economics. You are so good at economics. You clearly have a passion for it."

He did know how to flatter me, I'll give him that.

"I guess, I could keep the economics thing as the ultimate back-up plan. Anyways, Nezu-sensei did give us some homework."

How did he do that? How did he always calm me down?

Must be his male Mary Sue powers. _Maybe._

* * *

 _Step #7: Shame is so last season. You need to approach your victim with lioness-like fierceness._


	6. Bullying Tsuna's Bullies

**Confessions of A Gold-Digger  
#6. Bullying Tsuna's Bullies**

"So make a list of all the punks that bully you. Write their names alphabetically and also which class they are in." I gave Tsuna pen and a piece of paper.

We were in Tsuna's bedroom again.

"Eh? What are you planning Elena?" Tsuna looked embarrassed. I figured that he was embarrassed of being the victim. What an idiot.

"I'm gonna bully the ones who bully you." Duh.

Those bitches messing with Tsuna? They were gonna go down like the Titanic. I wasn't gonna wait for cannon to kick in and for Reborn to give Tsuna a spine.

Tsuna was my friend.

"Hiieee! Elena-chan! You're just encouraging a cycle of hate!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatevs. Write it down or I'll dunk your head into the toilet."

"Hieee!"

* * *

There were 21 kids in the list. I practically had to snatch the list from Tsuna's cold dead hands.

GAWDS, he was so protective of his bullies.

I divided them into categories.

 _1) People Who Physically Assault Tsuna_ \- They had given him black eyes, broken noses, fractured his leg, made him fall from the stairs, etc.

 _2) People Who Emotionally Assault Tsuna-_ said seriously mean things that lead him to tears. He says he doesn't remember the words 'cause he tries to forget hurtful things.

 _3)People Who Jeopardised Tsuna-_ Like hid his homework, told the teacher that Tsuna was cheating, stole his gym shoes etc, etc.

4) _Nezu fucking sensei_. That douchebag deserved a category of his own.

These bastards were dead people walking.

* * *

"You know what, _hotstuff_? I'm so mad at you I wouldn't make out with you even if you begged me." I told Hibari.

We were in his natural habitat, aka the Reception Room he hijacked.

Hibari looked as annoyed as I felt.

"Namimori Chuu is supposed to be a safe haven. That's why you're the abusive tyrant. You give the students the whole tough-love thing by protecting them by beating the holy crap out of bullies."

"Tough love?" The word 'love' _somehow_ managed to come out of his mouth. Like someone spilled acid in his throat.

"Who died and made you king? Because you're doing a lousy job. Tsuna gets bullied by these assholes and you haven't sent them to the hospital."

I took out the ' _People Who Physically Assault Tsuna'_ list and gave it to him.

I would've strangled them with their intestines but I don't even know how to hit like a girl.

"Please send their runty asses to the hospital. They broke your precious school rules by beating up Tsuna."

Hibari raised an eyebrow, like ' _what's in it for me, herbivore?'_

"Fine. What bribe do you want, my precious corrupt official?"

Another glare.

Boy, that guy could communicate with glares.

"Fiiine, _McSexy_. I won't smack your ass whenever you walk by... only for as long as those bastards stay in the hospital."

Let me tell you something fangirls: he had a hard, completely smackable ass.

And every time I smack his booty I get detention till midnight. Totally worth it, though.

"Herbivore, swearing in school grounds is not permitted-"

"As much I love our detention dates I've got a whole list of people to torture, love. How about we give it a _rain-check_ , bad boy?"

I think he had enough of my presence for the day because he gave me the whole ' _fuck off'_ glare.

He looked at the list.

Those bullies would be in the hospital for a long, long time because Hibari REALLY HATED it when I slapped his booty.

If Hibari could hit girls he wouldn't kill me. He'd slowly torture me.

* * *

"So guys, what do you think of Tsuna?" I approached the morons in the _'People Who Emotionally Assault Tsuna'_ list.

 _All_ of them were chilling together. Cockroaches of the same feather flock together. They clearly let me join them 'cuz I'm hella hawt.

"Oh, Elena-chan, you're new here so you don't know this but we call him Dame-Tsuna," _Loser #1_ said. He was clearly trying to impress me with mundane school trivia.

"Yeah, Dame-Tsuna is such an eyesore." _Loser #2_ said.

"Totally, I mean whenever I see him I tell him ' _go kill yourself, you loser'_ but he just doesn't do it. Frustrating, right?" _Losers #3_ said, like the fact that Tsuna hadn't committed suicide was such a huge inconvenience.

"Yeah, you know I heard that his dad's never around so I told him _'You are such a loser that your dad couldn't forgive your mom for giving birth to you so he left.'_ He looked so hurt I thought he was gonna pee his pants. Awesome, right?" _Loser #4_ high-fived _Loser #5_ as all the other losers laughed.

"Wow, thanks for the input, guys." I was gritting my teeth and I walked away before I'd punch them.

* * *

 _Loser #1_ got a big sticky chewing gum all over hair. She's gonna be bald for awhile.

 _Loser #2_ had her eyebrows waxed from her face. She looked like an alien.

I mailed _Loser #3'_ s entire family that he was got a girl pregnant. And I mean, ENTIRE FAMILY. Even his grandmother's second cousin-in-law had heard that he got his bun in some chick's oven.

I pulled out _Loser #4_ 's underwear and I poured strong itching powder into. I'd HATE to be his groin.

I dyed _Loser #5'_ s hair pink and Hibari beat him up for violating school regulations.

* * *

Now, I was pretty proud of what I did to the ones in _'People Who Jeapordised Tsuna'_ list.

I hid cigarettes in their bags.

Then I ran to the Principal and started fake-crying and being all ' _I'm just tell you this because I don't want my friends to die young.'_

So then their bags got searched and when the cigarettes were found they got suspended. BOOM!

* * *

"Elena." Tsuna looked angry. Scratch that. He was angry.

"What did I do this time, Tsuna?" I was filing my nails.

"Our schoolmates, you-"

"Oh, _that_." I looked away.

"It was completely unnecessary. You just started the cycle of hate all over again. Things aren't supposed to be solved this way-"

"Look, here." I stood up and crossed my hands. "Nothing would've been solved if you let things slide. An eye for an eye. I gave them a bitter taste of their own medicine."

"Elena, that's not how you-"

"You know what Tsuna? I'm your friend. So that means my job is to put the fear of God in any punk who messes with you," His eyes widened a bit. Did I grow a second head? "When you become a badass mafia boss with your badass mafia problems I won't be able to help you. Let me fight your small battles ... so I won't feel bad when I won't be able to help you with your big wars."

"I'm not gonna be a mafia boss!" Tsuna said.

"What does your gut have to say about that?"

He paled.

"That's what I thought." I went back to filing my nails.

"Elena," Tsuna pulled me close with his arm. "I know you had good intentions-"

"Not really. I just wanted them to scream and cry."

"Elena," his tone was patient, "I appreciate what you've done for me but-"

"It wasn't for you. It was for us. If my side-kick gets bullied I lose all my street cred. I have a reputation to maintain." The lie was so lame anyone could've seen through it.

"What you did was wrong and I don't want you to bully anyone because I know how bad the victim feels." He ruffled my hair and gave me a smile that melted my cold heart. This boy was going to be a great man, no, a great king one day. " _Us_. I like the sound of that."

He wasn't mad anymore. That was a good thing.

"I know right. We should name it Team Tsu-lena."

"That sounds so... how do I put it? Lame." Tsuna gave me a cheeky smile.

"True." I agreed.

His smile faltered. "Wait. What did you do to Nezu-sensei?"

"It's a work-in-progress." I said. I remembered something vaguely about Nezu-sensei's dirty secrets and a time capsule. I would have to wait for cannon to kick in.

But what do they say, again? Revenge is a dish best served cold.

"Elena."

"Gotta go. My bae Hibari is missing me, hasn't seen me all week." I said and moved quickly.

* * *

I pushed the Student Council President from the stage and took his microphone.

A school assembly was going on, in case you haven't figured that out yet, babydolls.

Tsuna went all "HIEEE".

I can always count on him to make some dramatic background music.

"Thank you, Prez, for boring us with mundane things." I shot him a flying kiss. I think he broke his back. _Whatever_. "If y'all don't know me already let me introduce myself. I am Elena. You may think I am your typical tranfer student. I am not. I am your new queen."

I pointed at the tiara I wore on my head. It came pretty cheap.

"You're probably thinking _'whatever did I do to have someone as awesome, amazing and beautiful as Elena to be my queen_?'. Well, I don't know the answer to that. All I can say is you're welcome."

"DETENTION TILL MIDNIGHT, HERBIVORE!" Hibari boomed.

Look at me, inciting OOC screams from Hibari Kyoya. Fangirls, have I made you proud or what?

"It's a date, bad boy." I winked at Hibari before focussing back on the audience. "BTW, he's mine. He's the king to my queen. That's all."

I walked down the podium.

Hibari looked positively murderous and Tsuna groaned.

Just another day in Nami Chuu.

* * *

 _Step#8: Watch out for your own. At the end of the day people, who accept us for who we are, are our greatest strengths. Use that natural psychotic bitchiness to protect the ones you love._

 _Step#9: Wear tiaras like a BOSS._


	7. The Devil Is My Tutor

**_Confessions Of A Gold-Digger_**

 ** _#7. The Devil Is My Tutor_**

"Ciaossu."

" _Hell_ ," I jumped. "-o." I added as an afterthought.

Tsuna looked a bit surprised to see a baby in a fedora in the Sawada residence.

"Tsu-kun, Elena-chan, this is Reborn. Both of you are not performing well in school so I hired a new tutor." Maman said.

"I don't need a tutor!" Tsuna shrieked.

"LOL, you _dead_." I told Tsuna. "It was nice knowing you."

I was going to walk back to my room when Leon turned into a broom and blocked my way.

"I am here to tutor _both_ of you."

The eyes of the Devil assessed me.

Wait.

 _WHAT_?!

"Maman. I don't need a tutor!" I cried. Sweet lord, have mercy. Reborn as a tutor? HIEEEEE!

"You are failing every subject other than economics. You're barely scraping through english," Reborn said.

"I'm not really into the whole education thing-"

Leon turned into a rolled magazine and Reborn whacked my head with it.

And then both Reborn and Tsuna started their feminist lecture at the same goddamn time.

"Do you know how many women are barred from their right to education-" Reborn started, all serious with his arms crossed.

"Did you read the _'I Am Malala'_ book I gave you-" Tsuna said, with his hands on his hips.

"SHUT UP!" For a gold-digger, how the hell did I attract so many feminists? "I am going to be a gold-digger! Nothing else matters!" I screamed.

"I'm cooking your favorite dish, Elena-chan," Maman said and returned to the kitchen. That lifted my spirits a bit.

I was always a slut for food.

"You want to be a gold-digger?" Reborn asked.

"Don't look at me with those little judge-y eyes." I said.

"Yes. Elena really, really wants to be a gold-digger. She flirts with anything with money, even ATM machines." Tsuna answered for me.

"Flirts with ATM machines?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's worth a shot." I crossed my hands. "OW!"

Reborn had smacked my head with Leon, again. "You don't have what it takes to be a professional gold-digger. For starters, you're too stupid to be one."

"Is this some kind of blonde joke?" I snapped.

"It's not a joke. It's a fact. You are dumb."

"Well, my value doesn't decrease based on your inability to see my worth." I glared at him. He might be able to snap my head like a twig but I was not going to let ANYONE insult me. Even if it was going to get me killed.

He blinked and looked at both of us. "Why did you leave class in the middle?"

"Well, Tsuna thinks Kyoko is dating some ugly Kendo-dude so he has lost all will to go to school and I joined him because why not? I hate school anyway."

"Elena!" Tsuna went bright red. "Stop telling things to a baby!"

A deadly gun appeared in Reborn's hand. "My true line of work is assassination." He pointed the gun at Tsuna. "I'm here to train you to be a mafia boss."

"HIEEEEE! I DON'T WANT TO BE A MAFIA BOSS!"

"Well," I tried to run away. "Knock yourself out. Have fun, boys."

Reborn's gun was immediatedly at me. "Where do you think you are going, Dame-Elena?"

Tsuna was instantly in front of me.

"Do-Don't hurt her!" He was clearly shaking but he was still trying to protect me. Behind all that nervousness, there was a steel edge to it. "And her name is Elena."

Reborn lowered his gun and he had this weird look on his face. "You'd pick her over yourself?"

I watched Tsuna's stony expression.

"Always." That tone made my heart melt into my stomach.

Reborn lowered his gun.

I instantly shoved Tsuna out of my way. My heart was beating wildly in my chest and I needed to stop thinking about him. I could not feel like that about him. Ever.

"You're here to tutor Tsuna. Not me." I said.

"True. But Maman requested me to take you in as well and I just couldn't say no to the lady of the house. Plus, now I have every intention of tutoring you." Reborn said.

"Why?"

"To piss you off."

"I hate you too!" I screamed and tried to storm off but Reborn's hand elongated and pulled me back.

Reborn made both of us sit down and explained to us Tsuna's family tree. How Tsuna was the great-blah-blah of Primo.

Tsuna freaked out.

"So I'm going to train you to be Vongola Decimo." He pointed at Tsuna. "And I'm going to prepare you for the prestigious Venetian Business High School." Reborn pointed at me.

"Hieee! I don't want to be a mafia boss!" Thank god the wimpy Tsuna was back. Protective Tsuna was too hot to handle.

"Venetian Business High School? What the hell is that?" I asked. I didn't want to work hard to get into some fancy _school_.

"It's a high school where the heirs of the biggest international companies go to study. I went through your school report. You clearly have a knack for economics. If you work your butt off, you might just get in."

"Why the hell would I wanna go to some prep school in Italy?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to be a gold-digger? Isn't it better to fish in a pond than a puddle?"

 _THIS GUY SO UNDERSTANDS ME!_

I made an evil smile that matched Reborn's. "So there are going to be soon-to-be billionaires there."

Reborn nodded.

But then my eyes fell on Tsuna. He was looking at anywhere but us.

"I'm not interested." I said. Leaving him for some posh school? _Ha!_

"Dame-Tsuna will be going there, too. However, unlike you, the school will have to accept him. Afterall, the Vongola founded it."

I think Reborn read my mind.

"I'm in!" I jumped. I whacked Tsuna in the back. "We're going to the same high school, Tsuna. Rich boys here I come!"

Tsuna smiled at me.

Reborn smacked my head. "Idiot. Vongola's Venetian Business High School is the most prestigious high school in Europe. You think it's easy to get into?"

"Well, I am Elena." Why would anyone ever reject me?

Reborn, Tsuna AND Leon rolled their eyes.

Reborn's eyes glinted, his hands on his guns. "Now what was about this Kyoko girl?"

"HIEEEE!"

* * *

One Dying Will bullet later Tsuna was running to confess to Kyoko in all his underwear glory while I was stuck with Reborn.

You know what that means,right? Interrogation time.

"I feel like I have seen you before but there's no records of you." Reborn sipped his coffee. _Look at this dude_. Not even embarrassed to admit he was stalking me.

"Well, maybe you've seen me in an old photo album or history textbook." Sadly, I wasn't even joking. He had definitely seen Elena's pic in some old Vongola book. But since Elena is not as well-known as the Primo generation, he probably doesn't remember anything about her.

Reborn gave me the ' _if-you-don't-start-spilling-there-will-be-blood-on-the-floor_ ' look.

So, I'm like ' _what the hell_ ' might as well blab everything again. Worst case scenario: he'll send me to some mental institute for FREE and I think I need it. Or he'll kill me but i'm already a veteran in this whole death thing.

"Well, it's a funny story.." and I told him everything.

"You are crazy." _Finally_. Someone reacting to my, ahem, _situation_ like a normal human being. Common sense, where were you?

"Says the literal man-baby whose pet lizard can turn into anything!" I said. "I know about the Arcobaleno curse!" _Elena, why can't you shut up?_

That seemed to sober him up. He pointed the gun at me. "What to do you know?"

"Nothing much! Look, whenever I try to concentrate on what I remember about the manga I just seem to forget stuff about it more. It's like the Universe doesn't want me to screw up the future by knowing too much about it. I just know that you used to be really sexy, something bad happened and now you're a baby."

Reborn lowered his gun. I probably boosted the bastard's ego by calling him 'sexy'.

"So you believe me."

"Well, you're such a lousy liar you must be telling the truth."

"Hey!"

"So you killed yourself." He gave me this look... I can't quite explain it. I just looove the fact that my suicide is turning into some running gag. _Not_. "Why?"

"My previous life is a blank space. I don't even know my name or hair color or hell, species. For all I know, I was a very depressed, suicidal turtle. But I think... it had something to do with financial problems."

"You know, money can't buy happiness." _Ah_. That sweet piece of _shitty_ quote.

"That's utter BS. I'd rather be miserable inside my Ferrari than be happy in some run-down apartment."

Before he could reply..

"Reborn!" Tsuna stormed in, all red-faced and boxers. "Kyoko-chan hates me and Mochida-sempai challenged me to a duel! I don't know what I'm gonna die from first-embarrassment or kendo!"

Tsuna looked so crestfallen.

"Let that Mochida guy try! I will stick that kendo stick of his so far up his ass-" Reborn shot me with a Dying Will bullet. "STUDY TO GET INTO RICH MEN SCHOOL WITH MY DYING WILL!"

* * *

 _Step #10 : If you end up having Reborn for a tutor, write an early will. Because you gonna die fast and furious. (Would not recommend.)_


	8. Woke Up Next To A Monster

_**Confessions Of A Gold-Digger**_

 _ **#8. Woke Up Next To A Monster**_

You know that awkward moment when you wake up at an mental asylum? _Yeahhh._

There was a note next to me that read _'You crazy little shit. -Reborn'._ That's all.

Well, when you go around telling people that you fell from the sky and the world you're in is a manga well... chances are people will think you are cray-cray. But now that I think about it... Maybe it was the gold-digging.

The guy next to me was sucking his toe and staring at me owlishly. _Sweet onion,_ is this a normal institution?

"My name is Bob. I like building buildings with my enemies bones!" Some dude kept hitting his head against the wall and singing it.

Well played, Reborn. _Well played._ Pretend to be my tutor and then toss me here. Huh. _Asshole_.

 _Rokudo Mukuro_.

He looked perfectly calm which was weird since he was in a straightjacket, wrapped in chains and locks. I swear I've seen him somewhere. He was staring at me with interest.

You see I was looking right into the eyes of a genocidal, mass murdering psychopath and all I could think was 'I can use him to make Hibari jealous.'

"Like what you see?" I wolf-whistled at him. Mukuro looked _fiiine_.

He blinked. Then smirked. "No."

I fake-frowned. "Don't play hard to get."

"So, what are you in for?"

"It's a crazy story." I said.

"Well, that's one thing we all have in common." Hmm. Charming. _Damn_.

"So I killed myself and now I'm reborn into this chick from a manga who existed 400 or something years ago. And I'm telling that to everyone I know."

Mukuro shrugged. "Being reborn is a mess. You never get used to the whole _'being-squeezed-out-of-vagina'_ thing." Oh. The dude went through all the reincarnation shit, right? "The only crazy thing you've done is telling it to everyone."

"So what's your story, bro?" I asked. Was I gonna just blab everything to Mukuro? Not _until_ Tsuna handed his ass on a silver platter. If he really believed that he was a character in a manga I read, he'd use me to find Tsuna.

"I committed mass genocide. _Twice_. The Vindice ruled me out as insane so I need to meet the therapist every alternate Tuesday. But I'm pretty sure I'm gonna break out soon." He gave me this _'tell-anyone-i-said-that-last-line-and-i-will-kill-you'_ look.

 _Huh_.

"Well, at least you're hot." This guy was gonna be Tsuna's minion one day so I was trying to keep the judging his homicidal tendencies to a minimum.

"Don't objectify me." Mukuro said. There was eerie air to him. He was like all the suspense in a horror movie personified.

"Okay. So if you ever meet this dude called Hibari, can you tell him you have the hots for me? I wanna make him jealous."

"How will I recognize him?" He looked bemused.

"He has this god awful catch-phrase that should be limited to the bedroom, if you know what I mean."

"Elena?" A nurse called out, looking at me warily. "Someone is here for you."

" _Stay sexy_ ," I winked at Mukuro before I left with the nurse.

Now, who could be visiting me?

* * *

Tsuna and Reborn were waiting for me.

" _Elena_." The way Tsuna said my name sent shivers down my mind. He looked a million times scarier than Mukuro and his cold rage wasn't even directed at me. It was directed at Reborn. Reborn looked a bit pale. "Let's go home."

That's when I remembered that Tsuna was the direct descendant of Primo. He had this deadly raw potential and even Reborn was aware of it. Reborn might be the strongest assassin but Tsuna was the blood of Vongola. He was the royal prince of the Mafia.

My friend was going to be the _king of monsters_ one day.

He pulled me into his arms.

"Elena is off-limits. Don't touch her. Don't hurt her, emotionally or physically. If anything, she is to be protected. And don't tutor her anymore." His voice was so edge-y you could cut diamonds with it.

Reborn was quiet, like he suddenly remembered that the little kitten was actually a deadly lion

" Woah, Tsuna. Chill." I said, nervously. "I'm fine."

" You're my _friend_ , Elena, and he sent you to a mafia asylum. For crazy serial killers." Tsuna looked like he was gonna lose it.

"Well, let's think of this as practice. You're gonna be a mafia boss, Tsuna. I'm gonna meet plenty of serial killers." I tried to sound calm.

" Let's just go home." Even Hibari can't sound that commanding.

I pulled myself away. "Tsuna, I'm okay with the whole dying thing. If I die because of some mafia mishap it's 100% okay. Been there, done that." Because I'd rather have one painful year with you that a hundred peaceful years without you.

"Just.. Shut up," he looked pained. "Let's go home."

* * *

 _Step #12: There are two kinds of monsters: the ones you love and the ones you don't. But the monsters you love are more dangerous than the ones you don't because when you love a monster you don't want to be saved._


	9. The Two Storms

_**Confessions of A Gold-Digger**_

 _ **#9. The Two Storms**_

"We have a new transfer student from Italy. Welcome Gokudera Hayato, everyone." Does he need any introduction? Michelangelo must've carved his booty.

 _Damn_.

"He's hot." I told Tsuna.

"And terrifying." Tsuna said. After that mental asylum incident everything was back to normal. Well.. not everything. Reborn went back to torturing and Tsuna went back to screaming but there were some unwritten rules.. concerning me. Some lines Reborn was not allowed to cross. I didn't know how I felt about that. "He keeps glaring at me."

"But he is hot." Gokudera sat across us. "Hey, Gokudera! You're hot."

Gokudera gave me a dirty look. "Get lost, _fugly_."

Tsuna groaned.

BITCH MODE: _ON_.

"I'm sorry, did you think I was complimenting you? You're the kind of hot that makes people's face melt off or cause skin cancer. The kind of hot that is killing cute polar bears." I snarled.

"Elena," Tsuna sighed.

"Why you, bitch!" Gokudera got up from his seat, looking furious. He was reaching out for dynamites.

" _Please_ take it outside!" The teacher wailed, _this_ close to a heart-attack.

"Elena, _apologize_." Tsuna said, trying to pull me away.

"He started it!" I crossed my hands.

"Dumb bitch! I'd shove dynamites down your throat but you're a girl. A _walrus_ girl but a girl."

"At least I'm not some dude with an octopus hair fetish!"

"You are so ugly, if you join an ugly contest they'll say 'sorry, no professionals'!" Gokudera said.

"You're so ugly, if you slept on the street you'd be charged with littering!" I screamed.

"Children, please.." the teacher looked teary-eyed.

"Maa, maa. Let's get along, guys." Yamamato said.

"SHUT UP!" Gokudera and I screeched at the same time.

Tsuna had to drag me out of class before I could pounce on Gokudera.

What an asshole…. But I like them fiesty.

"Elena, why do you have to hit on everyone?" Tsuna sighed, massaging his temples. "Or insult them?"

"It can't be helped. Both of them are storms. Like repel." Reborn popped out of nowhere.

"What?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm a storm. Like, I have a flame?" I asked.

"All living beings have flames, you moron. Except cockroaches. Those creatures are from hell." Reborn said.

I nodded. Makes sense. _Cockroaches are definitely Satan's masterpieces._

How do you know I'm a storm?"

"Impatient, offensive and loyal." Reborn said. "You are stupidity and conflict personified."

"Offensive? Pfft. I am sweet and kind."

"What?" Tsuna asked. Tsuna's face should be replaced with the confused emoticon.

"Don't bother you're pretty head with it. You'll find out as the plot progresses. Just know that this new guy is like me, without the boobs."

"Oh, dear." Tsuna looked like he was about to faint.

"Not really. He's a million times stronger and smarter than you." Reborn told me.

"But he's not me. And that sucks _for him_."

"The fact that he is nothing like you is his greatest achievement, freeloader." Reborn said.

"Every time you talk a puppy dies." I told Reborn.

"Why do I feel Gokudera-san has something to do with the mafia?" Tsuna said. He looked so done.

"I have a feeling he's gonna light up your world like nobody else." I said.

Reborn pointed his gun at me. "Never make puns."

"But I'm so punny-" Click. "Ok."

* * *

"So I've met a few hot guys. Jealous?" I asked Hibari. So I was chilling in the Disciplinary room whatever.

COME ON! ASK ME TO MARRY YOU ALREADY! I WANT THAT BOOM BOOM MONEY.

"I am glad that you have found other victims to traumatize." Hibari kept doing his paperwork.

"Come on! Get worked up and be possessive. ' _Elena, you're mine and only mine'_." I tried to imitate his voice.

"I would gladly sell you to the highest bidder." You'd think he was discussing the weather.

"So you encourage human trafficking?" I said.

"You are human?" Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"I know I look like an angel-" I started. I did fall from heaven or sky or whatever.

"More like a sloth. They do a little dance after they poop."

I tried to retort but.. "That does sound like me." Then I started laughing. "You said _poo-_ "

"EXTINGUISH DYNAMITES WITH MY DYING WILL!"

I ran over to the window and saw Tsuna, in all his boxers glory, extinguishing the dynamites Gokudera threw, with his _bare hands._

There was this one last dynamite which could've fatally injured Gokudera but there Tsuna was- saving the enemy.

"Catch me, Tsuna!" I jumped out of the window. Dying Will Tsuna looked up and instantly caught me bridal style.

"Elena!" Tsuna scolded me when the effects of the bullets wore off. "Don't jump off the second floor."

"But you'll always catch me, right?" I laughed, still in his arms.

Tsuna sighed.

"Tenth," Gokudera was looking at the ground, shaking uncontrollably.

"Gokudera-san, the position is all yours-" Tsuna looked nervous.

"I will be your right-hand man and follow you to the end!" Gokudera turned into a fanboy. Yeah. Tsundere, ladies and assholes.

I smiled at Tsuna. "Look at you, making minions."

"Family member acquired," Reborn tilted his fedora. He turned to Gokudera. "Are you ready for your first task as right-hand man?"

"Of course, Reborn-sama!" Gokudera nodded his head rigorously. What a flip of personality.

"Your job is train Elena. Both mentally and physically." Reborn kicked Tsuna's leg so he dropped me.

WHAT.

"Ouch!" My butt hurt.

"She is a little freeloading leech who will stick with us for a while so she needs to be able to defend herself." Reborn kicked my butt lightly.

Gokudera gave me a dirty look. "Of course, after all she's the boss' woman."

Tsuna turned red.

"Kyoko is your boss' woman." I corrected him. "So if you want to makeout with me, don't hesitate." I winked at Gokudera. I'll use him to make Hibari jealous

"Also, train her for the upcoming Venetian Business High School entrance exam." Reborn said.

"I never agreed to this." I said. Hell no.

"Well, I don't care." Reborn said. "If Dame-Tsuna won't let me teach you, somebody has to."

"Tsuna!" I whined.

"It's good for you. Gokudera-san is clearly smart and strong. I'll sleep a little easier if you can protect yourself from the random mugger." Tsuna looked at Gokudera. "Just please don't hurt her. She is my friend…. But you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Gokudera looked at Tsuna bashfully. "Tenth, I'm honored to train your woman!" Gokudera turned to me, a HUGE bundle of papers appearing in his hand. "So these are some self-assessments you need to do so I can figure out exactly how dumb you are, _fugly_."

"Heh,heh. _Fuck, no!"_ I made a run for my life.

But then I tripped. Over thin air.

"Teach her how to run, for God's sake."

* * *

 _Step #13: Use any and I mean 'any' man to make your victim jealous. Boys only want what they can't have._


	10. Us, The Suicidal Ones

_**Confessions Of A Gold-Digger**_

 _ **#10. Us, The Suicidal Ones**_

"Why don't you shut up and do what I tell you to do?" Gokudera snapped. He was trying to force me to solve some past VBHS entrance papers to see what level I'm at.

He was getting on my nerves.

"Why don't you shut up and fuck off?" I said. I did not want this. Just no, no, no!

Hard workers never won. I bet I was a hard worker in my last life. I bet hard work drove me to suicide.

"A Lady shouldn't use such vulgar language." We were in my room in Tsuna's house.

"I didn't know having a vagina came with terms and conditions!" I screamed.

"You're going to be Lady Vongola one day. You need to control your tongue!" Gokudera snapped.

"Do you even hear me? I'm not marrying your boss!"

Gokudera exhaled deeply, counting till 10. "Just, why don't you want to learn?"

"Because it sounds like hard work. I want to be a gold-digger so I don't have to work a day in my life."

"You know how hard it is to be a gold-digger? You have to strip away your dignity."

"There's no dignity in being poor."

Gokudera took out his pack of cigarette to calm himself.

"Why do you want money so much?"

"Why do you smoke so much?" I asked.

"Tch. It's who I am." Gokudera said.

"Well, then the same goes for me."

Gokudera studied me carefully. "My stepmother was a gold-digger, married for money, and she had to just watch helplessly from the sidelines as my father had an affair with my mother."

"Well," I inhaled sharply. I knew this was a sensitive issue for him. "I plan to kill all my husbands so heartbreak is the least of my problems."

Gokudera grinded his teeth. He finally lost it. "Why are you like the way you are, you freak? You are smooching of Tenth's generosity and you're such a bitch!"

But I calmed down because I remembered who I am. I love who I am. "You can call me freak or fugly or freeloader or bitch. _If you call me a penguin I won't become a penguin._ The same goes for all the names you or anyone else calls me. If you call me fugly, it speaks more about who you are as a person than it does about me."

He pulled out his dynamites and looked like he was about to blow me up. But then he stormed away.

* * *

I slapped Yamamato. He looked like he was expecting it.

The entire crowd gasped.

"Elena!" Tsuna looked shocked. He had just rescued Yamamoto from his suicide attempt.

You read the manga right? The part where the moron was about to jump off the building because he broke his hand from practicing baseball too hard?

I dragged Yamamato to a secluded place in the school (aka the roof). He was quiet the entire time.

"You moron. I don't care about the pep talk Tsuna gave you but what you were about to do was a billion kinds of wrong! Suicide? Because of some stupid game?"

Yamamato quickly lost his cool. "You wouldn't understand! Baseball-"

"Let me rephrase that. Suiciding over anything is stupid. It's hard and I get it. Maybe I don't get it. Your pain is unique to you. But…. Us humans? We're fighters. We didn't survive because we're the strongest or the best. We survived because we adapt. We take any bullshit that life throws at us and we make it our bitch. We try and we fail and we fail and we fail. Life's messy and fucked. But every time we fail, we fail better. Because failing is a billion times better than quitting. Because hope is all we have. Because life is infinitely better than the alternative. " I inhaled sharply.

He was quiet.

I probably did not handle that well.

I took a step back. "What I'm trying to say is.. Get help. Talk to someone. You can especially talk to me. Us suicidal people need to stick together."

"You..?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's a funny story," I said. I didn't know why I killed myself. How could I judge him? "Look, I'm sorry. My outburst was uncalled for."

Then I quickly ran back to Tsuna to check if he got any injuries from the fall.

* * *

Gokudera popped into my room out of nowhere.

"Look, who finally showed up." I said.

Gokudera put his pack of cigarettes in front of me. "We are more than just who we are at this moment. I am more than a smoker. You are more than a gold-digger. For every day you train or study with me…"he exhaled sharply. "I won't smoke on that day."

I studied him carefully. He was really determined to help Tsuna by training me.

His words triggered something in me.

To be honest, I enjoyed economics and business studies. Plus, I wanted to get into that billionaire's school.

I smiled. "You're right. We're more than just who we are right now. You're gonna be the best damn right-hand man ever and I'm going to be the richest economist/gold-digger ever."

Gokudera smiled. And, for a few seconds, our storms were in sync.

"But, Barbie, to get to there you need to be dedicated, hard working-"

"Way to ruin the moment, Takohead."

* * *

 _Step #14: If someone calls you a horse, does that mean you're a horse? If someone calls you awful, does that mean you're awful? Think about it. Know who you are._


	11. The Poisons Within

_**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**_

 _ **#11. The Poisons Within**_

"Why do you suck so much, Barbie?" Gokudera groaned, looking at the heavens for an answer. "You keep missing the target."

We were outside, practicing archery. A storm usually throws weapons- Gokudera with his dynamites and Bel with his knives… you get the idea, right? So I was stuck with archery.

"You know what sucks? Getting stuck with some stupid medieval weapon. I want guns. Boom boom, baby! Archery is so 15th century."

"The old Elena was a master archer." Gokudera said, annoyed.

The dude who believed in UMAs and shit had easily accepted my reincarnation crap. That was the only good thing about the jackass.

"Well, don't you remember? I look like the old Elena. But I'm not the old Elena. She might have be a badass archer but the only kind of exercise I'm good at? Walks to the fridge or McDonalds. Depends on which one is closer."

"You have her genetic make-up. You are her, technically. The only reason you suck at it is because you don't want to learn it."

"Archery is boring. Teach me something cool." I demanded. "Like how to seduce an Italian millionaire. Teach me how to dirty talk."

Gokudera gave me a look. "What I would give to set your psycho ass on fire."

"Baby, I'm already too hot to handle." I said.

"Just shut up and practice or I'll blow up all the McDonalds in the area."

I gasped and quickly picked up my good-for-nothing bow.

* * *

"So how did the training go, Elena?" Tsuna asked. He was working on his homework and Reborn was snoring. I jumped into Tsuna's arms. Home.

He had changed over the last few weeks. He had a certain edge to him. "I learnt the different ways to NOT hold a bow. And I'm sweaty."

Tsuna chuckled, running his hand through my hair. "Archery is pretty cool."

"I suck at it."

"Every professional was once was a beginner." Tsuna said. "What I like about archery is that you won't get hurt by practicing it. Unlike, wrestling or rock-climbing." Tsuna shuddered at the last one.

"PREPARE TO DIE, REBORN! THE GREAT LAMBO IS HERE!" The kid popped out of a tree and started raining missiles on a sleeping Reborn.

"What?!" Tsuna looked alarmed.

Reborn dodged the bullets and kicked Lambo out of the house, into the sky.

"He's just 5, you asshole!" I snapped.

"And annoying. You both have that in common." Reborn went back to sleep.

 _Asshole_.

The brat might be annoying but he was five and all on his own.

"Where are you going?" Tsuna asked.

"Getting Maman a new pet." I said, storming off to find Lambo.

* * *

I brought lots of candy with me. It took me two hours to find him.

I found Lambo dusting himself off and holding back tears. "Keep calm. Hold it in. Be strong." It was a heartbreaking sight in many ways.

He was just 5. Most kids ate glue at his age, rolled down stairs and screwed up their _ABC's._

"Brat!" I called him out. Lambo looked up at me. "I got candy. Want some?"

He looked at me with glee and jumped on me. "Lambo-sama wants candy. Now! Now! Now!" He clung to my head.

I laughed. "Brat."

Afro hair, cow-print onesie and whiny. He was lame in a cute kind of way.

* * *

"I got something for you, Maman." I tossed the lollipop-sucking Lambo into her arms.

Maman squealed in delight. "So cute! Just like Tsuna when he was a baby."

While Maman fawned over Lambo, I noticed that Gokudera had passed out in the lobby and the food was weirdly purple.

"Oh, god." I groaned at the sight of Bianchi.

"In the name of love, prepare to die Sawada Tsunayoshi!" The Poison Scorpion was chasing a terrified Tsuna.

"Why me?" Tsuna screamed.

I walked away and called Yamamoto. "Hey, man, get us some sushi for dinner. Some psycho-chick poisoned our food."

"Wow. Last time we talked you slapped me for attempting suicide and now you're demanding food." Yamamoto said.

"Your being OOC. Just laugh and bring some food over." I said.

"I'm not your monkey." Yamamoto's tone was clipped.

"You hate me." I said. This was definitely a new side to Yamamoto.

"Well, hate is a strong word. Maybe I resent you."

I exhaled deeply. "Come over. Let's talk about it."

* * *

"I brought sushi." Yamamoto was standing on our doorstep.

And all of my ego cracked. He was a good person.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I'm a bitch but I crossed a line. It's just… suicide doesn't sit well with me. The whole thing is a huge.. Blegh." I made a face.

"Let's talk somewhere more private," Yamamoto said and he grinned. Relief spread through my body. It was funny that he was the gloomy rain. He was more like a sun.

"I killed myself." So we went to the roof and I told him everything.

"So you have no idea who you were before you died?" Yamamoto asked. "Or why you killed yourself?"

"Yes. I might have been a suicidal kangaroo. I don't know anything." Then I remembered my goal. "That wouldn't be entirely true. I killed myself because of money. I just came to this world with an intense need to accumulate wealth."

"That's kind of fucked up." Yamamoto said.

"Suicide is fucked up. It's against the very basic laws of nature. All living beings fight to survive. When a person kills himself they throw the universe off balance. I could've been reborn as Winnie the Pooh, hatching from a dinosaur egg in Gotham. Wouldn't recommend it."

"You're either lying or crazy." Yamamoto gazed at the stars. I was 100% sure that he didn't believe me.

"Maybe I'm both. Does it matter?"

"Not really." Yamamoto said. "When I broke my hand I felt like I lost my identity. If I'm not a baseball player what am I? If it weren't for Tsuna... He reminded me I'm more than that. I'm a son, a friend…"

"I'm so glad Tsuna exists." I said. "He's all the family I have."

"Yeah…"

And we talked until dawn.

I talked about gold-digging and marrying Hibari. He talked about baseball, his dad and his sushi.

He wasn't some easy-going, dumb baseball-freak and I wasn't some selfish, bitchy gold-digger.

On that roof, we were just two people who knew exactly what losing hope felt like.

"Does your sushi-shop have any job openings?" I asked before Yamamoto was about to leave for home.

"Maybe. Why?" Yamamoto asked.

"Those shiny earrings and sexy boots won't buy themselves." I said. _Stop being a freeloader._ Even if I could just afford the food I ate, it would be financially less stressful for the Sawada household.

"Alright, I'll ask Dad." Yamamoto waved before he left.

* * *

I dusted off Lambo and brought him back home for the umpteenth time. "Stop kicking Lambo away, you little shit." I told Reborn and sat next to Tsuna.

"You're attached to Lambo." Tsuna noted.

"What?" I was surprised.

"You always go looking for Lambo when he's gone and you try to cut off Gokudera's hair whenever he tries to bully him."

"He's an obnoxious, attention-seeking, lonely brat with an impossible dream." I said.

Tsuna smiled. "He sounds an awfully lot like you."

"I know." I agreed. "Is Bianchi still around?"

"Yeah," Tsuna looked worried. "Why?"

"I'm going to poison my husbands and Bianchi is the Poison Scorpion. I should take notes." I said.

"Oh, God."

* * *

 _Step #16: Master the art of poisoning. It is very important in your future career._


	12. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

**Confessions Of A Gold-Digger**

 **#12. Blood Is Thicker Than Water**

My blood froze.

"Elena was pregnant," I said and Tsuna tensed.

"What? Who got you pregnant? I know no one but me has ever touched you." There was a little growl but maybe I was imagining things.

"I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about the original Elena. She was pregnant." Tsuna relaxed. I had asked Reborn for any and every book on Elena and about the timeline in which she lived. If I wasn't working in Takesushi or training with Gokudera or chasing Hibari, I was researching on Elena.

"You told me she had died before she could marry her fiance." Tsuna said.

"Well, here's the thing, you idiot, you don't have to be married to have kids." I snapped. I pointed to a few articles. "Elena had been engaged to Daemon for 4 years. The Vongola were going through a rough time so they had decided to postpone their marriage but that doesn't mean they didn't have sex."

"Is there any records of her being pregnant? A doctor's note or something?"

"There's a record of her visiting a doctor and then she just moves to England for awhile. Just her. And guess how long she stayed there?"

Tsuna stared at the document in my hands. "Nine months. But that doesn't make sense. Why would she leave? She could just marry Spade instead."

"Like I said, the Vongola were having a rough time. She couldn't let the babies be born in Italy. Not when Daemon was going around pissing off people." I couldn't breathe.

"Why does it matter if she was pregnant? You seem on edge." Tsuna pulled me towards himself.

"Babies, Tsuna. She had twins. She gave them to a local baker for safekeeping. The night she came back to tell Daemon about the children, she was killed."

For some reason Tsuna looked at me weirdly. "What happened to the children?"

"Well, I can't track one of the twins but the other one.. he became a scientist in England. He tried to track his birth family and stumbled upon the mafia. Tsuna, he founded the Estraneo." The last sentence was a whisper.

That meant Mukuro was Elena's descendant. That meant Mukuro was my family. My blood.

"The what?" Tsuna gave me a bewildered stare.

"Nothing. Nevermind my ramblings. It's just weird to think the person's whose body I'm borrowing had babies." I started picking up the documents.

"You're lying." Tsuna grabbed my wrist. "I don't need to have an intuition to know that."

"Well, right now, I can't tell you everything. But.." I inhaled. "I came into this world believing that I had no one. I mean I have you and you mean the world to me and I can never love someone as much as I love you but it's not the same. I thought I would never have any family to call my own, my own blood. But now…" I thought about Mukuro. "Let's just say it's complicated. The only blood family I have is a monster and.."

"Let me guess, he's one of the villains in this manga." Tsuna smiled.

I exhaled. "Tsuna.."

Tsuna gently rubbed my left cheek. "It's okay to care about this monster of yours. After all, he's all the family you have." He kissed my forehead. "You never have to choose between the two of us."

* * *

I crossed my hands. "I need a favor. And you can't tell this to Tsuna. He'll freak. "

Reborn tilted his fedora. "Look at you being polite. What is it?"

"Remember that mental institute you dumped me in?"

"The one made specifically for psychos like you?"

"Get me a visiting pass for that place."

"Dame-Tsuna can't stand the idea of you being in danger and that place is filled with the worst mafioso."

"You didn't hesitate to throw me there before."

"That was before I knew how important you are to him."

"Please. I need this." Reborn gave me an odd look.

"It is unusual of you to beg. I'll humor you just this once."

"That's good." I was about to walk away.

"For someone who takes pride in being selfish, you are awfully loyal. I wonder what will kill you first. Your loyalty or your stubbornness."

* * *

"You know you were the last person I was expecting to visit me, Barbie." Mukuro was still wrapped in a straitjacket and chains.

"Elena. My name is Elena. What's your name?" I asked.

"You've read my name in the newspapers." Mukuro straightened. "What are you doing here?"

I took out some picture books. "Did you ever read any storybooks?"

"You know, world domination, multiple genocides… I really never had the time." The boy in front of me was gonna hurt Tsuna and his friends but this was also the same little boy who had been inhumanely tortured in an age when he should've been read fairy tales.

He would also soon save Chrome and become one of Tsuna's strongest allies.

But right now, I needed my flesh and blood. The fact that I had a family was a miracle.

"Well, you're in luck. What should I start with? Cinderella or The Little Mermaid? Neither of them are as pretty as me, though."

Mukuro studied me carefully. "I never found you attractive."

"That's good to hear. Otherwise that would've been incest."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "I have never met a dumber bimbo.."

"No one bests Elena." I said. "Now are you gonna try to be mean or are you going to pick a book."

"What's that Pinocchio book?"

"Well, I think you can relate to it. It's about a little naughty boy."

"You are aware that I'm a genocidal maniac, right?"

"Trust me, I know." I inhaled. "But people want to be good and I know you're no different."

I need you to be good.

Mukuro stared at me for 5 seconds. "Go on. I believe the story starts with 'Once upon a time', right?"

* * *

 _Step #14: You know the thing they never tell you about miracles? Miracles don't always make you happy._


	13. Tsuna Gets The Girl

**Confessions of A Gold-Digger**

 **#13. Tsuna Gets The Girl**

"You have a talent for poison cooking," Bianchi commented and I glowed with pride. _Girl, tell me something I don't know. I'm as talented as they get._

The dish on my hand looked like a normal soup but it was filled with so many toxics that even a cigarette would blush.

"I have a talent for wanting my future husbands dead," I corrected her.

"I don't get why you want to kill young Vongola," Bianchi said and I exhaled deeply.

"For the last time, Bianchi, I'm not gonna marry Tsuna. I'm a gold-digger. I'm gonna rich men and then kill them. Simple." This was the umpteenth time I was explaining myself to her.

I was expecting her to lecture me about one true love and all that crap but all she did was look at me confused.

"Vongola is going to be richer than any man you could possibly meet," Bianchi said and I almost shoved the soup down her throat. She looked like she couldn't fathom a universe where I didn't end up marrying Tsuna.

"Money is my one true love but...But I love Tsuna more and he deserves a million times better than some gold-digger like me. Someone like that Kyoko chick. However, if this whole gold-digging goes south and I end up homeless… Tsuna's gonna have to help me out."

 _Kyoko_. The very thought of them together made me want to cry but for a second I imagined how happy it would make Tsuna. Tsuna had wanted Kyoko for the entire manga series and if anyone deserved happiness it was him. I was going to make sure that they got together… Even if..

"So you love him." Bianchi smiled.

"Of course I do," I rolled my eyes. _This chick crazy. What sort of stupid question is that?_

Tsuna walked in with Reborn and had an odd expression in his face. "Why are you taking poison cooking lessons, Elena?"

"Well, my rich husbands aren't going to poison themselves. Speaking of murder, you're gonna be a Don. If I get caught for murdering my husbands, bail me out, ok?" I said and went back to my poison cooking lessons.

Tsuna sighed and muttered something about me being 'impossible and insane' but I wasn't listening.

* * *

"Dino, you are hot. 10 on 10." I said the moment the Cavallone boss introduced himself to me. For some reason, Tsuna's face flashed with irritation and Dino looked more worried than embarrassed.

What can I say? My beauty was making Dino nervous. HAHAHA.

Dino glanced at Tsuna's sour face and chuckled nervously. "We're both blondes. Almost like siblings."

What.

"I don't want to be your little sister." Who wants to be brother-zoned by a hot hottie like Dino? He is rich too! What if I marry him instead of Hibari? It'll be easier to kill _clumsy_ Dino.

He pulled my cheeks. "I got such a cute little sister. See, little bro? We look like siblings!" Dino told Tsuna and Tsuna seemed to relax a bit.

I slapped his hands away. "I don't wanna be your sister. I wanna be your girlfriend. Go out with me." I demanded.

Tsuna growled or was it my imagination?

"Too young. Not my type. Basically incest." Dino said quickly.

"Not your type? Excuse me?" Tsuna held me back before I could jump on Dino. My legs accidentally kicked the fish bowl and the water fell on Enzo.

"WHY IS THE TURTLE GROWING INTO GODZILLA?" And everything went crazy.

* * *

"Dino, I need your help." I cornered him after he came out of the restroom.

"Jesus Christ." Dino fell. "How does my little brother deal with you?"

I went straight to business. "So here's the thing: Tsuna has the hots for this girl named Kyoko and we need to hook them up."

"Do I look like a pimp to you?" Dino asked.

"Yamamoto is a clueless idiot and Gokudera wouldn't know love even if it stuck to his nose till Tuesday. Lambo only loves candy and Bianchi can't tackle this situation with the delicacy it requires. Reborn ain't no Cupid. So it's up to you and me to get Tsuna a love life."

Dino stood up and dusted himself off. "Kyoko? I thought you were his girl."

"Why do people keep saying that?!" I put my head on my hands. "Either way, are you in or you out?" I looked at Dino.

"I'm not in. I'm not helping you. Whoever this Kyoko chick is, she doesn't matt.." He paused. "Good luck in your crazy endeavour, little sister."

"I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER!"

* * *

I couldn't come up with a master plan so I just gave Tsuna a beautiful red rose. "You're gonna ask her out today."

Tsuna gave me a weird look. "Ask who out?"

"Kyoko."

"Elena, what are you doing?" He looked a little angry.

"I don't need to read the manga to know she's the love of your life. Your angel. Your sunshine. The girl of your dreams. The one you want to marry and the one who gives you hope. When you become the Don, you'll need your angel and Kyoko's perfect. Ask her out. You've gotten taller and stronger. She won't say no."

Tsuna glared at me and I took a step back. He had never directed this kind of rage at anyone. I saw demons in his eyes. "You want me to ask her out? Fine."

He walked towards Kyoko with almost military-like precision and handed her the flower. "Kyoko-chan, will you go out with me?" Kyoko blushed but there was no warmth in his words. It was almost like he asked her out to spite me.

Kyoko nodded and kissed Tsuna's cheeks. Everyone in the hallway whistled and clapped. Everyone except me.

For once in my life, I did the right thing so why did I feel like I died?

* * *

 _Step #15: Don't get attached to somebody you could lose._


	14. The Monsters In Fairy Tales

**Confessions Of A Gold-Digger**

 **#14. The Monsters In Fairy Tales**

"You are kind of being an asshole to me, Tsuna."

The tension between us was getting on my nerves. If he wasn't sucking Kyoko's lips, he was glaring at me and I'm sick of his passive-aggressive bullshit. (Let's not talk about how I die every time they kiss.) "If you have a problem with me tell it to my goddamn face."

Tsuna looked up from his homework. He was getting really good at this studying thing. "What are you talking about?"

"We haven't talked for a week, Tsuna! A week! You're giving me the cold-shoulder, even after I got Kyoko and you together.." Irritation flashed through Tsuna's eyes and something clicked inside me. "Kyoko, she's uncomfortable with you hanging out with another girl, isn't she? I mean I get it, we're tight and that would make any girlfriend uneasy. I'll give you space-"

Tsuna stood up and gave me a cold stare. "You know what my problem is? The fact that you are a spoilt, stuck-up brat. Smell the roses, Elena. The world doesn't revolve around you. All you care about is what Elena wants or what Elena needs. You say what you want and you do what you want. You don't care about others. Guess what? Last time I checked, you were an unnecessary addition to the plot of my story."

 _Anyone else.._

Anyone else and I would've thrown so many f-bombs at their face, their ears would bleed. I would defend my honor and I would make them feel like garbage.

But here's the thing, the poison came from _Tsuna_. There's not a cell in my body that can hate him. All I feel for him is love and I would sooner cut my tongue than say a harsh word.

You must be thinking ' _Well, that's very spineless of you Elena. Where's the brave badass who takes shit from nobody?'_

I came into this world without a mom. Or a dad. Or a brother. Or a sister.

I came into this world with no one to love me and nobody to love.

I came into this world with only 2 things:

1\. The knowledge that I killed myself.

2\. The belief that money would make me happy.

But then there was _Tsuna_.. He became my family. He has his friends and family. And he will make so many more friends and someday he'll have a family with Kyoko. But all I'll ever have is him.

I blinked back my tears. "I'm getting late for work. Yamamoto-san is going to blow a gasket." I lied and quickly walked away.

* * *

So for the next few months I avoided Tsuna like the plague. Every second without Tsuna was like a stab to my heart but spending time with Mukuro dulled the pain… a bit.

"So you want to be a gold-digger?" Mukuro was the first person who looked at me like my plan wasn't insane. "You're more practical than you look, Barbie."

"Well, what can I say? I'm beauty with brains." I smiled.

"Why do you want to be one, though?" He asked. "Every gold-digger has a tragic backstory." Was he talking about MM?

"The thing is.. I don't know. I'll tell you the details later but let's say I woke up with no memories and a thirst for money."

"So you have amnesia. I knew something was wrong with your pretty head."

"How rude. Aren't you a good judge of sanity?" I retorted.

"Well, only insane people are capable of recognizing insane people."

"I think you want to believe you're insane. You want to believe you're broken. That you can't be fixed." Mukuro stared at me for a minute.

"I'm not broken, sweetheart. I'm a monster." Mukuro said.

* * *

I just finished reading Aladdin to Mukuro and he made a face.

"Fairy tales barely have any morality. Jasmine was in a relationship with a dirty homeless boy named Aladdin. Snow White lived alone with 7 men. Pinocchio was a liar. Robin Hood was a thief. Tarzan walked around without clothes on. A stranger kissed sleeping beauty and she married him. Cinderella lied and snuck out at night to attend a party."

His words shocked me and I was quiet for a full five minutes. He took my silence as victory and smirked.

"Jasmine was in an arranged marriage and she didn't want to marry someone she didn't love. Snow White cleaned and cared for the dwarves. She wasn't sleeping with them. Pinocchio avoided lying and did all he could to save his father and become a boy. Robin Hood stole from the rich to provide for the poor. Sleeping Beauty was in a coma that could've been only broken from true love's kiss. Cinderella was a slave who just wanted to taste freedom."

Now, it was Mukuro's turn to stare at me. He was still wrapped in a straitjacket and chains. He was always wrapped in a straitjacket and chains.

I held Mukuro's face and looked him in the eye.I had never felt so vulnerable "You know why I keep reading you these fairy tales? Because when you were a little boy no one told you about hope. Fairy tales don't teach you that monsters exist. We already know that. Fairy tales teach us that monsters can be beaten."

Mukuro is more than the little boy who was inhumanely experimented on or the boy who destroyed everything because all he felt was pain.

I'm more than the girl who killed herself.

 _We're more than our darkest deeds._

"Leave." Mukuro's voice was raspy and there was undiluted hatred in his eyes. My hands fell but I gave him an equally sharp look.

"You can give up on yourself a million times but I never will," I said before I left.

* * *

"You're back," Mukuro said drily. "You clearly have no self-respect."

"What can I say? I don't know what a rejection means."

"You have a thick skin."

"I have flawless skin." I corrected him.

"I can see a pimple." Mukuro said seriously.

My hand fell on my face. "Where?"

Mukuro burst out laughing. "Kufufu."

"Your laugh sounds ridiculous. You should do it more often," I said. I took out a little box from my bag. "You also have pineapple hair."

"You clearly want your tongue to be cut off-" Mukuro said.

"But I have pineapple hair, too. You're hair is like the top leafy part of a pineapple and my hair is the bottom golden part of the pineapple." I opened the box and there were two pineapple necklaces in it. "I just got my first paycheck and I decided to buy these for us." I put one of the pineapple necklace over Mukuro's head and I wore the other one. "How do you like it?"

"It's awful. You have no taste in style." Mukuro said quickly. "Any why would you buy a guy a necklace?"

"You're welcome, Mukuro." I rolled my eyes. "You and I? We're the pineapples, ok? That means we're family and family sticks together. Always and forever."

"Always and forever?" Mukuro said with a mocking tone.

"Always and forever." I said.

* * *

"You know the first thing I'm gonna do when I get out of this stupid prison?"

"World domination?" I asked, bored.

"No. I'm gonna sink into that pretty head of yours and figure out exactly why you give a damn about a monster like me."

* * *

I crossed my hands and gave him an exasperated look. "Why are you so eager to remind me that you're a genocidal maniac?"

"Because I'm the Devil, sweetheart."

"You're my family." I said.

* * *

"Elena." Tsuna stopped me before I headed for my weekly visit with Mukuro. This was the first time he was talking to me in months.

"What?"

"You're avoiding me."

"Last time I checked I was an unnecessary addition in your story."

"Where are you going?"

"What are you? The police?" I snapped. It hurt to just look at him. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and stay there forever.

Tsuna wasn't reacting to my provocations. He seemed weirdly calm. "My Hyper Intuition is basically screaming warning bells. Wherever you're going, it's not safe."

Mukuro was _not_ a danger.

"Well, that's great news. You have a shot at getting rid off me."

Tsuna grabbed my arm."Can you stop your whining? This is serious, Elena."

"I'm serious, too. Let me go." I said and quickly left. What the hell was that?

* * *

 _I should've listened to Tsuna._

The mental institute was filled with corpses and my nostrils was intoxicated with the smell of blood.

I walked past a nurse who had her head ripped off.

Is this the part where Mukuro escapes from his capture?

"Elena." I turned around and Mukuro was standing there. He was covered in blood from head to toe but there wasn't a scratch on him. He was holding his trident. He walked towards me but I stood there, paralyzed.

"Mukuro, this isn't you-"

He ran his thumb over my cheek and some of the blood smudged on my face. "You know.. you're the only person who believed that I was capable of redemption. You made me feel like there was good in me. I know I'm a monster but when I was with you, I forgot. You're the closest I've ever come to caring about someone and you make me human, Elena." His hand reached down and he wrapped it around my neck. I gasped. "But I can't have that. I want the mafia to burn and the mafia has no place for humanity."

He looked like he wanted to strangle me but he also looked conflicted.

His eyes fell on the pineapple necklace and he let me go instantly.

"I can't kill you. Why can't I kill you?" He sounded unhinged.

"Mukuro-"

He grasped my neck, again. "If I can't kill you then I suppose I'll have to keep an eye on you. I can't have my weaknesses running about."

And I blacked out.

* * *

 _Step #16: We're more than our darkest deeds. Remember that._


	15. Cons of Being Mukuro's Ancestress

**Confessions of A Gold-Digger**

 **#15. Cons of Being Mukuro's Ancestress**

I knew how the Kokuyo Arc played out.

 _You_ knew how the Kokuyo Arc played out.

Mukuro was the villain, Tsuna was the reluctant hero and Fuuta was the damsel-in-distress. Tsuna saved the day, blah, blah, blah.

I'll tell you this, I'd make the most _beautiful_ damsel-in-distress. Snow White and Rapunzel got nothing on me. I got the booty and the charming personality. Who doesn't wanna save my sexy ass?

 _But…_ I ain't no damsel-in-distress.

Tsuna's an idiot and Mukuro's a bigger idiot. The boys in my life need to learn some lessons and I'm here to dish them out.

So y'all this is _Kokuyo Arc: Elena Remix Version_.

* * *

 **CON #1. You get knocked out a lot and wake up at weird places.**

"What are you doing here?" I heard Hibari's voice and slowly opened my eyes. It was dark and it took my eyes time to focus.

I looked around and there were bodies all around me. "Are they-"

"Just unconscious." Hibari helped me up. How chivalrous of him. Hanging out with me had clearly taught him how to deal with women. " _What are you doing here?_ "

"I.." I tried to concentrate but all I felt was pain. "I don't remember."

"You, idiot herbivore, have been missing for a week and there have been violent incidents… let's just say the herbivore is a skip away from burning the entire town to find you from the ashes."

"I'm not an idiot. And.. Tsuna's worried about me?"

"I don't know what lover's spat you two had, idiot herbivore, but you need to get to him this instant-" Hibari grabbed my elbow and was about to drag me out.

I was instantly pulled away from Hibari and I was in Mukuro's arms. "Don't manhandle her."

"Mukuro. What the hell-" OMG! The Kokuyo Arc just started. Fuck.

His heterochromic eyes glared at me. "Go through that door and stay in that room, Elena."

"She's a Namimori student and she's missing school. She is coming with me." _What the fuck, Hibari? I'm kidnapped by a genocidal maniac and all you care about is me missing school? What happened to our love?!_

I pulled away from Mukuro. "Let's get one thing straight. I can do whatever the hell I want. I ain't gonna be ordered by no man."

But it all went dark again. MUKURO NEEDS TO STOP KNOCKING ME OUT!

* * *

I woke up to find Hibari Kyoya lying next to me. The guy was beaten to an inch to his life, just the way he liked his own victims.

"Oh, Kyoka-kun, I'll nurse you back to health!" I said.

We were both in a locked dim-lit room.

So Mukuro had already beaten Hibari by using the Sakura tree cheat trick.

I immediately placed Hibari's head on my lap. "This is the perfect opportunity. I'll nurse you back to health, you'll fall in love with me, we'll get married, I'll kill you and then I'll become super rich." I started laughing hysterically at my brilliant plan.

"You're almost as bad as me," I heard Mukuro before I saw him and I stiffened.

 **CON #2. You end up questioning your morality and sanity. A lot.**

I immediately stood up and faced him. "What you're doing is wrong. You can't just kill people. Doing this will only hurt you."

"You, who plans to kill her husbands, is lecturing me on morality?" Mukuro laughed. "That's hypocritical, Elena."

"I-" I tried to think of a good retort. "I'm not-I.."

"Cat got your tongue?" He smirked.

"I am selfish and greedy. Very greedy. And I'm gonna marry rich and I'm gonna kill my husbands. I am bad. There's no pretending. I am bad. But what I do is for my happiness. You're in pain and you're angry." I grabbed his arm. "You think if the world burns, your pain will disappear. But the truth is causing others pain won't make your pain disappear."

He grabbed my throat without warning. "Dumb, moronic Elena. Always running that mouth without thought. You wouldn't last in the mafia even for an hour." I tried to breathe but his hold was too tight. "I promised that I would get into that head of yours."

I forcefully pulled myself away. "No!" Then he'd find out Tsuna was Decimo!

"You think I'll listen to you?"

"I'll tell you everything. Everything. Just not now." Mukuro needed to have his ass handed over by Tsuna and undergo character development before I would tell him anything. "Please. If I mean anything to you at all."

Mukuro looked lethal. "I'll humor you just this once. You have no idea how much I want to kill you."

 **CON #3: You get a lot of death threats. A lot of them.**

"So you're going to do this, huh? Kill innocent lives and try to destroy stuff? Raise hell?"

"You don't know what hell is." He started walking away and I followed him quickly.

"So tell me!" I snapped.

Mukuro's composure always fell when he was around me. Like I was the only fault in his plans.

"MM!" Mukuro roared. "Get this idiot out of my sight!"

MM was fast as sound and as graceful as music. I was snatched into another room before I could blink.

The red haired girl sneered at the sight of me. "Who the fuck do you think you are, whore?"

"The _amazing_ Elena." My tone was equally harsh.

"Snap." MM snapped her fingers. "That's how it'll sound when I break your neck. You're an ant among gods, Barbie, so you better talk with respect. Now why does Mukuro give a damn about you?"

Her presence was acidic and off-putting. She clearly thought I was stealing her beau Mukuro from her.

Yuck.

"He's my relative." _Descendant, technicall_ y. "He's my family."

 **CON #4: His jealous girlfriends keep thinking you are trying to steal their man.**

She tensed. "Are you one of those Estreneo scum?"

"Do I look like mafia to you?"

"You have the posture of an archer."

I paused. "That's actually a very nice thing to say. Gokud- My teacher says I can't do archery for shit and that my posture's all wrong. He says that the chances of me hitting bullseye is 1 to a 100."

"Why would you want to learn archery?"

My mind did sprints and I tried to think of a good lie.

Well I couldn't tell her that Tsuna's Devil of a tutor forced Gokudera to teach me archery. "Well, I'm an aspiring gold-digger so I need to know how to kill."

MM almost looked pleased but she quickly cooled her expression. "Poisoning is more efficient."

"You see the problem is that poison is considered a women's murder weapon. If I poison my husbands' I will be the prime suspect."

"And you think archery won't get you caught?"

"Look at me. People think I'm a no-good, fragile bimbo. Do you see me as someone who can wield weapons." I was amazed at how good my lie was. Being around the manipulative bastard of a Reborn had done some good.

MM was behind me, with her flute against my neck. "I've been around Mukuro for years. I know how to spot a liar and you are terrible at lying, Barbie."

So I'm not good at lying. Hehe.

I was getting sick of these people and their death threats.

I pushed her and she fell since wasn't expecting to take offense.

"You want to kill me? Go for it! But listen carefully, I'm not gonna play nice and be respectful. Respect is earned." I said. I was sick of being everyone's little rag-doll.

"Trying to act brave, are we? I bet you're one of those reckless storms. Why does he care about you anyway?" I remembered what he said to me before he tried to kill me and then knocked me unconscious. ' _I know I'm a monster but when I was with you, I forgot.'_

"Apparently, I'm a weakness. Whatever that's suppose to mean. Men and their alpha-complex." I tried to laugh off my anxiety.

To that, MM almost smiled.

"Why is he doing this?" I asked, my voice faltering. "He escaped and he should be running. Not creating this madness-"

"You don't get this, do you? You've never been in the mafia." MM snapped and then she paused, staring at me. Then she grabbed my face forcefully.

"What-"

"That's why he's drawn to you. Pure, innocent Elena. Untouched and unscarred by the mafia. There's no darkness in you. You haven't seen mothers watching their children die. You haven't see the way blood flows like streams in the streets of Sicily. You didn't spend every single moment fearing death." The coldness in her voice was like ice.

 **CON #5: People keep thinking you're some pure ball of snow. What. The. Fuck. Anyone looks nice next to Rokudo 'I'll-kill-your-family-while-laughing' Mukuro.**

"If he likes innocence so much he can buy himself a hamster. I'm not innocent. I'm selfish and greedy and absolutely vain. I'm a gold-digger." _And I killed myself._ "I'm just his family and I want him to be happy. This is like-"

"MM, the Vongola are here!" Ken (or is it Chikusa? I didn't read the manga well in my last life) opened the door and basically barked in excitement. So he was the doggy canine one.

MM's smile almost looked deadly. "So the party started, huh?" She turned to me. "Stay here and be a good little bitch." She patted my cheek but it felt more like slaps. Then MM was gone.

Tsuna was here and the thought of it made my stomach do back-flips.

I missed him so much.

But I couldn't choose between Tsuna and Mukuro. That was simply not happening...

I was so damn tempted to just lie unconscious until the Kokuyo Arc finished. Wait till Tsuna underwent some heroic character development and rescued me and Fuuta.

But then I remembered Tsuna was being a dick to me and this Arc would end with Mukuro being tossed into Vendicare.

The two most important people in my life were idiots and it was my job to make men out of these donkeys (I would call them monkeys but they didn't deserve to be that high on the evolution scale).

 **CON #6: Dealing with an unnecessary amount of angsty boys. These people are on their periods 24/7.**

I picked up the baseball bat randomly lying on the floor.

I didn't even know how to punch or swing a bat.

I didn't even have a plan.

All I knew was that I looked absolutely fabulous in my week-old clothes and that I was gonna kick some ass.

Unless I broke my nails. _That shit hurts._

* * *

 _Step #17: Some people will treat you like some delicate damsel-in-distress. Don't let that get in your head. You're a bloody gold-digger. You're the sexy villain. Never forget that._


	16. Gold-Digger vs Gold-Digger

**Confessions of A Gold-Digger**

 **#16. Gold-Digger vs Gold-Digger**

"Elena," Bianchi said my name like it was a prayer.

(I mean I know I'm a bloody _goddess_ but she looked like she saw a ghost...)

MM was standing at a distance, looking extremely pissed. Both of them looked tired and on edge.

So I had stumbled upon the infamous Bianchi VS MM.

Love vs greed.

 _OMG_.

"What the hell are you doing here, Barbie? Mukuro told you to-" MM tried to pull me away but Bianchi blocked her.

"Elena, you need to leave right now. Vongola will be furious if he sees you hurt. I'll buy you some time but you need to run-"

"No! I've been wearing the same bloody dress for a week! My hair is all greasy! I smell like a corpse! And bunch of homicidal maniacs are lecturing me on choices!" I swung my bat. "This madness stops!"

MM looks at Bianchi and they seemed to give each other a look. "Does this Barbie ever use her brain?"

"Elena's not the brightest bulb," Bianchi commented.

I ignored their comments. They were just jealous of my good looks. _Women_.

"Where's Tsuna?" I demanded. Just the idea of seeing him made me feel better.

"They went ahead while I stayed back to teach her the power of love," Bianchi pointed at MM and MM gritted her teeth.

"Listen, Barbie, get out of the way. Let me teach this dumb whore a lesson and then I'll drag you to Mukuro by your hair," MM positioned her clarinet and I stiffened.

I glared at her.

Sure she could kill me without batting her eye but was I just gonna stand around and do nothing?

I'm freaking Elena. _Bad girl extraordinaire_.

So I took my broken bat and charged at MM screaming. "AAAAH!"

I swung the bat too hard, lost balance and fell on my face.

Bianchi face-palmed.

"She's a dumbass." MM said and then went for Bianchi.

So MM and Bianchi did their thing. You know poison and clarinet and weapons-that-look-like-clarinet. I kept charging at MM but they were fast.

I mean, I was doing an _amazing_ job and I'm sure Bianchi would have had no chance of winning if I weren't there.

But I really wish I didn't keep falling on my face or smashing against building walls.

I'm _not_ uncoordinated or weak. It's just that the walls kept getting in my way and the ground loved to make out with my face.

Bianchi used her poison cooking as a shield, blah, blah, blah. Something with molecules and sound waves. Bores me just thinking about it.

And it looked like MM was gonna win (and I wasn't freaking out 'cause I could _totally_ kick MM's butt..)

However, as MM placed the clarinet to her lips in order to finish Bianchi off she realized that the clarinet had been poisoned.

MM passed out (or died, dunno.)

Team Elena: 1. MM: 0.

"We make a great team," I stated.

"You have more injuries than me," Bianchi said. "And all you did was fall on the ground."

"Hey, I smashed against some walls and walked into a pole, too." I gave her a smug smile.

Bianchi pinched the bridge of her nose. "Where did you disappear? Vongola hasn't been the same since you left. His intuition kept telling him you were in danger and he went…" For some reason Bianchi decided not to finish the sentence.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's the blood of Vongola. They can be terrifying beas-" Bianchi stopped. "Let's get you home. All those bruises. Vongola won't be happy to see them."

"No." I said firmly. "Let's find Tsuna. I need to talk to him."

Bianchi grabbed me and started walking the other way. "You can't fight. You refuse to use your brain and you're unbelievably reckless. This is enemy territory and at best you're a liability."

I pulled away. "I'm not going to leave. I would rather die today knowing that I did all I could for the ones I love than live an eternity in a safe palace."

 _I was not going to let Mukuro kill anyone anymore and I was certainly not going to let him go to Vendicare._

"There's nothing you can do. You have no skill." Bianchi studied me carefully and then her eyes narrowed. "Mukuro doesn't know about your connection to Vongola. Why did he kidnap you?"

"Long story short, he's my family. My only living family." I wasn't really thinking when I said that but then again I'm not the 'think first, then talk' kinda girl.

Bianchi grabbed me from the back. "So you're the enemy." This was the assassin in her talking.

"Gokudera's a product of an affair your father had. A constant reminder that he didn't value your mother. And yet you'd die for him a million times over. Family is important." Bianchi's hold on me lessened. "What Mukuro went through was unfair in so many levels. He was cut and diced since he was a baby. I can't give up on him and I won't give up on him. He has the capacity for good in him. Either you let me help him or you kill me."

Bianchi let me go. "He's gone, Elena. There's nothing you can do. He's a monster."

"He is a monster." I admitted. "But I love him anyway."

Bianchi stared at me for a few seconds. Then started fixing her hair. "That's good practice then."

"Practice for what?" I asked, confused.

"Well, when your Vongola turns into _the_ monster that even the deadliest men fear. Hopefully, you'll find it in yourself to love him even then."

* * *

 _Step #18: Learn how to swing that bat like me 'cause you need to know how to combat other gold-diggers. Gold-digging is a very competitive field. People can do crazy things for money._


	17. Legally Blonde

**Confessions Of A Gold-Digger**

 **#17. Legally Blonde**

Tsuna looked terrifying.

He had just defeated fake Mukuro (Lancia, _whatever_ ) and all his ferocity was directed at Mukuro when he appeared. Sweat rolled off his abs (when did he get abs?!) and he looked on edge.

He hadn't seen me yet.

I was worried for Mukuro and I was sort of scared to show up in front of Tsuna.

"Rokudo Mukuro, you have inflicted enough." Tsuna had this commanding, authoritative air to him that send shivers down my spine.

"How wonderful it is that we finally meet, Vongola Decimo-" They both looked homicidal.

"Stop!" I screamed, running in between them.

I didn't look at Tsuna.

Instead, I headed for Mukuro. His cruel mask had fallen when he saw me.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Elena?" Mukuro hissed, grabbing me protectively.

"Run! You need to leave! The Vindice are coming and you are no match. This is dangerous. I'm so worried about you..." I held Mukuro's face.

I knew Tsuna could hear our conversation but I didn't care. Right now, all I cared about was Mukuro not being captured.

Tsuna and I could have our reunion later.

Mukuro glared at me, like I just didn't get him. "The mafia needs to burn! The world needs to burn!"

"You're better than that! Be the better man. You've suffered enough and the Vendice will make it worse-"

I was in Tsuna's arms in a blink and Mukuro was lying in the ground. "You kidnapped Elena?" Tsuna spat. If possible he grew angrier by the second. "And then you brainwashed her!"

I tried to pull away from Tsuna. "Dude, let me go. I need to talk to him."

Tsuna studied me, touching the bruises I got from the Bianchi and MM fight. He was so angry that the warmth from his hands stung. "Who did this to you?"

"I fell-" I tried to explain.

"He hurt you and then he brainwashed you." Tsuna glared at Mukuro, refusing to let me go.

"These bruises are nothing. You clearly never had a period. Now that shit hurts-"

"Vongola, let her go." Now Mukuro was angry. "This is just between us."

"She is _mine_ and you will _never_ touch her." The way Tsuna said it made me weak in the knees. A part of me was dancing at the idea of being _his_.

But right now wasn't about Tsuna.

"How about we let Elena make decisions about Elena? I need to talk to Mukuro, Tsuna." That only made him hold me tighter.

"Let. Her. Go." Mukuro gritted through his teeth. Honestly, I was touched by his concern. Nice to know that my genocidal, psychotic descendant gave a shit about me.

"Make me." Tsuna hissed.

"She'll get hurt." Mukuro said.

"You thick-headed apes!" Tsuna pushed me out of the way and charged at Mukuro.

Then they started trying to kill each other and it was so damn painful to watch. Flames and blood and bullets and mind control.

"WHY ARE MEN SO STUPID?" I shouted and tripped over a rock.

Tsuna got distracted and Mukuro took it as a chance to kill him. I jumped in and pushed Tsuna out of the way but, well, how do I say this?

"Oh, look. I've been impaled." I commented at the sight of Mukuro's trident passing through my abdomen.

Mukuro looked horrified, the first real emotion I've seen him in, and immediately dropped his trident. "Take a few deep breaths. I'll use my illusions to fix the damages. You'll need to soon go to a hospital but it'll be alright." Mukuro's one hand was on my abdomen and the other was running through my hair. "It'll be alright."

He sounded like he was saying it to himself.

Honestly? I felt like I had a severe case of period cramps. Nothing a grown woman like me can't handle.

"Elena, you idiot," I looked at Tsuna and he finally sounded like _my_ Tsuna. He looked so worried and he was instantly on my side. He didn't try to push Mukuro away, probably because his Hyper Intuition was telling him that Mukuro didn't want to hurt me.

"She's bleeding excessively." Mukuro muttered. "I told you to stay in the room but have you ever listened to me?"

"Mukuro," I grabbed the hand that was healing me. "I love you and it's because I love you that I can't watch you suffer in the hands of the Vindice. Please stop and just run."

Tsuna stiffened. My woman's intuition was telling me that he did not like my love confession to Mukuro.

Mukuro studied me carefully.

"Fine," Mukuro exhaled darkly. "Let's get away from here. The mafia's going nowhere and I'll be able to freely destroy them when you're somewhere safe."

Mukuro tried to pick me up but Tsuna stopped him. "Elena's going nowhere with you. You have brainwashed her to love you. She is _mine_ and I need to take her to the hospital."

"Hell will freeze over before I give her to the _prince_ of the mafia." Mukuro spat and tried to pick me up bridal style.

"How about you lot ask me what I want?" I tried.

"Don't touch her, Mukuro." Tsuna warned.

Mukuro gently laid me down and they started trying to kill each other.

AGAIN.

Mukuro had "healed" the wounds but I was still in a lot of pain. Bianchi was right about me being a liability in a battlefield. I could barely concentrate on their "epic battle" ( _Men are so disappointing_ ).

If Mukuro refused to leave before the Vendice arrived then Plan B…

I sighed and tried to take deep breaths.

 _Plan B_ sucked and I really didn't want to do it.

Reborn was by my side. "Let's get you home, Elena."

"Just a few more minutes," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Reborn's small hands were on my abdomen and I felt the sun flames taking away some of the pain. "Why are you here and what is your connection to Rokudo Mukuro?"

Talking was distracting. "Remember how I told you I was reborn into the Elena from 400 years ago? Mukuro's my descendant and only living family. I need to _save_ him."

I was about to say something but Tsuna won ( _of course, he would_ ) and then the Vindice arrived out of nowhere.

The Vindice wrapped the Kokuyo gang with chains and looked like they were gonna drag them to Hell like that.

"STOP VINDICE!" I mustered up all my strength to stand up and approach them.

"What do you want, little girl?" Bermuda didn't bother hiding his malice.

The only thing keeping me from running for the hills was my need to protect Mukuro.

"My name is not little girl." I tried to sound confident.

"Elena, get your dumb ass back her-" Reborn sounded like he was on edge. If even the greatest hitman in the world was scared of them...

"You say you're the law of the mafia. That you punish those who go too far. You see Mukuro as a monster but monsters aren't born. They are made."

"What are you trying to say?" Every second I was in his presence I felt my life was melting away.

But…

I loved Mukuro more than I feared the Vindice.

"Experimentation on children is forbidden according to your law. You weren't there to stop those Estreneo scum from torturing Mukuro yet here you are, so willing to capture him. Hypocritical, isn't it?"

"We aren't all-seeing." The statement rolled of him like poison. Like I was committing a great sin by making them admit their flaws.

"And yet you act like gods of law was meant to protect Mukuro but that same law punishes him now. If you had imprisoned the Estreneo for the crimes they committed against those poor children, this day wouldn't have come."

"What do you want, little girl?"

"According to the 3rd Article in Chapter 5 of the Vendice Codex, if the criminal has been a victim of a crime considered illegal by Vendice Codex and did not get justice, the criminal gets a lighter punishment."

"You read the Vendice Codex?"

"Contrary to popular belief I can read."

I had asked Reborn for every bloody book on the Vendice law. He had given me a funny look but didn't say anything. He knows better than to apply logic when it comes to me.

"It is in Latin."

"I'm about to blow your mind. There's this magical thing called Google translate.." I probably shouldn't be so patronizing to the most dangerous monster in the mafia but old habits die hard.

Actually, the Google translate thing was a lie. I spent hours pouring over Latin grammar lessons and latin-to-english dictionaries to get what the fuck that Codex was yapping about.

Google translate is shitty.

"His punishment can only be lighter if there is a clear direct connection between his genocidal tendencies and the experiments conducted on him by the Estreneo."

I pulled out a USB-drive from my bra. "Already ahead of you, brother."

"This girl." Reborn slapped his forehead.

"Get lost, Elena," Mukuro hissed. "This isn't your fight-"

"So this USB-drive has the list of experiments he's been through and next to it the crimes those experiments broke. Hopefully there's a laptop in that prison and you can check it out."

"We will take a look at it." Bermuda said and Jager snatched the USB-drive from me. _Rude_.

"He better get light punishment." I tried to sound threatening. The way an ant would try to roar at a lion.

"What is your name?"

"Elena." My blood had turned into ice by now. _God, I was so scared._

"Reckless, loyal storm," Bermuda commented. "We will inform you our decision within the next 3 weeks."

I watched them drag Mukuro like he was some kind of street dog and my heart ached.

I collapsed from the pain but I felt warm arms envelop me.

"I missed you so much, Tsuna." I finally said the thing I wanted to say for the last few months. "Don't leave me again."

And I passed out.

* * *

 _Step #19: Men are hella disappointing. The quicker you learn that the better. I can't even._


	18. Drag Me To Hell With You

**Confessions Of A Gold-Digger**

 **#18. Drag Me To Hell With You**

"How are you feeling?" Tsuna asked the moment I opened my eyes. He looked disheveled and had dark circles under his eyes. He had been holding my hand all this time.

I was in a hospital. _Great._

Mukuro's deep-rooted hatred for hospitals had seeped into me.

I tried to sit up and Tsuna was immediately by my side, helping me. "Don't strain yourself." ( _Where did those abs come from?)_

"Well, look who turned into a gentleman. No longer interested in giving me the cold shoulder?" I snapped. Well, you know me. _I hold grudges._

Tsuna rubbed my cheek softly. "We should talk."

 _I liked when he touched me… like I was made to be touched by him. Wait.. What the fuck._

"Thank you for saying that, Captain Obvious." I tried to glare at him but I bet I looked constipated. Sometimes ( _only sometimes_ ), I act unsexy.

"First off, you are such a freaking _idiot_." Tsuna said.

I rolled my eyes and plummeted into my pillow, already bored.

"Can you spare me the lecture? On second thoughts, go on. I need a nap and it'll be like a lullaby."

Clearly Tsuna didn't get the sarcasm cause he went on.

"What were you thinking? Reborn told me you were seeing that genocidal lunatic for a few months and... then you get kidnapped and... then you argued with the Vendice. Elena, Reborn is scared of them. Freaking _Reborn_." Tsuna was unconsciously shifting into his HDW mode and it was a teeny weeny bit sex-scary.

"Firstly, don't call Mukuro a lunatic in front of me. I care about him and I'm not going to sit around while you insult him. Secondly, I wasn't kidnapped. I was simply knocked out and taken to an unknown place without my permission-" I said.

Tsuna gave me a look.

"Wow, Elena. You make a great point. That's totally not kidnapping. I am convinced-" Sassy Tsuna was so... so..

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," I crossed my hands and immediately regretted it. That _hurt_.

"Why the hell were you defending him to the Vindice? He's a gone case. He's killed hundreds, Elena! And he's never going to stop." _Why did I have a feeling that his anger had nothing to do with Mukuro being a murdering psychopath?_

"There's good in him. I know it. You just need to see it too," I started.

"I'm gonna get Shamal to check your head. He's used illusions on you. You were spouting something about loving Mukuro the last time-" For some reason Tsuna's eyes were glowing orange.

"I do love him, Tsuna." I said, firmly. "And there's no part of me that regrets what I've done."

Tsuna stiffened and something told me that was the stupidest thing that ever came out of my mouth.

"Why are you acting this way? Why aren't you respecting my choices?" I said, finally expressing the insecurities I had bottled in for months. "I thought that I could always count on you, Tsuna. The world could burn but we'd always have each other, right?"

Tsuna's expression softened. "I do respect your choices and I'll always be on your side but if you ever, ever put yourself in danger again.." He didn't finish the sentence and gave me a look.

That look did things to my stomach.

I tried to change the topic. "So how's it going with you and Kyoko?"

"I broke up with her."

I was dumbfounded. I just stared at him for five minutes.

"What?! _Why_? She is the love of your life! Your angel and sunshine!"

"She's pure and innocent. She's an angel," Tsuna said, almost smiling. "And like Mukuro said, I'm the prince of Hell. No matter how much I don't want to be a mafia boss, my intuition tells me that's exactly what is going to happen. _It's either dragging her to Hell with me or keeping her oblivious as Maman._ "

"You need her." For some reason it pained me to say that.

"You know why I started liking Kyoko? Because she was the only one who was kind to me. She didn't treat me like no-good or trash and that was amazing. I had forgotten how it felt like to be treated humanely and what Kyoko did for me was… She had been my light in a very dark tunnel."

"Which is exactly the reason you shouldn't have dumped her-"

"But then you came in. You are selfish and greedy and insecure. You scream too much and throw tantrums whenever you don't get your way. You think you are the center of the world and even Narcissus didn't love himself as much as you love yourself." Tsuna smiled and grabbed my hand. "But then you came in.. and you became my friend. My first friend. Instead of saying kind words to me after I got bullied, you ran charging towards my bullies. You are so reckless. I don't need a light at the end of the tunnel because you burned the bloody tunnel down."

I opened my mouth and closed it. "I'm the psychotic bitch in town and she's this angel idol creature-"

"Don't compare yourself to her. Kyoko-chan is amazing and the world is better place because someone like her exists but... There's no point in dragging her into the Mafia when the one I want to drag into Hell with me is you."

I tried to ignore what I was feeling and looked away. "Why were you mad at me after you started dating Kyoko?"

Tsuna studied me carefully. "Whether or not I answer that depends on.. Do you still want to be a gold-digger?"

"What? Of course! I'm all about that money and killing my husbands. That's like a confirmed personality trait I have! Have you forgotten who I am?" I gave him an incredulous look.

"Will that make you happy? How important is it to you?"

"That's my purpose in life Tsuna, why are you even asking that kind of thing-"

"Then it doesn't matter why I was mad at you. It was just a stupid misunderstanding-" There was something off and I couldn't put a finger on it.

"Stupid misunderstanding my ass. You were an asshole to me after you started dating Kyoko-"

"What about Mukuro? You clearly spent all that time in his arms. That's why you were never home!" Tsuna's eyes began to glow orange.

"Yes, I was with him. I love him and I was worried about him. He's my family, Tsuna! I'm not like you. I can't just be a dick to the ones I love."

"Family?" Tsuna immediately calmed down. "Are you talking about the original Elena's last descendant?"

"Yes. What did you think Mukuro was? My boyfriend?" I tried not to vomit from the incest.

"Mukuro's your descendant and you are his ancestress." Tsuna looked dumbfounded this time.

"Don't call me that. It makes me feel old and wrinkly."

"So when you say you love him-"

"I mean it."

"You mean it in a family kind of way." He looked like he was talking to himself. Some of the tension from his shoulder disappeared.

" _Duh_. Why are we even talking about this? Don't change the topic. You were a dick to me."

He kissed my forehead and both of my cheeks. "I'm sorry, Elena. I really am. I will make it up to you in any way you want-"

"Good. You will do all my homework. For eternity. And you will do break-dancing whenever and wherever I ask you to. And then _maybe_ I'll forgive you."

* * *

"ELENA, WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING ME TO BREAK-DANCE WHEN HIBARI IS TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"Because I want you to suffer," I laughed. Tsuna didn't.

* * *

"Hello, Romeo," I sexily pushed away all the paperwork from Hibari's table and lied on it with my head perched on my palm. "Missed your Juliet?"

I made a few biting noises.

Hibari just stared at me for a few seconds. He massaged his temples. "Every time I think you can't embarrass yourself more, little idiot, you prove me wrong."

"Little idiot?" I winked at him. "You even got me a cute nickname. I like it, carnivore."

Hibari looked like he internally cringed. "What's that pineapple bastard's number? I want you kidnapped again."

"I love it when you talk dirty," I sighed dreamily.

"Listen carefully, little idiot, I'm not interested in another's mate," Hibari said.

"I'll be your mate, _carnivore_ ," I winked. I started making biting noises with my teeth again. "Grrr. Ankch. Grrr."

Hibari looked _done_.

* * *

I wasn't fine.

I was glad to have my old life back but the only family I had was rotting away in some kind of hellhole and I wasn't just going to just sit around and do nothing.

There was only person in the entire freaking universe who could trick the Vindice and get Mukuro out.

When everyone was asleep, I turned on my laptop and started googling "Shimon famiglia".

 _Daemon Spade, where are you?_

* * *

 _Step #20: Now this might sound random but.. Learn how to twerk. Knowing how to shake that booty is an important life skill. Be a sexy mate._

* * *

 **sidenote (read if you want)** : There will be no Future Arc. The Future Arc will _happen_ but I'm not gonna write it. More like skip it, you know? It's huge and very hard to _write_ and it'll just confuse y'all. Don't worry I'm not gonna do some kinda confusing weird writing remix. It'll all make sense I promise :)


	19. How To Win Beauty Pageants

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#19. How To Win Beauty Pageants**

 **#1. Confirm that you're hot**

"So out of a scale of 10, how beautiful am I?" I asked the customer before I served him his sushi dishes.

I wiggled my eyebrows at the customer and he just gave him this constipated look.

"Um, six?" The customer tried to sound neutral.

"You mean, six-tastic, fantastic!" I flipped my blonde hair. They were like strands of gold under the dingy light in Takesushi.

"I don't think six-tastic is a word, Elena," Yamamoto commented and I glared at him.

"What do you know? You're failing Language and Grammar."

"So are you," Yamamoto reminded me. I loved my job at Takesushi but this guy.. ugh.

I walked back to the kitchen to get the next order and Yamamoto followed me.

"You're being more eccentric than usual. Why do you keep asking the customers to rate your looks?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, I'm participating in the _Miss_ _Namimori_ beauty pageant and I just want to confirm that the people of Namimori know that I'm the most beautiful person on this planet, maybe even universe."

Yamamoto gave me a lopsided smile. "You're the most hilarious thing."

"Elena-chan, I'm definitely voting for you," Mr. Yamamoto said and gave me a thumbs up, before he resumed making sushi.

"I know I can always count on you," I gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, at least you'll get one vote," Yamamoto commented.

"Haters gonna hate," I pulled out my mirror and checked my appearance for the millionth time.

"You remind me of Katarina," Mr. Yamamoto said, smiling.

"Is she a model?" I asked excitedly.

"No, Katarina was a pet monkey my dad got me once," Yamamoto said. "She used to always stare at the little mirror we got her and if anyone tried to snatch it from her she'd throw her _feces_ at them."

"She sounds like a badass," I nodded, thoughtfully. "I get why I remind you of her."

Yamamoto and Mr. Yamamoto laughed.

I didn't get why they were laughing but _damn, am I funny._

* * *

 **#2. Have A Talent You Can Show-Off**

I had gathered everyone in the living room. Hell, even Dino was there. I don't know why he was there but whatever.

"Guys, I have gathered you all because I need your advice on something very important," I paced the room thoughtfully.

"Since when did the great Elena need any advice?" Gokudera asked.

"Well, even the mighty sometimes need help of the inferiors," I explained.

"What's the matter, Elena?" Tsuna asked, looking at me with concern.

"So for the Miss Namimori beauty pageant I need to showcase a talent but I have so many that I can't decide which one to pick."

"You even have one talent?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"My talents include," I took out the list. "Failing every class I've ever taken, quoting Miley Cyrus and saying very funny fish jokes."

"Add 'sucking at archery' to the list. To miss the target after a thousand tries requires real talent," Gokudera said.

"Thank you. That is a good suggestion," I wrote that down.

"How about getting on my nerves?" Reborn suggested.

"Always writing down the wrong order," Yamamoto said.

"Flirting with plants," Bianchi said.

"Eating lollipop," Lambo suggested.

"Sleeping," Futaa added.

"Getting tangled in my whip," Dino said.

I nodded and wrote them all down.

"You guys are being too mean to Elena," Tsuna warned and then turned to me. "You should try some of those punny fish jokes. They always make me laugh."

My face went red from Tsuna's compliment. It always felt nice to be acknowledged by him.

"What do you call a fish wearing a tie?" I asked and everyone gave me a blank look. "SoFISHticated! Get it?"

I was _soooo_ funny that no one laughed.

* * *

 **#3. Get Some Sexy Stuff in Your Wardrobe**

"No." Tsuna's voice was firm.

I was trying out bikinis for the swimsuit part of the pageant but Tsuna kept saying the same thing on and on. It was kind of annoying.

"Why?" I asked, finally frustrated. "This is the tenth bikini you rejected. I'm pretty sure I look good in all of them. Can you stop being such a fashionista?"

"They are all too revealing," Tsuna didn't give any more explanations.

For some reason I remembered what Bianchi had told me a while ago. That instinctively all Dons couldn't stand the idea of their women being so revealing in front of other _predators_.

I shook my head. WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING?

"Fine, I'll just get a one piece swimming suit," I said. "Ugh. You're so whiny."

I stomped away but I noticed Tsuna's satisfied smirk. For some reason, it sent shivers down my spine.

* * *

 **#4. Be the ancestress of a body-jumping psychopath**

"And the winner is," the announcer's voice boomed from the speakers. "ELENA!"

"Go, Monkey-chan!" Mr. Yamamoto cheered.

No one in the audience clapped.

I jumped happily, punching the air. "MISS NAMIMORI, BITCHES!"

I got off the stage, ran towards Tsuna and jumped into his arms. He gave me the biggest grin.

"Dame-Elena and Dame-Tsuna belong together," the others commented but I ignored the annoying noise.

"I won, Tsuna! I'm Miss Namimori!" I said.

"How could you not win? Those fish jokes killed it," Tsuna touched my nose with his and I was smiling so much that my mouth muscles wanted to fall off.

I noticed one of the judges staring at us from the corner of my eye. He had his sunglasses on and he was smirking. "Join the others. I need to go talk to the judges."

He nodded, pulled me close for a second and closed his eyes. Then he let me go and walked away.

I walked towards the judge wearing sunglasses.

My hands were behind my back and I gave him a smile.

"Mukuro, do you seriously think I wouldn't notice you?"

"Congratulations on your victory, Elena," the judge said. He took off his sunglasses and I saw my descendant's blood red eye.

"You manipulated the entire thing to make sure I win. My competitors were Kyoko and Haru. There was no freaking way I would've won," I smiled.

"I stabbed you with my trident and yet you defended me to the Vindice," Mukuro said. "The least I can do is make sure you win a local beauty pageant in some boring town."

"You shouldn't expend your energy like this," I said, worried.

"I needed to make sure you're alive and safe," Mukuro said, watching me carefully. "I heard that you were in a coma for days."

"I powered through it. It's gonna take a lot to get rid off me," I said.

Mukuro's expression darkened.

"This is what is going to always happen, Elena. There will always be people targeting you. It's just began. For some bloody reason Vongola thinks you're his pretty little puppet and that makes you vulnerable. His enemies will stop at nothing to use you against him but really you're replaceable to him-" Mukuro started lecturing me.

"So what do you suggest? Learn how to do kung fu and become some Karate Kid remake?" I snapped.

"First of all, karate and kung fu are two completely different things. Your idiocy appals me," Mukuro exhaled deeply. "The point is, pack your bags and leave. I know some men who owe me favors-"

"Mukuro, stop," I raised my hand. "I go where Tsuna goes. I can't imagine a life without him."

"Your infatuation with him is beyond me," Mukuro stated.

"It's not some infatuation. _I love him. I love you._ You two are all the family I have. I would never abandon him. The same way I would never abandon you," I said.

"Your loyalty will get you killed," Mukuro glared at me.

"I can't imagine a better reason to die," I said.

Mukuro grabbed my face. "It's not _if_ you'll die, it's _when_."

"Mukuro, if you cared about me you'd respect my choices," I said firmly.

Mukuro exhaled. "Elena, the Varia are coming. They are Vongola's best assassin squad and word on the street is that they want your precious Vongola dead. You are going to be a pawn in this upcoming war unless you leave-"

"I heard Xanxus and Belphegor are hella rich so I'm excited," I said, rubbing my hands greedily.

He looked like he was going to lecture me again but he stopped. He rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Stay safe. Always be near that blasted Prefect. He might have no intention to protect you but he can never resist a fight. And once I'm back, I'll drag you out of the mafia even if it means I have to knock you out and tie you up."

I rolled my eyes and Mukuro body-jumped out of the judge.

I was _so_ gonna seduce the Vongola's adopted son and the royal Prince the Ripper.

* * *

 _Step #21: The more beauty pageants you win, the more desirable you seem._


	20. Guns and Roses

_**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**_

 _ **#20. Guns and Roses**_

"Nap time's over, trash."

I woke up with headache.

I immediately tensed when I realised I was lying on a fancy sofa in a very fancy room. Why did I always wake up in strange places?

My eyes fell on freaking Xanxus and I immediately sat up. The man was all sex appeal and torture wrapped together. I was scared but for some reason I liked it. He kind of reminded me of Tsuna for some reason.

"Well, it's rude to break a lady's beauty sleep," I said. I noticed that it was just the two of us.

"Look at the table," Xanxus said and my eyes fell on the glass table in front of us. There was a gun and a rose on it. "I'm feeling benevolent so I'll give you a choice. Pick the rose and you'll have to help us kill the Sawada scum. We'll use you as bait and hostage and you'll tell us all you know about the trash."

"So let's skip the small talk and jump straight into death threats." I said. "What about the gun?"

"Only pick the gun if you're gonna shoot yourself with it."

"So I have to pick between death and betraying Tsuna," I said slowly.

I quickly grabbed the gun before he could change his mind, placed it against my temple and pulled the trigger.

There was just an air pop and I opened my eyes, shocked. "The gun-"

"Is empty," Xanxus smirked. He relaxed into his chair, eyeing me carefully. "Aren't you the loyal dog?"

"What is going on?" I demanded. I was scared but I needed answers. My memories were all fuzzy.

"The trash has my rings so it's only fair that I take something precious from him, too, though honestly," Xanxus was still giving me that look, "I didn't know blonde bimbos were his type. Maybe he has some Mafia blood in him after all."

"Well, first of all, I'm actually pretty smart and, second of all, do I look like an object to you?" I asked.

 _Mukuro was going to kill me._ He had been warning me about this but I kept ignoring him. If he found out that I had chosen to kill myself instead of hurt Tsuna well…he was gonna lecture me so much I'd die from boredom.

"Trash who talk like that to me end up as corpses," Xanxus casually showed me his guns.

"So why haven't you killed me yet?" I snapped.

"I don't kill blonde bimbos. They have far better uses," Xanxus smirked and I finally realised the look he was giving me.

My cheeks went red and I mean Xanxus was very, _very_ sexy and very, _very_ rich and if I played my cards right.. but the idea of anyone other than Tsuna touching me repulsed me. I didn't know why I was thinking like that. I didn't want to know why I was thinking like that.

"Well, if this conversation is going where I think it's going," I slid the gun over to him. "Put in a real bullet here and let me shoot you."

"How old are you?" Xanxus asked, casually unbuttoning his white shirt. I mean I was looking at Xanxus abs but my mind started thinking about how it would feel to run my hands down Tsuna's abs.

Well, that was a good question. Considering the fact that I just fell from the sky, not from the womb.

"How old do I look?" I asked, genuinely curious. I mean I went to a middle school but I always felt that I looked older.

"Around sixteen," Xanxus was still staring at me like a predator and I kept thinking about how good it would feel if Tsuna looked at me like that… _what the fuck_.

"I'm in middle school-"

"With the grades you're getting you belong in kindergarten. How the fuck does one mess up algebra?"

"Stop judging me," I crossed my arms. "I want to go home. Tsuna must be worried. And I'm scared and hungry and I don't wanna have sex or make-out with you."

I don't get it! _I don't get it!_ For the last freaking year I've been chasing men like it's my life's purpose and the moment a guy pays attention to me all I can think about is Tsuna?!

"Or I could just kill you and shut your whiny trash mouth."

"I thought killing blonde bimbos was against your principles."

"Can't live with them, can't live without them," Xanxus played with his drink.

"OMG. Just kill me or let me go," I raised my hands, exasperated.

"The door's open," Xanxus said. "I am going to respect your choice but when you see me win and take my rightful throne as king, you will be begging for me."

"I'm not really into one-night stands." I stood up. _Hell, I haven't even been kissed yet._

"Who says it just has to be one night?" Xanxus smirked.

I exhaled. "Listen, you're sexy and those muscles and those eyes.. _ooh la la_. But you're kind of a douchebag. You plan to kill the people I love and you keep calling me trash or blonde bimbo." _And you're not Tsuna._

"The only reason I am not cutting off that tongue is because I can imagine a lot of other uses for it." He gave me a heated look.

I stiffened and a big part of me wished that Tsuna was telling me those things. I must've really hit my head hard.

"Well, that's gonna happen when Hell freezes over. But, honestly, _thank you_. Everyone in my town thinks I'm, well, _a six out of ten_. For someone as hot as you wanting to have sex with me is very flattering and a huge boost to my self-esteem." I gave him two thumbs up and a grin.

He chugged his drink with one swing. "Get lost, trash."

He didn't need to tell me that twice.

* * *

"I thought you were kidnapped."

When Tsuna saw me he immediately wrapped his around me. I was about to do the same but I stopped when he tensed and pulled me away.

"Where were you, Dame-Elena?" Reborn demanded.

"Went for a walk," I said, trying to look away.

"That lasted for a week?" Tsuna asked. He looked very agitated all of a sudden.

"A week?!" I opened my mouth and closed it. I realised the lie was going to go nowhere. Why the hell was I bad at keeping things to myself? "Well, fine. Xanxus kidnapped me. We had a bit of a chat. He threatened to kill me every other sentence. Made me play a twisted mind game… But here I am, right?"

"Did he hurt you?" Tsuna demanded.

"No. He's chivalrous. In a womanizer kind of way," I explained.

"And he just let you go?" Reborn raised an eyebrow. "You're hiding something."

"Well," I kind of grinned. "Not to brag, but he has a thing for blondes. He clearly has the hots for me." The whole kidnapping was very flattering.

Reborn looked like he was going to lecture me but Tsuna gave him a hidden look. "Can you give us a few private moments?"

Reborn gave me the ' _it was nice knowing you look_ ' before walking away.

"Elena, wear my t-shirts for the next few days," Tsuna ordered.

" _What_?" I blinked.

"You smell like another Sky and it is _fucking_ aggravating," Tsuna growled. He looked downright pissed.

" _What_?" A part of me was weirded out but a huge part of me was really, really enjoying being bossed around by Tsuna. "I don't smell."

"Overexposure to another Sky can sometimes leave traces on you. You probably spent the entire week in his presence," Tsuna gritted his teeth.

"Well, to be fair, I was unconscious the entire time and why are you so angry? I reek a bit of Xanxus' flames? So what? You've smelled me when I fell into that drain once and you were fine with me-"

"Because your Storms belongs in my Sky!" Tsuna's eyes were turning orange.. "Your flames submitted to mine a long time ago. You are supposed to smell of me and only me."

My flames _submitted_ to his?

I crossed my hands. "Fine. I'll wear your t-shirts. OMG-"

"And sleep in my room-"

" _What_?" I crossed my hands and then sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Just tell me what's going on."

I mean, I could have thrown a tantrum and screamed but my intuition was telling me that this was a very big deal to Tsuna so I just let it go.

Tsuna looked like he was getting a headache. "The Varia want the rings and they will stop at nothing to get them. They're hurting my friends, my father is back, apparently I have guardians and this kidnapping, Elena-"

"If you're gonna tell me to stand back and hide, don't talk."

Tsuna gave me this look. "How many times do you need to get stabbed in the stomach and fall into a coma before you understand that-"

"I am not going to let you do this alone-"

"How are you going to help me?" Tsuna exhaled and massaged his temples. "Elena, I know you're like Gokudera when it comes to the whole getting riled up and being reckless but-"

"That's rude and true but-" an idea sparked in my brain. "I could, you know, act interested in Xanxus, maybe share some intel-"

" _No_." The heated looks Xanxus gave me were nothing compared to the dark look Tsuna was giving me.

"Well-" I didn't know how to talk. I just wanted him to look at me like that all day. All my nerves were on fire and I could feel my flames almost soar at the way their Sky was commanding them. "I need to go."

I almost ran away from Tsuna. What was going on with me?

* * *

 _Step #22: Womanizers are scary. Mentally prepare yourselves for them and be on guard always._


	21. Xanxus, You're Adopted!

_**Confessions of A Gold-Digger**_

 _ **#21. Xanxus, You're Adopted!**_

"Oh my gosh. Y'all need to stop acting like such drama queens," I told Ryohei and Tsuna.

Tsuna was pressing ice against his black-eye and Ryohei looked uncharacteristically pissed. We were in Tsuna's room and it was time that the dumbasses talked it out.

I was planning to avoid Tsuna due to last night's events but this was getting out of hand.

"Sawada used Kyoko and tossed her aside. He broke her heart to the extreme!" Ryohei was so angry that his face was turning red.

"Onii-san, I never meant to hurt Kyoko. I'm so sorry to hear that-" Tsuna tried.

"Why did you date Kyoko when you didn't have feelings for her?!" Ryohei snapped.

"Shut up!" I yelled and crossed my hands. "OMG. How about let's talk like mature adults? Instead of blaming others and acting clueless? _Ryohei, you have your match against Lussuria today._ It's our first match against the Varia and there's no freaking way you can win this if you hate your Sky. _Tsuna explain to Ryohei why you dumped Kyoko_."

"Well," Tsuna shifted uncomfortably. He looked between Ryohei and me and then exhaled. "Kyoko-chan is perfect and the loveliest person in the planet and we can both agree that we should do everything we can to protect her, Onii-san. Whether I like it or not… I am part of the mafia and Kyoko-chan will be at immense risk if we date. I don't want that life for her. I want to protect her innocence."

Ryohei glared at Tsuna. "That's bullshit to the extreme."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sawada has feelings for you and he used Kyoko to make you jealous," Ryohei said.

I blinked, opened my mouth and closed it. Tsuna tensed up.

" _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Tsuna? Feelings for me?!" I snapped.

"You are wearing his t-shirt," Ryohei commented, eyeing me warily.

"That's a Sky and weird Element thing," I massaged my temples. "Ryohei, Tsuna has been waxing poetic about Kyoko since he laid eyes on her. She is his Evangeline, his star, his hope. The idiot only goes to school to see his sunshine. There is no one he cares about more and the only reason he dumped her ass was to protect it from mass-murderers like Mukuro and Xanxus. He will always love her."

The look Tsuna gave me was chilling.

Ryohei straightened up. "Kyoko is all the family I have and I know that Sawada would do everything to extremely protect her but he should not have extremely used her to get to you."

"Are you hearing yourself? There's nothing going on between Tsuna and me. I'm a gold-digger! Do you ever not hear me scream that? There's no Tsuna and me. It's just money and me. Money is my romantic interest and rich men are the means through which I will get it."

Ryohei gave Tsuna this ridiculous look but Tsuna's eyes were covered (I need to give him a haircut).

Suddenly, Ryohei looked like he pitied Tsuna which was weird.

"I suppose Kyoko and Sawada are both going through the same thing to the extreme," Ryohei said. He looked sobered up and was almost acting like his old self again.

"Exactly! Both of them are equally heartbroken about the break-up and in another parallel universe where Tsuna wasn't a mafia boss he would've married Kyoko-"

"Elena, you've said enough," Tsuna ordered. "Onii-san if there is anything I can do to make it up to you and Kyoko-"

"Why do you keep ordering me around?!" I snapped at Tsuna. Last night and today's bossing around was getting to me. There was a part of me that wanted nothing more than be bossed around by Tsuna but there was another part of him that was terrified of it.

"Because what you're saying is pointless and wrong," Tsuna said, not looking at me.

"Really? You guys are having a bro drama and I'm the crazy one?" I asked.

"You are crazy to the extreme!" Ryohei agreed, back to his old self. _Well, that was quick._

"Can we not do this right now, Elena?" Tsuna did not look at me.

"Sawada let me extremely heal your extreme black eye!" Ryohei intervened. "And then I'll go back to my extremely extreme training!"

"You know what? I can't deal with this." I glared at Tsuna and stormed out.

* * *

"Where's that womanizing pervert Shamal?" I asked Gokudera. I needed to clear my head and I hadn't seen Gokudera for a week. "Isn't he supposed to tutor you?"

Gokudera looked too tired to scream at me. He was sweaty and exhausted from training. He also looked like he had lost a little hope.

"God knows," Gokudera muttered. "Where the fuck were you? I thought you were kidnapped _again_ , you little piece of-"

"You're overexerting yourself. Take a break," I forcefully pulled him to the ground and made him sit.

"Listen, you moron, I'm Tenth's right-hand man and Storm. I can't sit on the couch and watch TV all day like you-" He snapped, clearly frustrated.

"Let's just talk and then we'll go back to whatever the hell is that you were doing," I said.

"What is this? Dr. Phil? I'm gonna pour my heart to some ditz like you and then we have a moment?" Gokudera glared at me.

Gokudera had been a huge dick to me ever since I got released from the hospital. I had yet to find out why.

"You're an asshole to me on a good day but you're also my teacher and you spent the last year trying to make something of me and," I exhaled. "I can see clearly how overwhelmed you are. You get to vent to me, alright? You're not alone."

"You are the last freaking person I want to talk to," Gokudera was getting riled up. "You never understand the gravity of the situation, _Elena_. Everything revolves around you. All that matters is what Elena wants. Your ditzy brain got kidnapped by a Vindice fugitive and then you fell into a coma but apparently that's not enough of a lesson for you. I bet you're gonna killed one day and then Tenth-" He stopped. "I don't know what he sees in someone as selfish as you.

"I am not going to apologise for who I am and for the things that are important to me," I said. "From the kidnapping to the coma, they were all due to the decisions I made to protect the ones I love."

"I've been teaching you for a year and you don't know how to throw a punch or solve a sum with two variables. You're a fucking damsel-in-distress and you make it very difficult to rescue your ungrateful ass. The Varia? They are gonna skin you alive if they get their hands on you and guess what, Elena? _I don't think we can rescue you this time_ ," Gokudera hissed the last line.

"What is today? ' _Let's pick on Elena'_ day?" I wanted to snap but I was too hurt to react. "I am a person. A human being. Not a saint. _Not Kyoko_. Yes, there are things I want and dreams I have and I'm sorry if that's not the perfect friend you want. And I might not be the sharpest tool or the brightest bulb but that doesn't mean you or anyone gets to speak to me like that."

Gokudera gritted his teeth.

"You have a fucking talent of making everything about you. Respect is earned, Elena, and all you do is act like a burden. The worst thing is you won't stay quiet and out of the way like the other girls."

I wanted to cry and scream but I didn't. Gokudera was going through a tough time. He probably believed there was nothing more important than him winning and I wasn't gonna add more pressure to that.

 _I was not going to let him know that he hurt me. I was gonna act like my old self._

"Well, I'm here to stay, you asshole, so you better train hard enough that you can protect my damsel-in-distress ass. You're damn right I'm a burden. The sexiest burden you'll ever see," I snapped my fingers and gave him the attitude. "You speak to me again like that, _boy_ , I'll slap you so hard you won't live for the next two minutes."

"Your threats are even lame, you dumbass," Gokudera exhaled, giving me an annoyed look. "I have the dumbest and most deluded student in the world."

"You're no catch either," I said, eyeing him up and down.

"Tch. What does Tenth see in you?"

"The question isn't what someone else thinks of me. The question is why am I so _hawt_ and amazing?" I corrected him.

"Go annoy Hibari or Yamamoto," he tried to shoo me.

"You smell," I lied and made a face at him. I was about to walk away.

"Wait, why are you wearing Tenth's t-shirt?" Gokudera asked.

"Well, Tsuna said that I was smelling like another Sky and he couldn't stand any of his Elements not smelling like him so he told me wear his stuff and sleep near him," I explained.

Gokudera gave him this look. "You know, once I spent an entire month with Tenth's brother Dino and yet he never made me do something like that."

"Well, you wouldn't fit into his t-shirt," I said. _Duh_.

"How the fuck are you so oblivious?!" Gokudera said before he stormed back to training.

* * *

My tongue licked the sides of the Popsicle and the entire length of it went in and out of my mouth. I was so focused on not spilling anything that I did not notice the intense look Tsuna was giving me.

"So you acted like a douche-bag to me this morning and now you keep staring at me?" I asked.

"It's _pleasurable_ ," the way Tsuna said the word sent a shiver down my spine, "to see you lick something _long_ and _hard_ while you're on _my_ bed, wearing _my_ t-shirt. It is quite the sight. You should do it often. But only in front of me." His eyes were a dark orange.

I tried to make sense of what he was saying. It was just the two of us in his room and he just seemed to enjoy the view…? He wanted me to eat more popsicles? What a weird guy.

"Don't you have a Ryohei match to be worried about. It's tonight."

Tsuna straightened but the dark look never left his eyes.

"You're not coming to the match." He looked like he was ready to argue with me.

"Ok," I nodded.

Tsuna gave me a surprised look. "Really? That easy? No ' _you should respect my choice, Tsuna_ '?"

"That Xanxus dude makes me uncomfortable," I lied. "I'll be here with the kids. Lambo will be here, right?"

"Yes," Tsuna said. "Did Xanxus do anything-"

"No, he just wants to have sex with me," I said quickly.

Tsuna watched me lick the Popsicle with my tongue.

"Well, that's never happening." There was this finality in his voice that promised that he would raze and burn everything to the ground if Xanxus even tried.. why did I keep imagining these weirdass things? "You do know that you're _mine_ , right?"

"Of course I'm yours!" I said. Tsuna seemed so satisfied to hear that I could feel his Sky flames protectively brush over my Storm flames. "Wait. According to the manga, your dad comes to visit you and tell you that you need to fight for the rings. Is he gone already?"

Tsuna gave me a blank look.

"Yeah, he had some business to look into in Italy. Something to do with Nono. So he left." I didn't know what to say. I knew how much he hated his Dad for leaving all the time. "He even has a student. Basil. Treats him like a son."

He had an empty smile on his face but then he quickly changed the topic.

"I know it frustrates you that you can't do anything about the Varia. Storms are reckless and I get you hate sitting on the sidelines," Tsuna's voice softened and he gave me a kind smile. "And I know about the fight you had with Gokudera. He told me you were upset but you tried to hide it."

"Can we stop making this some cheesy chick-flick moment? The Vongola's deadliest assassination squad wants y'all dead! So what if Gokudera called me a useless, no-good damsel-in-distress? It's the truth! I mean I'm amazing and awesome and brilliant but.." I faltered.

 _I don't have any skill, do I?_ Ice went through my veins.

"Remember the day you took care of my bullies?" Tsuna said, smiling at me gently and fondly. "You told me you were protecting me then because you knew there would be a day you wouldn't be able to protect me. It's my turn to protect you."

I wanted to argue with him but I stopped. I am not going to give him shit right now.

"Wish Ryohei best of luck for me."

He walked over to me, pulled me close and gave my forehead a kiss. I instantly relaxed. All my hurt feelings disappeared the moment I was in his arms. Maybe it was a Sky thing or maybe it was a Tsuna thing. I was probably born just to be his.

"I will. Don't do something stupid," he warned before he left for the Sun Guardian battle.

I waved him goodbye as I watched him leave.

My smile dropped.

"Lambo! I-pin! Fuuta! Pack your stuff! We're going on a field-trip!" I yelled.

* * *

"Dame-Elena, where are we going?" Lambo rubbed his eyes and yawned. I-pin was close behind him, babbling in Chinese and holding my pants.

We were walking towards the nearest train station with some light luggage and it was completely dark. The moonlight was our only guide.

"Elena-nee, does Tsuna-nii know about the field-trip?" Fuuta asked. He clearly looked worried.

"Getting out of this hell-hole," I whispered to myself but then I brightened. "We're going star-watching! We're taking a train to the countryside because the stars are very bright there!"

LAMBO WAS NOT FIGHTING LEVI!

I didn't care if I had to fight Reborn to protect Lambo but I was not going to let an abandoned five year old fight a mass-murdering psychopath with no remorse for some stupid, shiny ring.

Screw the Lightning Ring. Lambo was five. _Five_. Kids ate glue at that age. I was getting him out of this place before tomorrow's Lightning Battle.

"I love stars," Lambo had this look in his eyes that reminded me, _once again_ , of how absolutely young he was. I-pin softly agreed and Fuuta smiled at the thought. _My small children didn't deserve this._

There was a sound of a gun clicking and I stiffened.

"Where do you think you are going, trash?" Xanxus sneered.

"Kids, stand behind me," I ordered and they scuttled behind me. "Hello, handsome. Just having a casual walk. It's quite a romantic atmosphere." I winked at him.

"Are you trying to hide the Lightning trash?" Xanxus' voice was cold.

"Kids, don't move. I need to go talk with the scary man there, ok?" I didn't wait for a reply and pulled Xanxus aside, who looked only more pissed. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Sun Ring Battle or whatever it is called?"

"Listen, Barbie trash," his voice was rough and cruel. "I am going to be Vongola Decimo and if you even think of jeopardizing it by taking away the Lightning Guardian candidate I will put a bullet in your brain-"

"You can't be Vongola Decimo! You are adopted!" I yelled. It flew out of my mouth before I could think but, well, I never read any 'What Not To Say To The Varia Boss' guide. _I am such a dumbass._

His eyes flared and I was slammed against a wall. Lambo started crying.

"We're playing a game, Lambo. Don't cry!" I tried not to hiss from Xanxus' tight hold and I looked into his red eyes. "If you're gonna kill me, can you not do it in front of the kids?"

"You're coming with me." Xanxus hold on me tightened.

"Change of plans, kids!" I yelled to Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta. "Run back to home! The first one to reach home gets a bag of candy!" My eyes didn't leave Xanxus.

"But Elena-nee-" Fuuta whimpered and it broke my heart to hear that sound.

"Move your butts! Or no candy for a week!" I yelled. Xanxus flashed a glare at them and they started running away.

"How do you know?" Xanxus' eyes got darker with rage. His eyes were so different from Tsuna's.

"Well," _Should I tell him the truth or not?_ Considering the homicidal look he was giving me I don't think he'd react well to the whole ' _falling from the sky, reborn as a 400-hundred year-old Barbie into a manga_ ' story.

"You better start talking or I'll make sure you'll never be able to talk," Xanxus said, coldly.

All that death threats and scary tones, I bet Xanxus was fun at parties.

My mind raced and I thought about all the Vongola documents I had asked for while researching about Daemon Spade. I had even looked into the Cradle Affair to figure out if Daemon had played a role in it...

A-ha!

" _Biology_ , my dear Watson," I said, trying to sound calm. "As the friend of the Vongola heir I had access to a lot of Vongola files and I came across some general medical files too. Your blood is O negative while Nono is an AB positive type."

His face flashed with confusion. "What do you mean, trash? What does my blood type have anything to do with it?"

"For someone who is so obsessed with spilling blood you barely know anything about it," I commented, drily. "To _oversimplify_ it for you… If Nono was your dad, you would've either been a B or an A blood type but you're an O type. That means he is not your dad. This is simple middle school stuff."

"You have a brain?" Xanxus looked too surprised to be angry.

"I keep telling everyone that I'm an amazing genius-" I started and he let go of me.

"Shut up, trash." Xanxus massaged his temples. "I feel like my IQ points drop when I am near you."

"Well, that's rude but since we're done I need to go-" I tried to step away from him but he grabbed me with his arm.

"Well, look at that," Xanxus eyed my t-shirt. "You have an extremely possessive Sky. Couldn't stand the smell of my flames on you, could he?"

He was smirking and something was telling me that I was gonna hate what he was about to do.

"I can't have you running around telling people the truth so I'm gonna keep you close-" Xanxus

"Seriously? You are gonna kidnap me again-" This was not happening! I needed to protect Lambo! The stupid Lightning Battle was tomorrow!

He picked me up with one hand and dialled his phone with the other. "Mist trash, get your ass here. _I've got a Barbie trash you need to brainwash._ "

* * *

 _Step #23: Learn to lie. (I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. Why do I blab everything?!)_

* * *

 **Fanfiction of Fanfiction** : _wyteeth_ wrote "The Times Where Elena and Tsuna Might Have Been In Love"! Thank you so much, sweetie! You inspired the popsicle scene in this chapter! If you guys want to write fanfiction/fanart on this dumb, silly story feel free to do so! Just tell me so I can read it!


	22. Dame-Barbie: Brainwashed Edition

**Confessions of A Gold-Digger**

 **#22. Dame-Barbie: Brainwashed Edition**

"VOII! I told you not bring any woman from Italy, you trashy boss!" Squalo yelled the moment he saw Xanxus and me (or it Xanxus and I? Me and Xanxus? _Whatevs_ ).

I was sitting on the armrest of Xanxus' throne and feeding grapes to him. I momentarily looked away from the _sexy_ Xanxus to appreciate Squalo's hair.

"What shampoo and conditioner you use?" I asked, mildly curious. I felt like I was there but at the same time I wasn't. Everything felt bleak and off. I only felt alive when I looked at Xanxus. There was something seriously wrong but I couldn't care less.

"Hand over the wine bottle," Xanxus ordered and I eagerly gave it to him. He threw it at Squalo, who barely dodged it. "This Barbie is the brat's girl. Mist trash brainwashed her to be devoted to me."

"VOI! Do you need to compel women to like you, boss trash?" Squalo snapped and something told me that he was more of a _chivalrous_ kind of dude. Not that it mattered. _Xanxus had such dark, beautiful eyes._

Xanxus threw his wine glass at him this time and I put another wine glass in his hand.

"Tch, shark trash. I'm not making her do anything. Think of the Barbie trash as a servant. She's just going to be near me at all times, serving me. She knows the _truth_ so she can't go back to those scum."

I couldn't really focus on the conversation. They were saying words and it sounded important but whatever... I was so lucky to be near someone like Xanxus. The man was like a tanned Greek god.

"VOI! How the fuck does she know the truth?!" Squalo's yell made my ears hurt.

"The bimbo has a brain in her. Some shit about blood types. Either way the Sawada scum is extremely possessive of her. Pissing him off is an added bonus and it helps that she's quite the looker." I was wearing a flimsy red dress, showing a lot skin. He gave me an appreciative look and my skin flushed at the compliment.

Nobody ever told me that I was good-looking. _Not even Tsuna_.

"You are very sexy," I told Xanxus and he just smirked, before going back to ignoring me.

"What happened to the Sun trash?" Xanxus demanded.

Squalo sobered up. "Well, he lost-"

Xanxus' Wrath flames flared and he started laughing. "Scum."

A part of me was astonished at the way he didn't give a shit about his Elements and I remembered how lucky I was to have a protective Sky like Tsuna but those feelings quickly disappeared. _Only Xanxus mattered_.

Levi walked into the hotel room and frowned at the sight before him.

"Boss, why is this woman-" Levi was silenced with a glare from Xanxus and quickly changed the topic. "Lussuria might have lost but I'll make sure to win back our glory, Boss!"

My heart fell into my stomach. Levi was going to fight Lambo. I needed to stop- Those intense feelings started to disappear again. _Only Xanxus mattered.._

"Hopefully, you'll be able to beat a five-year old," Xanxus tone was cruel and mocking.

No matter how much I tried to forget the conversation and focus on Xanxus, I was becoming angry.

"He is fucking five-years old and you guys are so old you're basically dinosaurs! It's disgusting that you're making a joke out of this situation! It's child abuse! The poor kid was abandoned by his family and sent on basically some stupid suicide mission! Do you people have no heart? What's the point of power and prestige if you're all empty inside?"

Mammon (or is it Viper?) appeared out of nowhere, mumbling. "I don't know what's going on, Boss. She wasn't suppose to react this way. _Let me correct this_."

I instantly relaxed and went back to lovingly staring at Xanxus. Xanxus pulled me onto his lap, smirking.

"Feisty, isn't she? I bet she gives that Sawada scum a lot of headaches." He was about to touch my bare arm to pull me closer but he flinched away. He swore. "The brat's Sky flames won't even let me touch his Storm. _Fucking possessive bastard_."

I got upset. Why wouldn't Tsuna let Xanxus touch me? He was such a handsome man.

"Storm? _Ushishishi_. She's so weak.. I can barely feel her flames," the blond freaky prince dangled from the vent on the ceiling. He was playing with his knives and grinning like a maniac.

"Jesus Christ. How can you you see with all that hair in front of you? Someone needs to go visit a barber," I said before I went back to feeding Xanxus grapes.

"Ushishishi… Let me cut off that tongue of yours," Bel was about to throw a knife at me but was stopped with a glare from Xanxus.

"She's a blonde bimbo and mafioso don't kill bimbos. I bet that feisty spirit will make her _very_ fun in bed," Xanxus commented and I glowed when I heard his compliment. But there was an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Something told me that Tsuna would _kill_ Xanxus if he heard that.

"Tch." Squalo gave Xanxus a dry look. "Voi! Let's grab some dinner! It's gonna have to be take-out since Lussuria is gone."

"Sushi!"" Bel said and I realized that 'sushi' sounds a lot like his annoying ' _ushishishi'_ laugh.

* * *

Thankfully, I got my own separate room to sleep and thanks to Mammon's compulsion I fell quickly into a grey, dull dream. Everything felt incomplete in the dream and I had no control in it. Until, all of a sudden I was in a cherry blossom park. _Why was it always cherry blossoms?_

"Mukuro," I cheered at the sight of my lunatic descendant. "What are you doing here?"

"I came as quickly as I could the moment I noticed another Mist in your mind..." Mukuro flared up. "I told you! I told you to stay away from the Vongola, the mafia! I told you the Varia would come and kidnap you! You never listen! Now you've been brainwashed and it's going to be a pain in the ass to get it all off you, you dumbass blonde!"

"This is my dreamscape. At least don't be an asshole to me here. I don't mind meeting Xanxus. Xanxus is so dreamy and amazing-" I said, dreamily.

" _What_?!" Mukuro hissed. He said the next sentence slowly, his voice filled with barely concealed dread. "Did that Sky compel his Mist to make you devoted to him?"

I nodded, giving him a vacant smile.

Mukuro muttered a string of curses. "Elena, you already belong to a Sky. An extremely powerful Sky who happens to be the heir to the Vongola Famiglia. Skies do not take it lightly when their dominance over any of their Elements is threatened. This is a very bad situation."

I rolled my eyes. "You're worried about how Tsuna will react? _Puh-lease_ , he's Tsuna. And how does he even matter? Xanxus is perfect and dreamy and-" I went back to a haze.

"You idiot," Mukuro gritted his teeth. "I might want to seize his body and control him but even I wouldn't threaten Vongola's status as my Sky. Brainwashing you to devote yourself to him is an extremely bastardly move, even by Mafia standards."

"Tsuna is your Sky?" I asked, feeling a flicker of surprise before it died out. I only felt anything _real_ near Xanxus.

"Yes," he looked like he was reluctant to admit it. "After he defeated me- Before the Vendice took me, my flames Harmonized with his. It disgusts me to associate myself with the Mafia. Especially with someone who is going to rule it one day." There was that look of self-loathing, _again_.

For some reason, despite his blistering hatred for the Mafia, I felt like his flames were happy to belong to such a strong Sky.

"Xanxus will rule the Mafia. Not Tsuna," I corrected him.

Mukuro looked like he wanted to smack my head the way Reborn did.

"Vongola is going to look at the brainwashing as a threat to his dominance over you and that won't end well. I need to be physically present to erase the brainwashing and my dear Chrome still needs to go through some check-ups.." Mukuro muttered. "If there was only a way for him to not find out.."

"I'm in the nest of the deadliest assassins in the world and you're worried about Tsuna learning that I am devoted to Xanxus?" I asked. "Priorities, man."

"You don't get it, do you? You might be weak but you're still _his_ Storm. The moment he sees you dotting over another Sky, he won't rest until he asserts his dominance over you. It's a Sky thing. If Vongola tried to snatch any of Xanxus' elements, the Varia Boss would do the exact same thing."

"Assert his dominance?" _Why did this even matter?_ I wanted morning to come soon so that I could see Xanxus' face again. "How is Tsuna gonna do that? Beat me to a pulp like he did to you?"

"There are many ways a Sky asserts his dominance. It can be mentally, emotionally, physically and.." Mukuro glared at me. " _Sexually_. And I'm pretty sure I know which one he's going to use on you."

"But I don't want to go back to Tsuna! I want to be near Xanxus! I only feel alive when I'm with him!" I whined. My voice sounded lifeless.

"That's the brainwash talking." Mukuro looked done. He looked like he was talking to a wall. "I knew the Varia were going to use you to rile Vongola up. When I'm back, I'm going to tie you up and ship you to Canada."

"Will Xanxus be in Canada?" I asked.

Mukuro looked so done with my shit. That was not an attractive look on his face. The moron was going to die single and there would be no kid to continue our line.

"I'm going to ensure that _Mammon_ is tortured into oblivion for doing this to you. And just.." Mukuro almost looked like he pitied me but then his face darkened. " _Be prepared for what is to come_."

* * *

Time flew the next day because I could barely concentrate and all my thoughts were centered around Xanxus.

I fed Xanxus his steak, held his wine for him, threw grapes into his mouth and just sat on the armrest as he discussed strategies with his men or threw stuff at them.

I was like a puppet without strings but I couldn't care less until..

I hadn't seen Levi until a few hours before the Lightning Match because he had spent the entire time training. _Training to fight a five year old. Fucking bastard._

My blood boiled at the sight of the disgusting, moustache-y asshole. He was going to hurt Lambo. My poor, stupid Lambo. My passive thoughts were instantly replaced with rage.

I was gonna rip his moustache with my bare hands and make him cry for his grandma. Mammon's compulsion took a back seat as my anger consumed me.

"Don't worry, Boss! I am going to win this match and get the esteemed and glorious Lightning Ring for you!" Levi said. He was standing so close I could smell his sweat. Ugh. Had he never heard of deodorant or showering after training?

"Whatever, trash," Xanxus drank all the wine in his glass in one go.

I was supposed to fill it up with the wine bottle I was holding… _I was holding a wine bottle._

In three seconds, I smashed the bottle against the table and pierced the pointy, broken end into Levi's stomach.

The only reason I managed to do it was because I had the element of surprise. I mean, I was being treated like an object. The chances of me stabbing Levi were as same as a table kicking him in the groin.

"You bastard," I said as I watched Levi choke out a sound. His chest was bleeding and shards were sticking out of it.

I knew I was going to get killed for what I just did but I didn't care. If an injured Levi increased chances of Lambo's survival, it was well worth it.

His eyes flared with rage and he looked like he was going to strangle me to death but Xanxus pushed him back against the wall with one punch.

"It's barely a scratch, trash. You can walk it off," Xanxus said and there was a hint of warning in his tone.

"VOIII! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" Squalo finally reacted. He was the only other occupant in the room and it had taken him a moment to process the whole thing.

"Boss, the battle tonight-" Levi almost whimpered.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You are fighting a five year old! A five year old! The kid just learnt to walk a few years ago! You power-hungry bastard!" I screamed at Levi.

I didn't care that the three men in the room could kill me in ten thousand ways to tomorrow. They wanted to hurt Lambo and I would pull out their hair with my teeth if I had to.

Xanxus started laughing. "Scum, the Barbie trash is right. Patch yourself up. If a little scratch is gonna make you lose from a snot-nosed brat, you don't belong in the fucking Varia."

Levi looked like he wanted to kill me but he realised that he was bleeding extensively and still had glass shards sticking out of his belly so he quickly left the room.

Xanxus' eyes fell on me. "I get why the Sawada brat likes you so much. You're dumb and pathetic but you're certainly ballsy."

Mammon's compulsion was finally starting to retake control of my mind.

"Thank you," I said and blushed. But Xanxus frowned

"She's no fun when she's all obedient and compelled. Once I win the rings, I'm dragging the Barbie trash to Italy with me," Xanxus told Squalo.

"Voi! You can't just snatch another Sky's Storm!" Squalo yelled. For a long-haired weirdo assassin, he sure had a conscience.

"I won't snatch her. I'll _offer_ her to be my Storm. Of course she'll chose the stronger Sky. No one wants a loser." He tried to trace a line down my collarbone with his finger but hissed with pain. "Your fucking Sky won't even let me touch you."

Xanxus was upset with Tsuna and that made _me_ upset with Tsuna. Why would Tsuna's Sky flames burn Xanxus whenever he tried to touch me?

"There are plenty of women back in Italy-" Squalo started.

"And I'll just add her to my long collection. The Barbie trash doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to but she'll make a good addition to the long list of women spreading their legs for me. Think her of as a spoils of war," Xanxus gave me a dark look before going back to business. "I'm going to this Lightning Battle. _Time to show off my new toy_."

* * *

 _Step 24: What are steps? Hehehe.. Xanxus has such strong muscles.. Ooh la la_.


	23. One-shot: Predator and Prey

I wanted to give you guys a gift for your overwhelming support and here it is: a **Reborn/Elena oneshot**. This is completely unrelated to the the current story and is set in AU where the Arcobaleno curse never happens. A small Elena had fallen into a wimpy, nine year old Reborn's arms in this AU.

* * *

 **PREDATOR AND PREY  
**  
Reborn pulled the woman in his arms into a deep kiss. His other hand fiddled with the lock to his apartment. Relief coursed through him when the door finally opened. He needed her to take care of the bulge in his pants-

"Oops! Sorry!" Reborn was snapped out of the kiss when he heard her nervous laugh. He looked up from his haze of lust and he stiffened. _Elena_.

"Ooh, Reborn, you never told me that someone else would be joining us," the woman in his arms said (what was her name? Linda? Celia?) and he flashed a look of annoyance at her before focussing back on the blonde.

"What are you doing here, ditz?" Reborn's voice was cold even to his own ears.

"Well, I forgot a textbook," Elena said, clearly jumpy. "You could've just texted me that you'd have someone over and I wouldn't have-"

"Clearly someone forgot to give you a brain," Reborn snapped.

Her skin flushed. "Sorry, I'm leaving. Happy mating."

Elena quickly brushed past them and left.

Who even said _'happy mating'?_ Dumbass Elena, that's who.

It always pissed him off that Elena was so nonplussed when she saw him kissing other women. No reaction. Like she didn't care who he was touching. He knew that he would kill any man who would even think of touching her and it was difficult to accept that Elena did not return the sentiment _at all_.

"Is she your roommate?" The woman (Maria? Laura? Katrina?) asked.

Reborn picked her up bridal style and walked towards the guest room. "How does it matter?"

He dropped her on her back and pounced on her, trying to push back any thoughts he had of that annoying woman he desperately craved.

* * *

"You know, you have a thing for blondes?" Elena hummed happily as she _inhaled_ the Chinese food he had cooked for her. "I've rarely seen you hook-up with someone who isn't blonde. Bianchi is the only exception I know."

Reborn sighed when he saw food getting stuck in her golden locks. He pulled out some of the noodles stuck and absently wondered how it would feel to grab that hair and pull it.

"You eat like an animal," Reborn commented. "No wonder you're fat."

A flash of hurt passed through her face but he definitely had imagined it. Elena was too confident to get hurt.

He remembered the time he was as Dame as his current student, Dino. Elena used to throw rocks at his bullies. _Always the brave one._

"And you're rude," Elena said. She put her head in her hand. "Do you have any jobs coming up?"

"Just stuck tutoring the blond brat for now," Reborn said. "Why?"

"Great!" Elena clapped her hands. "My finals is coming up and I need you to tutor me through this hell. If I do well, I have a good chance into getting into Venetian Business School! You do know that it's the grad school where all the rich guys go, yeah?"

Again with the whole gold-digging bullshit. He was the World's fucking Greatest Hitman. Not only was he rich but he was also capable of protecting her. Unlike those old money elitist brats.

"Like you'd even pass elementary school without me," Reborn said and Elena laughed that cute pig-like laugh that made him want to ravish her.

"You are smart, Professor Borean," Elena said. "But not as smart as me."

"Yes, I need to have an IQ of 10 to be as smart as you," Reborn stated dryly. "I've never met a woman as dumb as you."

"Not even the women you sleep with?" Elena teased but there was something careful about her tone.

"The women I fuck are independent and capable. Beautiful and strong," Reborn stated and started clearing the dishes. He didn't notice Elena's hurt expression. "Unlike a certain college-going freeloader I know."

"I'm going to bed," Elena said. Her voice awfully low. Reborn looked up at the woman he knew since his orphanage days in Sicily.

"You must be tired," Reborn's voice turned gentle. "Let me finish up the chores and then I'll join you."

Elena gave him a small, empty smile before walking into their shared bedroom.

Did he say something wrong?

He had known Elena for nearly two decades.

A small Elena had literally fallen into his arms when he was a nine year old orphan. He hadn't been much different from the no-good Dino. Except he wasn't the heir to one of the strongest Famiglia in the world. He had been the abandoned son of a prostitute and a low-life alcoholic.

But then Elena came in, telling him he was a character from a _manga_ who was destined for greatness. She stuck to him like glue, punched anyone who tried to bully him and yapped about wanting to be a gold-digger.

He walked into their shared bedroom. Ever since they were kids they slept on the same bed (stupid, miserly orphanage) and neither were any more capable of falling asleep without the other in their arms.

"What are you wearing?" Reborn hissed as his blood went south.

Elena was wearing a dark red, lacey, nightdress that left little for his imagination.

 _Was she taking the first move?_

The confused look in her face broke all his hopes.

"Oh, this?" Elena clearly didn't notice that she was practically naked. "Colonello and Lal gifted this to me when I told them that you and I sleep together. They told me it's more comfortable to wear this to bed, especially when you're sharing it with someone."

Reborn swallowed. He couldn't take his eyes off her. _He was going to kill his friends._ They had gifted Elena lingerie and the oblivious blonde hadn't even realised that.

"But," she traced a line down the bra part of her dress. "Some of the parts are extremely tight. Maybe because I'm fat.."

Elena frowned but Reborn couldn't speak. The one thing he had desired for years was standing in front of him like a _wrapped gift_.

"I'm sleeping in the guest room," he grunted.

Elena's frown became deeper. "Why? We always sleep together."

 _'Because I'm going to fuck you hard if I spend a second with you wearing that on a bed. I'll have no control_.'

"The room smells like Linda and I like how she smells," Reborn said and almost cringed at the bullshit that left his mouth.

Elena's face fell. "But, _Renato_ , I can't sleep without you. We always sleep together when you're home. It's a tradition. I get that you like her a lot but-"

The stupid sleeping tradition would always leave him with a hard-on. The stupid woman's legs always wrapped around his waist like he was a big pillow and then he would have to relieve himself during the morning shower.

He couldn't refuse her anything. _Not after the way she said his name._

He wordlessly jumped onto their bed, pulling the covers and not looking at her. She squealed with delight and wrapped herself around him. Her leg was so close to his hard length that he had difficulty breathing for a few seconds.

He was already in Hell.

* * *

"You look like a freaking nerd when you're wearing glasses," Elena told the World's Deadliest Hitman.

 _Nerd_? Reborn frowned. Women who saw him in glasses found him _sexy_ , not nerdy.

"One more insult and I'm leaving you to fail on your economics final," Reborn said.

 _She was wearing his sweater._ This woman knew how to test his patience. Thanks to the dumbass blonde, he was sure that he had turned more self-disciplined than Fon.

"Always threatening me," Elena gave him a dirty look. "Why do I even put up with you?"

His mind flashbacked to the time he had made his first kill and how she had kissed every finger of the hands that took a life.

The memory always made his heart ache.

"Can you just shut up and study?" Reborn snapped. "I don't want to pay another year of college tuition."

Elena's eyes flared up and he immediately regretted what he said.

"You, what?" Elena said. "Reborn, I thought I took student loans. Did you pay for my college? I told you not to do that!"

Reborn tried to be nonchalant. "Can you stop being all self-righteous, no-good Elena? The chick who is pursuing higher education to catch rich men is angry that someone else is paying for her college? _Bullshit_."

"I might be a gold-digger and I do want to spend my life living off other men's wealth but you're different! Reborn, when will you start respecting my decisions?"

"You are mine and I take care of what's mine," Reborn stood up. "I have enough money for the both of us million times over. Why the fuck do you need to take loans when you have me?"

It was frustrating how Elena refused to depend on him when it came to the big stuff. She had kissed and nursed his darkest deeds but she refused to let him protect her. He needed to protect the moron.

"I'll pay you back," Elena said, quickly. "I'll get a proper job as soon as the stupid finals is over-"

Reborn gave her a cold look before he stormed out.

* * *

"Maybe she doesn't think of you as a man," Skull downed the beer in one go and Fon stiffened. Fon gave Skull a meaningful look that said _'shut up_ '.

"What do you mean?" Reborn was too drunk to focus on Skull's babble.

"I mean, Elena wears lingerie to bed with you, wears your clothes, refuses to let you take care of her.." Skull drawled. "She clearly doesn't see you as a man who is capable of protecting her. Maybe she thinks you're still as no-good as you used to be."

Reborn punched Skull so hard that the wall he crashed into broke. "Damn brat, running his mouth.."

"Let's look at this situation calmly," Fon tried.

Reborn was no longer drunk. _Did Elena really not think of him as a man? A man who could protect and provide her?_

Reborn left the bar, with his hands balled into fists, before Fon could stop him.

* * *

"Where are you headed?" Reborn demanded when he saw Elena all dolled up. "It's cold outside. Wear a jacket over that dress."

"Didn't you go out for a boy's night out with Fon and Skull?" Elena asked and Reborn propped onto the couch.

"It got annoying," Reborn said. "Where are you going? You have to prepare for the finals."

"You won't believe it!" Elena's eyes sparkled. "Someone asked me out! He's in one of my elective classes and he told me that I was cute! I know I have my finals but Reborn no one has ever asked me out! I couldn't say no! I mean I'm a gold-digger and everything but he seemed so nice and no one has ever shown any interest in me before and I'm sure I'm the only virgin in my college which is crazy-"

The air choked Elena like poison and she felt Reborn's killing intent. He looked unhinged.

"Reborn, is something wrong?"

"Why do you think no one has ever asked you out before?" Reborn asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I know I'm ugly, Reborn, and I know it's a miracle that someone asked me out-" Elena's voice became small.

Before Elena could blink, she was cornered by Reborn with his strong muscular arms on both sides. There was something sinister in his eyes.

"Because the entire mafia knows that no one preys on the most dangerous predator's woman," Reborn's voice was low and silky.

Reborn had never used this tone on her... _Oh_. Her face dawned with realisation.

Did she finally realise how badly he wanted her? That all those one-night stands were his way of trying to get rid of his hunger for her?

"Reborn, you're drunk and horny," she pushed him away. "Just because I have boobs doesn't mean you should seduce me. I'm sure if you go back to the bar you'll find a chick who is willing to-"

His arms snaked around her and the bulge in his pants pressed against her hip. "Do you not think of me as a man?"

Elena's skin flushed a delicious red. "What?"

"How are you so comfortable with wearing next to nothing around me? Rubbing your body to mine in bed? How come you refuse to let me take care of you?" His voice was dark.

"Because," Elena looked at anywhere but him. "Because I love you and I know that I have no chance with you!"

Reborn was so surprised that he didn't stop Elena from pushing him away.

"I have loved you since we were thirteen but then you go sleeping around with other women and you call me a fat, ugly loser. I get that I'm out of your league so why bother? You're unbelievably strong, smarter than all my professors combined and more handsome than the Devil. I love you and I don't want to use you but I do need you sometimes and-"

Reborn's lips crashed onto hers. _Finally_.

His kiss was desperate and hungry. He kissed her like he was a dying man and she was the fountain of youth. And it took all his willpower to break free.

" _Renato_ , I don't want to have a one-night stand with you-" His pants tightened. Elena looked ravished.

"Neither do I," Reborn kissed her jaw. "The things I want to do to you will take an entire lifetime and will probably end up in a lot of kids."

Elena tried to suppress a moan when Reborn bit her collarbone and she grabbed his hair. "Renato..."

 _Oh, the things he was going to do to her_.


	24. Sky Dominance

**Confessions of A Gold-Digger**

 **#23. Sky Dominance**

"Elena," Tsuna's tone was terrifying.

"Tsuna," I acknowledged before the world glazed over and my focus went back to the strong Varia boss. _I was so lucky that I got to stare at him and serve him._

It was a dark, stormy night with lightning rocking the sky and the Varia and the Vongola were on either side of the Lightning battlefield. Xanxus was sitting on his throne and I was perched on his armrest.

In the blink of an eye, Tsuna was in front of us. Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly followed.

"You kidnapped her. _Again_ ," Tsuna's voice was calm and bone-chilling. "Give me back my Storm."

Xanxus smirk was so wide it could've looked like a smile. He seemed to be in a taunting and playful mood. _So sexy.._ But something told me that he was getting a bit wary.

"Why do you want her? The only thing the chick's good at is feeding grapes and filling in wine bottles," Xanxus said and gave me a look. I immediately put some grapes into his mouth and he gave Tsuna a lazy smirk.

Tsuna had quickly snapped into HDW mode and everyone tensed.. It was so interesting that sometimes he could shift to that mode all on his own but how did that matter? _Only Xanxus mattered._

"Why do _you_ want her?" Tsuna asked, his voice was still perfectly ice cold. His two-toned eyes were on me and I became acutely aware of the fact that I was wearing a skimpy, bright-red dress.

"Well," Xanxus studied me. "She's a looker."

"Looker?" Tsuna scoffed. I think Tsuna was trying to change the tactic and negotiate. "Elena? There is nothing attractive about her. I mean, she's lazy and overweight too-"

(There was a voice in my head that kept saying that what he said was a _lie_. That he was showing _disinterest_ to _protect_ me… If Tsuna showed that he cared and appreciated me it would only put me at a disadvantage but..)

But it felt like a slap to my face.

 _Tsuna thought I was ugly and fat._

 _Tsuna thought I was ugly and thought I was ugly and thought I was ugly and thought I was ugly and fat!_

"She's blonde, has tits and an ass. I guess I'm a man of simple tastes," Xanxus said.

The moment that left his mouth he was lying on the ground of the Lightning Battlefield. Tsuna had thrown him into the Battlefield so hard that it had cracked a bit.

I had never seen Tsuna so furious. Hell, Hibari looked like a cute puppy next to him.

Everyone had their weapon drawn out but I think that they were was too scared to get in Tsuna's way.

Why was Tsuna acting like this? He was so out of was gentle and sweet and would never actively pick a fight with someone as strong as Xanxus. What brought about the sudden change?

"Never talk about her like that again." _It was a death threat._ I didn't know Tsuna was capable of that.

Xanxus had gotten a few scratches and he _acted_ like he was enjoying riling up Tsuna but something told me that he was intimidated by Tsuna too. Who wouldn't be? It was like Tsuna was revealing a concealed Beast and this was just the tip of the iceberg.

 _Blood of Vongola_ … I remembered a line from an interesting article about the Vongola: ' _The only difference between the Vongola and the rest of mafia is that the Vongola are deadlier.'_

Before things could go out of hand, the Cervello immediately intervened. "Skies will get their opportunity to battle. Any further action will result in disqualification."

"Come with me, Elena," Tsuna ordered. He tried to calm down but he was barely holding his rage together.

"Um, no?" _Duh._ "I want to be with Xanxus."

"You brainwashed her," Tsuna stated. His flames glowed so darkly that they looked bloody orange.

"One step closer and I'll get the Mist trash to self-destruct her brain. She'll be a vegetable with a destroyed mind," Xanxus warned and then I remembered the real reason why he was keeping me around.

There was no way Xanxus was going to let his enemies know that he was adopted. That would ruin his plan. And as long as Mammon's flames weren't wiped from my mind, he had the power to destroy it.

Before Tsuna could react, I intervened because I was getting annoyed with Tsuna trying to snatch me away from Xanxus.

"Why do you want to take me away? Xanxus is sexy and he thinks I'm pretty. Why would I want to go back to someone who thinks of me as unattractive and fat? Why won't let me enjoy my time with such a handsome catch?"

Xanxus gave Tsuna a lazy smirk. "See, scum? Your bimbo Storm likes me better. When I become Vongola Decimo, I'll do you a favor and take her with me. You have no use for her but she'll keep my bed warm. That feisty spirit of hers will make her a great fuck."

I was pretty sure that _that_ was the last straw and that he was going to kill Xanxus but Tsuna immediately calmed down. There was no trace of anger on Tsuna's face. He looked calculative and calm. _Like a mafia boss._

Maybe Tsuna didn't really care about me. I was just some _fat, ugly freeloader_. Gokudera was right. I was a high-maintenance damsel-in-distress. A little part of me broke. I always thought that Tsuna was going to care about me. He was the one constant in my life.

Tsuna walked towards me, took off his jacket and made me wear it.

I almost jumped at the way his Sky flames possessively brushed against my Storm flames. My flames were thrilled at the attention their extremely powerful Sky was giving them. They had always been jealous of Gokudera for being Tsuna's stronger Storm.

"You're mine and my flames are going to claim you _permanently_ tonight," Tsuna's voice was so low that only the two of us heard it.

If I wasn't completely compelled I would've jumped into his arms and tell him a hundred times that I was his. Of course, I was _his_. There was not one person I loved and cared about more. My flames hummed happily at the thought of Tsuna permanently claiming them.

But then Mammon's compulsion sank deeper and I pushed Tsuna away. "Stay away from me! Only Xanxus matters! I don't need someone who thinks I'm ugly and fat!"

Tsuna looked unfazed but something told me that it was taking all his willpower to not set everything in an inferno of his Sky flames. He turned his back on me and walked away.

Xanxus turned towards the Cervello. "Trash, let's start the Lightning Battle."

* * *

Lambo excitedly jumped into the Battlefield (it was called Electro Circuita? _Whatever_ ) and Levi shadowed over him like Death.

I immediately tensed and Mammon's compulsion took a backseat again.

"Don't worry, Dame-Tsuna, Lambo-sama got this," Lambo picked his nose and showed Levi his boogie.

Levi kicked him and lightning came crashing down on my poor baby.

I stood up from the armrest and Xanxus eyed me with interest. No one did anything to stop Levi from kicking and hurting Lambo and my rage started consuming me.

 _What the fuck was wrong with these people?_

Lambo started bawling and I was going to intervene ( _my child_ ) but he hit himself with the Ten Year Bazooka.

TYL!Lambo ( _Why am I using acronyms? Because I'm lazy and I can. Don't be a Grammar Nazi. Bro, I'm compelled! Cut me some slack_ ) fought and some lightning shit went on.

My compulsion was so strong that the details of the fight started glazing over me but I kept praying that Lambo wouldn't go back to his five year old self.

And, _then_ , TYL!Lambo started bawling, hit himself with the bazooka and voila! 20YL!Lambo appeared!

My child had grown into a strong, young man and he was kicking Levi's fucking ass. The injury I gave Levi was also helping Lambo but then-

My blood ran cold. The bazooka's time was up.

Five year old Lambo was back. He looked terrified and weak.

Before Levi could beat Lambo to a pulp with his feet, I was on the Lightning Battlefield. I was standing between Levi and Lambo. I had never run this fast in my life and I'm sure I burned a _million calories_.

"Stop!" I screamed and interrupted the whole bullshit.

"Shut up, you stupid whore-" Levi was about to punch me.

"I declare myself as a trophy!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and the Cervello immediately intervened.

I exhaled sharply. If Levi had managed to hurt me, I would've been dead.

"You have declared yourself as a trophy," One of those pink-haired freaks said. "Are you aware of the consequences?"

Tsuna was instantly by my side but his voice impassive and cold. "What does a trophy mean?"

"According to Chapter 5 Article 6 of the Vendice Codex, _you can't hurt the prize_ ," I said. "For example, neither of the parties can destroy any of the rings or part of the rings they possess. Before the law came to place, people used to destroy the prize to ensure that their enemy wouldn't get it. It's a way to ensure fair play in a battle."

"So," Tsuna's face dawned with realization. "You are literally a trophy."

Squalo jumped into the discussion because Xanxus couldn't be bothered. "VOI! What the fuck is happening?" Squalo asked that a lot.

"You are a trophy, then." the Cervello said. "You will be the possession of the winner of the Ring Conflict."

Once you declare yourself as a trophy there is no fucking going back.

I really didn't want to get into this situation but it was either Lambo getting tortured or me being objectified and the choice was obvious.

"If the boss becomes Vongola Decimo, Barbie trash becomes _his_?" Squalo demanded.

"Precisely," I gave out a shaky breath but my eyes never left Levi. "If I'm not wrong, Levi is disqualified for trying to kill a trophy. The winner, by default, is Lambo."

The Cervello exchanged looks. "Due to special circumstances, we are counting off the Lightning Battle. _It's a tie._ Respective Lightning Guardian candidates can keep their half of the Ring until the final winner is decided."

"What the fuck-" I started.

"On second thoughts, Levi-a-Than of Varia wins. The Storm of the other Sky intervened so technically Lambo Bovino is disqualified," the Cervello said and nonchalantly snatched Lambo's half of the ring.

"I'm gonna pull that fake pink hair of a wig out of your head-" I started yelling.

These bitches were clearly on Xanxus' side. If they were impartial they would've declared Lambo winner because, according to Vindice Law, Levi fucked up.

Levi gave me a cruel smirk before walking away with his completed Lightning Ring.

I ended up selling myself and yet that bastard won? WTF.

The whole reason I became a trophy was to disqualify Levi and make Lambo win.

Fear pooled over me.

According to the manga, Xanxus was going to _technically_ win the Ring Conflict. The Vongola Rings would reject him but he would end up being the winner _by cheating_ and that thought terrified me. _Did I just sell my soul to the red-eyed Devil for nothing?_

"You stupid bitch!" Gokudera yelled. "You get your dumb ass compelled and now you make us lose the Lightning Ring!"

"Maa, maa," Yamamoto said but he had a disapproving, annoyed look in his eyes. "It wasn't very smart of you to make yourself a trophy. What was the point of it?"

"The only good thing that'll happen if we lose is that we get rid of your no-good ass-" Gokudera said.

"I fucked up and this didn't go as I planned but really?" I snapped, my fists turning white. "I am not going to apologise for what I did. You macho assholes watched a child, a _fucking_ child, get beat down to a pulp! And you did nothing! Lambo is _my child_ and I will do whatever it takes to protect him! I'm sorry that you guys lost the Ring but I'm not sorry for what I've done! I will sell my soul to the Devil a million times even for the smallest chance of protecting those I love!"

Tsuna interrupted before Gokudera could yell at me again.

"Enough." Tsuna's voice was cool and he had a calm poker face on.

"This is good motivation," Reborn appeared out of nowhere. "Dame-Tsuna, if you don't win your woman becomes his."

 _Tsuna's woman?_ What was Reborn talking about? Kyoko? What did Kyoko have to do with this?

"Aren't you eager to be mine?" Xanxus laughed. "Making yourself a trophy just so I get to win."

The look Tsuna gave Xanxus was… I wouldn't want to be Xanxus. _Ever_. It was almost like Tsuna was _excited_ about the Sky Battle. The way a predator was excited about tearing apart his prey.

I had never seen this side of Tsuna and it thrilled me.

Tsuna gave me a dark look before he wordlessly picked Lambo up and left.

Mammon's compulsion sank in tenfold and my world started revolving around Xanxus again.

* * *

I was lying on the bed in my hotel room, trying to think about what happened and failing. The brainwashing had really gotten to me-

I gasped.

My nerves were suddenly dipped in a pleasurable inferno and I could feel Mammon's compulsion fade away.. Almost as it feared the new sensation that started encompassing my body. I had never experienced something so delicious and _sinister_.

My heart started beating wildly and a sheen of sweat was forming on my forehead. I grasped the white sheets of satin as I felt flames possessively roam around my body, felt it brush my mounds and roughly run against my thighs.

 _Flames?_ I was too overwhelmed with lust to concentrate but in the back of my mind I realised that the flames were a dark, sensual orange. _They were Tsuna's Sky flames._

It was just me and his flames.

 _The flames of the Sky I belonged to_.

The thought combined with the flames possessively tugging my nipples made me moan. I flushed with embarrassment.

The embarrassment snapped me back to reality and I tried to wrap my mind around the situation.

 _Tsuna was miles away.. why was he affecting me like this from there? Were his flames asserting their dominance over me, like Mukuro had stated? Were his flames feeling angry and challenged after seeing me cling to Xanxus?_

His Sky flames stopped exploring my body, as if it was asking for permission to continue.

My thoughts _begged_ them to continue. _It felt amazing._ All I wanted was those Sky flames all over me, claiming me, marking me...

My weak Storm flames were enthralled with the attention their powerful Sky was giving them. His flames were nipping and tugging and teasing my flames and at the same time they were circling around my inner thighs.

I was making soft moans and gasps as the flames played with me. My inhibitions disappeared with each passing moment. I tried to keep quiet but I could feel that the flames liked it better when I made those noises.

I turned onto my stomach when I felt the flames finally _touch_ the _place_ connecting my thighs. It felt so heavenly to have _his_ flames down _there_. I groaned as I quickly clenched my thighs and rolled my hips against the bed, trying to get into a rhythm with his flames.

I started breathing heavily as I came closer to the edge. His flames were so rough and possessive, like an untameable beast. Before I could think my body shook wildly and I got lost into a world of white hot pleasure.

I finally relaxed. I was completely exhausted but I had never felt more content. I could feel the Sky flames soar with satisfaction while my Storm flames were shy and happy.

After a few calm seconds his flames were all over my body, _again_. They started gently embracing and caressing me the way Tsuna would. It was no longer rough but it was like the flames were clearing away any traces of Xanxus' flames. Reminding me of who I belonged to.

Mammon's compulsion was gone and I wanted to get up and smack every single Varia assassin for kidnapping me and pissing off Tsuna but.. I was so freaking tired. The whole thing had worn me out.

Tsuna's strong flames lulled me to sleep.

* * *

 _Step #25: You'll get objectified for being a gold-digger and it sucks but just think about swimming in all that money._


	25. Elena Says Stupid Shit Again

**Confessions of A Gold-Digger**

 **#24. Elena Says Stupid Shit. Again.**

"Ciaossu, Dame-Elena," I heard that the moment I opened my eyes. _Ugh_.

"What are you doing here, Reborn?" I sat up straight on my bed. The asshole baby was sitting on one of the window sills of my hotel room. "How are you here in Varia territory? Here to rescue me?"

"So you're no longer brainwashed and it seems that your flames are permanently claimed," Reborn sounded almost pleased and then he answered my questions. "I'm the strongest hitman in the world. I can go wherever I want. Also, I'm not here to rescue you, you stupid damsel-in-distress."

"Of course, why would you ever do the right thing?" I sighed. "You enjoy when I suffer."

"Yes," Reborn agreed. "Also, the longer you stay here, the harder Dame-Tsuna trains. You should get kidnapped more often. Maybe, even _tortured_."

The sad thing was that I didn't know if he was joking. _Sadistic bastard_.

"Why are you here then, _Satan_?" I snapped. I was too sore and tired to push the asshole about the window.

"I need you to contact Rokudo Mukuro. I want him to be Dame-Tsuna's Mist Guardian," Reborn said. It took me a few moments to process that.

"Contact him? How? And why are you involving me? Surely there are better ways to-" I started, feeling confused.

"I need to affirm his loyalty to Dame-Tsuna and you're the best way to get that done," Reborn said. "The ugly pineapple necklace you're wearing is a direct way to contact him. I can't believe you didn't notice that it's doused with his Mist flames. Typical of Dame-Elena to not notice that she's being watched over."

" _What_?! Mukuro's spying on me? That asshole. Why can't he be a cute, normal descendant-" My rant was stopped by one glare from Reborn.

"He's not spying on you. The necklace just informs him when you're in danger," Reborn pointed his gun at me. "Now call for him."

"You could've just said ' _please_ ," I snapped. I closed my eyes and called out for my lunatic, not-cute descendant.

"Elena, what-" I opened my eyes the moment I heard Mukuro's voice. His heterochromatic eyes focussed on Reborn and glared. "What are you doing here, _Arcobaleno_?"

He was an illusion but _damn_ , did I miss him. He looked just as psychotic as the last time I saw him and sight of him gave my heart the warm fuzzies.

"I'm here to proposition an offer," Reborn said. "I want you to be Tsuna's Mist Guardian."

"Kufufu," _ugh, he had a laugh that only an ancestor could love_ , "You are hilarious, baby. What makes you think I'm gonna be some Mafia Don's bitch?"

"Why not?" Reborn asked carefully.

"I mean, Reborn, he kinda wants to burn the Mafia to ashes," I tried to explain the moron hitman. "Surely you didn't forget all the angst and drama that happened in the last arc of this manga, right? You're getting old, Reborn, if you're forgetting shit like that."

"The idiot is right. Working for future monster king of the Mafia is not exactly on my bucket list," Mukuro glanced at me before going back to glaring at Reborn.

Reborn smirked and I shuddered when I saw him staring at me pointedly.

"What about your dear Elena?" Reborn asked, gesturing towards me. "Didn't you notice that her flames are already claimed? She's forever bound to the _future monster king_ of the Mafia."

Mukuro's head snapped in my direction and his face darkened as he studied me carefully.

"What's more, she declared herself as a trophy of the Ring Conflict. If Dame-Tsuna loses, she's officially Xanxus' property. Now, imagine if we got another Mist.. Even winning one ring could make a difference," Reborn smirked, again. _Bastard_.

" _YOU DID WHAT, ELENA_ -" I had never seen Mukuro so angry at me.

"I did what I wanted to do!" I yelled at back. _I have dealt with enough shit about this_. "Lambo is my child and if I need to burn the entire world to protect him so be it!"

Mukuro's eyes flared. "I am sick and tired of your bullshit, you _fucking_ moron. You want to die! Do you know what the Mafia does to dumbasses like you? You're gonna die a dog's death-"

"Enough." Reborn's voice was as sharp as broken glass. "What's done is done. If you're not interested I'll find someone else."

Mukuro gave me one disgusted look before settling his angry eyes on Reborn. He quickly composed himself and gave Reborn a calm look.

"Kufufufu. Why not?" Mukuro crossed his arms and smirked. "It'll give me a better opportunity to control Vongola's body."

" _As if you'll ever do that_ ," Reborn smirked back. " _She_ 'll never forgive you if you do."

Mukuro's composure fell and he openly seethed.

"Go to Kokuyo Land and we'll discuss the details. I have a proxy in mind," Mukuro said coldly.

"Stay alive, Dame-Elena," Reborn tilted his fedora and jumped out of the windows.

"What the fuck are you doing, you moron?" Mukuro turned towards me, his fists turning white. "It's bad enough that Vongola claimed your flames but now you're a fucking _trophy_? Not only are you pulling back feminism to the Dark Ages… are you so eager to be Xanxus' whore?"

"You're never going to respect my choices, will you?" I closed my eyes. "No one ever listens to me. I wish you did.. because you're my family-"

" _Elena_ , you are all the only humane thing I've allowed myself" I opened my eyes and looked up at Mukuro, "but _I am sick of your bullshit_. Don't contact me anymore. I'm going to have to fix the messy situation and I'll try to get you out of this kidnapping situation as soon as I can but I am extremely pissed off with you. Idiocy should have limits."

I got off my bed and snapped at him. "I didn't ask you to rescue me. _I'm fine_."

"Do you even _think_?" Mukuro demanded.

"I want to stay here. I'm not much use to the Vongola right now but there are things I need to figure out and people I need talk to," I said.

"What business could you possibly have with the Varia?" Mukuro demanded. "Haven't you done enough stupid enough things for a lifetime?"

"I've got news for you and Tsuna," I snapped, "I'm not your fucking real estate property and I don't have to answer anything."

"Elena-"

"I don't want to argue anymore," I stopped him. "Can you send your proxy over to me before the Mist Battle? I want to meet her."

My homegirl Chrome needed a self-confidence boost and who better than the amazing me to help her out?

"Whatever." Mukuro gave me an angry look before disappearing into thin air. What an un-cute descendant.

* * *

"We need to talk," I told Xanxus the moment I walked into his bedroom. The lazy ass spent 90% of his time on the bed, drinking.

"So you finally want to have sex?" He gave me a lazy smirk. "What's with that outfit?"

"Not slutty enough for you, asshole?" I demanded. I was no longer in those skimpy dresses he made me wear.

He pointed his gun at me.

"Behave, Barbie trash," Xanxus said, eyeing me intensely. "So the brainwash is off? Looks like the Sawada scum claimed your flames. How did he do it?

He sounded genuinely curious and I flushed at the thought of last night. If I spent more time with Xanxus... would Tsuna's flame get possessive, again? The thought _thrilled_ me and there was nothing more my flames wanted.

"Well," I sat on a chair. "I'm not here to discuss about that. I'm here to demand a lot of things and talk about a lot of things. And you are going to 100% kill me before I'm done and that sucks."

"What do you want?" His gun was still pointed at me, as if challenging me to say something stupid.

Challenge accepted.

"For starters, I will smack you so hard that you're body will fly all the way to Paris if you treat me like some fucktoy again," I said with a straight face.

"Do you have a death wish, bitch?" His scars began appearing and he straightened.

"Kill me after I'm done, asshole," I said. My palms were sweaty because of what I was about to say next… "You don't want to be Vongola Decimo."

When I was studying Daemon Spade's betrayal I kept wondering Xanxus's motivation for the coup. It was unclear until I actually met him.

"What? You high, trash?" He demanded. If looks could kill, I would be a kebab.

"You used to live in the ghettos. You had a mentally ill mother and it's safe to say that your life wasn't ideal. That was until Nono adopted you. And then your life was perfect. You were spoilt rotten and your father loved you and then your brothers started dying and then you learnt that you weren't actually his son," I paused and looked up at Xanxus.

Big mistake.

Before I knew it, his hands were around my neck, almost choking me. His hot gun was on my abdomen and I could feel it burn me.

"Your death will be slow and painful," Xanxus hissed. I looked at him straight in the eye.

"You don't want to be Vongola Decimo. You already have the money, the power, the reputation.. Hell, being Vongola Decimo means more responsibility and less fun. You just have this need to prove yourself and you think having a fancy title will…" I swallowed. "You might be one of the deadliest men alive but you're terrified of being that scared little boy from the ghettos again which is stupid. You have a father who loves you unconditionally and men who would follow you to Hell. But you're throwing that all way to get something you don't even want. You already belong. You already have a home and the people who love you won't abandon you so stop this madness."

He pressed the barrel of his gun against my head and I closed my eyes. I heard the shot.

This is how it ends.

I opened my eyes when he let go of his choke hold of me. There was a hole on the wall next to me. What the hell..?

Our faces were just inches apart so I took the opportunity.

I headbutted Xanxus.

He took a few steps back with hand on his forehead and then stared at me incredulously.

"What the fuck-"

"That's for all those pervy comments!" I yelled.

"You are the most annoying piece of trash in the entire fucking world," Xanxus said as went back to his throne. "I hope to the Devil you marry that Sawada scum. There's no better way to torture him."

"Wait, aren't you going to kill me? I even wrote a will on the bathroom tissue paper. Lambo and I-Pin and Fuuta get all my stuff and Mukuro gets nothing because he is an asshole-" I was silenced with a glare from him.

"Barbie," Xanxus played with his drink, "why aren't you ever afraid? Did your mom drop you on the head too many times? You should shut up and stay on the sidelines. I have never met a more useless thing in my entire life."

Never afraid? I wouldn't say that. I was always terrified, especially when I was about to do something stupid.

" _I killed myself_ ," it always felt like I was swallowing acid whenever I acknowledged that, "I already took _the coward's way out_. I got a second chance because apparently the universe believes in second chances… Yes, I'm not the most beautiful or the most talented or the most smart girl alive but I have a _voice_. If I don't stand up for myself, if I don't share my thoughts and if I'm okay with being some side character in my own story- that's when I'll actually be an object. Am I stupid to confront you? No. _I'm not going to censor myself to comfort your ignorance."_

Xanxus gulped his drink in one go.

"Dumbass, it's 'smartest'. Not most smart. No wonder you're failing your Language classes," Xanxus said and massaged his temples. "I can feel my IQ points melting off."

"Ugh. You ruin all my cool, sentimental monologues. Who would've thought you were a Grammar Nazi?" I made a face at him.

"What did you want anyway?" Xanxus asked.

"Well, I know you have Nono tied up somewhere and I wanted to talk to him," I said without thinking.

That was the main reason I wanted to stay with the Varia. I'd get some alone time with the most respected man in the Mafia. I mean the dude was kidnapped but.. whatever.

"How do you.." Xanxus squinted. "Never mind. I don't give a fuck. You're so stupid that logic can't be applied to you. Why do you want to meet the old man?"

"You see, I'm an aspiring gold-digger and I want him to you know.." I winked. "Match me up with some rich mafia bosses. The plan is to take care of the poor, kidnapped Nono so that he becomes eternally grateful to me and uses his connections to hitch me up with some M-O-N-E-Y." I sang the last part while bouncing my head.

"Why did I even ask?" Xanxus gave me a pungent look.

* * *

 _Step #25: Your voice matters_.


	26. Chrome Rescues My Sexy Ass

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#25. Chrome Rescues My Sexy Ass**

"Could you blackmail Justin Bieber to marry me?" I asked the Vongola Nono.

"Yes, I can," Nono said without missing a beat. The man was all tied up in chains but damn, he still looked classy. I bet he was extremely handsome when he was old… except that moustache. Ugh.

"Ryan Reynolds? Brad Pitt?" I flipped a celebrity magazine and said the name of every superstar that came up. "Taylor Swift? Rihanna? Tom Cruise? James Bond?"

"I'm afraid, my dear, James Bond is a fictional character," the old man said. The man looked done. I mean, his son had kidnapped him and tied him up. Sucks to be him– but hey, he was spending some quality time with the most beautiful girl in the world.

"So are you," I said and rolled my eyes.

"My dear," Nono tried to sit up straight but winced from the pain, "as much as I enjoy hearing about your gold-digging fantasies, _why are you here_?"

"You're the king and I need you to threaten me some dough boys. It's pretty simple-" I tried to look away from his intense gaze.

"You aren't here to discuss potential husbands. My Hyper Intuition is telling me you have a secret agenda," Nono said, studying me, "Let's start with this– who are you?"

"Well, that's a very philosophical question–" Nono's stern gaze sobered me. "I'm Elena. You're _charming_ son kidnapped me because I know he's adopted. Don't ask me how do I know this. It's a long story. Literally. The manga was like 300 chapters long. OMG."

"Elena.. Why does that name sound familiar?" Nono was lost in thought and then his eyes widened slightly with realisation. "You are Tsunayoshi's crazy friend. Reborn recommended that you should be sent to a mental asylum."

"Reborn is a dick with a gun," _that bastard was Ruining my rep,_ "I'm actually pretty awesome, as you can see. Beautiful, intelligent _and_ funny? I have so many gifts to offer."

Nono was making the face that Tsuna made when I accidentally slam my head against poles. They are related, afterall!

"I've read reports about you," Nono said, assessing me, "Who is your Sky? Your flames are permanently claimed and that is very rare.

"What is this? An interrogation?" I asked but wilted under his gaze. "Tsuna's my Sky. _Duh_. I think his flames got jealous of the fact that I was hanging out with Xanxus' flames. Sky flames are territorial like that."

"Tsunayoshi?" Nono stiffened and all of a sudden, he went full-blown calculative on me. I was not talking to some poor old man anymore. I was talking to _the_ Mafia Boss."I am the Sky of _hundreds_ of Elements but I've only ever permanently claimed one of them. Do you know who?"

"Your life story was not in the manga, dude. How am I supposed to know?" I tried to make the atmosphere light.

"My wife," Nono's gaze softened. "Mila was a women's right activist. I met her when she was running away from the police during a protest. She jumped on my motorcycle and screamed ' _drive fucking drive_ '." His eyes twinkled with love when he said the last three words gently.

"She sounds like a badass," I said. I can imagine being Mila's bestie.

"She was. If she were alive Xanxus would've never done this whole thing. He loved her as she loved him," Nono looked at me and remembered why he was talking about his wife in the first place, "I was territorial and possessive so I claimed her flames permanently on our wedding night. She was about to me a part of my dark world and I couldn't let her walk around without _my_ mark on her."

"Why are you telling me about your sex life?" I made a gagging sound. "Too much info."

"Did you not get the point I was trying to make? Nevermind. It's a matter of time before Tsunayoshi loses his patience with your gold-digging obsession," Nono gave a tired sigh. "What did you want for me?"

"Well, I'm glad we're done with the small talk. I want you to start the Inheritance Ceremony the moment Tsuna wins this mad shit," I said.

"The Inheritance Ceremony?" Nono gave me an odd look. "Why?"

"Let's just say I have an ex-fiance I'm looking for," I winked, "Come on. I'm a main character. I get to have secret backstories that make me look fancy and mysterious."

Mukuro was tied up in some water prison and the Future Arc was _fucking_ huge. Ain't nobody got the time for that. The quicker I meet Daemon Spade, the quicker Mukuro saves the day and gets out of the bloody water prison.

Inheritance Ceremony = Daemon Spade + insanity = Mukuro's body getting stolen + Tsuna saving the day = Vindice letting Mukuro go = Happy family reunion with flowers in the background

See? And Gokudera says I'm bad at Math. Pfft. This plan is rocket science, baby.

"I will not try to reason with you. It never seems to work but what you say makes sense. It's better to start the Inheritance Ceremony as soon as Tsunayoshi is declared as my heir. It gives our enemies a lesser time frame to attack us."

"Great! I told you I was a genius that made great plans! Justin Bieber will be so lucky to marry me!" I clapped my hands. "I'm heading back. We're having pasta tonight and I need to go before Xanxus hogs it all up. No wonder he's so fat."

* * *

"Elena-chan?" I jumped when I heard the soft, feminine voice and the pasta spilled all over my bed.

"Not cool, man. Now I'll have to eat pasta off the bed–" I stopped when I noticed _Chrome_ standing near the open window in my hotel room.

She looked terrified of _me_. She could slice me into a million pieces with that trident she was clutching and she was terrified of me? LOL.

"Elena-chan? Boss and Mukuro-sama asked me to get you home," Chrome said. She looked breathtakingly beautiful in the moonlight. "Mammon is gone so the barriers are broken and you can leave with me."

I hope Mukuro and Chrome reproduce.

"Chrome! My knight-in-shining-armor!" I said happily. "There's no one else I'd rather be rescued by! Did you kick Mammon's ass?"

"Well, Mukuro-sama did most of the work," Chrome blushed with embarrassment, "He was _furious_ about the fact that Mammon compelled you.

"My cute descendant. He shows his love for me by trying to kill people," I smiled, "Can you wait a minute? Let me finish dinner. Also, once this shit is over, we're gonna have some quality girl time."

I picked up the pasta from the bed sheets with my hands and quickly put them in my mouth, chewing as fast as I could. I had pasta sauce all over me but oh, well.

"I'm done. Let's go," I jumped off the bed. I was about to hold her and let her whisk me away but Chrome took two steps back.

"Elena-chan, can you wash your hands first?" Chrome asked politely.

* * *

"Tsuna!" I hopped onto his bed the moment Chrome dropped me off to the Sawada residence. My flames shuddered with relief. We were _finally_ near our Sky.

"Elena," Tsuna sounded tired and he rubbed his eyes. I almost bed about waking him up so late. His eyes widened slightly when he saw me clearly and his thumb traced my cheeks. "Elena, you're back."

"Yes!" I said happily. I hugged him and showered his face with kisses. Since it was dark and I couldn't see clearly, I accidentally kissed his lips several times. He stiffened with each touch and I frowned, pulling away. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Let's talk somewhere we can't be heard," Tsuna said and got off bed. He walked outside and towards the roof. He didn't look back to see if I was following him. The only time he looked at me was when he helped me up to the roof.

"What's the matter, Tsuna?" I asked. Tsuna never acted so composed and quiet.

"Tomorrow's the last Guardian battle and then there'll be the Sky battle," Tsuna said, his eyes not leaving the stars.

"Don't worry. You're almost as awesome as me. You'll win," I tried to assure him.

" _I know I will win_ ," Tsuna's confidence stunned me. "Did he hurt you?" His eyes fixed on me and I could see them glow orange.

"Just a few bruises and burns from an argument we got into. I was mostly trapped in my hotel room," I said. "What's up with you? You're acting OOC."

"Show me the bruises and burns," Tsuna ordered and I did what he asked. His warm hands went over my injured cool skin and the contact made me shudder. Tsuna was healing me with his flames. The pain began to disappear but his eyes didn't leave my injuries.

"They're not as bad as they look," I said shakily.

"I want to kill him," Tsuna's tone was clipped but something told me that he was being honest. "I didn't know I was capable of feeling that way but then I saw you with him. The way he talked about you, the way he treated you… I wanted to burn the world."

"I'd kill for you, too," I said honestly.

"Elena, you don't understand. I'm not the goody-in-two-shoes you think I am. There's this darkness in me and I know that in a few more years," Tsuna stopped touching me, like he was afraid that I would get hurt, "I'll be a _monster_."

"You'll never be a monster," I said. I tried to hold his face but he moved away.

" _I know I will_ ," Tsuna said, looking away. "When he took you away from me, I was enraged. I _welcomed_ the hatred, the anger and the darkness. Every second I wasn't with you, every second you were locked in _his_ cage, I trained harder. I nearly killed Basil six times. _I like the power it gives me._ "

"You're a tenth-generation Mafioso. Being addicted to power is in your blood. You don't have to be some selfless, holy saint. If I get to be greedy, so do you," I said.

"Elena, if I want something I'll snatch it. I didn't give a second thought about permanently claiming your flames. I didn't care that if I was dooming your fate to the Mafia. All I cared about was that you were mine and your flames belonged to me and only me," Tsuna sounded angry with himself.

"I am yours and so are my flames! If you hadn't claimed my flames, I would've still been brainwashed by Mammon!" I snapped. "Tsuna, the fact that you will forever be me Sky makes me happy. It's like I won a million dollar lottery! I won't even be this happy when I kill my first husband and inherit all his money."

Tsuna gave me a tight smile but it fell into a frown.

"Pack your bags," Tsuna sat straight.

"Why? Are we going on a cruise?" I gave him a look. I was tired and I didn't want to move my body.

"I pulled some strings and got you into Venetian Business High School. Remember the rich kid school you wanted to go to? The boys there are a hundred times richer than Hibari. The plane leaves in few hours. That's why I got Chrome to bring you home."

"Wait. _What_?" I was so shocked that I was about to fall from the roof. "We're already moving to Italy? That didn't happen in the manga–"

"Not _we_. Just _you_ ," Tsuna said. He grabbed my face with his calloused hands. "It'll just be a year. I need to be away from you a bit. I'm too attached to you. I want you to be happy and the only way you'll be happy is by being a successful gold-digger. But, right now, I'm not in a state to even imagine you with other boys. If you're away from me, I'll gradually accept the idea of you being with someone else."

"What are you talk about?" I snapped. This whole thing was scaring me.

"I took away a lot of your choices when I claimed your flames and bound you to the Mafia. If I did the things I wanted to do to you, you'd be even more bound to the Mafia. I want to now give you a fair shot in your own happiness," Tsuna said. "If gold-digging makes you happy–"

"A year? That's a long time. We've known each other just for a year. What if you forget me? What if I'm not important to you anymore?" The thoughts started scaring me. "I don't need to go to VBHS. I still have Hibari to seduce–"

"Hibari's never going to touch you or look at you that way because he's _my_ Cloud. That's why I was okay with you trying to seduce him. He wouldn't ever try anything on his Sky's…" Tsuna didn't finish the sentence. "And I won't forget you. Think of it as a big vacation."

"Are you getting sick of me?" I asked. "You called me fat and ugly that day and I know I can be annoying and careless but–"

"I'll never get sick of you," Tsuna said firmly, "and that scares me."

"Okay," I was too heartbroken to argue. "It'll take me a few minutes to pack up. I want to say goodbyes but I don't want to wake up the kids. Well, there's always video chat."

"I want you to break all kinds of connections with us for the whole year. No phone calls or texts or letters–"

My heart broke with each word.

"I get it!" I said, trying to keep my tears from spilling. I got off the roof and didn't turn back to see Tsuna's expression. If I _had_ turned around, I would've seen Tsuna hurting.

Gokudera was right. Tsuna was finally sick of me being a burden.

* * *

 _Step #27: What will make me happier? Family? Or Money?_


	27. SPOILER: Byakuran Killed Me

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#26. SPOILER: Byakuran Killed Me**

"Why does Lambo's Bazooka appear in the most inconvenient shitty places?" I was checking my luggage in the small Namimori airport when I realized that I had accidentally taken my stupid boy's toy instead of the hair dryer.

"Ugly lady, why are you talking to yourself?" A little kid sucking his lollipop kid had green–teal?– hair.

"Well, _excuse me_ if I'm not acting sane. I was kidnapped by mass-murdering psychopaths and then kicked out by the most important person in my life. Also, I think I have diarrhea." _I really shouldn't have eaten pasta off the floor_. "Today's not my day."

"You're weird," the kid continued to suck at his lollipop, unfazed by my glare.

"I need to return this home. Lambo cannot sleep without this being stuck in his uglyass afro–" I paused. "It's weird that I've never been hit by this Bazooka, you know? I mean, this is basically a way to _confirm_ my awesome future."

I was so exhausted that I was saying whatever I was thinking.

"Ugly lady, your head doesn't seem right–"

"Ten years from now I'll be married to my third husband," I said, rubbing my chin. "You know what? I'm having a shitty day and nothing will make me feel better than seeing liquid gold in my future swimming pool."

"Ugly lady, it needs to be really hot for gold to be liquid. Didn't you pass 1st grade?" the little kid asked.

"Stop teaching me science. It's boring," I gave the kid the Bazooka gun. "Shoot me. I want to see my future."

"There's this special place for people like you. My Nana calls it a mental asylum–" the kid said monotonously.

"Are you Fran?" I asked, doing a double-take.

"Wow. How do you know that?" There was no surprise in his voice. This kid was like a green brick with a mouth.

"Why are you here?" I asked. Didn't he appear after the Future Arc? The manga is all jumbled in my head. It was a longass manga/anime.

"My Nana came here to visit a relative. We're going home to France. Why are you asking questions, ugly lady?" Fran asked. "Are you here to kidnap me?"

"You know what? I don't care why you're here. Namimori is a weird place. I wouldn't be surprised if zombies grew from trees here."

"Zombies don't exist, lady. You _really_ need to study science–"

"Shoot me, you brat!" In a few seconds I was surrounded with pink smoke.

I WAS SO READY TO SEE MY AWESOME FUTURE–

I stared at _myself_.

An older version of me was lying in a glass coffin with my eyes closed and my hands on my heart. I was in a pastel pink dress and my hair shone like strands of gold under the sunlight. I looked pale and timeless.

I looked around. I was in a garden. A garden that looked awfully similar to the one in which I met the original Elena. There was a lake surrounded by cherry-blossom trees–

"You died," someone said. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Lambo!" I grinned, turning around to greet the older version of my kid. He was standing a few feet from me and he looked like he was _hurting_. "Who bullied you, cow? If it was Gokudera again–"

"Didn't you hear me? You died, Elena-nee!" Lambo's burst of emotion made me take a step back. He just looked angry now. Angry at himself. Angry at the world.

"Someone's acting like a teenager–" I tried to be funny.

"You were the first one to die! Byakuran declared war at the Vongola and you were the first person he killed. You had taken me to dinner for getting an A in an exam and he just appeared out of nowhere…" Lambo's voice broke. "He slit your throat and burned you to ashes in front of me. I tried to stop him but he was so strong–"

My world stood still.

"I was the first one to die? That's so lame," I said but my insides were turning cold. "Tell me, I at least kicked him in the groin. Also, if I was burned to ashes, how is my dead body inside that glass coffin like fucking Snow White?"

"That's a sculpture. Tsuna-nii spent a fortune on it because he wanted it to look a realistic as possible. He–" Lambo's expression tightened at the thought of Tsuna. "He didn't want to forget how you looked. But he never comes here and he hasn't mentioned you since you died and it's like you never existed–" Lambo's tone turned bitter.

"Lambo, sweetie–" He didn't deserve this. I wanted to beat Byakuran's ass for killing me in front of Lambo. The poor child was looked mentally traumatized.

"Elena-nee, you're headed for Italy, right? Stay there and never come back to us. You'll be safe. I don't want the Mafia to kill you. You had dreams, didn't you? A future you wanted. Don't let it die Please, Elena-nee." There was so much desperation in his voice and I wanted to soothe away all his pain but _time was up_.

"Woah, ugly lady, you know how to do magic," Fran blinked, finally showing some emotion in his blank face.

"By the time Mukuro's done with you, you'll actually do magic," I said a bit fondly and snatched the Bazooka from him. My hands trembled.

"Are you okay?" Fran asked. "You look like you saw a ghost."

But I wasn't listening to him. I was lost in my thoughts.

Ten years from now I'd be dead. I kept trying to focus on the Future Arc but my mind kept coming up blank. Damnit, why could my head not focus when I tried to remember spoilers!

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I was _scared, scared, scared, scared, scared_ –

 _So what was I gonna choose? Ten years with Tsuna or a lifetime without him?_ The weirdest thing was that I always knew the answer.

I checked the time. I still had three hours till my flight.

"Kid, keep an eye on my stuff. I'll be back," I said. I tightly held the Bazooka and sprinted back home.

* * *

"Elena–" Tsuna was sitting alone in the backyard and he looked like he couldn't sleep, despite the fact that it was around 2 am. He looked like a dark prince under the moonlight. I needed to blink a few times to remind myself that this was my Tsuna.

His eyes widened when he saw me and he was by my side in an instant.

"Wait a sec," I panted, clutching my knees. "I've never run so fast in my life and I think I have diarrhea so.."

"You're going to miss your flight," Tsuna stood up and walked towards me carefully. He looked like he was restraining himself from...holding me?

"We didn't say goodbye and I didn't want to leave in a bitter note," I said. I grabbed his shoulders and I looked into his chocolate eyes.

"That wasn't really necessary–" Tsuna's voice tightened.

"I love you. I love you. _I love you._ I will always love you. I will love you till the day I die and," I remembered the glass coffin, "if there is a life after this one, I will love you in it. I was born to love you, Tsunayoshi Sawada. You gave me a home and a family. You've always been on my side and you've always done everything you can to protect me. You are my best friend, my family and my Sky. _I would choose ten years with you over a lifetime without you_."

"Elena–" Tsuna looked like he was in pain.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity to go to VBHS. I wouldn't have gotten in without you pulling strings. Thank you for giving me my best chance and giving me the opportunity to follow my crazy dream to be a gold-digger. I never deserved you," I started choking up and tears started falling my eyes

"I want you to be happy, Elena." Tsuna wiped my tears with his calloused fingers and held me close. He touched his nose with mine and he looked like he was memorizing the moment. "And safe. You are my first friend and my family. I want to _give you your best chance at happiness_."

 _My best chance at happiness_.

"Promise me you'll pick me up after the one year is over. I don't want to spend a second longer than that away from you," I said and closed my eyes.

"I promise," Tsuna said softly and I smiled.

But then I froze. _Would all the wealth in the world make me as happy as being held by Tsuna_?

For the first time in my life I doubted my gold-digging ambitions.

"I'll get Romario to drive you back to the airport. Can't have you running around with diarrhea, can I?" Tsuna gave me a playful look and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah," I said, my eyes opened, falling on the Bazooka and I remembered the fact that I died. "Give this back to Lambo. I thought this was my hair dryer."

"Is something wrong? You're hiding something from me," Tsuna said, going into a no-nonsense attitude.

"The Future Arc will come up and you'll figure it out soon enough," I mumbled but Tsuna gave me a 'what the fuck' look. "Don't let Xanxus win, okay? I don't want to call him 'Master' and be his trophy–"

"I am not going to let him win," a dark look passed his face, "I'm glad you won't see me like that–"

"Listen," I grabbed his face, "I know you want to protect me from yourself. I love you and if you turn into a monster I will love that monster, _too_. I will stand by your darkest deeds and your worst thoughts."

"That means more to me that you know," Tsuna smiled and all the cold fury left his face.

"Now, I gotta go. My diarrhea is getting real and I'd rather do the big one in the airport," I made a face and Tsuna laughed.

"Elena, so lady-like," Tsuna snorted. "Never change."

"Goodbye, Tsuna," I said softly.

"Goodbye, Elena," Tsuna gave me a strained smile, "Catch a lot of boys."

"You know I will," I winked but there was no humor in it. Turning around and leaving was probably the most painful thing I've ever done.

* * *

 _Step #28: Don't eat pasta off the floor unless you want diarrhea. This is an important life lesson. Y'all should take notes._


	28. Oneshot: The Devil Wears White

**a/n:** One important thing to keep in mind is that it has nothing to do with the current story. It's an AU one-shot in which Elena is reborn (falls from the sky) ten years into a parallel future where Byakuran wins.

This one-shot is _**dark**_ and I hope it lives up to your expectations.

.

.

 **The Devil Wears White**

"You know, I kill people who walk into my parties uninvited," Byakuran gave me a wide smile. He had stopped me at the gate and pulled me aside.

 _Great job, Elena! You party-crashed the ball of the most psychotic villain in KHR. How are you so talented?_

"You know, it's weird that you smile when you're threatening to kill someone," I pulled my gown up so that the nasty _snake_ couldn't see my cleavage. "Listen, weirdo, I'm just here to catch me a rich husband and I heard that the men in this party are loaded so can you scoot over-"

I tried to push him away but he grabbed my wrist. "Where did you get that gown? From the trash-bin? We all are important people here and you are an eyesore."

"I could say the same about you," I crossed my hands. "What's with that outfit? Are you dressed as a white crayon, you asshole?"

Byakuran scoffed and looked like he was losing his calm composure. "You walk into my house, _my ball_ uninvited and then you mock me? Do you know who I am?" He was behind me and I could feel his breathe on my skin.

"Ego-maniac who wants to dominate the world," I said.

He had already killed the Vongola and their allies. The man was the ruler of this new messed up world and I was certain that I was in Hell. My only hope was that Tsuna would kill him in some parallel universe and everything would fix up.

"Wrong, dear. This world is already mine and I'm already king," I could feel him smirk. "And if you know what is good for you, go back to whichever drain you crawled out of or I'll-" He ran his finger down my neck and over my collarbone. "Or I'll chop you into tiny pieces."

I turned around and looked him straight in the eye. "I am from the slums and yes, this dress belonged to some old maid who lent it to me but I will not have you speak to me that way. Kill me if you must. Anything to get that fake smile out of my sight." I died once, how bad the second time can be?

"Feisty, aren't we?" Byakuran was looking at me differently and _now_ , I was scared. _Terrified_. "You do know how to make a first impression, love. What is your name? If you lie I'll know."

"Elena," I stiffened. I tried to move away from him but he firmly wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well, Elena, how about we spend the night together and I tame that spirit of yours? I bet under all that spice you'll be pretty sweet when I lick and bite you-"

I pushed him away. "Uncool. That's sexual harassment, dude."

My entire skin was flushed. The problem was that Byakuran was so freaking attractive. I could make fun of him looking like a crayon all day but his tight white shirt left nothing for imagination and his arms were so muscular they almost looked sculpted and he had this sharp jawline… But the worst thing was that he promised of sin and there was this small part of me that was very curious about all that darkness.

"I didn't walk in here for a one-night stand with a lunatic. I'm a gold-digger and I'm searching for a rich husband. Clearly, I made a mistake coming here tonight. I won't be crashing any of your parties ever again," I quickly said and left.

* * *

"There's a package for you, Elena," the mailman handed me over an elegantly wrapped box. How the hell does someone wrap a box _elegantly_? I could feed all the kids in the slum with the money the gift-wrapper cost.

I walked into my dingy hut. Byakuran's rule almost had a dystopia kind of effect on the world ( _and yes, we're talking Hunger Games level dystopia_ ) and a lot of the population was forced to live in the slums. For someone who wanted to live a rich and happy life this was a nightmare.

There was a letter attached to it. ' _Hello, sweetheart. My thoughts keep going back to you and I keep thinking how I never punished you. You'll notice that all the kids in your slum have disappeared._ ' I stiffened. ' _I'll let the kids go if you come to this address wearing exactly the clothes I gave you or else… you're not dumb as you look, right? Love, Byakuran.'_

I opened the package and there was this unbelievably expensive red dress made of velvet and lace. It was completely modest and hid everything that anyone could want to hide. It's almost like he didn't want me to show any skin.

But then my eyes fell on the white lingerie he gave me and my face went red. It left nothing for imagination.

 _What the hell was he planning?_

* * *

I knocked the hotel door, nervous as hell.

"It's open," Byakuran sang and I wanted to punch something. That guy needed to stop acting like he was as pure as the _snow-y_ clothes he wore.

"Listen, you asshole, I'm not your whore-" I stopped when I saw Byakuran on his bed. Naked.

"Enjoying what you see?" Byakuran asked coolly. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. " _Release the kids. And give them each a packet of marshmallows. The poor things look malnourished_."

"Put on some clothes-" I demanded.

" _Why don't you take off yours?_ " He threw his phone away and just seemed to relax more. " I can clearly see that your Storm flames haven't been marked by any Sky so I'm claiming you as _mine_."

Without warning my entire body jolted as I felt my Storm flames eagerly submit to his Sky flames. No matter how much of a monster he was, Byakuran was the strongest Sky in the planet. Of course, my flames would jump at the thought of being _his_.

"I am not taking off my clothes, you pervert," I crossed my hands. But my flames nagged at me to do what our Sky wanted. _Ugh_. "This is the second time we met."

"At least I know your name," Byakuran said. "I barely give other women that courtesy. Now take off your clothes. I need to punish you, Elena." His voice was authoritative and my Storm flames hummed with contentment.

"Make me, you pasty crayon son of a-"

Byakuran looked at me heatedly. Why did he want to sleep with me? I wasn't as attractive as the original Elena. I mean was _amazing_ but I was fat ( _no self-hate!_ ) and my hair was still greasy because the shampoo I owned wasn't good enough and-

"I'm not going to make you do anything," he relaxed even more and looked at me like he had all the time in the world.

My eyes couldn't leave his body. This was my Sky now and though he had forced my Storm flames to submit to him, every nerve in my body was so happy to be his... it was disgusting.

"What's my punishment?" My voice was low.

"Well, the plan is to make you beg me to take your virginity," Byakuran said so casually that I knew this was a game to him. I was a challenge and he thought he was going to win.

"How did you know?" I swallowed. I mean I looked like I was twenty-two and rarely anyone at this age..

"Your flames whispered to me all the things they want their Sky to do to them-"

I walked over to him and punched him straight in the nose. I am pretty sure I broke it and he was totally off-guard. "I am not your doll, your fucked up majesty. _Go to hell._ "

I left the room, furious. I wished I had never, ever met him.

 _Why had I ever crashed his party?_

* * *

It was unbelievably painful to be away from my Sky. The stronger the Sky, the more the effect he has on you and mine was always on my thoughts.

I could feel my flames _craving_ for Byakuran and it disgusted me.

"The rent is still due," the landlord said.

"Come on. This place is made of mud. Why the hell do you need rent?" I snapped.

This whole situation was so draining. I really wish I just didn't fell from the sky with nothing and no one of my own. I was in Hell.

"How about you use that tongue of yours for other reasons and maybe you'll make enough money to pay the rent? Hell, I know some guys who'd pay to have that mouth of yours around their-" There was a snap and the landlord dropped dead with his head rolling on the ground.

Byakuran smiled at me and his white clothes were dripping red.

"What the hell did you just do?" I was beyond shocked.

"This is my world. I get to do whatever I want," Byakuran said. "No one talks to one of mine like that and gets to live. Pack your stuff. I refuse to let one of my Storms live in a pigsty like this."

"I am not yours!" I screamed. "You just don't get to control me!"

Byakuran gave me an irritated look. "Fine, sweetheart. Let's make a deal. You live with me from now on in exchange of anything you want. How about that?"

"I am not having sex with you!"

"I don't need to buy women, sweetheart. I'm classier than that. I just need you to sleep in the same bed as me. That will be torture enough for you. Sooner or later, you'll beg for me."

I closed my eyes and exhaled. "Educate all the kids here and make sure that every person in this slum has enough food."

"My, my. Someone has protective instincts," Byakuran pulled me towards him and after weeks I relaxed. _My Sky_.

* * *

"Are you seriously sleeping naked?!" I snapped. I was fully covered in nightwear.

"So that you have more access to me," Byakuran smirked. "Plus, there's nothing you haven't seen before. You were ogling me the last time. You know, the only reason I'm keeping you around is to take your virginity. The quicker you give it to me, the quicker you get to leave."

"You white piece of crap-"

"How about we make a deal? A little game, my dear Elena. If you strip naked and let me eat marshmallows off you for the next one hour, I'll wear my clothes to bed for the next 5 days."

My body would throb with lust every time Byakuran would talk about… Taking my virginity was one of the most intimate things my Sky could do to me and the fact that he was naked and clearly aroused did not help the situation.

I was scared of what I'd do if Byakuran kept sleeping naked next to me. Every nerve in my body wanted to please my Sky and give him my virginity– My hands balled into fists.

"Go ahead. Sleep naked. Yes, it'll give me more access to you. Wait till I cut your family jewels off," I made a slicing sound with my mouth. I took my pillows and blanket, laying them on the floor.

"The deal was sleeping on the same bed as me," Byakuran said, amused, "or do you not care about the children in that pigsty?"

I stiffened. I begrudgingly put the pillows and blankets back on the bed. I tried not to look at the very naked, _very sexy_ asshole. I could feel his gaze on me but I tried to fall asleep. It was going to be a long night….

I woke up when I felt an arm tightly wound around my waist. I opened my eyes and my heart sped up. My lips were latched onto Byakuran's mouth and _I_ was hungrily kissing him. _My_ hands were exploring his white hair and _I_ was desperately grinding against him. I was still full-on clothed and he was still very naked.

I stiffened and for a few brief seconds we exchanged heated glances.

I pushed away from him so quickly that I fell from the bed. Byakuran laughed.

"I told you that you couldn't resist me. You're an extremely weak Storm and I'm the strongest Sky alive. You subconsciously crave me. I didn't even have to initiate anything," Byakuran said.

"You know what? Maybe I'm physically attracted to you," I said, "but, honestly, you're a douchebag and nothing really is going to happen between us."

"I've killed people for less," Byakuran stretched and my eyes couldn't leave his sculpted abs. Every inch of him radiated power and strength. "So you need to be careful with that mouth of yours but of course, I'll forgive you if you–"

"I think I've had enough sexual suggestions for the day," I snapped. "I don't really care if you kill me. Been there, done that. Death isn't all that scary. What's worse is nearly having sex with you. You are Hell."

I was about to storm out of the room but he stopped me.

"You're going nowhere looking like _that_ ," Byakuran said heatedly and I knew that this wasn't debatable. I glanced at the mirror. The first three buttons of my nightdress were torn and my lacey bra peaked a bit. I looked completely disheveled and my hair was all messy.

"Fine, I'll get changed," I said. I was confused as to why he was acting like that. "Put some pants on. Seeing you naked will _scar_ your subordinates."

* * *

"He's so frustrating!" I said, motioning my hands angrily. "This has been going on for _months_ , Shoichi! We argue every waking moment and then the next morning we're acting like.."

I remembered how he was biting my nipple through the fabric this morning and how he had his arms around me possessively and how I had subconsciously wrapped my legs around his waist… My entire face flushed.

"Elena," Shoichi sighed, massaging his temples, "how about you just give Byakuran what the both of you want?"

"I'm not going to have sex with him!" _No matter, how much I desperately wanted to do exactly that._ "I.. This is all a game to him and I'm not going to let him win."

I had developed an odd camaraderie with Shoichi. He was the only guy Byakuran wouldn't whisk me away from and I was pretty sure we kept each other sane.

"It's not a game to him," Shoichi said, surprised at what I just said. "He's _infatuated_ with you. He's usually good at keeping himself calm and in check but when it comes to you–"

"That's all very flattering, Shoichi, but let's not forget he's a mass-murdering, power-hungry, world-domination-obsessed psychopath," I said, gritting my teeth. I couldn't believe I was so damn attracted to a monster like him.

"You know, how you demanded for food and education for the kids in the slums?" Shoichi asked.

"Don't tell me he didn't keep his part of the deal because I swear–"

"He kept his end of the deal. In fact, he's making efforts to make education mandatory for all kids in his world and he's already made sure that all kids below the age of 18 get proper nutrition. That all happened after you came in," Shoichi said. "He still kills anyone who gets in his way and he's every bit of the monster he was before you came in but you bring out a human side to him. You are extremely protective of children and that seems to have rubbed off on him."

I remembered the times I kept ranting and complaining about the state of children in his stupid world. He always ignored me, turning every situation unnecessarily sexual.

"What?" I tried to laugh. " _Byakuran_ , of all people, made food and education compulsory for children in his trashy kingdom? What's today? April Fool's?"

"If it's any consolation, he _hates_ the effect you have on him," Shoichi said dryly. "You have no idea how much he wants to get rid of you."

"Well, that makes the two of us.." An idea popped into my head.

"What are you planning, Elena?" Shoichi gave me a wary look.

"A way we can both get what we want," I said.

* * *

"You're in bed early," Byakuran smirked at the sight of me under so many blankets before taking off his white jacket.

"Let's make a deal," I said and slid the covers off me. I was finally wearing the lacy lingerie that Byakuran had gotten me a long time ago. I'm pretty sure I would have felt less exposed if I were naked. My palms were sweaty and my heart hammered in my chest.

Byakuran froze. There were no smirks or snide comments. His eyes were fixed on me and I think he swallowed painfully but that was probably just my imagination.

"Let's do this whole.. Sex thing," I flushed and Byakuran stiffened more. "But this will be only a one time thing. In exchange, I want you to help me marry someone rich. Introduce me to all those rich guys you invite over to your fancy balls. You know I've always wanted to be a gold-digger–"

Byakuran was near me within seconds.

"I'll give you whatever you want," Byakuran's voice was low and dark. His finger traced my cheekbone. Something was telling me that he wasn't thinking straight and he hadn't realised what he had just promised. " _Just let me touch you_."

I nodded, surprised that Byakuran was asking, in his own way, for permission.

Byakuran kissed me hungrily and his hands roamed my body. He tore off the lingerie with few swift movements. His movements were rough and he pinned me against the bed with his strong arms. His flames engulfed my Storm flames and they were thrilled with the attention.

It didn't matter, right? We'd both get what we want and then I'd get rid off him. This night didn't matter. It was just finally a release of all that built-up tension.

I didn't hold back the moan when Byakuran possessively bit my thigh, slowly going up.

 _I had wanted this so bad_.

* * *

"Where do you think you are going?" Byakuran said. He still had his eyes closed but he had a iron-grip on my waist. He pulled me closer and opened his eyes, giving me a satisfied look.

"I need to shower," I said, covering myself with blankets.

"How about I join you?" His breath fanned my neck and it took all my will-power to push him away.

I sat up and he frowned.

"Congratulation, Byakuran Gesso. You won. You took my virginity. Now, it's time you follow through your end of our new deal," I said.

"New deal?" Byakuran looked like he was trying to remember it. "What was it again?"

"You're going to help me get a rich husband. Time to play match-maker, you white crayon–" I froze when I saw Byakuran's expression.

" _Find you a rich husband_?" He hissed. His orange flames glowed around him and I'm pretty sure no one ever saw him this angry. I took a step back. "You think I'm just going to hand you over to another man."

"Well, that was the deal," I said. "You promised. Why does it matter to you? You won your stupid game."

" _Game? Do you think last night was some game?_ " Byakuran's rage was cold and it startled me. Why was he getting so angry? Didn't he want to get rid off me? "I don't have to keep any promises."

He pulled me onto his lap. His vermilion eyes dug into mine. It was so weird that the composed mafia boss seemed to unravel whenever he was with me and I didn't know what to think of him. He was a monster. He brought the world down to its knees and cut its head off. He was doom and destruction and fake. But sometimes, underneath all that twisted darkness, I saw good in him.

I wasn't going to lie; that darkness was his most alluring trait. And did I really care if he was a monster? The Devil once was an angel.

"I am not going to be some side-whore, you bastard," I tried to pull away but all he did was flinch.

"I have no such intentions, Elena," Byakuran traced my cheekbones with his long digit. "I am already King. I have conquered this world. I have killed my enemies and my subjects are puppets to my whims. Might as well have a Queen now. You want power? Money? _I can give it all to you_." He whispered the last sentence into my ear.

"You're a monster," I said but I motioned closer to him. His breath fanned my neck.

I thought about what Shoichi said. If I could influence Byakuran.. if i could turn this Apocalypse into a better place for the future generation.. For the children in the slums. I didn't even know if Byakuran would wake up one morning, decide he was bored with me and then kill me _but_ it was worth a shot.

"I am," Byakuran said unapologetically. "And I'm not giving you away to some man. You are mine–"

"You're angry, dark… You don't feel safe and you don't know what do about it. You're always trying to be a step ahead even if you've won. You don't trust anybody. You don't love anybody. Lost. Alone. You wish you could control your demons, instead of them controlling you," I said with realization and he just stared at me. _We had quite a few things in common_.

I was in a dark fairy tale. Byakuran was a dark, evil King and I was some slum woman who fell from the sky because she killed herself. No one was going to rescue me and I didn't know if I wanted to be rescued.

Byakuran kissed me with the hunger of a starving man. His fingers interlocked with my hair and I dug my nails into his skin.

He was fire and I decided that I wanted to burn.


	29. My Murderer Orders A Happy Meal

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#27. My Murderer Orders A Happy Meal**

"Would you like french fries with that, sir?" I asked the customer, giving him a strained, sleep-deprived smile.

Dear readers, you're probably like– _Wait, what?_

 _A timeskip happened!_ Why are you working in some junk-food pigsty (aka McDonald's), Elena?!

You were probably expecting me to turn into some badass who could break people's heads with her thighs and shoot flaming arrows but still somehow have time to study for her PhD.

I was kind of hoping that I'd turn into a Mary Sue, too.

I mean it's been 2 years (7 months, 6 days and 45 minutes _but who's counting?_ ). That's enough time to turn into some gorgeous diva.

But, you know, shit happens–

"I'd like a Happy Meal, Elena-chan," a grown-ass man sang and I looked up from the register. "I love those Minion toys. I'm so happy that the movie is having a sequel.

Holy shit.

Byakuran Gesso.

"Byakuran," my voice was barely audible. I was literally staring at my death in the face.

Everyone in McDonald's stiffened. Byakuran was the Don of one of the strongest Mafia famiglias in the world. _Every_ Venetian knew about him.

"Elena-chan," Byakuran gave me a Cheshire grin, "it's so nice to finally meet you."

Now, when your killer walks into your workplace, you should run for the hills. That's common sense.

But if you think I developed some common sense in the last 2 years (7 months, 6 days and 45 minutes _but who's counting?_ )… you are fooling yourself.

I bent over the counter and grabbed Byakuran by his fancy Armani collars.

"Listen, you son of a white crayon snake," my face was just inches from his, "if I ever see you again, I will shove those Minion toys so far up your ass–"

"Elena-chan," Byakuran laughed, gently pulling my hands away from his collar, "you are so charming. How about we talk somewhere more private?"

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me over his shoulder with ease, like I was a sack of potatoes. I was too stunned to speak.

"If anyone tries to help her or call the police, I'll burn this entire place down," Byakuran said sweetly.

"YOU ARE DEAD MEAT, YOU HEAR ME–" I started punching his back and screaming but he touched my neck and I passed out.

 _I know. I know. I know._

I know what you're thinking. But, it's not like I enjoy being kidnapped!

* * *

"I'm so glad that you're awake, Elena-chan," Byakuran sang when I opened my eyes.

I ignored him, trying to get a better idea of my surroundings. We were in a secluded corner cafe and my hands were tied to a chair.

Great.

"I didn't really want to tie you up but if you tried to run, it would just waste precious time," Byakuran said, studying me carefully.

"I don't run," I said and glared at him.

"I know," Byakuran sighed. "Storms are annoyingly brave. I literally have to drag my Storms out of certain-death situations because they are so stubborn."

"Cut the crap. What do you want?" I demanded.

I know I'm supposed to behave around unstable psychopaths but fuck that jazz.

"I want us to be best friends," Byakuran smiled and it gave me the creepies.

"Listen, white crayon, I have standards. I don't befriend assholes who kill me in some parallel future universe and then kidnap me."

"I know you don't hate me because I killed you," Byakuran said. "You hate me because I killed you _in front of the Lightning Guardian._ "

"You fucking killed me in front of my kid," I saw red and the only thing holding me back was the restraints, "You traumatised Lambo and I swear, I'm gonna cut you like a carrot when I'm–"

"Your threats are endearing but, trust me, I have come to regret killing you," Byakuran said. "Your Tsunayoshi made sure of that.. Which leads me to my current predicament."

I stiffened when I heard Tsuna's name. Pain and longing throbbed in my veins.

"What does Tsuna have anything to do with this?" I asked quietly.

"Well, Elena-chan, he has everything to do with this," Byakuran gave an uneasy smile that suddenly twisted into a smirk. "Look at you. You were destined to be the Queen of the Underworld but now you work long hours in McDonald's. What happened?"

There was no reason for me to share but you know me: the ultimate blabber.

"Tsuna," I exhaled deeply, "he never came back for me. He promised he'd take me back home after a year. He promised. So, I thought, maybe he was busy and I tried to buy a plane ticket back to Namimori with my Vongola card but apparently.. I'm forbidden to buy plane tickets with it. _Tsuna' direct orders_."

"Go on," Byakuran said.

I glared at him. _What was I? Some reality TV show?_

"So I decided to work for the plane tickets. I mean, they are not that expensive but it's hard for me to get that kind of cash. Due to legal Italian laws, I couldn't work until a certain age. I finally reached that age a few months ago and luckily got a job in a Venetian McDonald's but I have school so I can't work too much– Ugh." I groaned when I remembered that I have a _Mafia Politics_ test tomorrow.

"So," Byakuran crossed his fingers and smirked, "you are pretty shameless. Working this hard to go back to someone who abandoned you. Why do you think he won't let you come back to him?"

I wanted to cry when he said that. I had asked that question to myself a million times.

"I don't know," I finally answered. "I thought if I got better grades and knew how to defend myself, he'd come back for me but… I'm a straight C student now. That's a huge improvement from being straight F. I also have a B in archery. I mean, I worked so hard–"

"All this for some boy," Byakuran rolled his eyes playfully. "As a feminist, I can't help but disapprove of this behaviour."

"He's my Sky!" I snapped. I'm not supposed to be thousands of miles away from him!

"Find another Sky," Byakuran sipped his coffee. "You live in Venice. You'll find plenty of Mafia bosses who wouldn't mind having a Barbie for a Storm."

"He's my permanent Sky," I said. My flames couldn't stand being away from their Sky and they, sure as hell, couldn't imagine being claimed by someone else.

Byakuran froze when he heard that and muttered a string of curses. His reaction alarmed me a bit.

"What's up with you? Sad that you can't claim my flames and mind-control me?" I joked.

" _Permanent sky?!_ " Byakuran hissed. "And you've been away from him for how long? Two and half years? What the fuck is he thinking? _This is no way of protecting you_." The last line was an angry whisper.

"You look like a genocidal maniac right now," I said.

"You are supposed to be with him," Byakuran massaged his temples. "The situation is more dire than I thought it would be. If he can send a Permanent Storm away–"

He was no longer acting like a happy-go-lucky hippie. He looked like a _stressed_ Don.

"You need to drink some alcohol and chill–"

"As you eloquently said, I'll cut the crap," Byakuran said seriously. "Your beloved Sky's Inheritance Ceremony is going to be held soon."

Inheritance Ceremony. Daemon Spade. _Mukuro_.

Being stuck here.. I had failed Mukuro, too. I had nearly pursued Nono to hold the Ceremony two years ago. (If I only hadn't agreed to move to Venice for a year..)

"What of it?" I asked dryly.

"What do you think will be Tsunayoshi's first order as Vongola Decimo?" Byakuran asked.

"Wait a sec, let me pull up my mind-reading skills so I can answer that question," I said sarcastically.

"Total annihilation of the Millefiore Famiglia," Byakuran's face was blank when he said that.

What. The. Fuck.

It took me a few moments to swallow that information.

"What kinds of drug are you doing, white crayon?" I demanded. "Tsuna would never order something like that. He's your typical goody-in-two-shoes. He's a peace-loving hippie."

"That's usually true but," Byakuran groaned, " _I killed you._ "

"But in some parallel future universe that doesn't exist anymore. Tsuna would never order the annihilation of an entire Famiglia because of something like that!" I was getting angrier.

How dare he describe Tsuna like some revenge-hungry monster!

"Well, you see," Byakuran sighed. "during our last, final, _epic_ battle… when I started losing against him, I told him a lie to rile him up. I was hoping the lie would make him so angry that he would lose himself to rage and make mistakes."

"What lie?" My woman's intuition was screaming warnings.

But he called the battle 'epic'. That was kinda funny.

"I told him you were pregnant when I killed you," Byakuran finally said.

It took me a few moments to process this.

Come on, bro. I have a big test tomorrow. I can't process these kinds of crazy information right now.

" _I was pregnant when you killed me?_ " I hissed.

"No, you weren't," Byakuran said and made a face. "I'd notice if you'd have a strong Sky in your weak Storm body. I lied to rile him up but I just shortened my lifespan instead."

"I still don't get it. Tsuna hasn't contacted me in two years but for some reason he cares about me enough to want you dead for killing my unborn child. Say he wants to kill you, what excuse is he going to give the Vongola for ordering the annihilation of an entire Famiglia?"

"It won't take much persuasion to convince the Vongola to aide him once he becomes Decimo. They'll think I killed a Vongola heir. It doesn't matter if it happened in a parallel, future universe. That's enough of a reason to destroy us."

"Wait. _What_." I gave him a blank look. "What does Tsuna's heir have to do anything with my pregnancy?"

"Fake pregnancy," Byakuran corrected and looked at me like I was some moron. "What do _you_ think it has to do with your pregnancy, Elena-chan?"

It finally hit me like a shit ton of bricks.

"You think that Tsuna thinks that I was pregnant with his child when you killed me?" I asked.

What. The. Fuck. (I'm saying that a lot today.)

"You finally get it–"

I started roaring with laughter because THIS SHIT WAS HILARIOUS.

"Bruh, you're talking to the wrong blondie. It's Kyoko you're looking for. It's not that hard to notice the difference between us. I'm a sexy badass and she's a sweet angel." I started laughing again. "Oh my gosh! Tsuna and me! This is such an LOL moment. I can't breathe!"

Byakuran crossed his arms. He didn't look even the slightest bit amused.

Didn't he realize he made the joke of the century?

Tsuna and me.. BAHAHAHA!

"But you love Tsunayoshi," Byakuran pointed out.

"Of course I do! He's my family. I love Tsuna the way I love Mukuro. I will love them both till the day I die. What does that have anything to do with this?"

Byakuran sighed.

"Let's make a deal," Byakuran sat up straight.

"I don't think so–" My face twisted into a glare.

"You will explain the big misunderstanding to Tsunayoshi and, in exchange, I will aide you in the reunion you have craved for," Byakuran said.

"You'll take me to Namimori? With your fancy private jet?" I asked.

"Namimori is too heavily-guarded. I'm not going to waltz into his home territory. No, I'm going to bring him to us," Byakuran said and raised his hand towards me.

His hand was suddenly engulfed with a bright orange flame and I felt them tugging my Storm flames towards it.

"Stop! I'm already claimed–" I yelled but Byakuran silenced me with a look.

"Even if you're miles away, your Sky will know if someone else is trying to claim you. Tsunayoshi remembers my flames very well. Once he realizes that I am in your presence, he'll drop everything and come here to Venice."

The flame perished and Byakuran withdrew his hand.

"Now what?" I asked uneasily.

"We wait," Byakuran said. "A permanent Element is never supposed to be away from their Sky for so long. Hopefully, he'll realize his mistake when he sees what state your flames are in."

I didn't say anything.

"What will you do when you finally see him? Hug him? Kiss him?" Byakuran teased.

"Break his nose," I said seriously.

Byakuran laughed.

"I like your spirit. Hopefully, that bravery of yours will be able to prevent my certain death."

* * *

 _Step #29: Be smarter than me. Don't make deals with your murderer._


	30. Belieber Shoots Byakuran's Kneecap

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#28. Belieber Shoots Byakuran's Kneecap**

Byakuran was suddenly behind me and pressed a gun against my head.

"Come out of your hiding or your precious Elena's brain will be splattered all over the cafe," Byakuran said calmly.

"What the fuck, you white crayon!" I said, my heart pounding in my chest. There was no one in the cafe. Had Byakuran gone insane? "I thought we were just chilling–"

"It's been two years, seven months, seven days, four hours and thirty-six minutes but stupid Elena still doesn't know how to act in a hostage situation," a voice echoed in the cafe and a blonde waiter appeared out of thin air. He looked like a normal, skinny college dude... until I noticed his eyes.

"Mukuro," I mouthed in shock.

"Nice to see you Muku-chan. Did your boss send his lapdog to rescue his girl?" Byakuran chuckled and nudged the gun further into my skull, making me wince in pain.

"If you hurt so much as a hair in her stupid blonde head, _you will suffer_ ," Mukuro's tone was laced with so much darkness that it terrified me.

"Please, take a seat," Byakuran said while he pulled out a chair and sat behind me, his gun not leaving my forehead. "I have no intention to harm your beloved Elena. I simply wish to reason with you and your boss. I'm afraid the Vongola have misunderstood me."

"You killed her and you killed my unborn niece or nephew. I am not reasoning with you," Mukuro pulled out a trident.

"Well," Byakuran said like he didn't have a care in the world, "here is your precious Elena. _Alive_. If you continue to rebel, she will be one with the dead. I killed her once. I can do it, again."

"I feel so loved–" I said sarcastically but Byakuran and Mukuro glared at me so I shut up.

Mukuro's hold on his trident tightened and I thought he was about to attack but he sat down instead. That made Byakuran chuckle.

"Your devotion to Elena has always surprised me. You're a Vindice prisoner capable of horrors that even the Devil cannot fantasize and yet, your treat her so gently. For _her_ ," Byakuran pulled a strand of hair behind my ear, "you willingly became the dog of the prince of the Mafia you wished to destroy. I remember the day your future self had learnt about Elena's death, he immediately escaped the–"

" _Enough_ ," Mukuro stopped him.

"What is it about you, Elena," Byakuran gave me an amused look, "that inspires such devotion from monsters?"

"You need a tissue, white crayon. Shit is spewing out of your mouth," I said.

Mukuro didn't care about me. He left me the same way Tsuna did. He stopped communicating with me through the necklace, even when he knew I was being bullied– Enough about that.

"I get her allure," Byakuran eyes didn't leave me. "She's feisty. Even a gun to her head can't back down her spirit."

"Are you done with the psycho-analysis? Are you here to kill me or give me therapy" I said. "'Cause I didn't know you were fucking Dr. Phil."

"Elena, keep your mouth shut," Mukuro warned but I ignored him.

"How about you leave?" I told Mukuro. "Byakuran and I were chilling before you barged in uninvited. He was just about to teach me how to cheat in poker–"

"I did kill your Elena but she was not pregnant," Byakuran interrupted me. "Your Don wishes to annihilate my Famiglia due to a misunderstanding. I cannot have that. If your Boss wishes to kill me, that is understandable but I will fight with my Dying Will for _my people_."

"Your people? Don't you mean your _pawns_?" Mukuro scoffed and I could see him getting angrier. "You said Elena was pregnant and now that we can destroy you, you are changing the story? I am not risking the safety of Elena or her future children. If Vongola doesn't kill you, I will. _I already have practice with committing genocides._ "

" _Mukuro_ ," I said sharply, "Byakuran killed me and I forgive him for it. That's all that matters. Also, I wasn't pregnant. Byakuran might be the bastard who has a gun pressed against my temple right now but he'd never go as low to kill a pregnant woman. _And why does it matter? You never cared about me._ "

Mukuro stiffened and Byakuran laughed.

"The one person you genuinely, unconditionally love thinks you never cared," Byakuran chuckled. " _Sweet irony_."

Byakuran pulled the trigger and the blonde waiter collapsed, leaving Mukuro with no person to hijack. I watched the way the blood trickled out of his chest.

"You're going to be Donna Vongola, my dear. You need to get used to the bloodshed," Byakuran said.

"You just killed a person," I said. I was numb for a few seconds but my face twisted into a snarl. "Whatever did that waiter do to you?!"

"Your descendant was getting on my nerves. The waiter was just an unfortunate casualty," Byakuran said, taking his seat across me. "What? It's not like your precious Tsuna is a saint. He's gotten himself quite the reputation."

"You've killed millions of people in hundreds of universes. What's just another waiter, right?" I said icily. "Tsuna would never stoop to your level."

"There are a lot of things you are wrong about. I'm a Don. I'm comfortable with taking lives. Secondly, your Tsunayoshi has taken lives, too," Byakuran paused at my look of disbelief and leaned in closer. "Will you leave him if he turns into me?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. I watched him relax and keep the gun down on the table.

" _No_ ," I said firmly. "You're a bad person but there's good in you. It's tiny and a person needs to do a lot of digging to find it but…" I thought about my rebirth into Elena, "I believe in second chances. You aren't your past, Byakuran. You can be the better person for Yuni and your Famiglia. As for Tsuna… even if he turns into the worst mafioso ever, I'll still love him. You don't get to love the good parts of someone without loving the bad parts, too."

"So you're going to stick by his side through Hell?" Byakuran said. "Even if he abandoned you?"

"What can I say?" I smiled a little. "I don't take 'no' for an answer."

"That sounds like something a creepy stalker would say," Byakuran was about to smile but he suddenly tensed. " _They're here_."

Byakuran stood up nervously and I took advantage of his moment of weakness.

I quickly grabbed the gun and shot his left kneecap.

He was too shocked to react.

"That's for killing the waiter and killing me in front of Lambo, you white crayon son of a bitch," I said.

" _What did you do_?" Byakuran hissed, clutching his knee. "I won't make it out alive, now. I can sense the Varia here, too. I won't be able to clear the misunderstanding, you sneaky little bitc–"

"Look at me," I grabbed him by the collar, "I didn't lie when I said that there's good in you and I'm not going to let Tsuna hurt you or your Famiglia. I promise that. But in exchange, I want the Millefiore Famiglia to swear their complete loyalty to the Vongola. A permanent alliance under the oath of Vindice."

The best way to ensure Byakuran's loyalty to Tsuna was a Vindice Alliance and I was going to take any chances that put Tsuna in a stronger position in the Mafia.

"Taking advantage of a cornered Don to create a powerful alliance. You will make a fine Donna," Byakuran winced in pain. "No worries, Elena-chan. My loyalty was his the day I learnt about the terror I caused in the future. He didn't just save the future. He saved me too. I will be his ally. Or I will die trying. Just ensure that my people do not suffer because of me."

"Run," I ordered. "I know you can still use your magical girl wings to get your ugly ass out of here."

Byakuran was about to leave through the back door of the cafe but he hesitated for a few seconds, like he needed to say something important and he finally did.

"Correction, my sweet marshmallow, I have a _sexy_ ass," Byakuran said and disappeared.

He never corrected my comment about his ' _magical girl wings_ '. But if he ever called me 'my sweet marshmallow' again, I would buy all the marshmallows in the world and shove it so high up his ass–

I heard the door of the cafe slam open.

"Elena," I stiffened when I heard that voice.

I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. I dropped the gun I was holding.

"I need a cleaning dispatch unit here. There's a body.." I heard Tsuna mutter instructions into some phone or shit but I still couldn't turn around.

I took out a box of Justin Bieber toothpicks from my bra and tugged the Justin Bieber bracelet I was wearing with my flames. The toothpicks turned into a quiver with arrows and the Justin Bieber bracelet turned into a bow... with the face of Justin Bieber and the words 'Belieber 4ever' all over them. (Yes, it's all custom-made. Paid by Vongola card.)

I know you're judging me for being a Belieber but Justin Bieber could've been my lost twin. We both are blonde, gorgeous and have a lot of haters. It's tough being so fucking amazing. That boy is my homie. Loving JB is like loving myself. There's no difference between us. (That's not true, I'm _more_ good-looking.)

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you abandoned me in some foreign country and deprived me of my children. I fucking missed their first day in Namimori Elementary. You know what an important milestone that is? _Prepare to die, asshole_."

I was a sleep-deprived McDonald's employee with Justin Bieber archery equipment but I had never felt more badass.

I turned around and I started shooting my _Justin Bieber_ arrows at the future king of the Mafia.

* * *

 _Step #29: Make sure your weapons look badass. I look like a fucking badass in my Justin Bieber archery gear._


	31. I Don't Act Like A Badass

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#29. I Don't Act Like A Badass**

" _Elena-nee!_ " Three small bodies grabbed me from behind and I fell on my face.

I couldn't shoot arrows at Tsuna anymore. Damn it. (Although he kept dodging them).

"What the hell–" I turned my head around to see my annoying brats clinging to my waist for dear life. I carefully removed my weapons so they wouldn't get hurt. "Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta.."

I heard Tsuna take long strides towards us.

"What are you three doing here?" Tsuna asked sternly. "This place isn't safe. I told you to stay home–"

"We overheard you talking about Elena-nee," I-pin said in broken Japanese and my heart swelled with pride. My baby was learning a new language.

"Lambo-sama made the genius plan to come with you sillies _secretly_ ," Lambo said obnoxiously. The boy's afro had gotten smaller and, instead of a cow onesie, he wore t-shirt and pants with cow-prints. What was with this kid and cows?

"You made a ranking list of the best plan to get here, didn't you?" I ruffled Fuuta's head. He merely nodded and his hold on my McDonald's apron tightened. Always the quiet mastermind.

"Listen, kids," Tsuna sighed and crouched down to our level. He started lecturing them about safety and blah, blah but I became still.

He looked so much better than all of my, ahem.. late-night activities imagined him to be.

I hadn't noticed it when I was trying to kill him but Tsuna had grown incredibly.. _sexy_. His muscles had filled in and I could see them flexing underneath his black blazer. His brown hair was shorter but it looked darker. His eyes were two-toned, like someone had put them on fire and forgot to put it out. The baby fat had disappeared and made way for sharp jawlines and high cheekbones. He was definitely a few inches taller than him and the first few buttons of his orange shirt was unbuttoned so I could see a hint of those.. Well-defined abs.

He looked like the heir of the Underworld and it made me forget to breathe.

I wanted so desperately for him to hold me so tight that he'd bruise me and the world would know I was _his_ and I wanted him to bite me, mark me–

What. The. Fuck.

I snapped out of my thoughts. _How could I even think like that?!_

I hugged my children, kissed their heads and ruffled their hair.

"Tsuna-nii is right. You shouldn't ever do anything that will risk your safety," I scolded them. "Don't you know how precious you brats are?"

"Lambo-sama knows how precious how Lambo-sama is," Lambo said quickly.

"We missed you, Elena-nee," Fuuta said softly and my heart wrenched. I never should've left my kids.

"Let's get out of this cafe," Tsuna said. He subtly pointed towards the dead waiter and I nodded. He pulled out his phone. "Gokudera, she's safe. The kids are here– Yes, I know, it wasn't smart of them– Yes, let the Varia know that their job is done. Please make arrangements accordingly and send Onii-san with transportation– No, _he's_ not here. He can't be gone too far. Take Yamamoto and try to track _him_ down. I want _him_ alive." The temperature dropped slightly when Tsuna said the last sentence.

"Where's Reborn?" I asked. It was odd of Reborn to leave Tsuna alone.

"He's busy making preparations for the Inheritance Ceremony," Tsuna said and I could hear the slight strain in his voice but then he smiled. "I know what you're thinking. It's been awhile. I no longer need Reborn to babysit me."

"Yes, it's been awhile," I said icily. Tsuna tried to help me up but I stood up on my own.

I gave him a ' _we're not fighting in front of the kids_ ' and a ' _the only reason you're not dead is because my kids are here'_ look and Tsuna nodded in response.

"We're going to a Vongola hotel," Tsuna said finally, picking little I-pin up with ease, "Let's go. I'll get you guys a lot of ice cream but you're grounded once we get home."

A limo appeared outside the cafe and I could see Ryohei in the driver's seat/

* * *

"Ryohei will be watching the kids," Tsuna closed the door of the hotel room door behind us. "I know it's uncomfortable but we'll be sharing a room. The only person I can trust your safety with is me. Once the Inheritance Ceremony is dealt with and the Millefiore are obliterated, you're free to go–"

I had been quiet the entire time but now that we were alone...

" _Free to go_?" I hissed. "Tsuna, you promised that you'd bring me back after a year. You _promised_. What happened? Why are you so calm and collected? Like nothing happened? Like you didn't abandon me for two years and six months?"

I didn't tell him the exact date because I didn't want him to know I counted every second I was away from him.

"Seven months, seven days, thirteen hours and twenty-five minutes," Tsuna corrected me but his face was still impassive. "Let's not have this conversation, Elena."

"Why didn't you come back?!" I snapped. "Do I mean nothing to you?"

"It was for your safety–" Tsuna stopped and quickly gathered himself. He looked like he was mentally preparing for what he was about to say. Then his voice turned icy: "Yes, you mean nothing to me. You're a burden, Elena. Your future self's death in the hands of Byakuran just proved that. I'm going to be a Don. I can't babysit some stubborn girl who _refuses_ to stay safe. It was best to keep you away from me. If it was possible, I would've preferred us never meeting again–"

I quietly sat on the floor and hugged myself.

My worst nightmare had come true and I didn't know how to react.

"Elena–" Tsuna's tone had changed into something softer. He probably was expecting me to argue with him. There was only one other time he'd seen me this quiet.

"I knew I went to VBHS to find a rich boy but the moment I set my foot on Venice, I regretted it. I couldn't care less about some stupid rich boy or money or power or whatever the hell gold-digging is. I just knew I missed you. The first year away from you was unbearable," I tried not to choke. "I counted every second till your return but then you didn't come back. I started working hard in school. I thought if you see me improving you'd think 'I can't let such an awesome, kickass Storm be away from me'. I practiced archery till my fingers bled and then I'd wrap them up in bandages and start practicing again. If I couldn't solve a sum, I'd spend hours on it until I solved it. I'd study and work hard and I got a job just in the hopes I could be with you again. _Does it mean nothing to you that you hurt me_?"

I hadn't shed a single drop since I left for Venice. I'm Elena. I'm a badass and badasses don't cry but I couldn't be strong anymore. I was hurt and in pain and I didn't want to put up some brave front.

I curled into a ball and started crying.

Now I have no one. Tsuna doesn't want me. Mukuro doesn't care about me. I'm just some desperate girl–

I felt Tsuna hug me tightly and pull me onto his lap. He started kissing my head and rubbing circles on my back. I relaxed and I could feel my Storm flames hum in content. We were in our Sky's embrace and he was _so_ strong. I felt his Sky flames soothe and caress my flames–

Tsuna stiffened and swore. He pulled me away with his arms and forced me to look at him. He studied me carefully.

"Your flames… _shit_ ," Tsuna's calm composure fell. He immediately picked me up and laid me gently on the bed.

I was too busy enjoying the way his flames caressed my flames to react.

"What's the matter?" I asked quietly. I was still in a state of emotional pain and euphoria but Tsuna's distress distressed me

"I need to heal your flames," Tsuna said firmly and his expression turned guilty. "I didn't know– This is all my fau– I need to call Talbot."

I grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go," I whimpered. For a second, Tsuna looked like he never wanted to let me go but he quickly composed himself.

"I'm going out for a call. It won't take too long. Take a bath and get fresh," Tsuna lightly touched one of his rings and a little lion jumped on me. "Natsu, keep Elena company and comfort her flames, okay?"

Natsu didn't bother acknowledging Tsuna. He started biting and licking me in a gentle yet somewhat aggressive way. I could feel the flames of the little lion dominating their entire control over my Storm flames and my Storm flames eagerly submitted. Tsuna looked slightly embarrassed, like Natsu was displaying his secrets or something.

I was finally feeling like my old self. Not some whimpering mess.

"You can go and make your important call," I said and cradled Natsu up in my arms. "Let's go take a bath, _cutie_."

"A bath with Natsu?" Tsuna's eyes turned a little darker and he quickly left the hotel room.

* * *

"Can't you get into some clothes?" Tsuna ordered. I was in my bathrobe and my wet hair was sprawled all over my head.

Natsu was nuzzling my neck like he was rewarding me for letting him see me naked. ( _Wait–_ Where did that thought come from? I mean, Natsu was Tsuna's Dying Will flames in animal form. Why would it even care.. Why am I thinking such strange thoughts)

"Well, yes, if you want me to change back to my dirty McDonald's uniform," I snapped. "Why are you being so bossy?"

"You like it when I'm bossy," Tsuna smirked at me and I could feel his eyes roam my body for a few seconds but quickly changed the topic, "I'll get someone to get you some clothes."

"Okay," I nodded, "so what's up with my flames? You seem to be freaking out over them."

"Your flames are extensively damaged because you were away from me for so long," Tsuna winced slightly at that, "According to Talbot, a permanent Storm should never be away from their Sky."

"I bet you wished Xanxus would've taken my flames when he had the chance. That way you wouldn't be permanently stuck with me," I said but I quickly realized it was the wrong thing to say.

Both Natsu and Tsuna's hold on my flames became extremely possessive.

" _Your flames belong to me and only me_. If I knew the distance would hurt you, I wouldn't have sent you away but there was no way in hell I would've let your flames belong to some other Sky. I don't regret permanently claiming your flames. They will always be mine, as they should be," Tsuna snarled.

I could feel my Storm flames dance with excitement, as if saying ' _Look at how protective and possessive our Sky is! We are so weak and his Guardians have much stronger flames but he wants us most! We are so lucky!_ ' My flames were weirder than me.

"But you want nothing to do with him," I pointed out the flaw in his logic.

"I didn't know being away from you would damage your flames. I just wanted to protect you," Tsuna ran a hand over his hair. "I can't imagine hurting you."

"But you did," I said. "What do you mean that you wanted to protect me?"

Tsuna hesitated for a few seconds.

"I went to the future. It's a long story–"

"Yes, I read the manga.. Or watched the anime," I said impatiently, "What has that got to do with any of this–"

"You died. Byakuran killed you. He slit your throat and burned you into ashes," Tsuna's hands balled into fists and they started turning white. "He killed our unborn child with you. After I learnt that.. Elena, there was no way I could bring you back to my world. You deserve better–"

" _Our unborn child_?" I repeated. "There was no unborn child and how the hell would we have a kid together?"

"Elena," Tsuna sighed, "don't tell me I need to tell you how babies are made."

"I know how babies are made," I snapped. "But do _you_ know how babies are made? Byakuran told you I was pregnant with your child and you believed him? You stupid tuna-fish, a baby doesn't just appear into a woman's womb through magic. You gotta do the _dirty_ to get a baby."

"This again," Tsuna massaged his temples, "You don't believe I can ever be the father of your children."

I opened my mouth and closed it, like a fish.

"Room service!" We both snapped out of the whole thing when Tsuna pulled out a pistol.

"I didn't order any room service. Did you?" Tsuna asked. He moved in front of me to shield me from the door.

"No," I said carefully. Natsu's flames started glowing and he was circling me protectively.

The door opened with a small creak and Tsuna was ready to shoot.

"Keep the weapon down," a waiter walked in and closed the door behind him, "I'm here to see Elena, Vongola."

Those eyes and that smirk.

" _Mukuro_ ," I said. I immediately ran up to the waiter and hugged him. Mukuro hugged me back, drawing circles on the back of my head with his thumb. I heard Tsuna put the pistol away.

"There are better ways to waltz in, Mukuro," Tsuna sighed, "I know you were worried about her but–"

"I told you the best way to keep her safe was to keep her near us. But you insisted on putting her away in the capital of the Mafia and breaking all contact with her. _You want her dead_ , Vongola. I'm taking her with me to Kokuyo. My men will protect her," Mukuro said calmly. His grip on me tightened and Natsu snarled.

"Her flames are damaged, Mukuro," Tsuna finally said. "Keeping her away from me has damaged her Dying Will flames, her will to live."

"You should have never claimed her flames," Mukuro snarled. "She died in the future because of you. Her unborn children died because of you. _My_ future nieces and nephews. She is the only family I have and I will not let her be doomed because of you. The longer she is with you, the bigger the target on her back."

Tsuna's eyes glowed orange. Challenging his claim on my flames always seemed to royally piss him off.

"She shouldn't have met you either! You're a Vindice prisoner. You have left hundreds of people dead in your wake. You're a beast and you never know when you'll wake up one day and decide to kill her–"

Mukuro looked like he was ready to charge on him.

" _Enough_!" They hadn't noticed that I was already in full archery gear over my bathrobe. I held an arrow against my neck ."This arrow was dipped in _Arcane_ poison. One prick and I will fall into an eternal coma."

"Elena," Tsuna glared at me, "stop this madness– "

"Elena sweetie," Mukuro said in a slightly patronizing tone, "don't press pointy things against your neck–"

"You two never listen to me so listen to me today," I said angrily. "I love you both. _Equally_. Always have and always will. I never regretted meeting either of you and I never will. It kills me to see you fight. It kills me to be away from either of you. I am not going to chose between you two. I want you to love each other as I love you. I want you to act like a family."

Tsuna was quiet.

"Kufufufu, Elena, darling," Mukuro tried to laugh but I could see him uneasily staring at the arrow against my neck, "you've had a long day. You need some rest and Vongola will heal your flames tomorrow morning–"

"Why not?" The arrow was shot out of my hand and I looked up to find Reborn dressed as a.. chandelier, hanging from the roof. "Dame-Elena will be Donna Vongola and Dame-Tsuna will be the father of your nieces and nephews. Unlike the other Guardians, your allegiance to the Vongola is based on familial bonds."

"Hello, asshole," I said as Reborn jumped out of the roof and onto the bed.

Reborn ignored me and continued to stare at Mukuro.

"You know how the Mafia is. Imagine your nieces and nephews, with Elena's blue eyes or her blonde hair or her stupid smile, exposed to the mercy of the Mafia. Who better than you to teach them the ropes of the Underworld? Who better than you to protect them? They will be heirs to an _empire_ and they will need wise counsel that only an _uncle_ can provide," Reborn smirked. "You have a chance at a family, Rokudo Mukuro. Will you throw it away for petty revenge?"

Mukuro looked agitated. He had never struck to me as a family man. Did he really care that much about any future children I have? Did he really love me that much?

And what was this whole thing about Tsuna being my baby daddy?

"Reborn, enough. Stop jumping into presumptions. I have no intention of dragging her into this–" Tsuna started while Mukuro openly seethed.

"YOU ALL ARE SO CONFUSING!" I yelled in frustration, putting my hands up in the sleeves of my bathrobes rolled down, revealing my arms. They had all fallen silent and I took this as a cue for me to continue. "What the fuck is going on? Why are you guys talking in weird fucking riddles? Why do you guys need to be so–"

"Elena," Tsuna's voice was brimming with promises of torture, "where did those bruises on your arms come from?"

I immediately jumped and covered my arms.

"Yes, sweetie, who did this to you?" Mukuro looked equally murderous.

Reborn looked like he was mentally sighing and calculating the damage that was about to be caused by Tsuna and Mukuro.

"I– I fell– from the stairs," I said nervously, looking down, "You know, how clumsy I can be–"

Tsuna grabbed me by the waist and made me look him in the eye.

" _Who did this to you_?" Tsuna gritted his teeth. Mukuro had manifested his trident out of rage.

Suddenly, I was consumed with anger. _How dare they!_

They had abandoned me when I had been at my lowest and now they were acting like they cared.

I pushed Tsuna away.

"Oh! So now you care!" I finally snapped. "Remember how you abandoned me in some foreign land, all on my own, and cut every way to contact you, Tsuna? Remember all those nights I kept calling for you through the pineapple necklace, Mukuro? You two have no right to know anything about me! _I never want to see either of you ever again_!"

I grabbed my toothpicks and stormed out of the hotel room.

* * *

 _Step #30: It's okay to be weak sometimes. Being weak means you've been strong for too long_.

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ OH MY GOSH! I'm screaming! 1k+ reviews! Thank you guys! I love you so much! Thank you for being a part of Elena's journey! I hope you are kinder to yourself. I know Elena's not acting brave and strong right now but even the best people have self-esteem issues. Fighting our inner demons can be tiring. (Let me know if any of you are interested in beta-reading my previous chapters.)

What do you think of this chapter? :)


	32. His Thoughts

**Confessions of A Gold-Digger**

 **#30**. **His Thoughts**

" _Want to know a secret? Elena was pregnant when I slit her throat_."

Those words always haunted Tsuna. It made him want to hunt down that bastard, tear him from limb to limb and then burn the world to ashes. When it came to _her_ , his protective instincts were primal and animalistic. Anything that even _wished_ Elena harm was to be struck down. Which is why his blood was still boiling from the sight of her bruises.

"She isn't in the hallways and I can't locate her. I think she took off her necklace," Mukuro rushed back into the hotel room to inform him, "How about you stop fucking standing and help me locate her? Your pet followed after her, didn't it? Use it to locate her."

Reborn had conveniently disappeared.

Tsuna tried to cool his composure and took a few deep breaths.

"Natsu won't give away Elena's location. His loyalty is to her, foremost. He can sense that I distressed her, so he won't let me locate her," Tsuna said, pinching his nose bridge in frustration. He did everything to push back the _burnthefuckingworld_ rage he was feeling.

"The dog will keep her safe, right?" Mukuro demanded, nervously drumming his fingers against a marble table. If it wasn't for the situation, Tsuna would've found Mukuro's reaction amusing. Mukuro was one of the most psychotic and terrifying illusionists in the world but here he was, barely being able to hide his concern for Elena.

"Natsu will keep her safe," Tsuna promised. _His lion was as good as hers now_. "What's wrong?"

He wanted to start looking for Elena but he could feel his Mist's flames grinding against his own. Mukuro was still _his_. As his Sky, it was Tsuna's job to soothe away his pain or concerns (no matter how much he disapproved of him). Mukuro would _always_ be under his protection.

"She never took off the necklace before," Mukuro finally said, looking at anywhere but him. "Sometimes, the only thing that keeps me sane in that water prison is the sound of Elena's heartbeat against that stupid pineapple necklace she wore. It's always been my connection to her. _But she took it off_."

It hit Tsuna like a whiplash: _he could trust Mukuro_. All doubts and resentments vaporized. Mukuro was no saint but he loved Elena like an older brother. She was all the family Mukuro had and he would always do everything to ensure her safety.

'... _l_ _ove each other as I love you_.'

Tsuna subtly soothed Mukuro's flames.

"Elena is upset but she will always love you. You know that," Tsuna used his most reassuring tone. _And I will get you_ _out_ , Tsuna left that promise unsaid.

Mukuro gave him a halfhearted glare but he seemed to have relaxed considerably.

"I don't get it. Elena's not the type to get bullied. She's the meanest kid in any playground and she can hold her own. She wouldn't just let people hurt her," Mukuro said agitatedly.

 _Howfuckingdaresomeonehurtswhatismine_ – Tsuna tried to stop shaking his fists in rage. He knew he was in Hyper Dying Will mode already so he didn't want to accidentally burn his own hotel down. Elena seemed to like it.

"This is Elena," Tsuna said. "I _know_ she put up a fight. The bullies were probably stronger. I shouldn't have sent her to a school mostly infested with future mafiosi." Before Mukuro could snap at him, Tsuna lifted a finger to silence him.

"I know you want to accuse me but let's just focus on finding her. She's just in her bathrobe."

The thought of Elena roaming around in a bathrobe was jarring. It was a view meant _only for him_ and he was going to claw out the eyes of anyone who so much as glanced at her in such a state.

Tsuna grabbed his phone and immediately left the hotel room. He needed to find her _now_.

Mukuro followed him and he could hear the man snort.

"It would be nice if you stopped lusting over my Elena for even five seconds," Mukuro said haughtily, "Just so you know, Hell will freeze over before I let the prince of the Underworld touch her."

Tsuna hoped that Mukuro would keep that promise. He knew if he touched her, _really_ touched her, he would never let go.

"I know you have her best interests at heart," Tsuna said and stopped on his tracks, facing Mukuro. "Stop controlling the waiter's body. You've used too much of your flames already. You need some rest."

The face of the waiter Mukuro was controlling twisted into a snarl.

"The blond idiot is running around in a hotel filled with elite criminals and you expect me to go take a _beauty_ _sleep_?" Mukuro hissed. "I need to kill those who harmed her–"

"And you will," Tsuna said patiently, "I'll contact you the moment I find Elena. You'll even be the first one to hug her. You need rest. Controlling a body from the Vindice cell is taxing on your health."

"I don't want her hugs! I want her safe!" Mukuro was acting like a stubborn child.

"Get some _beauty_ _sleep_ ," Tsuna ordered and his Sky flames washed down on the waiter, removing any traces of Mukuro. The waiter collapsed onto the ground.

Tsuna checked the waiter's vitals before resuming his search for Elena.

Unfortunately, now he was left alone with his thoughts and his mind wandered while he scoured for Elena from floor to floor.

Elena's flames were damaged because of his actions. He had kept her away to keep her safe and he ended up hurting her instead. Tsuna had come to own various kinds of flames over the years but she was his first Element and her flames were his favorite. They were small and weak but they were _Elena's_ flames. The possessive pride he felt from the way they eagerly submitted to him left Tsuna breathless and yearning. (..made him imagine how it would feel to have Elena eagerly submit to him.) If he knew that keeping Elena away from him would hurt her flames, he would have never done it.

He knew he'd _never_ trade his ownership of Elena's flames for anything. He didn't regret permanently claiming her flames, even if it meant permanently tying her to the Mafia. He was selfish like that. He couldn't _stand_ the idea of some other Sky being caressed by those red embers ( _neverfuckingever_ ). If he could go back in time, he'd stop himself from keeping her away from him and hurting those beautiful sparks.

The guilt ate him up and he felt his flames _demanding_ to heal Elena. Then he remembered Talbot's instructions for healing Elena's flames and his face heated up.

He needed to heal her flames the same way he had claimed them. Why his flames had chosen to pleasure her into submission was beyond him. He had been worried about _violating_ her and had started withdrawing but then he had felt Elena's flames pleading, _begging_ to claim them in such a way. He absently wondered if she'd let him see the affects of his flames on her this time. Seeing her buck her hips, moan and writhe in pleasure– He ignored the way his pants tightened a bit.

The guilt and lust twisted into rage when he remembered the red and blue bruises on her arms. _People clearly kicked and punched her._

Tsuna stopped walking to reel in his Dying Will flames. He could feel himself unconsciously triggering _Zero Point Breakthrough._ He didn't want to trap everyone in the hotel in unmeltable ice. Their children were here and Elena would skin him alive if they got so much as a scratch.

Elena had protected him from his bullies the day she had found out about them. Everyone always looked the other way when he got picked on but not her; she had taken the bull by the horns. He remembered how much he had lectured her about getting his bullies suspended. (He was going to do much, _much_ worse to those who hurt her.)

 _She had been there for him at his lowest and protected him while he had abandoned her when she needed him._ The thought was like having a knife twisting his gut.

It's not like he had enjoyed being away from her.

Every second away from her had been torture. His Sky flames recognized her as _his_ and the distance from her always drove them to a frenzy. He spent hours staring at the websites selling plane tickets to Venice until Reborn smacked him to oblivion ("You either go and get your woman or forget about her entirely").

All he wanted to do was protect her.

 _No_.

He wanted to protect himself.

If the future repeated itself... If Elena died or, _worse_ , Elena died with his child.. He would raze the surface of the Earth until only ashes were left. The way he had reacted to Elena's death in the future only proved his point. His friends looked at him with a mix of _fear_ and pride. Reborn had stopped going up his case as much as he used to and the Varia took him more seriously. The events in the future had changed how everyone looked at him and it had all been triggered by the death of Elena, his _first_ friend.

They were scared he'd snap and turn back into _that_ beast again. What they didn't realize was that he was still that beast, he was just better at hiding it. He never wanted to be a Mafia Boss but he knew he couldn't, _wouldn't_ walk away from it anymore. He had people he loved that he needed to protect– his Guardians, his children, his tutor, the rest of the crazy arcobaleno, the malnutritioned Kokuyo gang, Mukuro and even the fucking Varia. The more power and influence he had, the better he could protect them. One glance at Elena's lying statue in the future had hardened his resolve; if he needed to be a monster to protect his Pride then _so be it_.

And, Tsuna decided, he was going to keep Elena near him from now on. She used to protect him and, now, it was his turn–

His flames spiked and he leaned against a wall to steady himself.

Natsu was calling for him.

 _That means Elena is in danger!_

He could sense Natsu's flames again and he ran towards it.

When he finally found Elena, Tsuna froze on his spot.

Elena was backed into one side of a hallway and Natsu was aggravatingly purring.

Three high school boys circled around her like hawks. Tsuna knew them. They were children of a trinity alliance of middle class mafia famiglias.

"What are you doing here, Barbie?" the leader of the three sneered. "What's a scum that works at McDonald's doing in a five star hotel like this?"

The second one grabbed her by the bathrobe and Elena's cleavage revealed slightly, "Where did you get this robe? Don't you know it's bad to steal?"

"Listen, you bastards," Elena pulled away from his hold and looked ready to strangle them but then–

" _No wonder your Sky abandoned you. Who wants a pathetic, stealing whore like you_?" the third boy sneered.

Tsuna watched Elena's bravefront evaporate in the air and she instantly rolled into a ball, as if those words had physically assaulted her. He finally realized why her bullies had successfully managed to hurt her. Just the mention of his abandonment of her, _broke her._

The trio started laughing.

"Pathetic scum," the leader said and raised his leg to kick Elena.

 _SNAP_!

Tsuna broke the leader's leg and spine at the same time. The flames in his hands were _burning_ and he swung them at the other two, giving them third-degree burns.

They were screaming in pain and Tsuna wanted to laugh at their suffering. He was going to take his fucking time in _incinerating_ them–

He heard a whimper and turned around. Elena was still rolled into a ball, crying and trembling, oblivious to her surroundings. The sight of her like that washed over him like cold ice and his flames extinguished. He snarled at Elena's abusers.

"Start running," Tsuna showed his teeth, "I'll hunt you down. After all, most of the fun is in the chase."

"Vongola, I don't understand–"

Natsu roared. The duo grabbed their broken leader (the bastard would forever be in a wheelchair now) and started frantically limping away.

Tsuna faced Elena and bent down on his knees. He forced his _seething_ flames into a Harmonizing state and gently touched her. She stopped trembling and looked up at him through watery eyes. She flinched away from his touch.

"Go away. You don't want me. _I don't want you_ ," Elena glared at him but tears rolled down her cheeks.

Reborn's torture would not hold a candle to the pain he felt when he heard those words.


	33. Anything But Mercy

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#31. Anything But Mercy**

"Listen, you bastards," I pulled away from De Luca's hold, ready to strangle him. If he had tugged on my bathrobe any harder, I would've been stark naked.

This wasn't time the first time they were picking on me. The trio always liked to get it violent.

The baby lion was snarling angrily but I didn't need Natsu to protect me. I could handle these assholes on my own.

" _No wonder your Sky abandoned you. Who wants a pathetic, stealing whore like you_?" Moretz sneered before I could charge on them.

Those words hit me like a whip and I couldn't breathe anymore. I rolled into a ball, with my hands above my head, shaking. I was ready for them to kick and punch and laugh at me but no bruise could compare to the intense pain I was feeling.

I didn't hear the screaming or the death threats.

 _Yes, yes, Tsuna abandoned me. I have no one. No one. I'm just some stupid girl who fell from the sky because she killed herself. Why would anyone want me_?

I whimpered.

Someone touched my shoulder gently and I immediately recognized it. _Tsuna._ My flames started Harmonizing with his.

I looked up at him, embarrassed by the tears running down my face, and glared. I flinched away from his touch.

"Go away. You don't want me. _I don't want you_ ," I tried to look angry and courageous but tears rolled down my face, making me look like a wimp.

Tsuna looked like I had just slapped him and I immediately wanted to apologize. _I hated hurting Tsuna_.

" _I'm so sorry, Elena_ ," he said gently. He lifted me up on his lap and started kissing my face. His flames tugged on mine, making promises to always take care of me and put me first. " _I'm never leaving you again and I'm going to protect you. I promise_."

He trailed butterfly kisses on my neck and then down my collarbone. He kept mumbling ' _sorry'_ as he pressed his lips against my skin. I could feel his agony and I wanted him to stop from hurting.

I grabbed his shirt tightly. We stayed like that for a while but people were using the hallways and walking by us.

He kissed my forehead and was about to pick me up bridal style. I immediately kicked him in the shin and stood up, fixing my robe. Tsuna winced in pain. I rolled my eyes and crossed my hands.

"I can walk, jackass," I told Tsuna. "Crying didn't paralyze me waist-down."

I was about to walk my own way back to the hotel room 'cause I am an independant woman who don't need no Sky but Natsu jumped into my arms and Tsuna wrapped his arms around my waist as if a second not holding me was a second too long.

We didn't talk as we made our way to the room. Natsu kept licking away my tears and, for some reason, Tsuna was glaring at any guy who looked our way.

When we finally made it, Tsuna locked the door behind us and I sat on the bed.

"Don't tell anyone that I cried or got bullied. I have a badass reputation that can't be damaged," I mumbled as I played with the hem of my robe.

"I never intended to hurt you," Tsuna sat on his knees to get to my level, placed his hand on my cheek and caressed it. "I just wanted you to be happy and safe. I sent you to Venice and kept you there because I thought it would give you the chance to pursue your dreams and stay alive."

Here's the thing: I can't stay mad at Tsuna. I just can't. It's not how I'm wired. I know, I know, I'm pathetic and pushing back feminism to the Dark Ages. I'm always pining over some boy like a fool. But this was Tsuna. He's the only home I've ever known. The only home I want.

"I love you, Tsuna," I finally said, feeling incredibly vulnerable. "Do you love me?"

He was a Sky, an extremely Strong Sky with extremely powerful Guardians and a family that loved him to death. I was just another weird stranger that had waltzed into his life without permission (I mean, I'm probably another Naito Longchamp in his life). I was just a speck of red in his garden of beautiful flames.

He kissed my knuckles and looked up at me with glowing orange eyes, "With my Dying Will."

The broken pieces in me started healing slowly and I gave him a small smile. I grabbed him by his sleeves and dragged him into bed. "Let's sleep. I'm tired."

"I have to change and there's another bed I can sleep in and you're just in your bathrobes–" Tsuna's face turned really red.

"Shut up," I said. I forced him to lie down and used his forearm as my pillow. I wrapped my arms around his torso and snuggled into him. "I missed cuddling with you in bed."

Tsuna looked like he was holding his breath.

"Yes. _Cuddling_. A completely innocent thing to do in bed. Think innocent thoughts..." Tsuna was mumbling to himself and I think I heard him groan about not getting a wink of sleep tonight.

 _Whatevs_. This girl had cried enough to fill up the Sahara Desert and needed a beauty nap, so I quickly fell asleep with my Sky by my side.

* * *

I woke up to find Tsuna showering my face and neck with kisses. One hand kept playing with my hair and the other was firmly wrapped around my wrist.

"You're awake," he said in a hushed tone. I intertwined my fingers with the hand that was playing with my hair and gave him a tired smile.

"Hard to sleep when you keep kissing me," I said and Tsuna looked immediately guilty.

"Go to bed, I'm sorry," Tsuna said quickly, pulling away from him but I didn't let him.

"Nuh uh," I said, "You're not getting away from me. Continue whatever you were doing. I never want you to stop touching me."

"I never want to stop," Tsuna said and there was something about his tone that made me weak. I didn't notice him pulling back the sleeves of my robe.

The whole gentle, lazy morning atmosphere disappeared. His eyes bled into orange as he traced my bruises with his calloused fingers. I flinched in pain when he touched my freshest wound. He looked like he was barely holding himself together.

"Tsuna?" I asked gently.

" _They will suffer_ ," Tsuna promised. He leaned to kiss my bruises and started mumbling ' _sorry'_ again and again.

When you love someone, you don't want to see them in pain. I mean, it'd be nice to go all Drama Queen and throw a pity-party and whine about how much Tsuna hurt me but what would be the point of it all?

"Stop apologizing!" I snapped. "What's done is done. What is this? Some soap opera? I don't do angst. I'm not some damsel-in-distress that needs to be rescued. I got bullied. Big deal–"

"You are a damsel-in-distress but that's OK because it's my job to protect you. You used to save my damsel-in-distress ass, too," Tsuna said but hissed the next part: "And they hurt what's _mine_. I will not rest until each of them have glimpsed Hell."

"Listen, the whole bullying chapter is over. Forgive and forget, man–" I started. I had Tsuna. I didn't want anything else.

Tsuna made me look him in his glowing eyes.

"If you want the moon, I'll threaten NASA to get you some rocks. Anything you want is yours but _mercy_. Never ask for mercy from me because you will never get it. I will never forgive the ones who even think about hurting my loved ones. In the Mafia, mercy is weakness and a Don cannot forgive those who hurt the ones he swore to protect," Tsuna's resolve burned in his eyes.

 _Anything you want is yours_ …

My face heated up and I swallowed thickly.

"You're real comfy with the idea of being a Don," I said, looking away.

"I _hate_ the idea of being a Don but I'm the last heir. The Mafia will come after me and everyone I love whether I accept the title or not. I could try to live a normal life and watch assassins take away every person I love or I can take a stand," Tsuna said. His eyes went back to my bruises. "I know I'm making the right choice. This will give me the opportunity to redeem the Mafia and fix Vongola. "

"You are making the right choice and if anyone can redeem the Mafia, it's you," I agreed. "I believe in you."

Tsuna's eyes went back to looking at me with adoration. "You always have. Even when there was no reason to believe in me."

He was about to kiss my forehead but–

The hotel door slammed open and Tsuna was a second too late to reach for his gun.

"Mukuro, what the fuck–" A waiter judo-flipped Tsuna onto the ground.

" _Don't touch my sister!_ _You told me you'd contact me the moment you'd find the blond idiot. You had the gall to–_ " Mukuro hissed and waved his knife like a madman at Tsuna. He stopped and turned to me sharply. "You, Elena, are going to tell me who hurt you. I'm going to cut their neck and watch them bleed."

I got off the large bed.

"You are doing no such thing," I said angrily.

"She's right," Tsuna's agreement surprised me for a second but then he opened his stupid mouth again, "Torture is a much more fun option."

"I'm not saying a name–" Mukuro was suddenly in front of me and pressed the blunt side of the knife against my neck.

I took steps back until I hit a wall.

"Elena, Elena, Elena," Mukuro said, "if you love a monster, you need to be prepared for the consequences. If you don't say the names, _fine_. I'll just have to start killing everyone in your school and hope that I get all of the bullies. Maybe, I should visit your workplace, too. _You start saying names or everyone you've met in Venice dies._ "

"Mukuro, this can wait–" Tsuna said, pulling back Mukuro's arm..

I looked up at Mukuro, "Why are you doing this?"

"You see, Elena, monsters don't love like humans," Mukuro pressed his forehead against mine and stared into my wide eyes. "All we know is chaos and destruction. If someone hurts what we love," Mukuro traced my cheek with the blunt side of the knife, " _we destroy them_."

I looked at Tsuna for help but I knew he completely agreed with Mukuro.

 _Anything you want is yours… except mercy_.

"Fine," I said. "My bullies will suffer. But, I'm not going to let either of you torture or kill for me. My sins are going to be my own."

Tsuna stood up straight, "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to stand up to my bullies. Make them regret that they messed with this gal," I pointed at myself.

"You don't need to get your hands dirty–" Mukuro said.

"I'm not Kyoko. I'm not pure and saintly. I've fantasized about getting back at my bullies. I don't mind getting my hands dirty," I said firmly. "I went to a Mafia school, remember? I have a C- in torture."

"C-? When did you grow a brain?" Mukuro sounded incredibly shocked. _Asshole_.

"Fair enough," Tsuna said. He was looking at my hands and he was giving me these heated looks. For a second, I thought he found the idea of me getting my hands dirty to be sexy… like he was imagining me torturing his enemies. "Why should boys have all the fun?"

"You are agreeing with this?" Mukuro snapped at Tsuna. "What if she develops some kind of trauma or psychological scars? And do we want her to be near those people again?"

"Stop babying me!" I snapped. I swear those two where the mother hens I never asked for.

"We'll be there, in case they try something funny. And if she gets traumatized, you can always distort those memories," Tsuna said.

"You guys are not going with me," I said and I interrupted Mukuro before he could insult me again. "You two will kill them at sight and ruin all my plans."

"True," Tsuna agreed. "But I'm not letting you go alone."

"Then I'll take Yamamoto and Gokudera with me," I said. "They are saner than you two."

Tsuna looked like he was plotting something and finally spoke: "Alright. I'll let them know. The rest of us are heading to Namimori. Once you are done, the three of you will take the first flight home, you understand?"

I studied Tsuna suspiciously. "Why are you agreeing with me? No ' _don't be stupid, Elena_ ' or ' _I'm gonna lock you up in a room if you continue this madness, Elena'_?"

"I'm not your jailer and I promised to give you whatever you want so do what you think is right," Tsuna said, sounding bored. " _And I'll do what I think is right_. We'll respect each other's choices, right?"

" _Right_ ," I said but my woman's intuition was telling me that something was up.

Mukuro and Tsuna exchanged looks. Mukuro stepped back and stopped cornering me. He looked awfully satisfied but also a little irritated.

I felt like I was being conned… Well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

Mukuro was in front of me and I felt giddy with joy. My descendant was here. _My family_.

I hugged him, "Mukuro, can you please help me find my necklace? I threw it away when I was angry."

Mukuro didn't hug me back but he groaned like he lost a battle or something. He muttered dark things under his breath and pushed me away.

"I'll find the necklace. You go and eat some breakfast. You look like dried grass," Mukuro turned to Tsuna and glared. "If you touch her, I will _cut_ you. Get her some clothes, you perv."

"You have an ugly haircut and an ugly laugh," I insulted Mukuro and went back to my cushy bed.

"Stupid Barbie," Mukuro gave me one last insult before he left us.

"Mukuro's quite the handful," Tsuna joined me, giving me a smile.

Tsuna was about to grab me and kiss my neck but we were interrupted by a bullet passing between us and hitting the headboard.

"What the hell, Reborn–" Tsuna started, his brow knitted.

Reborn pointed his green gun at the both us.

"It's time we have The Talk," Reborn stated. "I've given you two enough time to coddle and angst each other to death. And, from the looks of it, if I delay any longer, there will be a bunch of unwanted pregnancies."

He looked at us, with our arms all over each other, lying on bed, with an extremely judgy look.

"What talk?" I asked, confused. I sat up straight, accidentally revealing my cleavage but Tsuna quickly fixed it, glaring at Reborn.

"I'll get straight to the point," Reborn shifted his fedora with his hand, "Dame-Tsuna is the last Vongola descendant and he needs to make babies, lots of babies, to make up for it."

"I second that decision," I raised my hand in agreement. "Baby Tsunas will look fucking adorable."

Tsuna looked paler by the second.

"While the entire Vongola wants Dame-Tsuna to do a lot of baby-making, we all agree he's still too young to be a father. And we sure as hell don't want any of those out-of-wedlock babies, that's too much drama. So practice safe-sex," Reborn turned to Tsuna, his eyes glinting darkly, " _If you get her pregnant before you turn twenty-four, you are dead_."

That wasn't a death threat. That was a fact.

Tsuna made a choking sound.

"I wholeheartedly agree. Practice safe-sex with Kyoko. You guys still have to finish high school and then college and you want to have some years of being Don before you start churning out toddlers–" I started giving Tsuna smart 'Elena advice'. He's so lucky that he knows someone like me.

Reborn looked like he wanted to whack my head with a nuclear bomb.

"So we are _friends_? Just _friends_?" Tsuna demanded. His tone surprised me.

 _Oh_.

"Tsuna, it's been two and a half years. You're gonna have to work to earn back that ' _best friend_ ' status. I'm not just going to hand it over to you," I said seriously.

"So you two are _friends_?" Reborn glared at me like my existence offended him. "Dame-Tsuna and Dame-Elena. Just two _friends_ who regularly declare their undying love for each other. Dame-Elena got her grades up to a C, became a decent archer and got a job for Dame-Tsuna. Dame-Tsuna is going to order the annihilation of an entire famiglia for Dame-Elena. You two have been touching each other like rabbits in heat. But noooo, you two morons are _just_ _friends_. I'm too old for your shit, Elena."

"Fine, Reborn!" I snapped. "We're _best_ _friends_! Happy?"

I got off bed and stormed into the bathroom. Reborn always confused me and ruined my mood.

* * *

 _Step #32: Revenge is fun but it leaves you feeling empty. Forgive and forget. You deserve to let go off your past._


	34. Reasons Why Yamamoto Is A Perv

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#32. Reasons Why Yamamoto is a Perv**

 **Reason #1. He keeps staring at Gokudera's butt.**

"Why are you staring at Gokudera's butt?" I asked Yamamoto.

We were waiting at the entrance of the Vongola hotel. Tsuna and Gokudera were intensely discussing something. They were out of eavesdropping distance, so for all I know, they might as well have been talking about UMAs.

"The same reason why Tsuna stares at your butt," Yamamoto said simply. He looked kind of frustrated and I could see an edge of annoyance in his eyes. But it wasn't directed at me. It was directed at Gokudera. "All we can do is fantasize."

"Why would Tsuna fantasize about my butt? It's not like a manga is printed on it," I snorted. "You've grown dumber."

"I could say the same about you," Yamamoto flashed me a smile. "How have you been in the last few years?"

"Amazing," I lied and Yamamoto frowned slightly.

"We never got to say goodbye," Yamamoto said, looking concerned, "The last time we met wasn't the ideal circumstances. I'm sorry if we made you feel–"

"Oi, Barbie and baseball nut," Gokudera called out as he and Tsuna walked towards us, "Let's head towards the parking lot."

Gokudera barely glanced at me or Yamamoto. For some reason, he looked like he wanted to bolt in the other direction and the only thing keeping him there was Tsuna.

"Elena, have fun okay?" Tsuna hugged me, kissed my cheeks, and then whispered into my ears, " _I'll heal your flames when you get back to me_."

His words made me blush for some reason and I immediately pulled away from his hold.

"I don't think I need two bodyguards," I frowned.

"Well, you're the one who requested for them, instead of Mukuro and me," Tsuna pointed out and I glared at him. "So how do you plan to torture–"

"That is not your concern. Go and check on the kids. I don't think they've had breakfast. You should start packing for Namimori. They'll fall behind if they miss school."

Tsuna laughed sheepishly.

"You're always right, sweetie," Tsuna gave me a quick peck on the lips and waved us off.

I watched him walk away, my eyes on his butt. _Dayum_. Tsuna had a firm butt.

"Are you two dating finally?" Yamamoto asked, looking surprised.

"Well, I guess," I said and pulled out a Justin Bieber poster out of my bra. "I mean, I've never met Justin Bieber and he doesn't know I exist but no relationship is perfect."

"I feel awful for Tenth," Gokudera groaned.

Yamamoto glanced at Gokudera and his expression was like ' _as if you are one to talk_ '. Gokudera sobered up and glared at him.

 _What was going on between these two?_

"If you want Justin Bieber to be alive, you shouldn't keep posters of him in your bra or imply that you are dating him. The dude's gonna get assassinated," Yamamoto laughed when he said it but there was also a hint of seriousness to his tone.

"Anyways, Barbie," Gokudera said impatiently, "what's your plan and who do we start with?"

"Well, first we need to get the material and then we can visit each of their places," I said and handed him a map. "Let me tell you the secret to my C- in torture," I leaned towards them and whispered, " _Deadly Itching Powder_. Just put it in someone's pants and they'll scratch their front tail like crazy for days. I made a list of their names and addresses. There are around 22 of them. We'll break into their mansions and put itching powder in _all_ of their pants."

"You're gonna put itching powder in your bullies' pants?" Yamamoto gave me a bewildered look.

"You call a cock ' _front_ _tail_ '?" Gokudera asked, looking at me incredulously. "I hope to fucking God that Tenth's children don't have your brains."

"Time is of the essence," I tapped my wrist impatiently. "Let's get the car and go."

* * *

 **Reason #2. He strips Gokudera with his eyes all the fucking time.**

"What's going on between you two?" We were heading for the store to get some itching powder in one of Vongola's Ferrari, when I finally snapped.

It had been just fifteen minutes into the drive and things were getting awkwardly silent. Yamamoto kept giving these heated glances at Gokudera's direction and Gokudera would turn bright red whenever he noticed it. Then, he'd start glaring at Yamamoto, who'd _unapologetically_ continue staring at him. Sometimes, Yamamoto brushed skin with him and Gokudera would start hissing.

"None of your fucking business, Barbie," Gokudera said.

"Are you two dating?"

"No," Yamamoto said it firmly. There was an undercurrent of frustration and bitterness in his tone. Gokudera looked up in shock and nearly crashed the expensive Ferrari into a wall.

"Just–" Gokudera fixed his eyes on the road and gritted his teeth. "Just shut up, Barbie."

I frowned. I was stuck in the backseat, watching those two drive each other insane with _glances_.

"Did you miss me?" I changed the topic.

"Fuck _no_ ," Gokudera said without hesitation.

I don't know why but it really, _really_ stung. I stopped leaning towards them and sat back on my seat with my shoulders hunched.

It was like what I thought: my world revolved around these people but they had moved on from my absence. It was like I was never there.

I had grown incredibly attached to Gokudera. After all, he had been my teacher and.. he was the stronger Storm. I even looked up to him. After all, he was Tsuna's Storm Guardian– an honor I could never earn no matter how hard I worked.

" _Oh_ ," I said weakly, "I really missed you guys."

There must have been something about my tone that set them off and they immediately glanced back at me worriedly.

I didn't feel like talking anymore so I looked out of the window.

"Of course we missed you," Yamamoto finally spoke up. "It's just.. It's difficult to stand you. I think the only Guardians that don't dislike you are Lambo and Mukuro."

"Alright," I said softly, looking down at my hands, "I'll try to annoy Tsuna and you guys less from now on–"

I wondered if my damage to my flames had made me so goddamn wimpy.

"Stop assuming things, Elena," Gokudera snapped. "Annoy us however fucking much you want. That's not the reason we dislike you. It's not your fault. It's something _we_ need to work on."

"Huh?" I asked, feeling very confused.

"You are Tsuna's favorite, Elena," Yamamoto started. "His favorite Element. He values your little red sparks of Storm over his Guardians' infernos any day."

"But that's expected," Gokudera said, quick to defend Tsuna, "Tenth loves us and is incredibly protective of us but any Sky will value their beloved's flames the most."

"It's just a phase every Guardian goes through where they want to stab their Sky's significant other's face," Yamamoto chuckled. "We are going through ours. I heard it gets easier once the babies come along."

"You want to kill Kyoko?" I gaped. But something in me throbbed with pain. I _didn't_ want to think that Tsuna loved Kyoko's flames best.

Gokudera swore up a storm and Yamamoto sighed.

"The point is, Elena, that we don't hate you. You are precious to Tsuna and we'd die for you because he would be destroyed without you. It's just we can't stand you. _At all_."

"No matter the trashy kind of person you are, it's an honor that Tenth trusts your safety with us," Gokudera said haughtily.

I was mostly confused but one thing was clear: they didn't like me and they were not interested in liking me anytime soon.

"Can we go back to the hotel?" I asked, feeling drained.

"Did you forget something, idiot?" Gokudera asked, clearly annoyed at the thought of driving back.

"I just don't want to be with people who don't like me," I said, looking out of the window, "Maybe I shouldn't go back to Namimori."

"What the fuck are you saying–" Gokudera turned around to yell at me but he stiffened when he saw my expression. He quickly turned around, eyes once again fixed on the road. He looked like he was calculating something.

"Elena," Yamamoto said firmly, "how did the bullies hurt you?"

I wanted to say nothing but something told me that Yamamoto would threaten me with a sword if he had to.

"Well, they usually called me stuff like 'slut' or 'trash'. Mostly they reminded me of how Tsuna abandoned me. I was the only Element in school without a Sky so… they'd kick me and punch me–" I got interrupted because Gokudera swerved sharply.

No one spoke but I could sense them _seething_. I immediately felt Gokudera's flames inspecting mine like a teacher.

"Her flames are extensively damaged," Gokudera said, not bothering to hide his concern. "That's why she's so sublime."

"Are we going to kill them? We could start with cutting off the legs that kicked her–" Yamamoto said in a calm tone.

"They are Tenth's problem," Gokudera looked at Yamamoto warningly.

"You're okay with this?" Yamamoto demanded.

" _Tenth_ will pass judgment. We just follow his orders," Gokudera said and gritted his teeth.

* * *

 **Reason #3. He always sounds sexually frustrated.**

"My old man misses you a lot. Says that the restaurant ain't the same without you dropping things and messing up orders," Yamamoto said.

"I missed Mr. Yamamoto, too!" I perked up. "My boss at McDonald's was awful! I want to work at Takesushi again."

"Tenth's woman shouldn't work as some waitress," Gokudera said sharply. "Are you still practicing archery?"

"Yup. I even have a B in it!" I bragged and Yamamoto gave an impressed whistle.

Gokudera nearly crashed the car from shock. "What the fuck? You couldn't shoot a target the size of a truck and now you have a B in an archery class taught in a Mafia school?"

"What can I say?" I flipped my hair. "I'm super-duper talented."

"Super-duper stupid," Gokudera corrected and Yamamoto laughed.

"I guess. I mean, I had to work ten times harder than the other students in my class just to get a C," I said, thoughtfully.

It did sometimes upset me that even my best wasn't enough.

There was silence for a few seconds

"Fucking damnit, Tenth needs to heal your flames as soon as possible. Insulting you isn't as fun," Gokudera said, eyes never leaving the road. "Listen, you're not stupid and I'll punch any fucker other than us who says otherwise. You just fell into this world nearly three years ago with no prior knowledge. You're doing okay for someone in your situation. And grades don't define a person."

"Elena, you are smarter than me," Yamamoto said quickly, scratching the back of his head, "I have two Fs right now."

"That's because you turn every study session I offer into sex–" Gokudera stopped mid-sentence and I could see his entire body flush red.

Yamamoto's eyes were trained on Gokudera, like he was enjoying the sight of his flushed skin, remembering the other times his body reacted that way. It was weird to see Yamamoto (the oblivious goofball) look at Gokudera (the explosive asshat) with predatory eyes.

"I thought you guys weren't in a relationship," I said. "Why are you two having sex? Friends with benefits?"

Gokudera coughed violently and Yamamoto gave me a frustrated shrug.

"So did you visit any landmarks in Venice?" Yamamoto changed the topic again and I got easily distracted.

Yamamoto kept stripping Gokudera with his eyes and Gokudera tried to act like he wasn't noticing it. Yamamoto was like a lustful wolf and Gokudera (of all fucking people) was acting like a blushing Little Red Riding Hood.

For some reason my thoughts went to Tsuna. Yamamoto and Tsuna were similar. They both seemed harmless but they had undercurrents of darkness in them; Yamamoto was a natural-born hitman and Tsuna was the heir to the most powerful, dangerous criminal organization in the world. _Their smiles had a hint of madness_.

* * *

 **Reason #4. He has ruined my innocence** _ **forever**_.

The plan was simple: we break into my bullies' home and put itching powder in ALL of their pants. There were 22 bullies in my list so the whole thing wouldn't take more than 5 hours. More than a revenge scheme, this was just me hanging out with Tsuna's best-friends.

"We're here," Gokudera stopped in front of the first bully's mansion. "I'm going to check the perimeters. I won't take more than fifteen minutes. You stay here and protect Elena. Tenth entrusted her safety with us and with Byakuran in the loose.."

"Gotcha," Yamamoto smiled and Gokudera jumped out of the Ferrari. Yamamoto turned around to face me, "Now that we are finally alone, _I need some advice_."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. I reflexively inched away from Yamamoto.

"I used to not get what Tsuna saw you. You're loud, rude and mess up everything. You don't have a polite bone in your body and you're whinny. It always made me think that Tsuna was a masochist for wanting you so desperately," Yamamoto laughed. "But that was until I started wanting Hayato."

My face went red and I felt even more confused.

"I see the charm now. You two are straightforward and simple. Extremely protective and loyal. In a world full of deceptive people, you guys are like the raging truth. I never had a friend who didn't put up an act around me till Hayato," Yamamoto said wistfully and then pulled my nose, "Also, despite all the death threats, you guys are so cute, submissive and eager to please."

 _Cute? Submissive? Eager to please?!_ Was Yamamoto describing me and Gokudera? Had he lost his mind?

"Have you had sex with Tsuna yet?" Yamamoto asked.

"WHAT? _NO_!" I said. Where did that even such a ridiculous thought come from?! The ' _yet_ ' part bothered me the most!

"Have you had sex with someone other than Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, a little worried.

"What? _No_!" I said. "I haven't even had my first kiss!" If I exclude the pecks to the lips I have given Tsuna.

I was probably the only girl in my school who didn't even kiss. I don't know why.. It just felt wrong to let anyone other than Tsuna touch me. _Ever_.

"So you won't understand what I'm exactly talking about but.." Yamamoto pondered for a few seconds. "But let's say it this way. Gokudera belongs to me. I know he wants to belong to me. He whines when I don't bruise or bite him and whimpers that he's mine. But that's all in bed. Then he ignores and avoids me–"

"Why are you telling me these explicit things?" My face went red. "Technically, I'm just three years old."

"I catch him staring at his bruises and bite marks so I know he likes them. Also, he turns really red when I stare at him for more than five seconds. It'd be really cute if it wasn't so frustrating. I mean, it's not like I can bend him over the teacher's table and fuck him in front of the class–"

"You are such a perv!" I felt like I was about to have a nosebleed.

"The problem is that Gokudera is avoiding the whole relationship thing. Sex is fun but I want more. He's extremely attractive and it's not fun to see other guys stare at him like he's meat. And he's so fucking oblivious that he never notices it. He's _mine_ ," Yamamoto sounded incredibly territorial. "I want to respect his choices and I understand he has abandonment issues but I don't have the patience of a saint. I swear if I see one more mafioso try to slap his ass…" Yamamoto looked at me. "What do you suggest I do? You're so much like Gokudera."

"I'm smarter and stronger," I corrected him and he snorted. "Well, I.." For some reason, I thought about Tsuna wanting me the way Yamamoto wanted Gokudera. "If I were in his place, I'd want to just be claimed, I guess. I mean, it's scary to want someone so much that you want to be theirs. So, you, Yamamoto, need to be brave and take the first steps. Let him know he isn't putting his heart in the wrong place. _Love needs to be earned_."

Before Yamamoto could say anything, Gokudera opened the door, "Get out. Everything is clear."

* * *

 **Reason #5. He tries to make gay porn everywhere**.

We had scratched Bully #13 off my list and I had went out to pee.

Big mistake because when I came back, Gokudera and Yamamoto had turned the car into a porn film set.

Yamamoto was kissing Gokudera like a starving man, his hands firmly gripping his butt. Gokudera's hands were running through Yamamoto's hair. It was true. Gokudera was acting all cute and submissive, clutching to Yamamoto for dear life with his cheeks flushing red. They had started grinding their hips and the windows had gotten steamy.

"And Reborn called me and Tsuna ' _rabbits in heat_ '," I snorted. Gokudera pushed away from Yamamoto like he was an ugly frog when I entered the car.

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Gokudera yelled at me as he started driving. Yamamoto snorted and crossed his arms.

" _Suuuuuure_ ," I said. "I need to wash my eyes with bleach because I saw too much gay porn for my liking."

"You are disgusting, Barbie," Gokudera snapped, his entire face _burning_ , "You don't hear me commenting on how you and Tenth act like lovesick lovebirds."

" _Lovesick lovebirds_?" I nearly choked on my saliva. "What are you even talking about?"

"He acts all cute, doesn't he?" Yamamoto asked me.

"SHUT UP! I WILL BLOW YOU TWO UP!"

Both of us were silent while Gokudera fumed. He started driving like we were in freaking Grand Theft Auto or something.

"I love you, Hayato," Yamamoto said earnestly. "Let me take you out for dinner. Just give me one chance."

The Ferrari screeched to a halt mid-road (who gave this boy a driving license?) and Gokudera looked genuinely terrified. I could see that he was holding in his breathe.

I get why Gokudera was so terrified.

Us Storms don't half-ass things. We go all in. If we hate, it's destructive. If we love, it's unconditional. But other people don't work like that. They move on but we never do.

If Gokudera took a chance, he might be setting himself up for self-destruction.

I knew Gokudera loved him, though. We aren't the type to just let anyone touch us like _that_.

" _Okay_ ," Gokudera said shakily, refusing to look at Yamamoto. He ignored Yamamoto's shocked, _pleased_ face. "Barbie, tell me the next location. Let's get this over with.."

* * *

The whole revenge thing was pretty uneventful and once we were done, we headed back to the hotel.

Yamamoto had his arm wrapped around Gokudera's waist while Gokudera furiously typed in his phone. He had been sending texts throughout our little adventure.

"So the last bully.. He hit you so hard that he broke your arm, right?" Gokudera asked, distractedly.

"Yes," I stopped walking and gave Gokudera a confused look. "Why do you keep asking me these things?"

"Well, Tenth and Mukuro wants to give the appropriate punishment–" Gokudera stiffened and looked up from his phone, at me. " _Shit_. Elena, that's not what I meant–"

I narrowed my eyes and thinned my lips. I wanted to scream but I changed my mind, "Text Tsuna that I'm waiting for him in our room."

I stalked off to my hotel room without another word and decided to spend all of Tsuna's money on room service and food.

* * *

"It's good to see that you're enjoying yourself," Tsuna said.

I was so busy gulping down my third box of chocolates that I didn't notice him walk in.

I looked at him and frowned. There wasn't a scratch on him but there was some blood on his collars, cuffs and right ear. He also smelled heavily of gun powder.

"I've eaten so much food, I'm pretty sure you're bankrupt," I said and Tsuna laughed.

He took off his shoes and joined me in bed but I moved away from him.

"I didn't want you to know about it," Tsuna sighed and I turned to glared at him. "I know you wouldn't like it."

"Of course I wouldn't like it! I was the one who was supposed to torture them! And I did! Why did you and Mukuro try to one up me? I specifically told you to not get involved! You promised you wouldn't!"

"I promised that you could do anything you want and I'd respect it. I didn't promise you that I'd control my own actions," Tsuna said firmly. "If you're looking for an apology, you're not getting one."

I was taken aback by his tone and he pulled me into his lap. I didn't resist his touch.

"You are mine and they hurt you. They needed to suffer," he brushed away hair from my neck and drew circles on it with his forefinger, " _I enjoyed every second of it_."

And I couldn't breathe.

At the moment, I was so intensely attracted to Tsuna that it _hurt_.

I know this made me a bad person but the fact that Tsuna would do _awful_ things for me made him incredibly… _sexy_.

I pressed my body against his, shuddering under his touch.

"Did you kill them?" I asked softly, scared to hear the answer.

"No, but I'm sure that they wish they were," Tsuna said with satisfaction but then his tone turned bitter. "I know you hate me for it but I'm not sorry for what I've done. But I am sorry for not being there for you, for not protecting you, for abandoning you. To be honest, I hate myself more than I hate them, more than you hate me–"

"Tsuna," I said his name harshly and got off his lap. "I don't hate you and I never will. _I love you._ I'm just angry that you tried to hide it from me. More than that, I'm angry at _myself_ for putting you in a position where you had to hide it from me."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna gave me a confused look.

"You're going to be a Mafia Don, Tsuna. I can't ask you to be the better man. I can't act all self-righteous and judge you for the crimes you commit. You _will_ do horrible things. You _will_ change for the worse. And, eventually, you might end up enjoying doing wicked things," I held his hands and looked into his eyes, " _and I don't give a damn about that._ My job isn't to shove self-righteous crap down your throat and chide you about sins. Let the police and the law and the saints worry about that. My job is to be there for you. And I don't ever want you to feel that I'll judge you for something awful you've done so don't hide stuff from me. _Your darkest deeds and your worst thoughts, I will be with you through them all._ "

I didn't want to change Tsuna. Tsuna was an amazing person and I believed in him. I believed that he would be able to bring the Mafia back to its vigilante ways but I know he would have to get his hands _very dirty_ before he succeeded.

Tsuna's eyes glowed a warm orange before he kissed my hands, "I wish I could be the Sky, _the man_ you deserve."

" _You already are_ ," I kissed his nose and smiled. I got away from his embrace and pressed my back against the bedrest, grabbing a bowl of nachos. "The next time you go on a torture spree, I'm coming with you."

"That's not safe," Tsuna said, pulling me back into his embrace. "And I don't want you to see me acting like that– "

"And I don't want you to hide stuff from me," I said, "We have a few hours till our flight to Namimori. Tell me about every person you've killed. Which ones did you enjoy? Which ones give you nightmares?"

"Elena.." Tsuna looked shocked and reluctant.

"I'm not skilled enough to actually torture or kill people but I do want to share half of your burdens. That's all I'm asking for– _half of your burdens_ ," I said.

"I don't want you to think of me as a monster," Tsuna said darkly.

"Weren't you listening to _anything_ I said?" I asked, annoyed. "I don't want to change you. I want to love you for who you are. But I can't really love you unless I love the bad parts too."

" _Elena_ ," Tsuna said my name breathlessly and gave me a tired smile. He kissed my forehead, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "Let's start with my first kill then.."

Here's the thing I'm not proud of (and don't you fucking dare tell this to anyone)– I liked it when Tsuna acted all protective and dangerous. The fact that he nearly killed all my bullies? I found it _sexy_. That's why I wasn't really that mad.

I loved sweet, caring Tsuna. He owned my heart, body and soul. But I _wanted_ angry, dangerous, dark, murderous Tsuna. I wanted him to _fuck_ me like he knew that he owned every inch of my skin and every beat of my heart.

And that thought horrified me.

 **Reason Why Elena is A Pervert: She is INTENSELY attracted to her wingman.**

* * *

 _Step #34: Being attracted to your wingman is TABOO. T-A-B-O-O. Oh. Em. Gee. WHAT HAVE I DONE?!_

* * *

 **New fanfiction of this fanfiction!** The lovely **moonlightjasmine** has written a fanfiction of this fanfiction! It's called **_Santa Baby_**! It's kind of a song-fic (set TYL) and it's super fun to read. I beta-read it and I think it's going to be like a three-shot (3 chapters long). It'd be great if you guys would check it out and support the author with reviews and love. It makes me so happy when you guys do things like this for my story!

If you go to my (bravewings') **Favorite Stories** list, you'll find it.


	35. Gold-Digger No More

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#33. Gold-Digger No More**

 _Me: White crayon, do you trust me?_

 _Byakuran: No, not really. My knee still hurts. Kiss my boo-boo._

 _Me: Over my dead body. You need to come over here to Namimori. I have a plan._

"Elena, you've been staring at your phone a lot, lately," Tsuna said. "Who are you always texting? Are you in trouble?"

"Just writing gay porn fanfiction," I lied, grinned and put my phone away. I immediately wrapped my arms around Tsuna's left arm and rested my head on his shoulder. "Sorry for interrupting the tour."

The moment we had stepped into Namimori, Tsuna just dragged me and my luggage to the underground Vongola base he had been working on.

"Elena," Tsuna laughed in that exasperated tone he only reserved for me. He guided me through a series of hallways as he talked. "Like I said, we have started building an underground base in Namimori. It's still under-construction and it'll take two more years to complete but I've already moved here. It gives me more privacy to conduct business, stuff I can't do with the kids and my mom downstairs."

"Like Mafia stuff?" I asked.

"It's a bit difficult to order a hit when Lambo's screaming for candy at the other side of room," Tsuna said matter-of-factly. "I'll have to move to Italy but I think the Namimori base will be a good training center for new recruits and can be the Vongola base for South-East Asia operations."

The whole base with it's shiny metal walls and complicated security locks was highly intimidating. There was a sense of security and safety but the whole place made me feel a bit claustrophobic. Well, you can't have security _and_ freedom.

"Oooh, someone's gonna own a lot of fancy places," I whistled. "You're gonna have a lot of dough."

"I know you like living at home and I know you missed Maman and the kids but I need you to move here," Tsuna said. It wasn't a request. It was an order. "Your safety is my priority. Especially with Byakuran.."

A flash of irritation passed me.

"I'm not gonna move here because you want to babysit me," I said, annoyed. I moved away from his hold and glared at him. "I'm gonna move here because I want to be near you."

He gave me a small smile, "Chrome and Gokudera have moved here so you'll see them a lot. The Kokuyo gang are going to move in next week. We have a lot of Vongola subordinates living in the West Wing. You'll meet a lot of amazing people."

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out.

 _Byakuran: I can come but if I'm killed my blood is in your hands_.

 _Me: Take the first flight here. I won't let your people be killed._

Tsuna waited for me patiently. I quickly put my phone away.

"So have you heard back from the Vindice about Mukuro's sentence?" I asked. I had never heard back from the bastards. Also, for my plan with Byakuran to work, I needed to get in touch with the Vindice.

Tsuna frowned and studied me with concern.

"They reduced Mukuro's sentence," my hopes got high for five seconds, "from 137 years to 89 years."

My body started burning with rage. _How fucking dare they._ The sentence reduction was basically a mockery.

"Is there a way I can contact them?" I demanded. "'Cause I need to tell them swear words they've never even heard before–"

"You will be a Vongola Storm once the Inheritance Ceremony is over," Tsuna cut me off. "You can always demand their audience but you can't act like a child. You represent the Vongola, you represent _me_ , so you need to behave with dignity around them."

I was silenced by Tsuna's tone.

"I love you for exactly who you are but you need to understand that the Mafia has etiquette and protocols that need to be followed," Tsuna said seriously. "If you chose to stay by my side, you will need to follow them no matter how much you hate them. One mistake can be misinterpreted as disrespect and letting disrespect slide shows weakness. Weaknesses can lead to war and death of hundreds."

"Okay," I exhaled sharply, "I'll behave. It's not like I'm unaware of what the Mafia's like. I went to a school filled ninety percent with Mafioso."

Tsuna grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me closer, looking me into the eye.

"You don't have to do this. You can walk away. I'll make Talbott find a way to keep your flames healthy despite the distance–" There was that desperation in his tone that made my stomach do somersaults.

"I'm all in. I go where you go," I took in a few deep breaths, "I'm going to learn to act according to Vongola standards."

Tsuna looked upset but also relieved. "I'll have Bianchi teach you how to behave like a civilian woman in the Mafia. You won't like it."

"It has a lot of sexist crap in it, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yes," Tsuna (a _hardcore_ feminist) sighed with frustration. "Either way, you can demand the Vindice's presence if you focus your Storm flames while thinking about them. Only do it when I'm present–"

"Tenth!" Gokudera appeared out of nowhere with a stack of papers. He glared at me before looking back at Tsuna. "I needed to check some stuff with you."

"Of course," Tsuna moved away from me. They started discussing some things but they were out of hearing distance so I had no idea what the fuck they were talking about.

Gokudera's sleeves were rolled over and his T-shirt had a low V-neck cut so I noticed some bite marks and bruises on him. They could have been mistaken for injuries.

Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with jealousy.

Gokudera belonged to Yamamoto and he was lucky enough to have the baseball-nut mark him all over.

I belonged to Tsuna but I didn't have even one mark of his on me. I wanted, _needed_ Tsuna to mark me.

I wanted to slap myself.

Something had _changed_ and I couldn't stop thinking about Tsuna… _inappropriately_.

I had started overreading and analyzing little things– how Tsuna's Sky flames would always be all over me, how Tsuna would hold my hand when we walked together, how firm his abs felt when I hugged him, how secure and safe I felt near him… (and those were just the Rated K+ stuff).

This was bad and _wrong_ and I didn't need this. I couldn't continue thinking like this.

Okay…let's try be reasonable– If I get Tsuna to mark me, I'll stop thinking like that. This will be just a one time thing. Once he does it, my inappropriate thoughts will stop.

"Elena, your flames are acting weird," Tsuna frowned as he approached me. Gokudera had already started walking away. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. "Just thinking inappropriate thoughts."

"Inappropriate thoughts?" Tsuna turned a little stiff. "About who?"

My face went red and I didn't know what to say.

"I never asked this.." Tsuna's tone was unreadable. "But did you find someone in VBHS? I mean, you went there to find a husband."

 _What_? Oh…

The moment I had set foot on Venice, I had wanted to be back to Tsuna and our family. Gold-digging had rarely crossed my mind.

"No," I said, "I was too weird. An Element without a Sky is unheard of in VBHS. Everyone just thought I was some kind of unwanted freak."

And the thought of pursuing another man repulsed me.

"You're not unwanted," Tsuna said with such firmness that it startled me. "If I just had to own one Element's flames, it would be yours."

The words sent shivers down my spine. I don't think Tsuna understands the deep implications of what he said.

Tsuna had the strongest and purest Sky flames in the Mafia. To imply that those flames preferred mine over everyone else was..

I just grabbed his shirt in fistfuls, trying to suppress the disarray of Storm flames engulfing me, demanding me to serve our Sky.

I could feel concern radiate from him. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

" _Let's heal your flames_ ," his tone was husky, authoritative and dark. It almost made me shudder.

I was expecting him to take us to a training center (so he'd train me to heal my flames?) but he kicked open the nearest bedroom in the Vongola base and locked the door.

"So, how does this work?" I asked nervously.

"Do you remember how I claimed your flames? When you were trapped with the Varia?" Tsuna asked quietly.

The memory made my entire body flush red. To think that Tsuna's flames had acted so intimately with my own and... brought me to such intense pleasure.

"Will you need to do the same thing to heal them?" I asked, biting my lips.

"It's not the only way," Tsuna said, "but it's the quickest way. Other ways will take months and they might not entirely heal your flames. It's your choice."

"I've been acting odd, haven't I?" Maybe whatever damage to my flames was making me so attracted to Tsuna.

"Your Dying Will is damaged so understandably you'll have symptoms of depression," Tsuna said. I could feel the guilt in his tone. "If I knew this would happen…"

I plopped onto bed. My heart buzzed with nervousness and excitement. I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't fantasized about a repeat performance.

"Let's do this, then," I said, nervously. "But, first, I want you to…"

Tsuna looked a little stunned with my acceptance, "Want me to what?"

I didn't know how to say this with a straight face. It was so stupid and I didn't know why I needed it so much. I looked down at my hands, refusing to make eye contact. "I need you to mark me."

The thought of Tsuna marking me as his thrilled me. I loved him and I belonged to him. I wanted a reminder on my body that I was his.

It was just him. It was always just him.

I looked up to see Tsuna looking unbelievably pleased with his eyes burning a light orange. But then he stepped back and frowned. "But you see me just as a friend, right?"

" _Best friend_ ," I corrected, "so?"

He looked slightly frustrated but he didn't say anything.

"Tsuna?" I worriedly.

"You're confusing me and this is basically Hell," Tsuna said finally and straightened his back. "Take off your t-shirt. You want me to mark you, right?"

My heart started beating erratically. When we were out in public, I was the bossy and loud one but when it was just the two of us, he was naturally in control. An intense attraction jolted through me and I quickly took off my T-shirt, exposing myself to him.

Tsuna approached me with the finesse of a predator and made me lie on his lap. He traced my belly with his rough, calloused fingers like he had all the time in the world. He ran his index finger around the edges of my bra and then my neck. He gave a wolfish grin when he felt my jumping pulse.

"So you like belonging to me?" Tsuna bent down to my left breast and his hot breathe sent goosebumps down my skin. I could feel his smirk. " _Good_."

He bit my flesh hard and it felt so _right_. I moaned and he immediately stopped.

"That should be enough," Tsuna moved away from me like I _burned_. I looked up at him from a haze of hunger. "Please wear your shirt back."

I made a little involuntary whine and Tsuna became more rigid.

"Let's get your flames healed," he got off the bed, "Do you want me to stay in the room with you? It's better if I leave–"

" _Stay_ ," I ordered but it came out more like a whine.

"Elena, this is a private moment and I don't want to intrude–" Tsuna looked like he was trying to tap into all of his willpower.

"But it'll be your flames that'll be doing it," I pointed out. "I want to hold onto you when your flames reclaim mine."

I had been alone and vulnerable the last time. This time, I wanted Tsuna to be there.

"Wear your t-shirt, Elena," Tsuna ordered but I ignored it.

I closed my eyes and focused on my flames, making them call out Tsuna's Sky flames. They pleaded and begged his flames to remind my flames exactly who owned them. And it seemed to have the needed effect.

"If we're doing this, I need to be in control and you need to listen to me. If you don't like anything you will tell me to stop and I will.," Tsuna said firmly, his voice a lower octave, "Is that okay with you?"

 _Tsuna in control_.. I felt my flames buzzing with excitement. They were weak, deprived Storm flames and they had been desiring to be dominated and controlled by their Sky for the last two years, seven months, ten days, four hours and three minutes. This whole thing was basically a fantasy coming true.

I nodded, my entire face redder than my flames.

"Take off your pants. I want you just in your underwear and bra," Tsuna sat on the bed with his back against the headboard, his eyes never leaving mine.

I nervously did as he told and his intense glances followed my shaky movements. He seemed deeply affected and I had never seen him this serious.

Once my pants slid off, he grabbed me by my knees and pulled me closer to him. He made me sit on his lap, spreading my legs to his sides. His movements were firm and gentle, but there was also a certain rigidity to it, like he was restraining himself.

And I instinctively grabbed the lapels of his expensive suit when I felt his flames on me.

They started on my feet, making gentle circles on my ankles and touching my toes. I sighed in relief, like an eternal ache in my bones was beginning to heal.

Then I felt his flames on my stomach. They were less gentle and more liberal in their explorations.

I had missed the safety and security I felt when I was near Tsuna and his flames so _freaking_ much. It felt like I was finally pulling in oxygen in my lungs and I didn't understand how I'd managed to live without it for so long.

No wonder my classmates didn't get me. Not having a Sky is the most unnatural feeling in the world.

I rolled my eyes back and closed them when I felt the Sky flames tugging my nipples. They were rough and they clearly intended to bruise.

And then they were on my thighs, burning down to my core and I tensed from the sudden pleasure.

After a few minutes there was a rhythm and I started rocking my hips, writhing against Tsuna's body. He was sitting still and I didn't dare open my eyes.

This was so much more intense than last time and Tsuna's presence made it feel more intimate.

I started breathing deeply and moaning out " _Tsuna_ " over and over again. I could feel Tsuna stiffen more and the flames grew heavier against my skin.

My hands moved from Tsuna's jacket to his neck and coiled around it, holding onto him tighter as I rocked my body.

Thoughts swam my head.

How could I have ever thought of being a gold-digger? I couldn't imagine someone other than Tsuna touching me. The need to be his and only his had always coursed through me intensely.

I felt my flames healing at a drastic rate and all I could think was about my Sky.

It all became too much and I moaned out " _I'm yours_ " as I came undone in a world of hot pleasure.

Every was quiet and I slacked against Tsuna for what felt like hours.

I finally felt complete and whole, a feeling I had forgotten in the last two years.

I hesitantly opened my eyes and sat straight, pulling away from Tsuna. He held my waist firmly before I could get off his lap.

He was in Hyper Dying Will mode and he looked terrifyingly serious. There was a bulge in his pants and I didn't know what to think of it.

"Tsuna?" I asked softly.

"Did you enjoy it?" Tsuna purred. "Did my flames pleasure you properly?"

I nodded, my face turning red. "Yes. I don't think I've felt anything so intensely before."

He moved and, suddenly, I was lying on the bed with Tsuna above me.

"You want to be a gold-digger and I've done everything I can to support you. That's not going to happen anymore. There is no way in Hell I'm letting you go after hearing you moan out my name like that. No fucking way is another man going to watch your body writhe in pleasure like that," Tsuna's tone was dark and his eyes were blazing. " _I'm not going to watch you throw yourself at other men anymore_. You are mine forever now."

I didn't know how to react and my heart started beating like crazy. There was so much depth in his voice.

My Storm flames tugged towards him in complete agreement, promising him that they were only ever going to be his.

"Even your flames know you're mine," Tsuna smirked. He trailed his fingers down my jaw and placed them on my lips, rubbing them. I opened my mouth and started licking them and Tsuna gave me a dark appreciative chuckle. "So submissive."

I didn't want to be a gold-digger. Marrying someone else for money meant not being able to be by his side. I _loved_ him. I _wanted_ him.

It wasn't because I needed him or any of that unhealthy dependence, needy crap. It was just… being with Tsuna made me feel happy and secure. Like I could be whoever the Hell I wanted to be and he'd support me.

He pulled away his hand from my lips.

"I'm a future Don. I get to be selfish. _I'm never letting you go_ ," he said. "Although, having you all displayed and vulnerable for me, but not getting to _take_ you is the worst kind of torture."

I loved every moment of this but why? Tsuna was just my best friend and Sky. There could never be anything between us. Never.

He was meant to be with Kyoko. Or, maybe, Haru.

Not me. He didn't care about me that way.

 _He abandoned me once. What was stopping him from doing it again_?

I looked away, down, and I saw the tight bulge in his pants. I guess seeing _any_ girl in her bra and underwear turns a Mafioso on.

I focused my flames on Tsuna's cock. If his Sky flames pleasured me, it was only natural I returned the favor. After all, I was _his_ Storm.

He made a groan and hiss, pushing away my flames. "Elena, as much as I appreciate you trying to return the favor, I can take care of this myself."

His words were like a jolt and I immediately pulled away, falling off the bed.

"Oh, yes. I'm so sorry! You have Kyoko and this must be so inappropriate-"

"I'll just go take care of this in the shower," Tsuna said and stood up, not looking at me for a few seconds. He took a few breaths, turned to me and kissed my forehead. "Get dressed. We're going to visit Mama and the kids next."

Without another word, Tsuna walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

My phone buzzed and I checked the new message.

 _Byakuran: I'll be there in 23 hours. What's your plan?_

 _Right_. I was more than some pervy Storm lusting after her Sky.

I had a genocide to prevent.

Though, what I was about to do would piss Tsuna off so fucking much.

* * *

 _Step #34: Should I be even giving any more gold-digging advice? I don't feel like a gold-digger.. I just want to do what makes me happy and be with people that makes me happy–_

 _Fuck this jazz._

 **How to be Happy:**

 _Step#1: Surround yourself with people who make you feel good and complete._


	36. Torture or Pregnant Lady?

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#34. Torture or Pregnant Lady?**

"Where are you sneaking out to?" Tsuna's voice startled me and I tripped over a branch.

" _Fuck_!" I hissed with pain, clutching my now sprained ankle. My face went paperwhite when I saw Tsuna. "What are you doing here?!"

We were near the peak of the Namimori hill– _where Byakuran was waiting for me!_

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Tsuna and I had decided to stay overnight at the Sawada Residence, after dinner with Maman and the kids. I thought he would be snoring in his bed with Lambo drooling all over his stomach.

"You were so loud when you snuck out of the house," Tsuna said, helping me up, "I mean, you're wearing three hoodies and it's _summer_. Is that handkerchief around your mouth really necessary? Any cop would've stopped you for suspicious behaviour."

"Just going up to star-gaze," I lied quickly, "Need some me-time."

"I don't need Hyper Intuition to know that's a big, fat lie," Tsuna narrowed his eyes, "You are trying to do something stupid, aren't you?"

"Go home and get some beauty sleep. You look fugly–" I tried to push Tsuna away.

"Elena, is that you?" I heard Byakuran's voice approaching our direction.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit_.

"Who is that?" Tsuna looked towards the direction of the voice.

It was dark and there were trees so he couldn't see Byakuran but I could hear footsteps.

Tsuna needed to leave before Byakuran found us.

"He's my Italian lover. He came here all the way from Italy to make love to me under the stars. You are invading our privacy–" I bullshitted.

" _What_?!" The look on Tsuna's face stunned me to silence. I didn't know what to say anymore, words frozen in my throat.

"Oh, there you are, Elena–" Byakuran froze when he saw Tsuna.

Tsuna's mood shifted and he broke into Hyper Dying Will Mode in seconds. Everything about him was poison and death and destruction. It frightened me.

I could feel that my Sky only wanted to do one thing– _kill Byakuran Gesso_.

I clutched Tsuna with my Dying Will and I knew the only thing stopping him from trying to _burnhimburntheforestburnthehill_ was my hold on him.

"Let. Me. Go," Tsuna hissed and I was so tempted to do just that because I was also so, so, so scared.

"What is he doing here?" Byakuran asked, taking a step back.

"Well, we're gonna have to start our plan now," I said, pulling a knife out of my pocket with my other hand. Tsuna seemed too furious to notice our exchange.

"What is the plan–" Byakuran asked.

"As Storm of the Vongola Decimo," I ran the blade over my hand and blood fell on the grass, "I request presence of Vindice."

Tsuna snapped his head to my direction, "Elena, you're bleeding– what did you just do–"

"Fuck," Byakuran said and I turned to see what he was looking at. "What were you planning, Elena?"

A fog of shadows and darkness appeared first and then I saw them– the Vindice.

Their presence had slightly sobered up Tsuna's wrath and I could finally let go of him.

" _Tempesta_ Elena, you requested for our presence," the baby Bermuda sounded like I had made a grave offense, "Why?"

"Byakuran," I turned to him, "What I am about to do will cause you intense pain but this is the only way."

"For my Famiglia," Byakuran said seriously, " _anything_."

I took off the handkerchief around my mouth and stood straight. I still looked ridiculous with my three hoodies on but I needed to act like a Vongola Storm. I took three steps towards the Vindice.

"I request a trial testing Millifiore Don, Byakuran Gesso," I said. "Vongola Decimo wishes to terminate the Millifiore Famiglia but it should be tested whether Byakuran is guilty of his accusations."

"What are the accusations?" Bermuda asked.

"In the Future, that basta–" Tsuna regained his composure and went into Boss-mode, "Byakuran Gesso killed my Storm, Elena, who was pregnant with my child."

The hatred in his voice chilled me.

"I would never kill a pregnant woman," Byakuran said, firmly, "I lied. Elena was not pregnant when I killed her. I had lied to catch Tsunayoshi off-guard."

Tsuna glared at Byakuran.

"Murdering an heir qualifies the Vongola to wipe out your Famiglia but it should not be done without proof," Bermuda said, "We will test the man you are, Byakuran Gesso– whether you are true to your principles. If you fail, the Vongola can do as they wish with you."

"And if I pass?" Byakuran asked challengingly.

"Let's humor you," Tsuna said cruelly, "What do you want from the Vongola if you can prove your innocence?"

"An alliance," Byakuran said, "The Millifiore will be one of your core allies, right up there with the Cavallone."

"Fine by me," Tsuna agreed quickly.

"Now that the conditions are set," Bermuda said, "Let Byakuran Gesso's trial begin."

Smoke engulfed us all. The world went dark and the stars had disappeared.

* * *

"You're up," Tsuna said. He was tying a bandage around my hand.

I was lying on hard, concrete floor– not the Namimori forest– and I immediately sat straight, checking my surroundings.

"We're in a Vindice facility room," Tsuna said.

It was just the two of us. All the walls were white except one– it was made of glass.

I turned to face the glass wall Byakuran was tied to a bed and he was being… tortured by one of the Cervello. His eyes were covered and he was screaming but I couldn't hear him.

"What the hell–" I ran towards him but I was stopped by the glass wall.

"They can't see us or hear us. He's going to be tortured for ten more hours and, apparently, _then_ there's going to be a test," Tsuna said. He crossed his arms, watching Byakuran suffer with a smirk in his face. "It's fun to watch. The Cervello girl is more creative than I could have ever been."

I took three steps back, "Who are you?"

Tsuna turned to me an raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"This isn't you. The Tsuna I know wouldn't want to kill an entire Famiglia. The Tsuna I know wouldn't enjoy watching someone being inhumanly tortured. The Tsuna I know wouldn't–" I started.

"The Tsuna _you don't know_ would take a knife, cut his throat," Tsuna walked towards me, "and watch him bleed. He'd tear out Byakuran's heart from his ribcage. And, _then_ , he'd…" His face was just inches from mine, "kiss you and fuck you with the blood of your murderer all over his hands. If you don't like this Tsuna, you can _leave_ because I'm not going to apologize for wanting to _destroy_ the man that killed you."

His words didn't make sense to me but I had never been so intensely _attracted_ to anyone in my life. The attraction was so painful that I felt like someone punched my guts, the oxygen leaving my body.

I imagined his hands, warm with his enemies' blood, grabbing my hair and kissing me.

"I–" I tried to speak.

Tsuna turned away and increased the distance between us, "I am furious at you with you. Secret rendezvous with Byakuran, calling on the Vindice, setting up a trial– you didn't even bother telling me."

"I wasn't going to let you kill a Famiglia for an unborn child in the Future that I was not pregnant with," I said firmly, "He told you I, of all fucking people, was pregnant with _your_ child and you believed that bullshit–"

"We are not having this conversation," Tsuna said, looking back at Byakuran being tortured. "Get some rest and let me savor the next ten hours. The Vindice have great taste in torturers."

"You just don't get to be mad at me," I said, "You're the one who decided to cause a genocide over my death. He _freaking_ killed _me_. I get to choose what happens to him."

"He killed me, too," Tsuna said, "He destroyed universes and universes filled with my friends and family. All because he wanted to rule worlds. One universe wasn't enough for him. He needed to destroy them all."

Oh. Yes.

Yamamoto's Dad. The Acrobaleno. Tsuna's comrades. _Tsuna_.

If that bullet hadn't been a part of TYL!Tsuna's plan, Byakuran would have really killed him.

A wave of emotions flashed over me at the thought of Tsuna's death by Byakuran's hand.

Suddenly, Byakuran's silent screams didn't make me feel all that bad.

* * *

A gentle shake snapped me out of my nap.

"His torture is over," Tsuna said and I stood up, looking into the glass wall.

Byakuran looked rattled and vulnerable. He was sitting on the bed, massaging his wrist. There were cuts and blood all over his body.

The Vindice walked into Byakuran's room and Byakuran stiffened.

What surprised me was the presence of an extremely pregnant woman next to the Vindice.

We could finally hear from the other side of the glass wall.

"Byakuran Gesso," Bermuda said, "how was the torture?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Byakuran said. His voice was scratchy and layered in agony. He looked at the pregnant woman with concern, "Should she be here?"

"You have two choices," Bermuda said. "One– you kill this pregnant woman and are set free. Two– you spend the next sixty years being tortured here. This is the test. Pick your poison."

Tsuna looked like he wanted to break the glass wall and rescue the dazed pregnant lady.

"And what of my Famiglia?" Byakuran asked.

"They get to live either way," Bermuda said.

Byakuran gave a shaky, relieved sigh, "Torture it is, then. Just give me a glass of water before the Cervello continue with the pain. And take the pregnant lady away. I am a Don, but I'm no monster."

There was no hesitance, regret or reluctance in his decision. He'd rather be tortured, brought to the precipe of death, for decades than kill a pregnant lady.

Silence and, then, _a crash_.

The glass wall broke with one punch from Tsuna's fist.

The pregnant lady disappeared into Mist flames.

"Byakuran Gesso, you pass your trial," Tsuna said.

* * *

 _Step #2: Accept the fact that people change._


	37. Queen of Namimori

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#35. Queen of Namimori**

"Tsuna, I want to be Namimori's mayor!"

I bounced onto his bed as loudly as I could.

"What the fuck!" Tsuna jumped awake. He looked at me and then at the clock wildly, "Elena, it's 3AM! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm sorry if I ruined your beauty sleep, Princess Aurora," I rolled my eyes at Tsuna's glare, "but onto more pressing matters– let's talk about _me_."

"Elena, is there an off switch on you?" Tsuna groaned, rubbing hi. "You're as bad as Reborn."

"So, you know ho I decided not to be a gold-digger anymore?" I said, not waiting for an answer, "Well, it gave me bit of a mid-life crisis. I mean, if I don't want to marry rich men and kill them, _who am I_?"

"For the last time, Elena, you're too young to have a mid-life crisis–" Tsuna massaged his temples.

"Change of plans. I'm going to be the next mayor of Namimori," I said cheerily.

Tsuna took a whole five minutes to process that information. I kept grinning and he looked like he was developing a heart attack.

" _Goddammit, Elena_ –" Tsuna's voice ached with resignation and frustration.

"I'm a born queen, Tsuna. No other role fits me better than ruling a town full of peasants–"

"Queen? Elena, Japan is a democracy–" Tsuna's sleepiness disappeared and he snapped into his default lecture mode. "Elena, you're not even eighteen. Plus, the passport we got you when you travelled to Venice marked you as an Italian citizen. The duty and responsibility of running an entire town–"

"Tuna boy, technically, I'm three years old. Plus, I fell from the sky so I'm a citizen of Heaven. Let's not bother our minds with stupid things like _facts_ ," I said and rubbed my hands, "You use some of that power and influence of yours to get me some official documents about my age and citizenship so I can go and rule this town."

"And why would I do that?" Tsuna looked me in the eye, challenging me to answer his question.

"Because I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't do it and, boy, I got moves that even Reborn hasn't heard about," I looked him back in the eyes, "My _Justin Bieber double-arrow attack_ will send you flying to Las Vegas."

"I'm scared for my life," Tsuna clutched his heart in mock-fear.

"You should be," I said, seriously.

"Why the hell do you want to run for mayor? Why not skip everything and go for world domination?" Tsuna asked, his tone getting angrier. "Pull a Byakuran. You two seem to get along well, planning behind my back–"

"Tsuna, can you stop being mad at me? It's been two weeks since that incident and you got a powerful ally–" He had been giving me the silent treatment and ignoring me in general and it was fucking frustrating.

"You are reckless, Elena," Tsuna snapped, "You do things without thinking and, in the real world, that will get you _killed_. What happens to me then? _How am I supposed to live without you_?"

There was a certain desperation in his tone and his eyes had started glowing orange. He was angry at _me_ and I could feel the way his flames were pushing mine away. A pool of dark thoughts hit me and I glared at him.

"You seemed to be doing fine the last three years," I spat, and Tsuna's anger melted away. He instantly reached out for my hand and I pulled it away, "Just so you know, I stopped you from being a genocidal murderer."

" _Elena_ –" I snapped the door shut and stormed back into my room.

* * *

"Get up, idiot," I opened my eyes to find Bianchi (?) staring down at me but then I noticed the mismatched eyes.

I instantly jumped out of bed, hitting her with a pillow, "You fucked-up perv. Why are you hijacking Bianchi's body?"

I glared at Bianchi-Mukuro.

"My dear Chrome told me that Vongola was going to make this woman train you how to be his _wife_ ," Mukuro's sneer made the hair on my arms stand. I could feel the anger and hatred rolling off him. "I have no respect for someone who wishes to make you a proper whore for the Mafia."

"Mukuro!" I was shocked at his words. "Tsuna just wants Bianchi to train me to be a proper civilian Vongola woman. I need to know Mafia etiquette if I wish to be by Tsuna's side–"

"Your obliviousness is ridiculous, Elena!" Mukuro lost cool. "And the fact that you were fraternizing with Byakuran better be a fucking lie–"

"I'm sick and tired of everyone lecturing me. I am my own person–" What was with these two?!

"You are not your own person! You are my fucking family!" Mukuro yelled at me. "You are all the blood I have in this world and I will burn the Mafia before I let it taint you. The Vongola can't–"

"I refuse to leave Tsuna's side–"

"How about I give you a more realistic training than this woman could ever provide you?" Mukuro used his illusions to shut my mouth and make me sit on the bed.

I wanted to yell at him but no words left my mouth.

"You are expected to be the Vongola Decimo's wife. He will be the _capo di tutti capi_ , the Godfather, of the Mafia and you will be expected to bear that monster's children," Mukuro's expression faltered for a few seconds as if the thought of my children dissolved his anger, "Not that your children would mean any less to me but– the point is, why be the reproduction unit of the _king of the underworld_?"

"Tsuna is not going to be my husband," he finally let me speak but I was feeling extremely confused.

Mukuro sighed with agitation, "No, he won't be. I won't let it happen. But that doesn't mean that he wants you any less."

"You are talking about Kyoko–" Or, _maybe_ , Haru.

"I understand why you're in denial but you can't succumb to his villainous charm," Mukuro's anger dissolved into bitterness, "You are a Storm, an extremely weak Storm so naturally you are very submissive in nature which is worrying. Vongola has the strongest Sky flames in the Mafia and you are the object of his affections. He wants to dominate you as much as you want to submit to him but you can't jump into temptations. Once he gets a taste of you, he won't let you go no matter how much you regret your decision. He is a Mafia Boss by blood, a Sky by nature and they are unbelievable selfish and territorial–"

"God, you are such a _drama queen_ ," I groaned unhappily, plopping back to bed. " _Succumb to his villainous_ _charm_? Really? What kind of soap operas have you been watching in your free time?"

"Have you two had sex yet?" Mukuro demanded.

"Mukuro, when you get out of prison, I'm gonna kick you so hard you will never be able to have sex," I said. "Grandma does not want to discuss her sex life with her descendant."

"Why are you like this, Elena?"

"Why am I so fucking awesome?" I asked and shrugged my shoulders, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Your insufferable confidence is back. I see that Vongola healed your flames," Mukuro started eyeing me suspiciously, "How did he do that?"

My cheeks went all tomato red at the memory and I started pushing Bianchi-Mukuro out of the door. "I need to poop so leave me alone. I haven't pooped in days and I feel like this one is gonna be some real big shit."

"So you won't discuss your sex life but you'll tell me all about your poop life–" I slammed the door on his face. How the fuck was I related to such a inconsiderate asshole.

* * *

"Elena," Tsuna sat next to me during breakfast. He was wearing one of those suits that made him look _fucking sexy_ – He was holding a stack of paper and he had this small smile on his face, "I have all the paperwork you'll need to run for mayor. I supported you when you wanted to be a gold-digger and I'm going to support you now."

I choked with emotions and gagged on my breakfast, making a very unattractive– hot expression.

"Tsuna, I.." I didn't know what to say.

"I'll get you a campaign manager and an account with some money for campaign spending. We could always coerce the town into voting for you–" He went into this little spiel of thoughts.

I silenced him with a peck on the lips and he looked a little stunned.

' _You want to submit to him_ ,' Mukuro's voice rang in my head. I did. I did. I wanted to be completely _owned_ by this boy– man in front of me.

I pushed back those thoughts.

"I love you so much, you know that?" I asked, smiling, "But I'm going to do this on my own."

"Why?" Tsuna asked, holding me gently by the shoulders, "You don't have to–"

"I have spent too much time moping around. It's time I did something for me _on my own_."

"This is crazy and so Elena-like. You will so lose," Tsuna laughed suddenly, "Why are you doing this, though? Why run for mayor?"

"To kick Hibari's ass," I said plainly and Tsuna sat up straight, looking confused. "That boy kept rejecting my romantic advances and now I'm going to show him that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Wait.. What?" Tsuna's expression looked alarmed

"Kyoya Hibari is running for mayor and I will be running against him," I said proudly.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 _Change of plans, babes. This badass is gonna be the next queen of Namimori._

 _How to be Namimori's mayor:_

 _Step #1: Be sexier than Hibari_


	38. How To Help A Sista Get Some Revenge

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#36. How To Help A Sista Get Some Revenge**

Warning to all the fans that thing I'm a good girl– Yo bad bitch Elena's about to encourage some illegal shit.

 **Step #1: Grab the sista who needs to be avenged and a lackey to help you out.**

It was around 3 AM when I kidnapped Chrome and tossed her into the backseat.

Squalo was still making loud noises from the trunk but I ignored it. He'll eventually get tired of screaming like a banshee

I took the driver's seat and nearly jumped when Natsu crawled onto my lap.

"Oh, hey, little buddy," I scratched it's mane and he licked my hand affectionately, "shouldn't you be asleep? Tsuna'll get worried if he doesn't see you."

Natsu gave me this ' _It won't be me he's worried about_ ' look, like I was some kind of adorable idiot.

"We're taking a trip to Tokyo," I said, gently scratching his belly, "It's gonna be aweso–"

"VOI! DONNA VONGOLA OR NOT, I'M GONNA FEED YOU TO THE SHARKS!" Squalo yelled from the trunk, banging it loudly. He had came to train Yamamoto so I thought it would be perfect to drag him with us.

Chrome stirred from her deep sleep.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled back. " _Geez, the dude needs to learn to chill._ "

Natsu, unfazed by the yelling, stretched in my lap and made this cute little yawn before he fell asleep.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!"

I started the car and put on ' _Baby'_ by my boy Justin Bieber at its highest volume to drown out Squalo's yelling.

* * *

 **Step #2: Persuade yo sista that she deserves some of that revenge.**

"Elena-chan!" Chrome's voice made me almost crash into a porn merchandise store. "What the hell–"

My girl Chrome was clearly not a morning person. The sun was just about to rise when she woke up from her sleep and she looked ready to kill a man.

"Oh, hey, Chrome!" I lowered the volume of my love Justin's voice, "How was your sleep?"

"I'M GOING TO BARBEQUE YOU, YOU STUPID BARBIE!" Squalo yelled from the trunk and Chrome jumped, completely startled.

"He's been yelling for hours. That man has a strong pair of lungs on him," I said and rolled my eyes.

"You have the Varia's right-hand man in your trunk?" Chrome asked sharply. "Have you lost it, Elena-chan? _And, how did you kidnap us_?"

"Girl, girl, girl," I said, quickly, "take a chill pill. I'm just driving us to Tokyo. As for the kidnapping bit, not to brag but I had a C- in my Kidnapping 101 class–"

"That's an awful grade," Chrome said, "Our flames, probably, instinctively wanted to serve Bossu's woman. That's why it was so easy to kidnap us without us realising it. Even the Varia's Rain would unconsciously want to serve his Donna."

"Yo, dragging Squalo out of bed was not easy. He might look like an old skinny man but he weighs like an elephant."

"Elena-chan, you're an idiot," Chrome shook her head.

"Damn girl, seems like you woke up on the wrong side of yo bed," I said, grinning, "So you're sassy in the morning–"

"Elena-chan, why are we going to Tokyo?" Chrome demanded firmly.

"To meet yo parents," I said.

The car suddenly stopped but I hadn't pushed any breaks.

" _What_?"

I was too scared to turned around and look at her in the glowing purple eye.

"Well, you know how your parents treated you like trash. It's only fair we trash their life, if you know what I mean."

" _Elena-chan_ –" I knew that tone. It was the _I'm-gonna-lecture-you-to-death_ tone that Mukuro always used on me. That moron Mukuro was such a bad influence.

"Come on, Chrome," I whined, "don't you want to make them suffer? You are sexy and beautiful and dangerous but you've got the self-esteem of a trashbag because of what those bastards did to you. This isn't about you. _This is about me_. How can _I_ , the most important person in the world, be okay with the fact that monsters who mistreated _my_ sista are out there being happy? I need my revenge, gurrrrl."

Chrome looked startled and her stern expression softened a bit.

We were about to have one of those tender sisterly moments they always show in chick flicks: "Elena-chan, you think of me as your siste–"

"I WILL SHOVE A CACTUS UP YOUR ASS, BARBIE!" Squalo yelled.

"Elena-chan, get Squalo-san out of trunk. Right. Now." Chrome ordered.

"Okay," I said, nodding violently in agreement.

* * *

 **Step #3: Good ol' fashioned arson.**

"Barbie, you are a piece of shit that deserves to die in some empty alley while wearing a clown suit–" Squalo was tied by Chrome's illusions and sitting on the back seat, violently trying to break out of the bonds.

"Hush, Squalo-san. That's your Donna you're speaking to," Chrome's voice had a reproachful firmness to it.

"Well let's hope the moron doesn't reproduce with her because then the Vongola bloodline is doomed with her idiocy–"

"Can you stop yelling? I'm trying to park," I snapped. We had finally reached Tokyo. I was getting real tired of Squalo's yelling drowning out my boo Justin's singing.

"Elena-chan, isn't this.." Chrome took in the surroundings. It was around the outskirts of Tokyo and still had some greenery to it but not as homey as Namimori.

"Yup, we're near your mom's lake house– the one she chose to buy instead of paying for the operation that could have saved your kidney and liver."

Chrome's face contorted with pain at the memory, "How do you know this?"

"Mukuro," I said, suddenly feeling guilty "and, well, the Vongola have in-depth files on you. I didn't mean to breach your privacy–"

"No, you're Bossu's woman and Mukuro-sama's family. No secrets from you," Chrome exhaled and gave me a shaky smile, "What are we doing here?"

"Let's burn this place down," I grinned.

" _What?!_ " Chrome jumped.

"Arson is a good way to cope with anger," Squalo piped in, once again interfering the bromance, "Boss burns down anything he hates."

" _What a healthy coping mechanism_ ," Chrome said, displeased. "Elena-chan–"

"Let's burn this seven-roomed hellhole down," I said firmly.

Something inside Chrome changed.

Chrome was the first one to leave the car. The bonds on Squalo broke free and instead of lunging for me, he stepped out as well. I was the last one to leave.

Chrome took in the sight of the wooden house on the hill. It was beautiful. Like a mini-palace lost in its own world. I almost felt bad about destroying it. _Almost_.

Chrome took a deep breath and pulled out her trident from mid-air, Mist flames swirling around her like acid. Squalo took out his sword and his violent Rain flames danced on his skin.

These two were on a level of their own. I felt like an ant amongst gods.

The first thing to fall and break was an angel porcelain on the top of the house.

As the world broke into splinters and flames, I saw a ghost of a smirk on Chrome's face.

"I guess you won't need a matchstick," I said to no one, clutching onto the small matchbox I brought with me.

* * *

 **Step #4: Break into a bank.**.

"Now, we transfer all the money they have to you," I said as I parked near the Bank of Tokyo. "They're rich now but your step-dad and mom have this awful gambling addiction. It's a matter of time before it vanishes."

"I don't need their money," Chrome quickly protested."As Vongola Mist, I–"

"I know, I know," I interjected, "You are basically a millionaire on your way to being a multimillionaire but that's not the point. Donate it to a charity or something."

"Barbie is right," Squalo's face twisted at the thought of agreeing with me, "Loss of money will cause the maximum damage to any bastard. Aim for what hurts most."

"Elena-chan, please tell me we're not here to rob a bank," Chrome said, her face crinkling into a frown when she saw the ATM machine.

"Just steal their part of the money from the bank. You've got illusions! No one will notice!" I said eagerly.

"Idiot, that's not how banks work. You just can't steal one single person's money like that," Squalo sneered.

"Stop scolding me! I didn't pass Bank Robbing 101!" I snapped at Squalo. "It was too complicated!"

"I thought you were a straight C student," Chrome commented.

"No one's perfect!"

Squalo and Chrome exchanged looks. Chrome tied me up with her illusions to the seat.

"Stay here. It won't take us more than ten minutes. Also, call Bossu. I bet he's worried about you," Chrome dialled a number and threw the phone at me. I barely managed to catch it.

"What?! No! I wanted to rob a bank with you guys, too!" They shut the door with a loud thud, ignoring my wailing, and walked straight into the bank like two hot gangsters.

" _Elena_?" Tsuna's voice came from the phone's speaker and I immediately pressed it against my ear.

"Tsuna! Good morning!"

" _Where are you? And what was that about you robbing a bank?_ " Tsuna sounded like he was having an headache. " _Do you have any idea how worried I was when I saw your room empty?_ "

"I'm with Chrome, Squalo and Natsu! I'm safe! Stop being such a worrywart," I said, my hands fell on the sleeping lion. "We're here to get revenge on Chrome's parents!"

" _Elena, I swear to God…_ " I heard Tsuna taking a few deep breaths, " _Do I need to send in a clean-up crew_?"

"No!" I said and paled a little, "Tsuna, we aren't killing anybody. Why would you even think like that?!"

" _I'm not the biggest fan of her parents_ ," I could hear Tsuna's gears twisting, " _They nearly killed my Mist. We are her family now and to think those who attempted to murder her…._ "

"You're too overprotective," I said, shifting nervously, "That's Chrome's choice alone."

There was something about how dangerously protective he was of his Elements that made my heart beat fast.

" _Agreed. Maybe I'll offer that to her as a birthday gift, along with that little cottage I have bought for her_."

"Whatever," I said, trying to bite back the sudden lust that overwhelmed me, "just know we'll be back in a few hours."

When did Tsuna get so hot, bossy and powerful?

" _You're coming straight to my arms when you come back home_ ," Tsuna said. If I didn't know better, I'd say his voice was dripping with.. Um.. Suggestive stuff.

"Whatever, weirdo. Bye," I said, quickly, and ended the call. My heart hammered in my chest.

Something had changed that night when he healed my flames. He had gotten more... territorial, handsy and protective (I'm definitely hallucinating all of that) while I… sometimes the urge to submit to him and be _his_ hit me so hard that I forgot to breathe.

Thoughts swam in my head.

The car door opened and I jumped.

"We're done, Elena-chan. My family has made a very generous donation to cancer treatment for children–" Chrome stopped talking when she saw my red face. "Are you okay?"

"Probably had some phone sex with your boss," Squalo said dismissively and my face turned redder.

I coughed, trying to hide my embarrassment. Chrome's illusions on me disappeared and I clutched the steering wheel. "Let's just head for the next stop."

* * *

 **Step #5: Make sure she starts healing**.

"Why are we at a cemetery?" Chrome asked when I parked the car to our final destination.

"Please tell me there's an open grave we can bury you in, Barbie," Squalo said, crossing his arms.

"Squalo, stay here," I ordered and turned to Chrome, "Follow me."

I got my purse and started walking towards the cemetery, following a certain path. The graveyard was every bit of depressing as a graveyard could be and with all these graves, it was hard to navigate my way around to the certain grave I wanted.

Chrome was like a shadow behind me and I could hear her gasp when she saw the grave I stopped in front of.

 _Nagi Dokuro_

"I wanted to take you to your parents so you'd confront them but I know that the injury is too deep and it'll take time to heal before you can talk to them. So, let's start the healing instead," I said, staring at a slab of stone that was supposed to replace Chrome, "Your parents buried you here after you died. It's an empty grave but it's true enough. Nagi Dokuro is dead. You're not a shy, lonely girl with a family that hated you. You're Chrome. You've got a Famiglia that loves you, that could die for you. You're beautiful and strong."

Chrome fell on her knees, her eye not leaving her grave.

"What…" she looked up at me vulnerably, "what do you want me to do?"

"Say your eulogy to the girl you once were. Bury this chapter of your life," I said, bending down to her level and putting my hands on her shoulders,"and move on. You deserve to be loved and to love yourself."

Her eye went back to the grave and she was quiet for a few minutes.

Then she cracked.

"I'm sorry I asked 'what's wrong with me?' whenever I sat there alone, watching others play without me. I'm sorry I blamed myself when my parents said they hated me. I'm sorry I wanted to cry when I looked at myself. I'm sorry I thought I was pathetic. I'm sorry that I didn't believe in myself. I'm sorry I never stood up for myself. I'm sorry I looked for things to criticize when I saw myself in the mirror. I'm sorry I bullied myself worse than anyone else bullied me. I'm sorry I never loved me," Chrome's voice broke as she got lost in the 'I'm sorry's.

She started crying, letting all the pain she had bottled up over the years out.

The air drummed with pain and I hugged her tightly.

* * *

 _Step #2: Every gal is your sister, so be there for your sisters._

* * *

 **Announcement** : Chapter 2 of the lovely fanfic " **Santa Baby** " by **xmoonlightjasminex** is out! (You can find it in my favourite story list). It's a fanfic of this fanfic and this work makes me so happy so please check it out :D


	39. Flames Sex Education 101

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#37. Flames Sex Education 101**

"STOP!" Squalo bolted out of the car when we reached the Namimori base's basement parking lot.

I stepped out and he looked at me like I had handed him over his death certificate. Chrome was frowning at me.

"VOI! DO YOU WANT HIM TO _INCINERATE_ ME?" Squalo snapped sharply. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOUR FLAMES DOING DURING THE DRIVE?!"

I jumped back and nearly fell on my butt.

 _They noticed?_ I licked my lips nervously.

' _He's strong and loyal. This Rain stayed by his Sky's side through thick and thin. He will provide for us and protect us. Unlike the Sky that abandoned us_.'

My flames had went a little haywire when we started heading back home and kept pointing out how strong and reliable and _yada yada_ Squalo was.

Natsu had tensed and had started growling at the shark half-way.

My flames were acting a little weird since Tsuna had healed them. A need had ignited within them and I didn't know what it was.

Am I experiencing a second puberty? Well, fuck.

I was too unfocused to answer.

Squalo's glare darkened but there was fear in his eyes, too, and he started taking long strides away from me. I followed quietly.

Chrome looked at me with concern as we made our way to Tsuna's office.

Squalo didn't bother knocking and threw the door open. "Take your little idiot away from me!"

My heart froze when I walked in and met Tsuna's eyes. He was angry and confused. His Sky flames immediately engulfed me and a feeling of ownership washed over me.

"Tenth!" Gokudera's voice jumped me back to reality. He was in the office, probably briefing Tsuna on something. He walked over to me and caught me by the wrist. "I need to talk to Elena! See you at dinner!"

Gokudera quickly dragged me out, not waiting for Tsuna's approval.

"Wait. Where are you taking me–"

" _Shut up_."

Now, I'd kick his booty to Neverland but there was something about his tone that shut my mouth.

I followed him to the library like a mute, dragged doll.

He closed the library door after ensuring that no one was there and took a sit across me.

"Didn't you take any Flame Sex-Ed lessons?" Gokudera demanded. "VBHS is a Mafia school so I don't see why you're acting like an idiot."

"I–" my face flushed with embarrassment, "I was in the hospital the semester when that class was being taught. I was supposed to take it next year before I graduated."

"Hospital?" Gokudera looked confused until… "Oh. Those bullies that beat you up. Don't worry. Tenth punished them so bad even the fucking Devil would weep for them. And there's nothing to be ashamed about. You're expected to bear Tenth's children, not be some fighter."

"Thank you for giving me the status of a reproduction unit," I sneered. "If anyone, even Tsuna, thinks I'm gonna sit around and breed then I'm gonna kick them so hard in the family jewels–"

"Fuck," Gokudera said and started panicking, "fuck, fuck. Are you telling me that you, a weak Storm, have been walking around like an oblivious moron?"

"Let me punch you in the face and we'll see who's weak–"

"Have you had sex with Tenth, yet?"

"What?!" I jumped in my seat. "Do pigs fly?"

Gokudera ran his hand through his hair and muttered a few curses under his breath. He looked up and pinned me with his gaze.

He pulled up a notebook and started writing. "A person's flame is their Dying Will. It represents their darkest desires and their most precious values. There are seven types of Sky flames. What do you think are the weaknesses of each one? What do you think is the Storm's weakness?"

Gokudera had turned to my least favorite version of him– teacher-mode.

"Fuck if I know. Why are we talking about this–"

He showed me what he wrote.

' _Sky–territorial._

 _Cloud–alone._

 _Rain–duality._

 _Sun–destructive._

 _Mist–denial._

 _Lightning–attention._

 _Storm–unstable.'_

"Unstable?" I frowned. "Are you calling me crazy because that's so original–"

"Sexually and in private life with their partners, Storms are extremely submissive. We hunger for for stability and for safety. It's a basic need for. We need to feel owned. We need an anchor that pulls us back and protects us." Gokudera gritted his teeth. "Trust me, I absolutely _fucking_ hate that we are at the bottom of the food chain and considered to be the most needy and submissive. But it's the truth."

"Wait," I blinked rapidly, "we are the most submissive flame type? _How_? I mean all Storms have such _explosive_ personalities. I can't walk to school without picking a fight with someone and you sure as hell can't–"

"I said in ' _private_ ' with our ' _partners_ '," Gokudera said, stressing on the words. "The world perceives us very differently. The world sees me as the violent right hand of the Vongola Decimo but the baseball idiot knows a different side of me.." His face went a little red and I could see him fighting his blush.

"What about the other flame types?" I asked, trying to fight the dread I felt.

He was right. That need within me was the need to be owned. I finally recognized it and I was shittin my pants 'cuz what. the. fuck.

"Skies are extremely territorial so they need someone that will be exclusively theirs and theirs only. Skies almost always end up with Storms because Storms are the most loyal and submissive. Then there's the Cloud. They are lone wolves so they need someone who will always stay by their side. Rains have dual nature and there's always some deadly darkness in them. They needs someone who loves both sides of them." Gokudera's face turned a little red. "Suns are prone to destruction so they need someone gentle or blunt. Someone who will remind the Suns that their purpose is to heal and protect. Mists are in denial and delusion so they need someone honest. Lightning craves attention so they need someone who is protective and focused on them."

"Oh." I wanted to puke because suddenly it all made sense. "I– I don't like the idea of someone owning me."

' _You're lying. You want to be owned. We want to be owned. We need our anchor._ '

Gokudera went quiet for a few seconds. He looked like he pitied me and brushed my knuckles gently.

"I had tried to fight my nature and it left me miserable, especially when high school started." Gokudera shifted his gaze to the notebook. "The whole thing was like a second fucking puberty."

"Then you found Yamamoto," I said and jealousy coiled around me like a viper.

Oh. So that's why I was so jealous of Gokudera, especially when I saw those bite marks over him. He was lucky enough to have an anchor while I had no one like that.

"It wasn't that easy or simple," Gokudera snorted and glared at me. "If you tell anyone what I'm about to say–"

"I can't keep my secrets but I don't betray others," I said quickly and crossed my hands.

"If you're in the Mafia from a young age you learn very early that Storms are expected to be their Skies most obedient pets and their partner's possession. It pissed the fuck off me and I'm pretty sure it pisses off all Storms. Storms, more than anyone, believe that loyalty, trust and respect need to be earned. Why the fuck should we act like dogs to just anyone? Because their Flame type is more superior to ours?" Gokudera balled his fists but then he closed his eyes and exhaled. "I violently resisted every Sky I came across until I met the Tenth. He earned my loyalty, trust and respect. When I became his Storm, I finally figured out what I was missing out on. People refer to me as his obedient dog but they are right. I'm his Storm Guardian, his _strongest_ Storm, and I will destroy any harm that comes to my Sky. I will die as his guard dog. Obedience to my Sky is liberating and I get why Storms crave it so much."

I had felt the same way. When Tsuna had claimed my flames, I felt at home. I felt accepted and cherished.

"I'm sure Tsuna could not ask for a better Right-Hand man," I smiled and then shifted to a teasing tone, "You might be his strongest Storm but I'm his favorite Storm. I taught that boy how to play Monopoly."

Gokudera snorted. "You are his favorite Element. No need to rub that in."

"So how did Yamamoto come into the picture?" I asked.

His face went red. "I had fallen in love with the baseball idiot around middle school. It fucking sucked. The idiot was athletic, strong, reliable and comforting but… he also had the intuition and darkness of a natural killer. The kind of guy any Storm would fantasize about. Then the whole my need to submit to someone else hit me and I was in fucking Hell."

"You make it sound pleasant," I said dryily.

"I started pushing myself away from him and accidentally started pulling my way towards to that Skylark bastard. Hibari didn't give a fuck and, thankfully, _ignored_ me but when Yamamoto learn about it.." Gokudera gave an involuntary shudder. "I couldn't walk straight for a week."

"Why would he beat you up?" I demanded, frowning.

" _Idiot_!" Gokudera snapped, embarrassed. "He fucked me. Hard. Littered my skin with his stupid hickies, wouldn't let me near Hibari for months, always had his stupid arm around me and would have sex with me every freaking day. Possessive, stupid bastard."

He was trying to sound angry but he clearly seemed a little aroused and happy at the memory.

My face went red and I felt another pang of jealousy. I _needed_ what Gokudera had.

"He kept wanting more. Said shit about owning my heart as well," Gokudera spluttered. "And he said it so casually, too. Like I can just hand it over…"

"We don't go half way," I remembered their confessions in the car back in Venice.

"A Storm's loyalty and love is absolute and permanent. We die loving the people we love but," Gokudera tapped the pen nervously, "not everyone is like that. It's stupid, _fucking_ stupid, that we are so goddamn loyal and crave it back so desperately."

"How is it now?" I asked.

A content smile splayed over his face. "It's good. Not the end of the world. I finally feel at peace. It makes me a better Storm, a _deadlier_ Storm."

"Oh. I'm happy for you," I said but I definitely did not sound happy.

"I know why you keep pretending that you don't notice anything. Tenth hurt you and you don't trust someone who hurt you with your heart, your body and your soul," Gokudera brushed my knuckles gently, "but you need to be aware that your Flames has needs that only Tenth can satisfy."

"Pfft–"

"Alright, I'll leave after one last thing." Gokudera crossed his fingers and looked at me straight. "Imagine Tenth giving you bite marks, him pounding into you, him ordering you to get on your fours, him watching you as he sits on his throne while you happily suck him off.. How does that feel?"

My face went dark red and I couldn't breathe. My veins throbbed with ' _need_ ' and I balled my palms into fists.

"That's what I thought." Gokudera stood up and burned the piece of paper he wrote on. "Go back to Tenth. You can feel him getting angstier. I know you're feeling insecure but don't let someone else take advantage of it. Tenth will most likely kill them."

I swallowed thickly.

"I… I need air," I barely managed to speak that out and quickly left.

* * *

I spent hours sitting on a park by a small pond just thinking.

I know. I know. _I'm Elena._ I don't think. I act very, very recklessly and nearly get killed.

But Tsuna made me act, for the lack of a better of word, OOC– out of character.

I was terrified.

Tsuna and I– we aren't… we are friends. Best friends. That's it.

It was completely inappropriate that every fiber of my being wanted to be his possession. He's got Kyoko or Haru or maybe even _Chrome_.

 _If he cared about me, he wouldn't have abandoned me_.

" _Elena_ ," the tone of the voice made me jump in my seat. I froze when I saw who said my name.

Julie Katou.

 _Daemon Spade_. The man who killed children. _Children_. (He had killed Enma's sister in front of his eyes just for Vongola's glory. He had killed numerous children in the name of power–)

Julie Katou looked like Heaven and Hell had crashed at his feet.

Play dumb. Play dumb. Act like you don't know anything–

Wait. This was the man I was looking for. The one who could break my brother out of his misery.

Mukuro. My brother. My family–

I made a decision.

Elena knew Daemon Spade, but she didn't know who Julie Katou was.

"Can I help you?" I pretended to be confused.

"Elena, Elena, Elena," Daemon kept chanting my name like a prayer as he walked towards me. " _My_ Elena."

My flames were repulsed and I was hit with nausea. I couldn't stand being called ' _my_ Elena' by anyone other than Tsuna.

" _Daemon_?" I fluttered my eyes, acting dumb. "Are you _Daemon_? But.. why do you look like this?"

His hands were on my face and I wanted Tsuna to suddenly appear and cut them off. I was to be touched by _only_ one man.

"My Elena. It is you. It is you." Tears streamed down his face. He bent down to kiss me but I immediately stepped away.

Fuck no. I am Tsuna's property. _Tsuna's_.

"This is just.. odd." I tried to keep my voice ladylike but I wanted to run back to my Sky. I can't believe I let someone other than him touch me.

"My love, I had outlived my body hundreds of years ago. This is merely a vessel that holds my soul and my love for you. But rest assured that I will use my flames to take any form that appeases you best, my love." Mist flames appeared and wrapped around Julie Katou's body. Suddenly, the illusion of the actual Daemon Spade stood in front of me.

Well, Mukuro clearly got that ugly hair from him. My poor descendant.

"Won't you ask me how I…" Well, when the fiancée that's been dead for a few hundred years appears suddenly in some random town, you'd be asking some questions, right?

"No," Daemon said firmly and smiled. "I know better than to question miracles. Maybe this is all a dream and I will wake up but any dream with you is heavenly."

He tried to pull me close but I was _Tsuna's_. I gently pushed him away when I actually wanted to kick him where the sun didn't shine.

"I fell from the sky. With no memories. I remember bits and pieces." Well, I wasn't lying. "This… intimacy is too fast for me."

"Of course," Daemon Spade said quickly. "My love, we have eternity. I will wait forever to touch you if I have to."

 _Only. Tsuna. touches. me_.

I didn't want this.

I didn't want to pretend that I held any affection for the fiance of the dead woman whose body I hijacked…

But Mukuro was out there.

I loved him unconditionally and absolutely, and every moment he spent rotting in the Vindice cell killed me.

He was experimented on, cut out and stitched like an animal, abused and neglected. He only knew pain and suffering.

 _I didn't care if I had to pretend to be in love with a man that killed children_...

"Walk me home?" I said and smiled shyly.

Daemon Spade glowed like I had just given him the key to heaven.

"Of course, my love," he said.

 _..I was getting my brother out of his Hell_.

* * *

 _Step #3: Lie and pretend if you have to._


	40. Finally

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#38. Finally**

"You have an overprotective Sky," the Spade piece of shit commented absently. "His flames cover every inch of you. When I had tried to touch you, I felt a little burn.. Or maybe it was a hallucination? Nothing feels real right now."

This boy could not shut the fuck up.

I was just trying to find my way back home silently before but Daemon Spade kept breaking the silence.

Good Lord, he was testing my patience.

"Well, Skies being overprotective and possessive is kind of a thing, right?" I said. I tried not to think about the weird sex stuff Gokudera had told me about a few hours ago.

"Yes, yes," Daemon said and smiled. "I don't know if you remember Giotto–" _Fam, I don't know some blond Italian dude that died a billion years ago–_ "but he was our Sky. I remember the one time he beat another boss to the inch of his life for trying to claim my flames. Even though Giotto had gracefully given up his throne to Ricardo, he never gave up my flames to him. I swear that all Vongola heirs have inherited his pure Sky flames and his extreme possessiveness."

"What are you even talking about?" I snapped, and bit my tongue. Shit.

 _Act like Elena. Act like Elena. Be graceful. Inhale grace. Exhale grace_.

"I'm sorry, my dear," the baby-killer was quick to apologize. "I have a lot to share with you, and I know you will forgive me for my sins because you love me as I love you. But, for now, I will not trouble you with the past."

See? _See?_ Once you let him talk, he won't stop talking, and he talks like a fool.

"Yes, I understand," I tried to smile but it didn't reach my eyes.

 _Us? Love him_? My flames raged inside me. _We are absolutely owned by our Sky. The only ones we will love more than him will be our children._

My flames need to shut. the. fuck. up.

"How is your archery, my love?" Sensing the tension, he changed the topic. "You always look like a goddess when you hold the bow and the arrows."

I didn't slow down and kept walking, with him trailing behind.

Well, I highly doubt if I look like a goddess with my custom-made Justin Bieber archery set. Also, I shoot my leg accidentally sometimes and that's why I have lost the feeling in my right toe, and Gokudera thinks I'm the worst archer that has ever existed so...

I didn't want to share the details 'cause that would ruin the romantic thing I was trying to get on–

Tsuna stepped out of the Namimori base the moment we reached the place, and Daemon shifted into his Julie Katou look before he even noticed.

" _Who is that_?" Tsuna demanded when his eyes fell on me. He was clearly on edge. "Where did you go? I was worried sick."

"Ah, Vongola Decimo," Daemon tilted his head in recognition and fake-salute before turning to me questioningly. "Who is he to you, my love?"

Tsuna's eyes flashed orange when he said 'my love'.

 _Well_.

"He's my Sky," I said quickly, refusing to meet either's eyes.

"Oh. _Oh!_ Of course your flames would find it's way to a Vongola Sky," Daemon sounded pleased, and then he started speaking to Tsuna. "I'm Shimon Decimo's Desert Guardian. Julie Katou at your service! Our Don sends his best regards!"

Daemon was playing pretend now, and he tried to kiss Tsuna's ring but–

"How do you know Elena?" Tsuna's tone stopped him in his track.

"Well," I felt Daemon's heavy gaze on me, "Elena-chan is my beloved lover.. Or as one these days call it, girlfriend. The one for whom I live and the one for whom I will die."

The temperature dropped, and I looked up to meet Tsuna's eyes.

"Is that true?" Tsuna demanded. "Are you _his_?"

My flames hit me with such intensity that I could barely stay conscious.

NO! NO! _NO! We only belong to YOU! YOU own us! We love YOU–_

"Yes," I said.

Daemon glowed.

Tsuna immediately relaxed. He smiled at Daemon.

"Let me take my Storm back in. It's getting late. Let Don Shimon know that I send him my best and I would like to meet him for dinner at his earliest convenience," Tsuna said amicably. Polite and distant. He didn't even look at me.

"Of course," Daemon said and turned to me. He quickly pecked me on the lips, and I felt like I choked on acid. "Sleep well, my love. I will be dreaming of you."

Tsuna's expression was neutral and my flames screamed for different reasons.

 _HE TOUCHED US! WHY ARE YOU NOT DESTROYING HIM? HE TOUCHED WHAT'S YOURS_ –

I really fucking hated my flames. They made me sound like some pathetic floozy-in-distress.

I didn't say goodbye, and walked straight into the base. I heard Tsuna following me, but I didn't turn around.

There was a war raging inside me, and I needed to calm down.

I made a beeline to Tsuna's room and he closed the door behind me.

My hands shook with nervous energy as I pulled out clean sweatpants and a fresh full-sleeved sweater from Tsuna's closet. Tsuna took a seat across me as I started stripping down to my underwear and bra.

I hesitated when my hands reached my bra – _No I wanted Tsuna' clothes to cover every inch possible–_ but then I unclasped it and let it fall on the floor. I pulled down and took off my underwear, quickly wore Tsuna's sweatpants and pulled on his sweatshirt over me. I jumped into his bed, covered myself with blankets and curled into a ball.

I know. _I know_. You're thinking ' _Come on, girl, you're not acting very badass. Are you losing your confidence? This isn't like you.'_ I'm sorry for disappointing you guys but I can't always be a badass. Bad bitches need off-days too and yo girl is fucked up right now.

I felt a weight on the bed and warmth enveloped me. I immediately whimpered in relief at the feel of Tsuna's Sky flames wrapping me up in a cocoon.

"Elena, are you okay?" Tsuna asked gently and I immediately popped my head out of the blankets. I pulled into his hold. "Your flames are troubled and I want to soothe them. What's going on, honey? You know you can always talk to me, right?"

"Mukuro's still in that hellhole, you know?" I mumbled. "And, I love him, you know? The only people I love more than I love him is our kids. I love you and him equally, by the way. So, you can only imagine how I.." I tried to choke back a sob. _Don't be a wimp, Elena_.

"I'm your Sky, Elena," Tsuna said and ran his hand through my hair comfortingly. "You can cry and be weak around me. No harm will come to you."

"I just want him out. If I had to spend an eternity to listening to that stupid Namimori middle school song while digging holes in the Sahara in exchange for his release I would do so in a heartbeat. He's my family, Tsuna, and I love him so much, and he's suffered enough. He was cut up and stitched like a doll since he was a baby, and now he's in a water prison due to crimes he'd obviously commit. I'd do the same things if I were in his place. Tsuna," tears rolled out of my face, "I swore I'd get him out. Back in Venice, I studied all I could on Vendice Law, spent weeks studying the Vendicare layout and reading on Vendice history but nothing I do seems to.."

"There's nothing you can do," Tsuna said and kissed my tears. "Elena–"

"That's what I thought until today when I met my, well, Elena's fiance today," I mumbled and Tsuna looked at me questioningly. "Well.."

I reminded him about Daemon Spade and told him about the situation. Tsuna patiently listened to me.

"You're pretending to be the previous Elena so you can seduce Daemon Spade into breaking Mukuro out?" Tsuna asked. It was what the fancy grammar people would call a 'rhetorical question.'

"I acted for like five minutes," I hissed in pain at the thought. "I hated it. I hated it so much. _I'm yours._ Absolutely and completely _yours_. And, even having someone look at me the wrong way feels like choking on acid."

Tsuna stiffened at my words.

"You wouldn't get it," I said with frustration. "Apparently Gokudera said it's a Storm thing. We don't like being touched or looked like _that_ by anyone other than the person who owns us–"

" _I won't get it_?" Tsuna shifted his position in bed so that he was towering over me. He had instantly shifted into Hyper Dying Will mode. "Your flames were flirting with Squalo in the morning, and then you let Daemon Spade kiss you. _You're mine_. You probably won't get it since it's a _Sky thing_ but it's basic instinct for me to _destroy_ anyone that so much as looks at you the wrong way. When he declared to be your lover and kissed you, I wanted to _**kill**_ him. It took all my fucking willpower to not end him right there."

Tsuna rarely swore. The intensity of his words alone set my nerves on fire.

"Tsuna, I–"

"I've been trying to get Mukuro out of the prison since you have," Tsuna said. "He's my Mist as much as he is your brother, and I care about him as much as you do, if not more. You know if he was broken out of prison he'd be considered a fugitive that would only worsen his sentence. You should have come to me before you decided to make decisions for _my_ Mist."

"What were you gonna do?" I said, getting angry. "Aren't you too busy playing house with the other Guardians? Mukuro is the last thing in your mind. He's replaceable. I'm replaceable. You're a Sky. What's another Mist or Storm to you–"

" _Elena_ ," Tsuna growled.

"You tossed me aside at your convenience and trapped me in a foreign country," I said, "while you were groomed to inherit billions. Mukuro suffered in a water-cell while your other Guardians were trained by the finest tutors the Mafia had to offer. Mukuro and I are just strays so excuse me if I need to watch out for him–"

"First of all," Tsuna's gaze burned, "you are my most precious Element. I would trade all my Guardians for you, and Heaven help the fool that even thinks they can take you away from me. I will burn down this Earth to have you as my Storm if I have to. That's why I claimed your flames permanently. Your flames will be mine forever. There will never be a replacement for you, and I won't let you replace me. Yes, keeping you away in Venice was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I was supposed to protect you but I didn't. I pushed you away because I was afraid of who I'd become if I lost you. I had thought Byakuran killed you as well as the child growing inside you. I kept you away to protect you from my sins. I should've been by your side instead and I'm never letting you go again. I want to make this very clear to you."

I didn't know what to say.

"Secondly, Mukuro is _my_ Mist," Tsuna said, "and he is _your_ brother, the brother of the one person that wholly belongs to me and is under my protection. Do you think I don't feel the cold chills that run down his spine? Do you think I don't hear you crying at night clutching his necklace? I love you both and I'm trying to get a deal with the Vindice that will let him out of prison. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes high and break your heart. But I will get my Mist out. Even if I have to go to war with the Vindice."

"You're trying to get a deal with them?" I narrowed my eyes. "And, you didn't tell me? I once swallowed a whole pineapple. I'm tough. I can handle disappointment."

"Why would you–? _How would you–?_ " Tsuna stuttered in astonishment.

"It was a bet," I said. "But that's not the point. Why do you keep things from me?! _We didn't used to have any secrets_."

Tsuna was quiet for a few seconds. I could see a million thoughts race through his mind.

"Okay," Tsuna closed his eyes and exhaled. "No more secrets. Let me start with the most important one." He opened his eyes and tightly grabbed my waist. "I am madly in love with you."

" _In love_?" I choked out. My words were barely a whisper. " _With me_?"

"You are my first friend, my first Element, my first best friend, and the first person who ever stood up for me. I didn't have a title, I was just a useless nobody when you decided there was something in me worth fighting for," Tsuna said. "I knew I loved you since the day you took revenge on my bullies for me. _You are mine and I want you all for myself._ "

His tone was different. It was tender but intensely territorial. His flames wrapped around mine in the most intimate way.

"What about Kyoko–"

"I was over her a long time ago," Tsuna cut me. "There's only person I desire, and that person is _you_."

I looked away, and hid my face into the pillows. I knew my face was scarlet. My words were quick, muffled, _barely_ a whisper: " _Iaminlovewithyoutoo_."

His flames had started, well.. in simple words, started making love to my flames. They were whimpering and shuddering at the intimacy.

Tsuna made me face him, and his eyes burned for a completely different reason. "Say it again."

"If someone was reading this interaction like a story, they'd be experiencing secondhand embarrassment right now," I said, blushing. "I think the cheesy moment is over. Let's set some buildings on fire–"

" _Say it again_ ," Tsuna ordered, and pleasure shot through my spine. _So, this was what Gokudera was talking about..._

" _IaminlovewithyouTsuna_ ," I closed my eyes shut as I said it. I opened them, and I had never seen such an intense expression in Tsuna's face (and, I had thought Daemon looked delirious when he saw me..) "Can we, um, grab some dinner now? Ya girl is hungry and my stomach is gonna start some whale mating sounds, ya know. I want pizza and icecream."

"Can I do something to you?" His fingers trailed like fire on my collar bone. "It's a Mafia Don thing… My flames will emblaze my coat of arms on your right shoulder. It shows that a Don has staked a claim on the person. It won't hurt. My flames could never hurt you."

I knew very well a Don's coat of arms on another person meant. Don't forget I was a C- student in a Mafia school. Also, I was obsessed with Vindice law.

"It also means that only the children I bear for you will be acknowledged as your heirs," I reminded him. "What if you fall in love with someone else? What if you want to have a family with them? By Vendice decree those children will be considered as bastards, and will not be able to inherit the Vongola mantle–"

"I know what I want to do," Tsuna said patiently. "The choice is yours."

The biggest honor a Sky could give an Element is wanting them to carry his child.

Tsuna wanted to promise me that he would only ever look at me, and only ever have a family with me, if I promised to let the entire world know that I was his. It was like Micheal Jackson had crawled out of the grave to perform 'Thriller' for me.

"Don't worry," Tsuna chuckled. "I don't plan to get you pregnant any time soon. I want you to go to college and grad school. You'd be expected to work for the Vongola but I'd want you to have a work career as well. Reborn said he'd kill me if you got pregnant before you turned twenty-four, and I absolutely agree with that–"

"Yes, _please_ ," I mumbled out my decision about the marking, refusing to look at him. I clutched tightly onto his shirt and I felt him smirk.

He tilted my head and kissed me.

I felt his flames caress my shoulder as he deepened the kiss.

Now, I don't want to get all sappy but kissing Tsuna was like eating a hundred donuts and three hundred chicken nuggets under a starry night colored with a billion fireworks.

Tsuna broke the kiss and frowned. "Why are your flames thinking about chicken nuggets and donuts?"

"You can read my mind?" I said, surprised.

"I can feel when you're feeling strongly about something, and you were feeling strongly about chicken nuggets," Tsuna said and then grumbled: "That was our first real kiss and I couldn't even distract you from food?"

"I'm about that chicken nugget, Tsuna," I said seriously. "You should be flattered that I think that kissing you is like eating chicken nuggets and donuts–"

My Sky's mood playful mood shifted into something else.

Tsuna's eyes were trained on my right shoulder and I could see his eyes darken with lust. "The mark's on you."

My face went red for the millionth time. I made an involuntary moan, and the man on top of me looked at me like a wild, caged animal who was barely restraining himself.

"Remind me who I belong to?" I asked softly. (I'm sorry about the secondhand embarrassment, peeps).

Tsuna's attack on my lips was feral and his hands trailed down to my ass–

" _HELL NO_!" The door was thrashed open by a hijacked Squalo. " _STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER, YOU MAFIA SCUM, OR YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO USE THOSE FAMILY JEWELS_!"

* * *

 _Step #4: Trap Mukuro in a container and throw him into the ocean_.


	41. Bill Gates Attacks Me

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#39. Bill Gates Attacks Me**

Tension was thick at the dining table.

"Listen, Mukuro," Tsuna said with barely concealed frustration. "Elena's my girlfriend now and I'd like to spend some _alone_ time with my girlfriend. Also, it has been three days. You should leave Squalo's body."

"She is _not_ your _anything_ ," Squalo-Mukuro hissed before he chewed on his fried fish. "Hell will freeze over before I hand my own flesh and blood to the king of the very Mafia I swore to destroy."

"Dame-Tsuna has even staked his claim on her as a Don," Reborn pointed out. "He won't have any heirs without her."

"Well, you won't have any heirs then," Mukuro smirked mirthlessly. "My nephew and nieces won't be born into your wretched world. There will be no longer filth in our bloodline."

"Mukuro, stop this childishness," Yamamoto said sharply. "You don't know what it's like to be denied the person that belongs to you, and I can't believe you're threatening to take Elena away from Tsuna. If someone had tried that with Hayato.." Yamamoto clenched his fist.

Gokudera didn't comment and he focused on his food, pretending that he couldn't hear anything that was being said.

It was odd for Gokudera to not rip someone else's head off for insulting Tsuna but he seemed to be taking a backseat in the situation, almost like he sympathised more with me and Mukuro than with his Sky and his lover.

"She's going to marry a _good man_ , and have a family with a _good man_ ," Mukuro stressed the two words. "You have already murdered dozens, and ordered the deaths of many more. You are mad to think that I will let you touch something as pure as my Elena. She deserves to be with someone else–"

Tsuna's chopsticks snapped in half when Mukuro implied me being with someone else.

"Mukuro, stop hijacking Squalo's body. You are wasting your energy and flames. You are supposed to use them to keep you warm in the tank." I put down my fork. "How about, my psycho descendant, I promise you that I will not be Tsuna's _girlfriend_ ," I said that word really fast and my face went dark red for a few seconds, "until he gains your approval?"

Tsuna's face fell in shock.

"That's never happening," Mukuro said seriously. " _Never_."

" _Mukuro-nii_ ," I pouted, and Chrome choked back a laugh. It was weird for an ancestress to call her descendant "older brother" but I was technically three, and Mukuro was going to be twenty soon.

Mukuro's carefully planned resistance immediately fell.

"No sex, no kisses, no hugs," Mukuro said sternly.

"None of that until he gains your approval," I promised seriously, and Tsuna looked absolutely shell-shocked.

"This is a good challenge for a Mafia Boss," Reborn nodded with approval. "It's custom for a Don to win over the bride's father, and in this case, the bride's older brother. Dame-Tsuna, what face will you show to your children if you can't even win over their uncle?"

I tried not to blush and curl up into a ball at the implications.

I got up, crossed my hands and glared at Tsuna, Reborn, and Squalo-Mukuro, "Don't think of this as any of that man-to-man bullshit. I just need the two most important people in my life to get along, okay?"

" _Elena–_ " Mukuro and Tsuna protested.

"Tsuna, Mukuro is all that I've got in this world. I can't be with someone that he _hates_. I need you to prove to him that you won't be the kind of man he wants to destroy," I said sternly, and then turned to Mukuro. "Mukuro, keep in mind that _I'mmadlyinlovewithTsunaandthere'snooneelseIcaneverlove_ okay bye."

I practically ran out of the dining room, my face as bright as a tomato. I heard Yamamoto chuckle and I wanted to go back and smack that boy to another universe.

* * *

Tsuna knocked and walked into my room as I prepared for bed.

"You are not letting me leave the base because of Daemon Spade, and I had to step down from running for mayor for that," I said with fake-bitterness. "The sacrifices a woman has to do for a man."

"So you want to run amok while a four hundred year old monster tries to take you?" Tsuna asked drily. He leaned against my closet. "I'll buy you an island and you can declare yourself it's queen if that will make up for it. We still don't know what his angle is with the Shimon so I need you to keep low."

"I don't want an island," I said. "I want to drink Hibari's tears."

"I'm not a miracle-maker, Elena," Tsuna snorted. He watched me shuffle around in my room quietly for a few moments. "I love you."

I dropped my pillow, my face burning red.

" _Iloveyoutoo_." It was so fast and soft I might as well have not said it at all. I looked away. "Did you need something?"

I could feel Tsuna's smirk and he walked towards me until we were so close that I felt his warm breath on my skin.

"I brought something for you from the Future," Tsuna said, and held out a small, red box and ring. "I was meaning to give it to you sooner. It's a box animal. Natsu refused to go back without her, but she's been trapped in her box for the last two and a half years. It won't open without your flames."

The same mark on my shoulder was on the red box. The ring was a simple silver band with the words ' _Vongola Decimo's_ ' engraved on it. My gaze was focused on it.

"The box animal is primarily for your protection so the ring was made to be as discreet as possible," Tsuna sounded dismayed. "I promise that you that your hands will adorn the most beautiful rings–"

"I don't care for rings, Tsuna. Yes, I used to be a gold-digger but with you.. I would be content with rings made of straw and life in a small hut," I said, tracing the two words on the ring with my fingers. _Vongola Decimo's._ "How do I open it?"

"Your Storm flames need to be invoked in your ring, and then you need to press the flames against the box," Tsuna said, and then his face went a little red. "Apparently, Future You had insisted that those two words be engraved on your ring, mentioning that your Flames would always believe that they belonged to me, hence it would be easier to call on them."

 _Vongola Decimo's_.

My weak Storm flames immediately lit up over the words, and I pressed the box against them.

A tiny, red lioness appeared out of nowhere and started viciously clawing at me and hissing in rage. When she saw Tsuna she jumped into his arms without missing a beat.

"What the.." My tee was in shreds, and my arms were bleeding from the scratch marks.

I glared up at her but she was now almost serene with her eyes closed and her tail wrapped around Tsuna's hands.

Tsuna affectionately scratched her ears, "What do you want to name her?"

"Bill Gates," I said without hesitation. "But you know that from the Future already, right?"

Tsuna massaged his temple with his free hand. "I was hoping you'd give her a different name this time. Why would you even–"

"Richest person in the world," I said. _Duh_.

"Legally, " Tsuna said, rolling his eyes. His rings glowed and Natsu jumped out. The usually calm lion started roaring and started gnawing at Tsuna. Tsuna bent down. "There you go. Billie is all yours."

"Bill Gates," I corrected him but Tsuna ignored me.

Natsu was larger than her so he grabbed her with his mouth and laid her down next to him. Bill Gates was pliant in Natsu's paws and acted exactly as Natsu wanted. Natsu started actively licking her all over, but she simply laid down, nuzzling him and letting him take control. My lioness' posture was so openly vulnerable and compliant that my face turned scarlet.

The little she-devil represented my Flames, my innermost thoughts and darkest desires, and she was doing a poor job of keeping them a secret.

Natsu snarled at Tsuna when he noticed his gaze.

"If you don't like me staring so much how about you go somewhere else with Billie?" Tsuna asked Natsu.

"Bill Gates," I corrected him. Again.

Natsu growled in agreement, picked up Bill Gates with his mouth and slowly moved out of my room.

Tsuna looked amused and conflicted. "They'll be at it like rabbits. Both Natsu and Billie might be small but they are full grown lions and Natsu hasn't seen Billie in years."

"Bill Gates," I said, trying to hide how embarrassed I felt at her behavior.

Tsuna made me sit on the bed and started healing my scratch marks with his flames. The tips of his fingers lingered on my breasts and my breath hitched. He pulled away reluctantly.

"You should wear something. The ripped tee is.." Tsuna's eyes didn't leave my chest as he took off his hoodie and gave it to me, "distracting."

I covered myself slowly and gulped. "I know you don't like the promise I made to Mukuro."

"I've always known that you love us equally," Tsuna said. He was so close that he was touching me but at the same time he wasn't. "I'm never going to make you choose between the two of us, and I will win over him. Mukuro is not just Famiglia. He is family because he is your family."

I wanted to be intimate with Tsuna. I wanted him to touch me and have his way with me. I wanted to let me give him pleasure.. But I was the one who promised that we wouldn't touch each other.

Tsuna's eyes glowed orange in the dim light, like he sensed what I wanted. "We're not allowed to touch so.. I want to use my flames to pleasure you whenever you're stressed, about to sleep or in a bath."

" _Why_?" I asked, baffled, sharply turning to face him. "Your Sky flames are the most powerful Sky flames in the Mafia. It's almost insulting for them to be used as some sex toy to a low-ranking Storm–"

"You're _mine_ , not some low-ranking Storm," Tsuna corrected me. "My flames would want nothing more than to turn you into a moaning, whimpering mess."

I loved the idea of him being in control of my pleasure. A thought struck me.

"I..I want to return the favor.." I played with my fingers nervously, not looking at him. "I could use my flames.. to.. you know.. do _that_.. to you..too."

He was quiet for a few seconds, but then he tucked in some stray hair behind my ears. "Are you sure? You don't have to feel pressurized to do anything–"

"Yes!" I said quickly and my face went red at my eagerness. "It's just.. I'm supposed to be the one giving you pleasure, right? You're the Sky and I'm the Storm, after all."

"It doesn't mean I'm the one who gets the most pleasure. It simply means you submit to me," he lifted my chin with his finger,"I'm going to take a bath, and you'll use your flames then, understand? Know that I'm thinking of you underneath me when I'm there."

I could see he was barely holding his territorial Sky side back.

I wanted more of this. I wanted to be underneath him, under his control, submitting to him.

I nodded and he quickly exited the room, like he'd pounce me if he'd was there even a moment longer.

I tried to focus my flames. Tsuna would be in the bath in a few minutes and I wanted to give him as much as pleasure as I could. Since my flames belonged to him they instinctively knew what kind of touch and movement would make him feel best but I still couldn't shake off the nervous eagerness.

 _Would he be growling out my name?_

* * *

It was 3 AM at night.

I clutched onto Bill Gates tightly as I sneaked out of the base.

She wasn't protesting because this time we shared a goal.

There was a risk of Daemon Spade finding me but it needed to be done.

We finally reached our destination, and I let my lioness jump into the ground. "Light the bastard's house down," I ordered and Bill Gates nodded in agreement.

Nezu-sensei had gotten kicked out a few years ago thanks to Tsuna and co revealing that he was a fraud but then he got proper credentials and started teaching in the elementary school that Lambo, I-Pin and Futa went to.

He called Lambo "Dame-Lambo", made fun of I-Pin's thick Chinese accent, and kept saying that Fuuta needed to "man up".

The bastard was out for vacation so no better time to set all his belongings on fire.

"Really, Elena?" Tsuna's voice came from behind me. "You'll never stop doing crazy things will you?"

Bill Gates and I turned to face him. I glared at him and Bill Gates snarled. We were a united front in this particular situation. It was good to know that she was just as protective as me when it came to my children.

"Get back in your room and get some beauty sleep. I can see those nasty dark circles!" I yelled, and Bill Gates roared in agreement.

"Trying to light someone else's house on fire.." Tsuna massaged his temples. "Elena, Hibari will kill you for damaging Namimori property."

"You're not the boss of me, you pasty tunaboy! And if Hibari got a problem tell him to meet me by the dumpster so I can kick his ass and throw him in with the trash!" I said sharply, and turned to Bill Gates. "Set it on fire, baby."

"Nezu-sensei is on vacation," Tsuna said.

"Yes, I know–"

"I said," Tsuna's face twisted into a cruel smirk, "Nezu-sensei is on _vacation_."

 _Oh_.

"You ruined my badass moment, Tsuna!" I screeched. "I wanted to blow up this place and walk out of the explosion like a BOSS but nooooo you needed to ruin that."

"Badasses don't refer to themselves as badass," Tsuna said drily.

"I have all this adrenaline in me. I'm just gonna go and kick Hibari's ass. He'll be asleep and vulnerable. I heard he snores like a bear–"

" _Elena_."

* * *

 _Step #5: Get a pet that doesn't try to claw out your face._


	42. What's A Story Without A Crazy Ex?

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#41. What's A Story Without A Crazy Ex?**

"You are not my Elena," Daemon Spade's expression was neutral when he saw the Vongola Decimo's crest on my shoulder. "My Elena could have never loved another. She would have killed herself the moment another tried to mark her. Storms love only once."

 _I'LL SHOW YOU WHO ONLY LOVES ONCE_ – My ass was sick and tired of the whole hopeless romantic way Storms were portrayed.

Tsuna had been out for business with Hibari for the day so I had sneaked out to confront that piece of Spade. It wasn't that hard to track him considering the fact that he was basically stalking around the Namimori base.

I would much rather tell the lover boy that I wasn't his Barbie and risk being killed than be trapped in the base for an unknown amount of time (If tunaboy had his way it would be _forever._ )

Afterall, I didn't need him to break Mukuro out of the Vendicare anymore. Tsuna promised he'd get my brother out and I believed him.

"No, I'm not your Elena," I agreed, "I just have this wonky memory thing so it took me awhile to figure it out. I'm sorry. You must've loved her a lot–"

"It's fine. The universe must be mocking me," Spade smiled but I could practically taste the undercurrents in his mind. His expression faltered, "It won't do if the Vongola Decimo thinks that some lowly Desert Guardian has declared you as his girlfriend. I will clear up that misunderstanding as quickly as I can."

He took this way better than I thought he would. I was expecting him to kill me or kill Tsuna or both. I was expecting him to tie me up and brainwash me until I mirrored an echo of his love.

"Thank you," I smiled.

He stilled. "You– You have the most beautiful smile in the world."

"Sure," _whatever you say, asshole_ , "thanks, I guess."

I saw his self-control snap. "Can you not love me?"

"Listen, Spade, I–"

"Daemon," he corrected me, " _please_ call me Daemon."

"I'm not your Elena," I said seriously. "I can't love you. I'm not the person you love."

"You are my Elena as I am your Daemon. What does Don Vongola have that I can't provide you?" Daemon asked sharply. "I could bring the world to your feet and make you its queen. His scope is just the Mafia but say it and the entirety of humanity will serve you."

"That's not why I love him–"

"Then what is it that you desire most in the world? Tell me, _tell me_ ," Daemon's tone got more frantic with every word. He grabbed my face with his large hands and sank into my mind. Millions of memories flashed through me but not long enough for me to see what was actually going on. " _Oh._ "

I jerked away from his hold and fell to my knees, panting.

"What the fuck is your problem–" My lady-like facade finally breaking.

"Elena," Spade was on his knees and looked at me like the world revolved around me, "I know what you desire most in the world."

"I highly doubt that–"

"You want to know about the life before you were reborn," Spade said gently. "Most importantly, you want to know why you killed yourself."

His words sucker punched me in the guts.

"That's none of your business–"

He gently grabbed me so I'd stop shaking. "Irrespective of who you were, you are my Elena now. You are my second chance."

I tried to stand up but my knees gave way. Spade stopped me from landing on my butt.

"I'll tell you about your past if you become mine," Daemon promised. His fingers lingered over the mark on my shoulder. "You are claimed by the Vongola Decimo. If I take over the Vongola and become Vongola Decimo, you'll officially become mine."

I could see the wheels in his mind rotate.

"That's not possible," I was barely able to speak. "You're a Mist and you don't have a drop of Vongola blood."

"I've lived a long life, my dear," Daemon chuckled mirthlessly to himself. "I can mimic any flame type, Earth or Sky. Also, the stones in the rings are much, much older than that of the Vongola and one needs to simply know how to tinker a few things to twist them to one's favor."

He sounded like a male Mary Sue.

Rocks settled on my stomach.

"Listen–"

"Go back to your Sky and think about my offer," Daemon said, helping me stand up. "You will be mine but I want you in my arms out of your own free will. Right now, I will focus on becoming Vongola Decimo– _nufufufu_ , how my goals have changed– so I can officially claim you as mine but know that the day you choose to come to me, I will tell you everything you want to know about your past."

And then he disappeared with the wind.

* * *

I tried to distract myself the last few days by practicing archery at the range in the base.

" _...the day you choose to come to me, I will tell you everything you want to know about your past."_

I pulled the string so hard my fingers bled.

"If you were to die," the voice startled me and I dropped my arrow, "my life would be much easier."

"Mukuro," I turned around to find a hijacked Ken and frowned, "I've told you again and again to not waste your flames like this–"

"Why do you care about me?" Mukuro asked and picked up my arrow.

"Why do _you_ care about _me_?" I asked and took the arrow. "Caring about a ditzy blond must really hurt your bad boy image."

"It does. I'm losing all my _street_ _cred_ ," Mukuro said the last two words by mimicking my tone. His eyes trailed from my pineapple necklace to the mark on my right shoulder. He lost all humor. "Of all the people in the world, _why him_?"

"He's your Sky, Mukuro," I sighed, already feeling a headache. "Why can't you just–"

"Which is why I expect him to understand the situation better than anyone else," Mukuro said sharply. "He and I.. we never had a choice. We will live in the Mafia and we will die in the Mafia. But he could have given you your freedom. He could have given you a choice but like a selfish bastard he's dragging you into Hell–"

" _I love him_ , Mukuro," I said. "And, _I love you_. If the Mafia is your world, then I will be in it."

"The man you will marry will turn into a monster. Your children will turn into monsters–"

"I wasn't born yesterday," I snorted. "And, I went to a Mafia school thanks to you and Tsuna deciding that it was 'best'," I made air quotes, "to keep me away from you guys. I know what's going to happen and I'm completely fine with loving monsters."

" _Why_?" There was something heartbreaking about his tone. Mukuro wasn't angry anymore. He was confused.

"I wanted to be a golddigger for fuck's sake. I'm not this pure angel that shouldn't be tainted–"

"Compared to _me_ , compared to _him_ , you are."

I sighed and massaged my temples, "How many people do I need to kill to lose that 'pure angel' title 'cause then I'll just round up a list of pedophiles and go on a shooting massacre."

"That doesn't count. _Everyone_ wants to kill pedophiles," Mukuro crossed his arms, "So many fish in the sea and you had to choose the future king of the Mafia–"

"He makes me happy, Mukuro, and I belong to him and I'm madly in love with him," I said, and sighed. "I keep having the same fucking conversation with you but you never listen–"

Mukuro looked like he was going to yell at me again but he started coughing up blood. I went cold at the sight

" _Mukuro_!" I was by his side, clutching onto him tightly. "Are you–!"

"It's alright," he coughed up some more blood and my whole body trembled in shock, "the blood is actually an illusion. Ken's body is alright. My illusions are subconsciously imitating what is happening to my actual body–"

" _What_?!" I was panicking by the second. "What do you mean you're coughing up blood in that cell?! Does that happen often?! Are they making the living conditions worse?! You need to get medical treatment–"

"Elena, honey," his tone had gotten gentler, "I'm fine. This happens once in awhile. My body's reaction to some of the torture toxins in the cell. It's not all bad–"

"Torture toxins?!" I didn't realise that I had burst into tears. I was holding his sleeves so tightly that my knuckles were white. "The cold water prison is torture enough! Why have they added–?!"

"Elena.." Mukuro seemed stunned at my strong reaction. Red flames lit up around me and that seemed to knock him into his senses. "Elena, _stop_. You are an extremely weak Storm and if you overexert your flames you might fall into a coma–"

"Let's exchange places," I begged. "You have suffered _enough_! I'll talk to Bermuda–"

" _Don't even think like that,_ " the harshness in Mukuro's tone stunned me into silence "Don't ever say or think anything like that, you fucking moron, or I will make you _pay_."

More tears streamed down my face and I shivered just imagining his pain. My flames burned back in full force. "Mukuro, you don't deserve this. I can't see you like this. I'd die if it would assure your freedom–"

"There, there," someone said and warm arms enclosed around me. _Tsuna_. He started rubbing circles on my back. "Calm your flames, Elena, or you might get very ill. Don't worry. It's all going to be alright."

My flames obeyed their Master and dispersed.

I slumped against Tsuna, feeling like I had just carried ten thousand elephants on my shoulders. I was pretty close to passing out.

Tsuna turned me over and hugged me, and my head rested on his shoulder.

"I've never seen her flames act up like that. A little more exertion and she would've gone straight into a coma," Tsuna muttered to Mukuro as he continued rubbing circles on my back. "I guess it just shows how much she loves you."

"She's an idiot. She loves the wrong people," Mukuro's voice was strained. I could feel him staring at my back. "She'll be alright?"

"I stopped her right at the moment," Tsuna said, "She's close to passing out but nothing a good rest can't fix."

I could hear them but I couldn't process their words. My mind felt like it had melted.

"She's weak and stupid and.." Mukuro's anger surged, "so fucking stupid–"

"How about you yell at her when she's back in shape? She definitely deserves it," Tsuna said, lifting me up bridal style with ease. "I'll take her back to her room, and you stop hijacking Ken's body. It's not good for you to overexert yourself either."

I could feel Mukuro tense, "She is all the family I have, Vongola."

Tsuna straightened, "I know. She's my family, _too_ , Mukuro–"

"After the experiments, I don't know if I can have an actual family of my own," the last time Mukuro sounded so vulnerable was when he had accidentally stabbed me, "but she can. It might seem far into the future, but my future nieces and nephews… Elena's bloodline is my final chance of having an actual family, and to trust them to the future _capo di tutti capi_ … You understand, right?"

"You don't have to completely trust me with their safety," Tsuna said with sternness and warmth, "You'll stand by my side and help me protect those we both love. You and I have a lot in common. We are both willing to take the role of monsters to protect our loved ones and I'm glad that I'll have someone by my side who will understand my cruelest decisions. You are my Mist Guardian and you are Elena's brother. That makes you my brother twice and that I have twice more reasons to care for you than Elena has."

Mukuro was quiet for a whole minute until he spoke.

"If you hurt her," Mukuro's tone was poisonous, "even the damned Estreneo Famiglia in Hell will weep for you."

"If I hurt her, I want you to do your worst to me," Tsuna agreed immediately.

"Let her know that you two have my permission to be disgusting," Mukuro sneered.

"So that means I can–" Tsuna was stunned.

"That's my sister you're talking about. I don't want to know what you want to do to her," Mukuro said quickly.

"You won't regret it," Tsuna promised.

"I already have," Mukuro grimaced.

* * *

Tsuna's hands were tightly wrapped around me when I woke up. "It's been two weeks since I saw you. This whole Inheritance thing has kept me so busy and away from you."

"Tsuna," I frowned tiredly, "we're not supposed to–"

"He has given us the permission to be _disgusting_ ," Tsuna chuckled at the last word, "so, yes, I can hold what's mine now."

"You two are such idiots." My face went red, and I pressed into his warmth.

We were still for a few moments until Tsuna broke the silence.

"I want to introduce you to Enma," Tsuna said seriously. "You'd like him– no, _love_ him, as you would love his Famiglia. The Desert Guardian situation with Daemon Spade is a bit odd but the rest of them–"

. _..but how do I tell him about Daemon Spade? Should I tell him? What if Daemon decided to never tell me about my past if I betrayed his plans?_

"Tsuna," I tried to smile, "I'd love anyone you love. I would love to meet Enma."

Tsuna's smile broke into a smirk as I shivered at his touch.

Tsuna bent down to kiss me and my toes curled when he deepened it. He shifted so he was over me–

"Tenth–" Gokudera slammed the door open. He only paused for a beat when he saw our positions in the bed. . "Tenth, Yamamoto– he–" Gokudera shook violently and his face was twisted with pain.

Tsuna was immediately up, walking towards his righthand man. " _What happened_?"

"He's been attacked," Gokudera was shaking. "We don't know if he'll make it. He's in critical care–"

"Which Famiglia was it?" Tsuna kept a tight lid on his rage.

"We don't know," Gokudera said.

"Get the car," Tsuna ordered and Gokudera quickly left. "Elena, I need you to–"

"Stay safe and look over the children," I said quickly. "I'll have a driver bring in the kids here directly from school. It's not safe at Maman's house and the base here is the safest place for them. I'll also have the Vongola's best physicians be brought in from Italy as soon as possible."

Tsuna nodded seriously and pressed his lips against my forehead before quickly leaving.

I pulled out my phone and dialled a number, "Hello, white crayon. There's something you need to do for me."

* * *

 _Step #6: Avoid your exes like the plague._


	43. Little Brother

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#41. Little Brother**

"Elena," I heard Tsuna sigh from the other end, "why are you not in the plane with us?"

"Maybe because I sneaked out of the airport when you guys weren't looking?" I tried to pass it off as a question. Byakuran was beside me as we walked towards Yamamoto's hospital room.

" _Elena–_ "

"Listen, I know this whole Inheritance Ceremony is very important to you but I can't just leave Yamamoto here being all emo, right?" I said. "If I don't keep an eye on him, he'll start wearing dark eyeliner and listening to My Chemical Romance."

Byakuran laughed and I smacked his shoulder to tell him to ' _shut the fuck up_ '.

"Thank you," Tsuna finally said, his voice soft. "Thank you for being there for my Rain when I can't be. It's stupid that they couldn't postpone the bloody Ceremony because they think it'll look like a weakness. I didn't want to leave his side but at least now I know _my heart_ is with him."

My face went bright red and Byakuran made a gagging sound. This time, I kicked him.

"Tunaboy," I tried to sound serious but I was blushing so hard that I was shaking, "if you keep saying such cheesy lines to me, people will think I'm some kind of Mary Sue."

"Wait, so you aren't a Mary Sue?" Tsuna teased.

"You're dead meat, you hear me?" I said, but Tsuna laughed.

"I love you," Tsuna said, but the moment was ruined by another gagging sound from Byakuran.

" _Iloveyou_ –" I tried to say.

"That's enough. Go back and do your paperwork, Dame-Tsuna." It was Reborn. I heard Tsuna yelp and trip. Then I heard him walk away as he complained. Suddenly, the hitman hissed into the phone. " _Where the fuck are you, Dame-Elena?_ "

"I'm staying here with Yamamoto–"

" _Are you out of your mind?_ " Reborn sounded livid. And there was also a trace of fear in his tone. "You're catching the next plane here. Do you have any idea what will happen if he takes the Vongola Sin when you aren't there?"

Byakuran's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" I frowned.

"Take the next flight, or God help us, Elena," Reborn hissed and disconnected the line.

"He's grumpy," I tried to laugh it off but Byakuran didn't smile. He fixed me with a sharp look.

"When you talk about the Inheritance Ceremony," Byakuran asked seriously, "do you mean that he's taking in the role of the Vongola Decimo?"

"Why?" I asked, "Didn't you know?"

"Well, I apparently wasn't invited," Byakuran glowered darkly. "The disrespect is blatant here. As a member of his core group of allies–"

"I wonder why he didn't invite you to his big party," I said sarcastically as I pushed open the door to Yamamoto's room.

"Elena, shouldn't you be in a plane–" Yamamoto's eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw Byakuran. "What are you doing here, bastard?"

"Now, now," Byakuran pushed me aside as he walked in, "is that a way to talk to your saviour? You're paralyzed from the waist down. Now is not a good time to threaten a Don, is it?"

I closed and locked the door. "Shut it with your God-complex, you white snake."

"Are you conspiring against Tsuna, Elena?" Yamamoto accused. He was trying to move his legs so he could attack Byakuran and it pained me to see him so vulnerable and helpless.

"Please, I would never conspire against anyone with this dimwit–" Byakuran scoffed.

"Just fucking do it," I gritted my teeth.

Byakuran glared at me– what had gotten into him?– before he raised his hands at Yamamoto and my vision was blinded with white light.

Yamamoto and I blinked rapidly as we got our vision back.

"He's fixed now," Byakuran said indifferently and walked out.

Yamamoto focused on his toes and they wiggled.

"Did he–" Yamamoto asked in shock. "But the doctor said–"

I left to follow Byakuran.

I grabbed the moody white crayon as he walked down a secluded staircase. "Are you seriously mad about not being invited to the Inheritance Ceremony?"

He turned to face me and glowered. "The entire freaking Mafia is invited! I have done more than enough to earn his loyalty, and the way he just disrespected me and my Famiglia–"

"You have done nothing to earn his loyalty," I snapped. "All you did was prove that you lied about future me's pregnancy. Trust goes a long, _long_ way. That man whose legs you healed? You killed his dad in the future. This is the least you could have done so stop patting yourself in the back and start carrying your fucking weight!"

Byakuran looked like he was ready to kill me all over again but my phone rang.

 _Tsuna_.

"Hello–"

" _He's with you_ ," Tsuna sounded furious. "Yamamoto told me–"

"That _snitch_!" I hissed. It hadn't even been two minutes since we left the room. "Listen, Tsuna, I called over Byakuran cause his speciality is kind of curing the incurable, and our boy Yamamoto could certainly use some of that magic–"

Byakuran snatched the phone. "Hello, Tsunayoshi. Always a pleasure to hear from you."

"Give it bac–" Byakuran shut my mouth and tied me to the ground with his Sky flames.

"Elena's fine," Byakuran said darkly. He was clearly trying to get a reaction out of Tsuna. "A little too fine, don't you think? Acts and moves like a complete virgin. If I were her Sky, I'd be giving a Storm like her what she truly needs the moment she became mine. Storms need to be tied up and fucked hard, on their fours, over the desk, brought to their knees as they use their mouths to give us pleasure – you get the idea. They need bite marks and bruises, to feel completely owned– and you clearly aren't providing that to our sweet, deprived Elena. Poor Storm has such a neglectful owner."

My face went a dark red at his words because I really wanted Tsuna to do those things to me. And I really wanted to break that white crayon's jaw.

Byakuran made a mock-shocked face. "He disconnected."

The moment his Flames let go of me, I raised my hand to punch his face but he easily dodged it.

"You bastard! Tsuna will think I'm cheating on him!" I yelled.

"Please, _as if_ ," Byakuran snorted like I had said the stupidest thing in the world. "You're a Storm. You're incapable of cheating. Storms are always their Masters' loyal pets. It's an universally known fact that you'd sooner die than have another non-familial person so much as touch you. Complete ownership. There's a reason why Skies go for Storms."

"There was no reason for you to talk like that–"

"He disrespected me. I disrespected him," Byakuran said unrepentantly.

"I'm going to kill you one day. Go back to Italy. You've overstayed your invite here," I grumbled as I snatched my phone back.

"Not even a thank you?" Byakuran said with mock-hurt. "Such a disgraceful future Donna."

"What you said was completely–" I stopped when my phone rang again and I picked it up without checking the ID. " _Tsuna–_ "

" _Hello, my love_ ," the voice made me freeze. Daemon Spade. I immediately walked away from Byakuran and headed for the ladies' restroom for some privacy. "It has exactly been seven days and fourteen hours since I last saw I you. Did you miss me? I have missed you with a madness that–"

"Stop waxing bullshit poetry and tell me what you want," I said sharply.

"You are so assertive," Daemon chuckled like I had said something endearing, "I would love to see your beautiful face in the Ceremony, but, alas, you are in Namimori."

Boy was blind. I had six pimples on my forehead alone and my face was permanently screwed up due to period cramps. I was anything but beautiful.

Tsuna must be blind, too, honestly–

 _No_. I'm fucking gorgeous.

"How do you know that?" Running out of the airport was kind of last minute.

"I have spies all around you," Daemon said happily.

"Okay. Not creepy at all," I kicked open all bathroom stalls to check for any of his 'spies'. "What. do. you. want?"

"I have a little present for you. It's under the cherry blossom tree we first met," Daemon said. "Do you know I proposed marriage to you under a cherry blossom tree, too? Coincidences, coincidences. It's almost like the universe is replaying our love story."

"Then I'm going to kill you and make sure it ends like a tragedy again," I said seriously but Daemon chuckled. "Dude, I don't want no presents from your crazy ass."

"It's a blast from the past, so to speak," he said. "The past you forgot."

I went still. "Why are you playing with me?"

"I want you, Elena. You are meant to be my side," Daemon said, his voice thick with something akin to madness, " _My_ love, _my_ future, _my_ fiance, _my_ wife, the mother of _my_ children. And I'll bring the world to your feet. You just need to give me a chance."

My Storm flames roared so angrily that I needed to lean against the bathroom tiles.

' _How fucking dare he. We will belong to our Sky until we die. The only children we will bear will be his._ '

I mentally frowned at that last sentence. Really? My flames were like a sexist grandpa from the fourteenth century.

"I'm not your fucking Elena and I belong to Sawada Tsunayoshi," I gritted my teeth.

"Correction, my love," Daemon Spade, "you belong to the Vongola Decimo. Your shoulder has the Vongola Decimo's mark. Whoever owns the Vongola, owns you."

"What are you planning to do in the Ceremony?" I asked, mentally cursing myself. I should have gone. I could have distracted him from doing something crazy.

"Let's not ponder over such trifle details," Spade said, "I hope you like your gift."

And he disconnected.

Why does everyone keep disconnecting on me?!

* * *

There was a box lying under the tree and I was surprised someone hadn't stolen it.

I bent down and picked it up, debating if I should open it.

I was practically holding Pandora's box.

Curse myself with knowledge or keep the painful past buried away?

I opened it.

There was a small stuffed cow inside. It was as big as my palm, soft to touch... and it was streaked with blood. There was a small note attached to it, and my hands shook as I opened it: 'You let me die.'

' _You can't pay the loan so watch your baby bro die. One less mouth to feed, after all. It'll help you save money.'_ The voice drilled into my mind like acid. It was an audio memory.

I immediately dropped the box and fell to my knees, shaking violently. I didn't know how I managed to pull out my phone and redial Spade's number. " _Is this some sort of sick joke_ –"

"Doesn't it garner your interest?" Daemon said delightfully. "Don't you want to know more. I feel like I'm a mystery novel writer putting hints out and you are my detective."

"Did– Did I have a _little_ _brother_?" My throat choked as I said the last two words. My next words were quick and frantic. "How old was he? The toy... It's so small. He couldn't have been more than five. Was he killed? Because I owed some dangerous people money–?"

"Now, now, my love, that's not how it works" he said playfully. "How about you fall into my arms and I tell you every little detail about your life, about his murder, about your suicide, as I trace constellations on your back with my lips?"

I ended the call.

Daemon Spade wasn't insanely in love with me or Elena. He was just insane, and I was his latest victim.

I opened the box and picked up the little cow. My hands stained red with blood.

"I can't. I can't have this kind of tragic backstory," I said aloud as I rocked. I clutched onto the cow tightly. "I can't. That would be too Mary Sue-ish of me and Tsuna would be right about calling me a Mary Sue. Imagine how much it would suck if I was a character in a stupid KHR fanfiction. No one would read it anymore." I tried to joke. "This is all a story. I'm not reborn. I didn't fall from the sky. I'm just insane. Reborn was right. I belong in an asylum. I'm just insane."

Because if it was all in my mind and I was insane, there was _no_ alternative universe where I had a little brother that got killed.

My phone rang. It was Tsuna.

I picked it up but I didn't say anything.

"Hello?" Tsuna's voice immediately soothed me. I closed my eyes. "Hello? Elena? My Intuition was telling me something's really wrong with you. Are you alright–?"

"Your Intuition is always right, right?" I asked. "It's never wrong. It has a hundred percent accuracy. It's the Vongola Intuition after all, right?"

"Yes.." Tsuna said uncertainly. "Elena, did someone hurt you–"

"Am I insane?" I asked.

"Elena, what are you–"

"Was I really reborn or am I just insane?" I asked. Tears fell from my eyes without my permission. "Answer the question, Tsuna."

 _Please tell me I'm insane. Please tell me I'm insane_ –

"I knew you were telling the truth since the day I met you," Tsuna said seriously. "You are not insane. You were reborn."

I choked from the emotions that bubbled up inside of me.

"Did I have a little brother in my last life?" I asked.

"Elena–"

"Answer. the. question," I hissed. "What does your Intuition say?"

"My Intuition says yes but–"

"How old was he? Fourteen? Thirteen? Twelve? Eleven? Ten?" I cursed as I lowered the age but Tsuna didn't say anything. "Nine? Eight? Seven? _Six_? _Five_? _Four_? Three–"

"I think," Tsuna said carefully, "I think he was five when you last sat saw him. That's what my Intuition is saying. But, Elena, I'm sure he's living a happy life in an alternative universe–"

"Was he killed when he was five?" I asked. My voice shook as I said the last sentence. " _In front of my eyes_?"

Tsuna went quiet.

"Why are you quiet?!" I screamed hoarsely. "Say something! Say something, _dammit_."

"Elena, please take the next flight to Sicily with Yamamoto. I need to have you by my side," Tsuna didn't bother hiding how worried he was. "My Flames will help you heal from the pain–"

I ended the call.

I rolled into a ball in the grass and clutched onto the toy tightly as I broke into painful sobs.

* * *

 _Step #7: Keep the Pandora's box closed._

* * *

 **small a/n** : i know this is a huge change from my habit of regular updates but delays on update are directly linked to reader interest so updates will be sporadic from now on


	44. I Love You Goodbye

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#42. 'I Love You.** _ **Goodbye.'**_

.

.

" _For in that sleep of death what dreams may come.._ _"_

 _(Hamlet III iii)_

 _._

 _._

I checked my phone.

 _40 Missed Calls_ and _23 messages_ from Tsuna over the last week. I didn't check any of the messages. There was nothing for him to be worried about. I wasn't in danger. I was just holed up in my room at the Namimori base.

And _1 Missed Call_ from Daemon Spade. That got my attention.

I called him back. " _What. do. you. want_?"

"You, of course, my Elena," Spade tone was sickly sweet, "Darling, you must understand that I'm not the bad guy here. I'm merely telling you the truth, the truth you want to know more than anything else in the world."

I went quiet. He was right. He was just giving me the info I wanted.

"Your family was really small, you know?" Spade said pleasantly. "You, your baby brother, your mommy and your papa. Let's focus on them t today. They'd be my in-laws, right?"

"For the last fucking time," I said sharply, "I belong to Sawada Tsunayoshi. Stop implying anything else or I will shoot you in the head."

"He'll be dead soon, and then the Vongola will be mine, which means you'll be mine," I could hear Daemon Spade gritting his teeth. "Really, Elena, I think it's time you get over that boy. I try to humor you but you need to understand that this whole situation makes me very angry."

"I would sooner die than let your filthy hands touch me–"

"My favorite trait about Storms is their blind loyalty and devotion. Never thought I'd hate it so much. I'll need to brainwash you," Spade said dismissively. "A tweak here and a tweak there, and you'll be brand new."

I froze with fear. "If you loved me, if you truly loved me, you wouldn't do such a thing–"

"Don't doubt my love for you," Spade's tone was openly hostile now, "I have done everything, everything for _you_. I have spent every waking moment of my life making the Vongola strong and now you– _you_ _JUDGE MY LOVE FOR YOU_?!"

I nearly dropped the phone. The last line was the shout of a _deranged_ man.

"Spade, stop this–"

" _Daemon_ ," he said sharply. "My fiancee will call me by my name!" He stopped, and then his tone was back to being honey sweet. "Darling, darling, I do love you but you have made me angry. I was hoping to be gentle with you but looks like we'll be taking the bloody route. Go to Namimori bakery, and you'll learn what happened to my father-in-law–"

 _CRASH_! The sound came from the other side.

" _Unbelievable. Adelheid lost. That Kyoya Hibari is something_ ," I heard Spade mutter to himself. "I need to go, love. I hope you like your present. And I hope you forgive me for the little necessary punishment. _You need to know your place_."

So the Shimon Arc had started? Certain memories from the manga hit me.

... the Inheritance Ceremony got crashed by the Shimon and now the Vongola were fighting them, right? I fucking hated how inconvenient and vague my memories were of the manga.

"Wait–"

He hung up on me.

 _What punishment?_

* * *

The bakery was as quiet as a grave.

There were people eating their cakes silently. Even Haru was there (probably her Appreciation Day of the month), but she was so still that her eyes weren't blinking.

I walked towards the baker apprehensively, "Hi. Is there a package for me? My name is Elena."

"Elena?" The baker asked monotonously and then smiled. He was a big, healthy man with smile wrinkled and a pot belly. He was clearly brainwashed because all I saw was a shell of the man.

"' _Elena_?'"All the people in the bakery chorused my name and broke into smiles.

The smiles didn't reach their eyes. It was like someone pulled their lips up with strings.

I took a step back.

"Yes, Elena, I have a package for you," the baker never broke his smile. He pulled up a cake and there words written on it with red icing.

I carefully reached for my archery gear as I walked towards the cake to read what was on it.

'Papa-in-law killed himself like this...'

The sound of the gunshot was deafening and there was blood all over the cake.

Blood all over me.

The baker had pulled the trigger on himself and the body fell with a loud thud.

A visual memory hit me. It was of a note splattered with blood. ' _My sweet child, this is the only way. The life insurance will pay the loan sharks' debts. This was necessary. I love you. Goodbye._ '

"Time for your punishment. Time for your punishment," everyone else in the bakery started chanting and I was snapped out of my memory. People starting banging the tables and I tried to look for escape routes. "Time for your punishment, _Elena_. What happens next is your fault. You refuse your fiance, therefore, we die."

I didn't notice this before but every table had sharp knives, and the customers grabbed them.

All of them slit their throat at once.

"No. No. _No_!" I ran towards Haru and grabbed onto her, using napkins to stop the bleeding. I called for the ambulance with my other hand. " _Hello? There's a lot of people dying here at Namimori Bakery. Please send in as much as medical help as possible–_ "

Haru choked out blood and I dropped my phone. At times like this I really wished I was a Sun.

"Shh, it's going to be alright." I placed both of my hands on Hariu and tried to focus my Flames on her. I'm a Storm, only destructive, but my flames were my Dying Will and I wanted to save Haru with my Dying Will. I couldn't heal anything but maybe I could stop.. _destroy_ the bleeding..

My vision started fading as I overused my flames. I started choking out blood but I didn't stop. Haru wasn't dying today, even if that cost me my life.

The bleeding stopped and I heard sirens as the world blacked out.

* * *

"Her condition is stable now," I watched the doctor tell Haru's dad, and I immediately relaxed after hearing the good news.

My clothes were red and my hair was matted with blood. The nurses had tried to get me out of clothes and clean me up but I couldn't function until I knew Haru was okay. Although I barely spoke to her, Haru was a precious friend to Tsuna and the gang.

"What– What _happened_?" Mr. Miura demanded. "My Haru has always been a happy child. She'd never take her life–"

"We believe it's some kind of freak accident. Something about bad toxins in the air," the doctor said but he didn't look like he believed what he was saying. "Your daughter is lucky. Only 8 people survived of the 19 casualties."

Eleven dead. Because of Spade. _Because of me_.

The doctor pointed at me, and Mr. Miura approached me with a grateful look in his face. "You must be Miss Elena. I don't know what you did but the doctor said it wouldn't have been possible to save my daughter without your help."

I resisted the urge to roll over and puke. This whole situation sickened me. _I_ was the one who put his daughter's life at risk. He might as well be thanking Daemon Spade for saving Haru's life.

"There's no need to thank me," I said seriously. "Please don't."

Mr. Miura looked a little confused but he didn't ask any questions about my odd behaviour. "You have blood all over you. Do you want to come over to our place and clean up? It's just a two minute walk away, and I think Haru's clothes might fit you.."

He must be kidding. There was no way Haru's petite clothes would fit someone of my size.

He was a nervous chatterbox, and I tried to focus on what he was saying but I felt rocks on my heart as a father fussed over me.

My phone rang and I checked the caller ID. _Daemon Spade_.

"Thank you for the offer, Miura-san" I said, trying to smile, "but I don't want to impose. Please excuse me."

I walked away to a secluded corner in the hallway for some privacy.

"Daemon," I said. I felt empty.

" _Ah_! My love Elena is finally calling me by my name!" Daemon sounded delighted. "I know I should have killed all those people. It worked out great in the end, don't you think?"

"This needs to stop–" I said tiredly, running a blood-dried hand through my red-stained hair.

"One final act," Daemon said and I froze. "Aren't you curious about what happened to your mommy?"

"Daemon, even if I want to know," something in me snapped and I broke into small sobs, "there _can be no more killings_. Talk to me like a normal person–"

"You're in Namimori Hospital, right?" Daemon demanded sweetly. "Go to Room 445 in the Oncology ward. I have set things in motion and I hope you like the grand finale."

"If you love me, Daemon," I choked, "you won't do what you're about to do. I'll do anything. Heck, I'll be yours. Just stop this madness–"

"Elena, darling, you are already mine," Daemon laughed and ended the call.

I ran towards the Oncology ward. Maybe I could stop whatever Daemon was planning. Maybe I could prevent an unnecessary death.

The Oncology ward was silent and there wasn't one nurse in sight. I couldn't ask for directions to Room 445 so I checked the room numbers as I ran.

440..

441..

442..

443..

444..

 _445_!

I slammed opened the door.

There was a middle-aged woman standing by the window. Like most cancer patients, she had lost all her hair to chemotherapy and her skin was deathly pale.

She jumped out of the window the moment she made eye-contact with me.

I screamed as I tried to stop her but, by the time I reached the window, she was lying lifeless two storeys below.

My phone rang and I picked it up.

"I'm afraid your life was nothing special. Tragic but really simple," Daemon sounded amused from the other end. "Your father was a small-time baker and your mother was a housewife. They had you and your little baby brother. Happy, normal domestic life. But things got interesting when your mother got breast cancer. The treatment became too expensive. Like they say, chemotherapy doesn't grow on trees. So, after depleting all legal options, your dad decided to borrow money from dangerous, _dangerous_ loan sharks. But, even that wasn't enough, so your dad decided to sell the bakery–"

"Please, I don't want to know," I begged. My entire being was painfully shaking.

"But you aren't hanging up, are you?" Daemon's amusement grew. "When your mom learnt of it, she decided to kill herself to stop him from selling the bakery. She jumped out of the hospital window just like that old hag did in front of your eyes. Then, _dun dun dun_ , the loan sharks came for their money. He ended up selling the bakery and shooting himself in the head to pay the loans. The poor fool didn't know that life insurance doesn't cover suicides," Damon chuckled like he said something hilarious, "Not to speak ill of my in-laws, but I hope our future children don't have his brains. Your parents death left you and your brother at the mercy of the shark loans. You did three jobs, my poor Elena, to pay the debts but the loan sharks decided you needed more motivation so they took your brother–"

I fell to my knees, "Please, please _stop_."

"You can always end the call, darling," Daemon mocked. "When they took your brother, you tried attacking them, so they pointed a gun at you. Your baby brother ran towards you and took the bullet instead. That little child had a spine, you knew? The loan sharks were okay with killing him instead. That meant one less mouth for you to feed so you would be able to pay back the loans sooner. But, you lost all motivation to live after witnessing your little bro's death so you jumped off a bridge and drowned to death. I have to say that it is incredibly rare for every single member of a family to kill oneself. You have one _amusing_ tragic backstory."

"I'm glad that you find it amusing," my voice betrayed no emotion. "Where are you?"

"My darling has finally come round, has she?" Daemon sounded delighted. "We're currently in a secluded island owned by the Shimon. It's getting a little violent with the Shimon and the Vongola tearing eachother apart but don't worry. I will protect you. I will text you the address."

"Do that," I said and hung up. I didn't want to think. I didn't want to breathe. _I wanted to burn._ I took all my grief and pinpointed it into rage.

The epic love story of the Cosa Nostra was going to get the ending it deserved: a bloody one.

 _I,_ Elena _, am going to kill_ Daemon Spade _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"My thoughts be bloody, or be nothing worth!"_

 _(Hamlet IV iv)_


	45. Daughter of The Duke

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#43. Daughter of the Duke**

The locals said the Shimon island was haunted so it was a bitch to find someone who'd take me there.

I had to part with almost all my savings to convince a ferryman to take me to the ugly island and the dude practically ran away like a terrified fish before I got my other foot off the boat. I almost landed flat on the sand.

"Elena," Daemon grinned. His freaky attire was completely worn out but his eyes were beaming with joy. "My love, you're finally here."

My body tensed and I instinctively reached for the poisoned arrow underneath my t-shirt but I pulled my hand away. _Not now_.

We were at a secluded side of the island and no one else was there.

"You look like you were hit by a cyclone, Daemon" I said, taking a step forward.

"Well, things didn't turn out as I planned," Daemon sounded amused. "You're calling me by my name."

"Well, we aren't strangers, are we?" _I am the murderer and you're my victim_ , after all. "Our relationship is too intimate for me to be calling me by your last name, like some acquaintance." _Your blood in my hands will be a very intimate thing_.

"You're just in time," Daemon laughed, "They defeated me and I barely managed to escape with my life. The Shimon and the Vongola together," he chuckled, "they make quite the pair. It's been quarter of a millennium so I had almost forgotten how deadly they could be together. Reminds me why I broke them apart to begin with."

"Wait– _what_?" I was caught off-guard. Something was wrong and I could feel it in my bones. There was no reason for a man with his ego to be laughing after his _greatest_ defeat.

Suddenly, the Shimon arc hit my brain and I remembered everything that went down on the manga.

My heart went thousand miles an hour and I took three steps back.

Daemon should've died by the end of the Shimon arc. So ..why was he here?! Laughing like he just won the fucking _lottery_?

"Darling, darling, you must be wondering," Daemon said teasingly, "' _This is not how the manga went! He should be dead_!' But, ah, you forget that I peeked into your lovely mind and saw the memories you don't even remember. I'm a manga villain, is it? Oh, _well_. I wouldn't really care except for one little detail: the villain never gets the girl. Now, my love, we can't have that, can we?"

"What are you planning?" I asked, while trying to look around for a way to escape and find Tsuna.

"Well, while they are inevitably celebrating their victory over me, after all, I even faked my death," he snorted, "they haven't noticed that something very important is missing."

With a show of his hands, twelve floating rings appeared in between us.

The _Vongola_ and the _Shimon_ rings.

"Daemon, whatever you're planning–" My voice pitched with concern. "This.. this is not necessary. I love you–"

Daemon sneered before cooling himself down.

"The fact that you are a Storm _and_ that you are promised to the Vongola Decimo means that you are incapable of loving another. But this world will only accept one of the Vongola bloodline as the Vongola Decimo," the rings started glowing, "therefore, _I have no choice but to create another_."

* * *

"Lady Elena," someone rocked me gently and urgently, " _Lady Elena_ , we're nearly here."

" _What_?" I opened my eyes to glare at the person who tried to wake me up. " _Kyoko_?"

My head was pounding.

"Lady Elena," Kyoko timidly bowed her head, "my apologies but we're near the Vongola Castle. We'll be there after we cross this forest. I thought you would want to fix your appearance before we reach there."

I finally processed my surroundings. We were inside this.. horse carriage. Kyoko was sitting next to me, while Haru and Hana were facing me, staring at my odd behaviour curiously.

What struck me the oddest was the clothes. We were all wearing gowns. The difference in our status was clear from the difference in quality and it felt wrong. Something was telling me that these girls were my equals, _not_ my inferiors.

"I.." I held my head when the pounding got worse. "Where are we?"

"Lady Elena," Haru chided as she rummaged through a little purse and pulled up a potion. "Here drink this. I told you not to drink too much wine but you were so nervous..."

I gratefully grabbed it from her and drank it all.

"Can you blame the girl though?" Hana's tone was more callous than polite. "Anyone would be nervous before her wedding. Just because she's the daughter of a Duke doesn't mean she's infallible."

"We're going to the Vongola Castle to begin your wedding preparations to the Don Vongola," Kyoko informed me, rubbing circles on my back. (' _Yes! Finally!_ ' I felt my Storms flames stir with delight. ' _We will be given to the one who owns us!_ ') "You are so lucky to be marrying someone like _Mr. Daemon Spade_."

A sharp pain pierced through me and my flames were sizzling underneath my skin.

' _What?! No! We are owned by Don Vongola–_

 _But he is Don Vongola!_

 _We are owned by Don Vongola!_

 _But we aren't his!_

 _We are his!'_

There was noise and confusion and the pounding in my head got worse.

" _Daemon Spade?!_ " I tried not to gasp from pain.

"I know. That's what I thought when you agreed to marry him. The man's no nobility or royalty– " Hana said but Haru elbowed her to silence.

"It is a smart marriage choice. The Vongola Famiglia has unlimited power, wealth and influence. A title is merely a title," Haru said, glaring slightly at Hana. "Also, since you are your father's only child, Mr. Spade will soon become Duke and your children will be nobility."

Haru's potion worked its effect and everything became clear.

"But his status or wealth or power matters little to me. He could be a beggar and I would still agree to be his bride," I said as my memories came back to me. I remembered meeting Daemon in that ball, his courting and his proposal. My heart ached at the remembrance. "I will never touch wine again. If something so treacherous will make me forget my love, even momentarily, I do not want to even glance at it."

Haru sighed dreamily, "Storms are so romantic. Lady Elena, I have never met someone who loves another like you. Mr. Spade is the lucky one."

My face went bright red, "You know that's not true. I am the lucky one–"

The carriage suddenly stopped and I was pushed forward, crashing into Haru and Hana.

" _GET OUT_!" Some man yelled.

We froze in fear.

My ladies-in-waiting looked at me and I motioned them to stay put. _I_ would handle the situation.

I was scared but I refused to show fear as I exited the carriage.

There were three men– three savages holding dangerous weapons.

" _Elena_ ," one of them desperately said my name. Hungry lips crashed into mine ('Master!' my flames screamed) and my eyes widened.

I kicked him in his loins and the kiss immediately broke.

' _Why did you harm our owner_?!'

I ignored the flames, glaring at the man who dared touch me. He was incredibly… handsome and looked like someone who could burn down a town with simply a glare from his dark orange eyes. He seemed like a dangerous man, but something deep inside told me that he would never hurt me.

"How dare you touch me?!" I slapped him. "I belong to Daemon Spade. Kill me but do not touch me. If you aren't some inhumane animal you should know better than to kiss a claimed Storm."

"Elena?" the man stepped back, confused, but then he suddenly grabbed be me by the shoulders. "It's me, _Tsuna_. Daemon– he did something and we're trapped in this– this _make-believe_ world."

"I told you not to touch me!" I roughly pushed myself away from him. I started taking off all my jewels and giving them to this.. this Tsuna.. "Here have these, you _barbaric_ thief. I have never met someone so crude. Even the Devil himself would not lay a finger on someone else's Storm but here you are–"

"You are _my_ Storm," the thief's tone turned as sharp as a spear and the gold jewellery in his hands melted. "Elena, whatever the hell this is, you know you can't casually call yourself someone else's."

Anger gave way to any fear I was feeling.

"I will have you know that you, a thief and a stranger, have no right to call me _your_ Storm!" I stepped forward and our noses were merely an inch apart. "How dare you belittle my loyalty to my Sky? I am not just his Storm, but also his future bride. He has given me the highest honor any Sky can give his Element."

Tsuna's expression went blank.

The men around this barbarian looked alarmed.

"Stop saying stupid things, crazy woman," one of his minions, a silver-haired Storm, grabbed my hand, trying to pull me away. "Daemon Spade is not even a Sky."

I slapped my hand away, dread pooling inside of me. These men were uncultured, honorless savages.

"I will sooner die than let anyone other than my beloved touch me." I immediately reached for the poison arrow and lightly pressed it against my throat. "Be wise. Take all the jewels I have to offer and leave. Else, I promise you that the wrath you will bring onto yourselves upon my death will be not be merciful."

"Maa, maa, Elena," a man– a _Rain_ , made calming gestures with his hands, "calm down. No need to make rash decisions, am I right? We just want to talk and get your memories back. Clearly, there's been a misunderstanding."

"Stop trying to manipulate me, Rain– " I said sharply when suddenly a tall, dark figure appeared before me. My entire being relaxed when I recognised who stood before me, blocking me from that lecherous Tsuna. "My love! Daemon!"

"Hello, my love," Daemon glanced back at me and smiled, "hopefully, I didn't keep you waiting. Now put that arrow away, my Elena. We don't want my darling to get hurt, now do we?"

I blushed and nodded, putting my arrow away.

Tsuna jumped on him, hitting him with a punch that I was sure would make Daemon's head fall off but Daemon just spit out some blood and chuckled.

" _Daemon_ ," I placed my hand on his shoulder worriedly.

"Go back inside, my love," Daemon said soothingly. "This will be over before you know it."

" _Elena_ ," Tsuna's tone made me look him in the eyes, "don't go."

' _Obey your Sky_.'

I reluctantly followed my Sky's orders, walking back into my carriage.

* * *

 _How to act like a noble lady:_

 _Step #1: Never let someone other than your beloved touch you._


	46. A Storm's Loyalty

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#44. A Storm's Loyalty**

Just when Gokudera thought they had won and defeated the real evil, the world _broke_.

The seven of them had woken up in the clearing of a forest and decided to break up into three groups– Hibari and Ryohei, Mukuro and Chrome, and Takeshi, Gokudera and Tsuna– to figure out what was going on.

Tenth had practically ran towards a horse carriage when he heard it, and Gokudera had a feeling it had something to do with his Hyper Intuition. He wasn't expecting for Tenth to attack the horse carriage but when Elena walked out, everything clicked into sense.

Gokudera felt helpless as he watched the idiot declare her devotion to Daemon Spade.

"Go back inside, my love," Daemon Spade's voice was so soothing that it could've been mistaken for a Sky's. "This will be over before you know it."

" _Elena_ ," Tenth's tone was desperate and angry, a tone he only used when the stupid woman was in danger, "don't go."

Gokudera felt a knot in the pit of his stomach as he watched Elena walk back into the carriage. There was only a moment of hesitation before she went in and that was more than what Gokudera expected. If he was in her place, he wouldn't even hesitate.

They all waited until Elena was inside and safe before they jumped at Daemon Spade, but it was over in seconds

"Nufufufu," Daemon Spade laughed as tentacles wrapped around them and held them in place, "you have no power in this world. This is a world of my own creation. You cannot manifest your flames and you have none of your weapons. Only I hold any power."

Gokudera struggled but he felt like he was cemented into his place, "Damn you fucking bastard–" A tentacle wrapped around his mouth.

"What have you done to Elena?!" Tenth's yelled. Gokudera could count with one hand how many times Tenth has yelled, and all of those times it had something to do with the idiot.

"Now, now, no need to use that tone, you'll scare the ladies in the carriage" Daemon chided, "I will be taking you and your jolly group of friends as prisoners so we'll have time to chat in the dungeons."

Before Gokudera could struggle more and give another shot at escape, everything went pitch black.

* * *

Gokudera had spent most of his childhood in Italian castles so he immediately recognized that they were locked in a dungeon the moment he opened his eyes.

" _I am going to kill him_ ," Tenth hissed under his breath as he hit the rails of their prison.

"We'll make him suffer," Takeshi promised, throwing fuel at Tenth's anger, and Gokudera resisted the urge to sigh.

Takeshi was the pacifier but he always _enabled_ Tenth when he wanted to do something stupid or violent because of Elena. Gokudera knew that Takeshi viewed Elena as _Tenth's_ Gokudera and felt that all of Tenth's actions were justified if she ever fell into trouble.

Hell, Takeshi had been the one to convince Tsuna to keep Elena in Venice for her safety and look how great that turned out! Gokudera had tried to reason with Tenth that his abandonment would break her but he wouldn't listen to his reason. He would do anything for Tenth but after that incident, as far as he was concerned, Elena could do better. He didn't know if he could forgive Tenth for leaving his most precious Storm all on her own and that was a part of himself he tried very hard to repress. He understood the pain of a Storm better than any Sky or Rain could. He loved Tenth and was every bit devoted to him as any Storm but– You just don't fucking abandon a Storm– That was not the pressing issue at the moment.

"Listen, we need to make a plan," Gokudera said calmly. "It's like a cheap-shot at a virtual reality and I can already count two hundred things that exist in this world without proper historical context. This seems to be some kind of world Daemon created so it might be unstable so we can use that to our advantage."

"Like glitches in a game," Tenth said, his anger cooling down to reason. "This world must be an illusion and if there's one thing sure about illusions.."

"Is that they will fall apart if you take down its source," Takeshi finished.

"Our rings are missing so I think those are the source– " Gokudera stopped when he heard footsteps.

Daemon walked down the stairs, the unconscious bodies of Chrome, Hibari and Ryohei floating behind him. He tossed them into another cell. "One more left to catch. You people aren't much of a fight without your powers."

"What are you planning with Elena?" Tenth immediately growled. "How dare you brainwash her?"

"I brainwashed her?" Daemon broke into a dark scowl. "You took the love that was rightfully _mine_. You are the one who brainwashed her. She loved me first and the moment we exchange our vows in the altar she will forever be mine."

Tenth gripped the bars so tightly that they dented despite the fact that he did not have any superhuman strength.

"Don't worry. After the marriage I'll send you and your friends back to the real world. Due to an unfortunate mishap, you lot ended up following us into this world," Daemon licked his lips, "Then I'll be able to peacefully jump into my honeymoon with my Elena."

 _Oh, boy_.

"For every time you tell Elena's name, I'm going to break a rib of your bone," Tenth snarled. There was something unhinged about his anger, like that time…

"You wouldn't be able to take care of her," Daemon Spade snared back but his face twisted into a grin. "I am her saviour. I am the only one who truly knows her. Do you know how much I helped her? I helped her _remember_."

The way he said the last word that chilled Gokudera.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Daemon smirked before he went on to share how he made Elena relive her past life: her brother's murder, her mother's cancer and her father's suicide. He didn't spare the details, even describing how the baker's blood splattered all over the ' _Papa-in-law killed himself like this.._ ' cake when he shot himself.

Gokudera's face paled with every passing moment. He tried to avoid looking at Tenth because he had a _very_ good idea of what kind of expression he was wearing.

"As you can see, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Elena and I know each other very intimately. I helped her recognize her true self, how truly broken she is and how desperately she needs me to guide her," the smirk did not leave Deamon's face, "Everyone she loves is dead and I'm all she has. _She needs me_."

Tenth said nothing.

Gokudera watched Daemon take steps out of the dungeon, "Oh, and Tsunayoshi, I must thank you for still keeping Elena's virginity intact. There's no sight like a shy Storm during her first time."

And the doors of the dungeon slammed close.

Gokudera looked anywhere other than Tenth. He did not want to see those _eyes_ again. The eyes Tenth had made when Byakuran had told him that he had killed Elena when she was pregnant.

So Gokudera settled his gaze on Yamamoto, who was staring at Tsuna's back with a grim expression.

" _Tsuna_ ," the idiot placed his hand on Tenth's back but Tsuna shook it away.

"Where's Mukuro?" Tenth demanded. His tone shot ice through Gokudera's veins. It was the _same_ tone. The tone that promised to vanquish worlds for no other reason than pure rage.

"Here," his Mist counterpart manifested beyond the prison, from Mist flames. Gokudera was a little taken aback by the fact that Mukuro had the _exact_ expression that Gokudera knew Tsuna was wearing. "I heard everything."

After a second of reflection, Mukuro's rage made sense. If Daemon did that to Bianchi, Gokudera would be on a warpath.

"How can you use your Flames?" Yamamoto demanded, trying to change the topic. "I thought only Daemon Spade can use his flames."

"Yes. Only Daemon Spade can use his Flames in this world," Tsuna agreed, his voice still as venomous. "So it makes sense that so can his own flesh and blood."

"Elena did mention that I was his descendant," Mukuro said, his face twisting into something unreadable. "Beget by a monster."

"You're also a descendant of Elena," Tsuna reprimanded sharply, clearly not in the mood for his Mist's self-loathing. "Now, break us out of here."

"No," Mukuro said, " _I_ will kill the man who has wronged my sister. You flameless idiots will get in the way."

"Don't be stupid–" Gokudera immediately said.

"Mukuro, that's an _order,_ " Tenth's tone could convince even Hibari to jump into molten lava.

But Mukuro only flinched. "You might think you're in love with her now but lovers come and go–"

"You know that's not true about Storms–" Yamamoto said quickly.

" _Lovers come and go_ ," Mukuro repeated himself. "My beloved sister is yours, Sawada Tsunayoshi, until she takes her last breath but you might get tired of her tomorrow. But I am her _brother_. Right now, I'm the only I can trust to rescue her."

" _Mukuro_ ," Tenth's undiluted rage started coating with slight desperation, "I love her just as much as you do. We need to work together–"

"Love her? Kufufufu," Mukuro's laugh was as piercing as a knife before he narrowed his eyes with rage again, "If you _loved_ her as much as I do, you would be able to protect her from Daemon Spade. If I wasn't a Vindice prisoner, this situation would have never arose. I would have her safely tucked away. You are useless. Just a man who seduced my sister with false promises. When I get her back, I will ensure she doesn't end up with some useless Mafia Don."

Gokudera could feel a splitting headache coming.

It had just been a few weeks since Mukuro had agreed to accept Tsuna as his sister's boyfriend but now it was back to square one.

Mukuro prided himself in his cunningness but he was just a blind fool. Didn't he understand the kind of power he was pushing away?

Mukuro would be Tsuna's brother twice over: one as his Guardian and the other as his brother-in-law. Of all the Guardians, Mukuro would have the most influence in the future. He was the brother of the future Donna of the Vongola Famiglia and the maternal uncle of the next Vongola Don. He would be able to shape the future of the Vongola in a way even the Right Hand would not be able to. Children were closer to their mothers and their maternal family so it would Mukuro would most likely be the one to guide his nieces and nephews.

Gokudera frowned. Just the way Daemon Spade had turned on the Vongola when his Elena was killed, Mukuro would turn on them if anything happened to his beloved sister. No matter how dangerous and insane Mukuro portrayed himself, he mirrored the devotion and love Elena had towards him. Maybe it was in the best interest of the Vongola Famiglia for Tenth to let his girlfriend go- Gokudera imagined a life without Yamamoto and he stilled.

Gokudera shook his thoughts away and focused on the current situation.

But things were looking bleak.

Tenth and Mukuro were livid. Yamamoto was going to do nothing to stop them. Hibari, Chrome and Ryohei were passed out.

Of course, Gokudera would have to be the voice of reason.

"Don't be ridiculous," Gokudera massaged his temples, "Storms fall in love only once. You know that pretty well. Also, it's best if you stick with us in the dungeons. Daemon Spade probably has his eyes everywhere and you might get caught."

"Why the hell would I rot with you lot when my sister is out there?" Mukuro demanded.

"She'll come to the dungeons. You don't have to go out there and kidnap her," Gokudera said seriously.

"Why would she come to the dungeons?" Tenth turned around and made eye contact with him. His glare wasn't directed at Gokudera but still… Gokudera lost his train of thought. He wanted to run. This was not a man he even had the nerve to–

Gokudera knew what he was about to say was obvious. Of course it was _obvious_.

"To _kill_ you," Gokudera swallowed thickly, "Tenth."

* * *

It was the dead of night when the doors of the dungeon opened and Gokudera heard her footsteps before he saw her.

 _Elena_. His madwoman of a future Donna.

She was wearing a nightgown (thankfully nothing revealing because Gokudera was sure that Tenth would carve Ryohei and Hibari's eyes out because of his current unreasonable temper) and approached them with a sharp knife.

"Elena," Tenth's anger melted and Gokudera sighed in relief at that. Elena was the only one who could truly calm Tenth but, honestly, she was also the only who could cause Tenth to rage like that.

"You have gravely insulted me, thief," Elena said sharply. "Do you not know how wrong it is to kiss a claimed Storm? Your kiss is an insult to my love for Daemon Spade. It will haunt me till the day I die."

Gokudera sighed. Storms took ownership seriously. And they did not react well to someone else touching them. _At all_. Elena, of course, was overdramatic even by Storm standards and she had a temper worse than his own.

"Elena, you're not yourself–" Tenth said but Elena shushed him harshly. Ugh. Why did _his_ future Donna have to be the crazy one? Why couldn't she be sweet and subservient? But nooooooo, Skies always go for Storms, and somehow, his Sky had found the craziest and stupidest Storm yet. If Tenth would've just stuck to dating Kyoko, this bullshit would have never happened.

"I cannot believe my Sky is not punishing you," Elena looked a little heartbroken before her face hardened. "Since my love refuses to take action, _I_ will be judge, jury and executioner. And _I_ have decided that for committing the most heinous crime against nature, after all what kind of monster would kiss a claimed Storm, you deserve death."


	47. Kill You With A Kiss

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#45. Kill You With A Kiss**

"I cannot believe my Sky is not punishing you," I faltered for a second as the thought of my love's inaction caused me momentary heartache but I immediately hardened myself, "Since my love refuses to take action, _I_ will be judge, jury and executioner. And _I_ have decided that for committing the most heinous crime against nature, after all what kind of monster would kiss a claimed Storm, you deserve death."

The stupid thief opened and closed his mouth like the stupid fish he was.

"Now, I'd be more than happy to let you kill him," a voice behind me made me jump, "but I think we have more pressing issues to attend, little sister."

I swung around with to face someone who looked uncannily familiar to my love. He even had that.. pineapple hair. He was clearly dangerous but not for a second did I fear him.

"Who are you–" I tried to demand but was stopped when he gently placed his hand on my shoulder. The anger that I felt when the thief touched me was not there. Something told me that he was family, my own blood. Didn't he just call me ' _little sister_ '?

"I need to get rid off the brainwash so this might hurt a little," the man squeezed my shoulder and I winced.

I closed my eyes as I felt like my brain was hit by a horse carriage–

"What the bloody hell!" I fell on my ass and I'm pretty sure I broke something.

"Elena," Mukuro looked relieved as he helped me up. "Are you hurt?"

"Yes," I said, wincing as I rubbed my butt. "My tushie hurts."

"And the idiot is back," Gokudera said loudly and I snapped my head around to glare at him.

My glare fell when I realised that they were trapped behind bars. They were imprisoned.. by Daemon Spade.

Sadness pierced through me like knives in my veins but I suppressed it with rage.

 _Daemon Spade_. The monster _I_ was destined to slay.

"Elena," Tsuna's gentle voice snapped me out of my thoughts. But there was something off about him. Like that time with Byakuran.. "Tell your brother to get us out of this prison. He isn't listening to us but he always listens to you."

Mukuro crossed his arms and gave Tsuna a half-hearted glare. They were being more amicable than I expected them to be...

But I could sense that both of them had been _furious_ before they saw me. The rage was still in the air.

"No," I said sharply, and turned to my older brother. "Stay in here, Mukuro. And make sure they don't get out."

Mukuro's stoic expression faltered into confusion. "Elena, what do you mean?"

"I think it's easy enough to understand," I replied angrily. I wasn't angry at them but that didn't mean that I wasn't angry. "Stay here and make sure they don't get out. I have a meeting with Destiny, and you lot will only get in my way."

"What are you planning, insect?" Hibari said behind bars. He eyed Tsuna warily. "You are not a carnivore so stop acting like it–"

"Elena, I know you're upset but Daemon Spade is dangerous," Tsuna interrupted.

I ignored Tsuna. He was trapped and he couldn't stop me. The real problem was going to be Mukuro. I wasn't surprised to see that he was the only one who could control his flames at the moment. Daemon's descendant.

"Mukuro," my tone was sharp as I pulled out my poisonous arrow. Daemon Spade– the arrogant bastard hadn't even taken my weapons from me. He was so sure that his illusions had worked on me. Che. "I promise you that someone is going to die today by my arrow. It's either going to be me or him. Now if you try to stop me or let them out, I'll stab myself."

Mukuro looked horrified, before he narrowed his eyes and glared at me. He walked towards me threateningly. I was _almost_ tempted to run.

"Is your life a fucking joke to you?" Mukuro snapped dangerously. "I swear to fucking God, Elena, if you ever threaten to kill yourself again–" He exhaled sharply when he noticed that I was trembling _slightly_ from fear. He took a few deep breathes and his voice was more gentle. "Elena, there's no need to be scared of me. I would never hurt you. But there's a line and you can't cross it. Don't even joke about taking your life. You're in over your if you think you can kill that beast. It took the entire Shimon and Vongola to just knock him out. I'll get the others out and we'll figure something–"

" _No_." I glared at him.

"Elena," Mukuro said warningly, "I'll have to knock you out if you act like an idiot."

I pulled out one of my sleep-inducing arrows from my Justin Bieber toothpick box and stabbed him with it. He was clearly off his guard because there's no other way I would have been able to do that to one of the strongest illusionists in the world.

"Not if I knock you out first," I said as Mukuro slumped against me. I impatiently placed his unconscious body against the wall.

"What the fuck–"

"What did you–"

"Mukuro-sama–!"

"What to the extreme–"

"Stupid insect–"

Their exclamations was interrupted by Tsuna.

"This isn't funny, Elena. Free us right now. You are being incredibly reckless. _Free us_ ," Tsuna was using his _Boss-mode_ voice on me, something I never thought he'd do to me, and I was _so_ tempted to listen to him. He was angry at me, wasn't he? I almost wanted to drop everything and just cling to him until he forgave me.

" _No_." My hands balled into fists and I glared straight at him. Tears sprung into my eyes but I _refused_ to cry. Elena is not a fucking little bitch that goes around crying. "Is that what you think this is? Me being fucking funny? Me being reckless for the fucking heck of it? That's all you see, isn't it, Tsuna? Some stupid girl who only knows how to put her life in danger! When I asked the Vindice to shorten Mukuro's sentence, when I stopped Levi from hurting Lambo, when I prevented you from massacring the Gesso Famiglia– all you saw was me being reckless! _You were the one who was supposed to understand me..._ " My voice sounded weaker than I liked when I said the last sentence.

Tsuna visibly flinched. He reached out to me through the bars–

Refusing to hear anything else, I quickly ran up the stairs.

I had a monster to slay.

* * *

"My love," Daemon approached the entrance of the dungeon and it startled me. "What are you doing here?"

I resisted the urge to grab him by the hair and pull all of it out. Inhale. Exhale.

 _Come on, come on, Elena. Your brother is Rokudo Mukuro, the greatest illusionist in the Mafia. You can lie. You can trick this monster_.

"I was going to kill him," I forced myself to look helplessly angry, "because you did nothing, my darling. Doesn't it matter to you that he touched me? He kissed me! I am your Storm–"

The words felt like acid on my tongue. I belonged to Sawada Tsunayoshi. I was _his_ Storm. _His_ property. He had every right to kiss him. I was his to touch. And, fucking no one else's.

He chuckled as he gently touched my shoulders to calm me. I wanted to grab a knife and cut off the skin he touched. "I should've figured that. You Storms are so adorable. Darling, did you kill him?"

"No," I fake frowned, "I ran away. He made me so uncomfortable. He kept saying how I was his and how I loved him. Surely, you'll kill him for his transgressions."

Daemon Spade wrapped his arm around my waist and I almost wanted to cry. _This was so, so wrong. He needs to stop touching me._ "Don't worry, darling. They'll disappear soon. I promise. Let me just go have a quick look– "

No! Mukuro was passed out in the dungeons and Spade would find him!

I huffed. "So this is how it is? You are more interested in some thieves than your own future bride? Maybe I should dress up in rags and steal some jewels from nobles. Surely that will get me your attention."

Daemon Spade's hold on me tightened as he gave me a pleased smirk. I was _this_ close to running back to Tsuna and hiding behind him.

"You are simply adorable." His hand caressed my cheek. "It's a shame I have to wait till the wedding night to take you."

'ABORT THE MISSION! ABORT THE MISSION!' My mind screamed at me. The fact that he was suggesting– _doing that_ – with _me–_

I blinked back tears and swallowed thickly.

Right now, I fucking hated being a Storm. So this was how it was always gonna go? Some other guy gets handsy with me and I lose my fucking mind?! Start crying like a little bitch? He was just holding me for fuck's sake! There was no need for me to be tearing up like this!

Daemon hadn't noticed my almost-tears though.

His sight went down and down and down, until he was focusing on the teeny bit of cleavage that was revealed due to me being all scrunched up against him. He licked his lips. "You know, darling, this was the very same night dress you were wearing when we made love for the first time."

So the sick fuck had me wear the previous Elena's pajamas to fulfil some sick fantasy?!

"What are you talking about?" I struggled not to narrow my eyes.

Daemon blinked as if he just caught his mistake, "Nothing, sweetheart. I just think you should wear this on your wedding night. Purple is a lovely color on you. _Of course, I'll enjoy it more when it's all off_." He teased.

I THINK THE FUCK NOT!

A few tears spilled but I quickly wiped them by pretending to rub my eyes.

"I need to go to bed," I fake-yawned. I had never felt more awake and I was going to plot his doom tonight. No matter what, I'd kill him tomorrow. "Good night, my love."

I deserved a fucking Oscar for not barfing as I said those last two words.

I was about to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me around.

"Where's my goodnight kiss?" Daemon smirked before he crashed his lips against mine.

My brain froze and there were no words to describe how torturous it was to have someone other than Tsuna kissing me. It was like acid was being pumped into my veins. I wanted to scream, run away and lock myself in a room for weeks.

I hadn't experienced the pain with such intensity the last time he had kissed me. It was probably because this time Tsuna had officially claimed me and I had agreed to be his.

Also, last time was a peck but this time the bastard was determined to go all french kiss on me.

His eyes were closed and he seemed so vulnerable as he kissed me–

 _Vulnerable_.

This was the perfect opportunity.

I reached for my death arrow, the one dipped in the poisons of a thousand rainforest frogs, as I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. He responded back with twice the eagerness. I bit his lips and kissed him harder, using my tongue to distract him.

It wasn't a kiss. It was a war. And, as my arrow pierced into his jugular vein, I won.

"Elena!" His eyes widened in shock. The poison first attacked the nervous system so his hands dropped to his side and he fell to his knees. He looked up at me helplessly. " _Why_? You know I love you."

This stupid fantasy world he created started falling apart. He was losing his grip. He was dying. And there was nothing this monster could do about it.

His question. It was so fucking stupid that I wanted to stomp on his pineapple head.

"Well, somebody's got to slay the monster," I sneered, my knuckles turning white.

"You stupid, ungrateful bitch!" Daemon Spade snarled suddenly but his voice was losing its force. "I created a world for you! For us! I protected the Vongola for you for centuries! I protected you from the real monster! You think the future Don Vongola will be so much better than me?! You are wrong! He already has the blood of innocents on his hands!"

There was something unhinged about him, despite the fact that was practically melting in front of me, so I took a few steps back.

"Maybe so. But you know the one difference between him and you? He'll never hurt children," I said, narrowing my eyes. What I was about to say next was something I didn't want to admit even to myself. "The blood on the stuffed cow you gave me– it was an actual five year old's blood, wasn't it? There was so much blood, so much…" I faltered as I remembered the blood on my hands. "You killed a freaking five year old for that twisted game you were playing with me, didn't you?!"

"So what if I did?!" Daemon Spade shouted.

He must've put all of his Dying Will into that last shout, because the light in his eyes left just a moment after.

I watched with almost sickening glee as his body fell to the ground with a _crack_.

Daemon Spade was dead, his world had fallen apart and I was back at Shimon Island.

But the air didn't taste like victory.

* * *

 _There can't be steps to happiness when there's no happiness._


	48. Sky-magent

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#46. Sky-magnet**

We were taking a fancy yacht back home from Shimon Island. I was sitting on one of the beds with my legs and arms crossed, my hands clutching my elbows tightly. No had spoken to me in the last few hours but _unfortunately_ , the peace didn't last too long.

"We'll reach Namimori in an hour," Tsuna said when he walked into my cabin. He studied me apprehensively. His Sky flames reached out to me. "Elena–"

My Storm flames lashed his flames away.

I felt his flames recoil in surprise and _pain_.

"I'll–" Tsuna almost stammered like he was the Dame-Tsuna from middle school. "I'll give you some space, Elena. We'll talk tomorrow."

I didn't say anything and I refused to make eye contact. I clutched my elbows tighter and focused on the ground.

I heard Tsuna walk out and gently close the door.

I burst into tears. And I felt so fucking weak as I sobbed. But my mind was in agony.

Flashes of memories came to me– the bloodied stuff toy, the sound of a gun, Haru slitting her throat, the cancer patient jumping off the window, Daemon Spade's torturous kiss… The knowledge that my entire family had died in my last life and that was reason why I took my life–

 _Stop_.

I violently rubbed my eyes and focused on something else. Something like….

Tsuna.

He didn't get me. No one in his Famiglia did. I didn't even get why he was my Sky. I should have never been his Storm–

' _No. No! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? YOU ARE HIS!'_

I ignored my flames' panic but it did give me an idea.

I should just escape. Run away. From Tsuna. From everything. From everyone.

Be alone. For the rest of my life. If I didn't care for anybody, I couldn't get hurt. I'd be untouchable.

' _That's self-destruction…_ ' my flames warned. ' _You need people. You need others. You need them to help you heal_.'

I almost laughed. Even my flames didn't understand me. Couldn't they see? I. needed. to. be. alone. I didn't need people. At all. I just wanted to curl up into a ball of pain and rage and just – _oh god, oh god_ my mother had jumped off a hospital building– just _forget everything_.

I clenched my fists.

I was going to run away. At night. When everyone would be sleeping and we would be back on land.

* * *

Everyone was so exhausted that they hit the beds as soon as we reached the Namimori base. No one tried to do small talk with me. Thank God.

It was fairly easy to break out of the stupid hellhole. I packed a few essentials and my _own_ credit and debit cards (none of Tsuna's Vongola shit) since rage and pain wasn't gonna pay the bills.

As soon as the cool breeze of the night hit my face, I wanted to run back into Tsuna's warm arms. My grip on my bag tightened.

' _Don't. Don't do this. You can't. This is wrong. Please listen. You belong by our Sky's side! What if he misunderstands and thinks that–_ ' My flames had never felt so desperate...

 _No_. _I'm leaving._

* * *

I fucking hated being a waitress.

" _This– This isn't what I ordered_ –" The man was basically shaking in fear when he spoke.

"Well, you're gonna eat whatever the fuck I give you," I snarled, slamming my hands on the table and glaring down at him.

He nodded slowly before he began chewing. He tried to smile at me as he ate. I gave him one last glare before I went back to the kitchen to dish out more of the crappy food that this crappy restaurant sold.

"I don't get it," the Boss said as I passed her by. The Boss was my manager and a burly ex-convict. She still ran a drug business on the side but that was none of my business. I couldn't be bothered with learning her fucking name so I just called her "Boss" and she seemed to like it.

"What the fuck do you mean, Boss?" I snapped, grabbing a handful of food laid out for me to pick.

"Well, I should smash your skull in and fire you," the Boss said impersonally, "but you're so fucking popular. The regulars increased by thirty percent since you joined. It's like this place is getting hoarded by dumbass masochists."

"Well, it's actually filled with Skies," a waitress quipped. I liked to call her "Fishface" since she had gravity-defying hair like a certain Tuna I knew.

The Boss glared at Fishface and hissed, " _Not in front of civilians, you dumbass_."

I pretended not to understand what the fuck they were talking about.

"Well, since I'm so fucking good for business how about you stop looking at the gift horse in the mouse?" I said heatedly.

"It's called 'looking at the gift horse in the _mouth'_ ," Fishface quickly corrected me and I glared at her.

"How about you go fuck a cactus, Fishface?" I snarled before I walked back into the restaurant.

Fishface was right. It was almost staggering how many of my customers were Skies. Skies were the rarest of all Elements but this place felt like a fucking Sky market. The worse my behaviour got, the more Skies I seemed to attract.

I wasn't used to this kind of attention from Skies. It made a secret part of me extremely nervous. Back when I was in that stupid high school in Venice, every Sky who noticed me bullied me ruthlessly.

But these Skies, they were different. They were almost patient with me. Sometimes, I'd feel their flames brush with mine and I'd recoil away in pain and surprise.

The only Sky who was truly ever nice to me was Tsuna– I grimaced at the thought, my mood worsening three times over.

"Alright, fuckers, who ordered this stupid sushi?!" I yelled at my customers.

* * *

I was changing when my shift was over, still wondering why the fuck all my regulars were Skies–

"You know you're playing a dangerous game, right?" Fishface was suddenly behind me and I jumped in fright.

"Fucking unbelievable, you freak!" I turned and yelled at her, ready to punch her. I knew she was Yakuza. I knew she could take a punch. But her expression stopped me. My anger halted. "What do you mean?"

She always felt similar for some reason. Like we... shared the same Sky.

"I know you're taking Flame suppressants. Trying to hide the fact that you're a claimed Storm. Worse yet, a _permanently_ claimed Storm," Fishface tilted her head at me like I was a two year old little girl. "These Skies... they desire you. They're courting you. They think you're unclaimed. The more violent you act the more they want you. Storms usually get claimed as soon as they meet a Sky so you must be aware how rare an "unclaimed" Storm is and why they want you so much."

It took me a while to process what she had said.

Yes, I was taking some Flame suppressants. Every second away from Tsuna's side would have been fucking torture if I hadn't done so. I wouldn't have survived the _last few months_ without the soothing combination of hazel water, holy basil and rose.

But I wasn't expecting the side-effect of seeming unclaimed and being a fucking Sky-magnet.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, slightly (only slightly) nervous.

"You're not a good liar," Fishface said, amused. "Who is your Sky? From the amount of Flame suppressants you're taking, I know he or she is are extremely strong."

Tsuna's face flashed in front of my eyes.

"Fuck off," I tried to shove past her but she grabbed my wrist.

"Listen," Fishface said warningly. "You need to be lowkey, okay? Stop being so violent. Every Sky knows that the more aggressive a Storm, the more submissive they really are. You're attracting too many of them. If your Sky finds out about this... It's clear that he didn't permanently claim you for the giggles. You are his. He'll see these Skies as his challengers and kill all of them."

Pfft. Tsuna wasn't that violent or unreasonable.

Fishface seemed to read my mind.

"Well, if a Sky went out of his way to permanently claim you, trust me, he will not react _well_ to you being courted by other Skies," Fishface said, tightening her hold on me. She bent down and whispered the next words. "You're spiraling. You're taking Flame suppressants and you're violent and aggressive. Go back to your Sky. He or she will know what to do."

"I don't need anybody," I snatched my hand away from her grip and punched the locker behind her, glaring down at her, "I don't need fucking anyone. I'm fucking happy being on my own. Leave. me. the. fuck _. Alone_."

"Alright," Fishface stepped back with her hands raised, exasperated, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

I didn't say anything, choosing to head for my apartment instead. It was getting dark and I didn't want to risk anything.

I kept low and walked through the busiest streets as I headed home.

I lived in the edges of Tokyo, filled to the brink with the shadiest Yakuza gangs in the country. It wasn't like I wanted to. But it was hard to find a place I could afford with full-time school and part-time waitressing.

Tip for my broke peeps: the higher the crime rate, the cheaper the rent.

"Home fucking sweet home," I muttered inaudibly as I opened the door and shuffled into my dimly-lit living room.

I wanted to crash into bed but I had homework. I always had stupid homework.

Well, it atleast kept my mind off things.

I always tried to keep busy. Woke up and practiced archery for no fucking reason before I went to school. Then I'd head straight for work and come back home before the sunset so I could get some homework done. Then I'd jump straight into bed. Rinse and repeat. The routine was mind-numbing but it kept me sane. Kept the pain at bay.

And, of course, my sweet mix of hazel water, holy basil and rose made everything ten times easier for me.

I grabbed a bottle of my herbal Flames suppressants and chugged the entire thing in one go. I had thought about Tsuna three times today– three times more than I liked to.

Flashes of Daemon Spade burned through me immediately but the Flame suppressant kicked in and I felt indifferent and numb.

I just wanted to forget about everything and be alone.

A part of me knew I was self-destructing. I almost welcomed it.

* * *

The doorbells chimed and someone walked into the restaurant.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" I froze.

I was writing down my order and I refused to look up. My pen was shaking though so that gave away my fear. Fuck.

 _Carcassa_.

And in case you're wondering who the fuck I'm talking about– well if you're a really attentive KHR fan, you'd remember that they were the Famiglia Colonello blew up during the little Mafia Land arc wayyyyyyyy in the beginning. They weren't welcome to join the Mafia Land because of their involvement in human trafficking. Scumbags even amongst scumbags. The Carcassa were literal human trash.

But that wasn't why I feared the man who walked in.

I looked up. The Carcassa heir put his feet on the table and his hands behind his head, making himself fucking comfy. "Well, _waitress Elena_ , I demand your full attention to be on me."

I gritted my teeth to stop it from chattering in fear.

I had never mentioned this one to Gokudera and Yamamoto so Tsuna had never "taken" care of him. I was too scared to even say his name on a good day. I didn't have the guts to confront him so I never told them.

He had been my _worst_ bully during my time in that Venetian mafia high school.

Of course, I'd stumble across some mafioso in a place infested with Yakuza but I wasn't expecting to run into _him_ again.

"What the fuck do you want?" I spit out. My knuckles turned white. Nobody was doing anything. You'd have to be fucking stupid to mess with a Mafioso of Carcassa's calibre and the Yakuza in the restaurant seemed to understand that.

"My kitten got teeth," he chuckled. His hair was redder than blood and his eyes were the iciest shade of blue. I could never forget how the Devil looked. "Oh. I always liked you. All fire and storm. It just shows how much better you'd look with on your knees with a collar."

My face went red with anger but the fear was the most dominating feeling. I still couldn't speak. I could just shake.

He had never hit me. Never touched me.

Oh, he had done much worse.

He broke my spirit. Made me think that my Sky couldn't stand me, that I was the most unwanted Element in the world, until those thoughts consumed me every waking moment. He was the main reason my Flames had gotten so damaged in the first place.

Carcassa stared me up and down, a smirk growing in his face until it was pure maniacal. "Seems like you're in the market again, kitten. I don't smell any of your Sky's stink on you. That's good. Really good. You know what? I'm so happy that I'll even spare some lives. A Yakuza deal went sour and I was in the mood to commit some genocide but look at you– you're basically a gift wrapped up to me. And I want to enjoy my present."

He was behind me in a moment. He pulled my ponytail until I hit his back and then he bit my ear. _Hard_. I knew I was bleeding.

Fishface was in front of us and tried to pull him away from me. She was putting so much strain that her…. Illusion fell apart.

 _MM_.

"You idiot, you have no fucking idea who her Sky is–" Volatile MM was certainly different from the mild Fishface that went around lecturing me. Homegirl should get a fucking Oscar for her acting. Had me all fooled.

Her words seemed to snap something in Carcassa.

"I don't care who the fuck he is!" He pushed MM so hard that she fell against a few tables and I heard a sharp crack. Fuck. "She is _mine_ for the taking!"

His hold on my ponytail was so tight that I was starting to black out from the pain.

"Time to take you away, darling," Carcassa hissed.

* * *

 _Step #who the fuck cares_ : Be wary of Skies who are about to inherit human trafficking businesses. Unless you want your fucking hair pulled off.


	49. The Point of Change

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#47. The Point of Change**

"What did I tell you?" Carcassa smirked as he popped a champagne bottle open and poured himself a glass. "Your Sky doesn't fucking want you, and, look, you're back to being unclaimed! Should've listened to me when you had the chance. You and I would be together sooner. Could've spared you all the heartbreak you went through."

I didn't say anything. Instead I chose to look out of the window next to me.

For some fucking reason Carcassa decided that dragging me all the way back to Italy in his stupid fucking private jet would be fucking funny.

"You know, I always had my eyes on you," Carcassa said as he took a sip but shook his head as if correcting himself, "well, I'm sure every other Sky did in the school did, too. You were a civilian and you were still the most feisty and fiery person there. You were like a mouth-watering piece of meat dangling in front of us. Well, to be honest, _all Storms_ are mouth-watering pieces of meat. There's just something about them–"

"I'm glad to know that my Flame type is some kind of fetish to you freaks," I said scornfully. I didn't want to speak but I couldn't help myself.

"Well, you are absolutely right," Carcassa chuckled mirthfully. "Skies almost always prefer Storm whores or escorts. Trust me, I would know, since it's the family business and all."

Yup, the bastard wasn't even slightly ashamed of his human trafficking business.

"You are sick," I snarled.

"Anyways, where was I?" Carcassa ignored my comment. "As I was mentioning, all Storms are pieces of meat. Skies usually know that other Skies want their Storms so they're extremely protective of them. What was different about you though was that you didn't have a Sky to protect you. You know how frustrating it is? To see that the owner of a delicious dangling piece of meat is being so negligent and can't appreciate what he has. You can't blame us for bullying you. We were simply taking out our frustrations on your absentee Sky on you."

 _Riiiiiight_. So, I was supposed to what? Fucking forgive him– _them_ because those assholes were acting based on their stupid monkey Sky hormones or whatever?

Carcassa studied me carefully. My knuckles were white and I was literally shaking. (I didn't know if it was because of anger or disgust or fear. Maybe a combination of everything.)

"You see, I like a little fire in my Storms but I do expect them to be completely obedient. Storms are supposed to be a Sky's most devoted servants," Carcassa crossed his legs and relaxed into his seat. "Once we step into my home, you are going to do whatever the fuck I tell you to do. Else, I'm tossing you into the business and whoring you out to anyone who is willing to pay the price."

I knew my face went paperwhite.

My Flame suppressants were only going to last 48 more hours or so. If he figured out that I was _permanently_ claimed, he'd have no use for me and he'd definitely toss me into one of his whorehouses.

I needed to escape before then. I needed to. _I needed to!_

Carcassa tilted his head, "Yup. You'll look really good in a maid costume with a collar around your neck."

Instead of fear, anger flooded me.

 _This monster_. I swore to myself that no matter what, I would see to the destruction of the Carcassa Famiglia. This Famiglia, who has traded the life of Storms as if cattle, will end _because_ of a Storm.

* * *

We were in his bedroom and I had my hands crossed over my chest.

"Change into this, _Elena_ ," Carcassa almost sang as he leisurely pressed his gun against my temple. "Remember what I said? You're either _my_ whore or you're _everyone's_ whore. And, I expect _my_ whores to be obedient."

I stared at the maid costume and the collar. Fucking perverted–

' _Well, we'd be more than to happy to wear this for our Sky_ ,' I heard my Flames for the first time in months, ' _but, of course, your had to go and leave him. Well, if it's any comfort, our Sky's going to tear his head from his body and bleed his Famiglia to the ground. Hopefully, he'll even fuck us with this monster's blood on his hands. Now, that would be something.'_

I froze.

Fuck. _Fuck_! The effects of the Flame suppressants wore off! They should've lasted a couple more hours. Maybe the adrenaline and fear had kicked off its effects faster.

Carcassa's eyes widened. He knew. _He knew_. His expression molded into unspeakable rage.

He grabbed me by the ponytail and pushed his flames onto mine, trying to claim them by force but Tsuna's Sky flames pushed back. There was no way he could dominate over an element who was permanently claimed by another Sky.

But the pain that hit me took my breath away. I had been pierced by Mukuro's trident but even that hadn't felt this intense.

" _You stupid bitch_!" Carcassa yelled. "You were permanently claimed all along!"

I pulled my hair away from his grip and glared at him with endless rage. "I am a Storm, Carcassa heir! I am calamity and destruction herself who has taken human form. It is your foolishness that confuses me and my kind with the weak. Even Clouds move by the mercy of the Sky but Storms? They ask for nobody's permission! Storms tear the Sky, then bind the aloof Clouds, the charged Lightnings, and the peaceful Rains to wreak havoc on Earth! A _pointless_ Sky like you could never win a Storm like me, even if I was unclaimed!"

"You!" Carcassa shook in anger for a few minutes before he grabbed my hair again dragged me out.

He tossed me into a car like I was a ragdoll and barked at his driver to take us to the nearest Carcassa brothel.

I pushed the car doors but they were tightly locked shut.

Carcassa chuckled in a way that made my blood curl. "Try all you want, bitch, but today you're gonna to be meeting destiny and get the life someone as useless and unwanted as you deserve."

"I am neither useless nor unwanted," I said sharply. "And, either way, no matter who you try to whore me out to my destiny will be better than yours. A prostitute might sell her _body_ for money but a pimp like you has sold his very _soul_. Who has less dignity?"

Carcassa lost his humor and slapped me sharply. "Shut up, bitch!"

I turned around from my slap to glare at him. "Only cowards raise their hands on those physically weaker than them."

Carcassa snarled, "Shut up!"

I didn't say anything but I didn't look away from him.

When we reached the place, he grabbed me by the hair again and pulled me out with brute force.

He was just about to drag me into his brothel when a strong wind blew behind us. My Flames started burning brightly when it recognized the people behind us–

We both turned around.

Tsuna and Mukuro.

 _What were they doing in Italy_?

Both of them were dressed to the nines in the most expensive three piece suits and pants I had seen. I used to spend hours looking at them back in my gold-digging days so I could recognize a rich man simply by the clothes they wore. But the clothes were a little wrinkled so I figured that they flew here.

Tsuna's vest probably cost more than all the money I earned. What a morbid thought.

I was focusing on their clothes because I wasn't ready to make eye contact yet and it helped me distract from Carcassa's hair-pulling.

He gathered himself quickly but his grip on my ponytail got tighter. "Vongola! What a pleasant surprise! You've made quite the stir in the last few months and that can be tiring so I can assure you that you've come to the perfect place from stress relief! My ladies are the best in the business. They know all the tricks!"

Carcassa's tone… He was terrified of Tsuna. His fear almost seeped into my bones.

I looked up at Tsuna and Mukuro's faces, trying to gauge their reaction. But they weren't looking at me.

Mukuro wore that psychotic killer expression so often he might as well have it tattooed on his face but what I wasn't expecting was Tsuna's face to look even darker and more sinister than his. Tsuna had the eyes of a stone cold-killer. Also, there was a air of nervousness surrounding Mukuro.

"What are you planning to do with her?" Tsuna inquired neutrally. "Where did you find her?"

Carcassa almost laughed in relief at the question and pulled me around with my hair. He had probably thought that Tsuna had arrived to shut down his business.

I knew Carcassa was still scared since he got really chatty when he was feeling strongly.

"Oh, this dumb bitch? I've known her for a year or two. We went to the same high school. Honestly, she is a freak of nature. Doesn't even have a Sky around. You know she's a worthless piece of meat if even her Sky doesn't bother protecting her. I picked her up from stupid sushi place in Japan when I thought her Sky had unclaimed her but turns the slut was just taking Flame suppressants. Since, I have no use for her I'd figure she's be more useful here," Carcassa eyed Tsuna up and down nervously. My skin glowed Storm red with rage. "How about you bring some Sky friends over and have a go at her? Completely free. My treat– "

I used Carcassa's distraction to grab the knife sticking out of his pocket and cut off the hand that was holding my hair. His blood dripped on my head like rain.

" _IF YOU EVER TRY TO TOUCH ME AGAIN, I WILL CUT OFF YOUR SECOND HAND!_ " I screamed in rage, kicking Carcassa to the ground with my foot.

"YOU WHORE– " Carcassa pulled out his gun and pointed it at me.

And Tsuna was on him with the fierceness of a furious lion. His rage sizzled the air around him as he slammed punches into Carcassa without remorse.

Mukuro immediately grabbed me as soon as Carcassa let go of my hair. He watched the scene unfold with a hint of nervousness which was weird since blood or violence did not make him squeamish at all.

Tsuna kept punching him even when we all knew Carcassa was dead. Some guards of the brothel came to stop him but he snapped their heads without a moment of hesitation, before he went back to punching Carcassa's lifeless body.

There was something so raw and unhinged about Tsuna, I felt like I didn't know him at all. But I couldn't stop the glee I felt from watching the monster's body being mutilated.

And why shouldn't I feel glee? Every woman has the right to watch a man who planned to rape her being mutilated to a sack of unrecognizable meat!

"Tsuna," I called finally and he immediately stopped.

He shook the blood of his wrists and suit as he got up and turned to us.

He was quiet for a good minute, studying me like he was staring at a ghost. Then his eyes settled on Mukuro, his face morphing into rage.

"You fucking bastard–" Tsuna snarled and raised his blood-stained fist to punch Mukuro, but I was immediately in front of my brother, glaring at him with all my might.

"I think the fuck not," I said angrily, and Tsuna's punch stopped mid-air.

"I'll– I'll call the clean-up crew and–" Mukuro said nervously and glanced at me with a hint of gratitude, like I had just protected him from a beating of a lifetime. What kind of out-of-character bullshit?

"Send her to Ryohei," Tsuna ordered coldly, looking away from the both of us. "Tell him to check for any injuries, and, then have Chrome do a Psych Evaluation. After that, get Gokudera check how damaged her Flames her. I am going to go back to meeting that I missed because of this _incident_."

He didn't wait for either of us as he flew into the air.

Incident? Incident? He said it like this situation was something like… something inconvenient like traffic! The Carcassa bastard was about to whorel me, his Storm, out to a brothel and Tsuna, that bastard, barely even looked at me!

"Why are Skies such fucking bastards!" I yelled, shaking my fists like a mad woman.

Mukuro didn't reply to that. He still looked pretty pale when he focused his attention on me. "Are you hurt anywhere? How are you feeling?"

" _What did you do_?" I crossed my hands and demanded, still fuming.

I knew Mukuro had done something incredibly stupid. Tsuna was a fucking asshole right now but he was very protective of his Elements and he would _never_ raise a hand against them.

Mukuro looked away and pulled up his phone. "Let me call up a car. Let's get you checked by Ryohei first."

Fine. I'll ask the others what's up.

* * *

I didn't even have a moment to process the grandiose that was the Vongola Mansion before Mukuro rushed me into the medical wing.

It was unbelievably busy with nurses, doctors and patients rushing in and out. The place might as well have been an overpacked hospital in the wrong side of Chicago. Well, this was Sicily so… worse than Chicago?

It took us a while to spot him. Ryohei was hunched over an injured man over a stretcher. Flames glowed over his hands and he looked like he hadn't smiled since for months.

"Sasagawa," Mukuro called out and Ryohei looked up.

Ryohei looked at me like he'd seen a ghost. His face was colored with disbelief before it settled for rage.

"You–" Ryohei's fists shook violently as he approached us. His gaze was focused at Mukuro. "You son of a bitch–"

"You would have done the same for you sister," Mukuro said unapologetically. The color was returning to his skin and the guilt in his voice had started to disappear.

" _You_! You did this!" Ryohei pointed around him with his hands. "These people–"

"Sawada did _this_. Anyways, the Carcassa heir was about to whore her out in one of his brothel," Mukuro said sharply. "Can you quickly check if my sister if she is alright?"

"What?!" Ryohei looked alarmed. " _Does Sawada know about that_?" He almost whispered the last sentence.

"Yes," Mukuro said.

Ryohei paled a little before he nodded. Then he started running standard checks on me. I tried to question him about what was going on but he'd just tense and give some kind of vague answer. He refused to make eye-contact with me and I could sense that he was angry with me too.

After he was done, even my splinters were healed.

"As brand as new," Ryohei muttered as he wrote down something on his notepad, "but, of course, I can't talk about her mental health or state of flames. Have Chrome and Gokudera check on those two things."

"I'll take her to Chrome first," Mukuro nodded before holding my hand and dragging me out.

"What is going on?" I demanded, _again_. "Why did Ryohei blame you for all the injured people in medical wing? Why did you blame it on Tsuna? Why is no one giving me answers?"

"Your passport," Mukuro refused to make eye contact. "The name in it. I saw it. It said 'Rokudo Elena'. Why?"

I blinked, confused as to why the fuck we were talking about my passport. "Yes, my fucking name is 'Elena Rokudo'. What else will it be?"

" _Why_?"

"I don't have a last name so obviously I'll take my elder brother's."

Mukuro glanced at me with a flicker of joy. But it quickly disappeared.

"You have always given me that title and the love that comes with it. Unfortunately, I have never been able to do my part and protect you as an older brother should... Elena, the darkness this world has to offer... _Elena_ , you need to understand that all I want for you is…" Mukuro hesitated before he spoke. This was the most somber I had ever seen him. "I will have to leave. _For good_. After what I have done, I think I am no longer welcome here. I don't have a place among these Elements, a place with our Sky, but I don't regret what I did. I need you to promise me that you'll take care of yourself–"

" _Wha_ t?" I hissed and narrowed my eyes. "I don't give a fuck if you personally put all those people in the medical wing. Hell, I don't care if you would have killed them all. My place is by your side, _by my brother's side_. If you can't call these people your friends, this place your home, then neither can I. Those _you_ love are _my_ beloved, those _you_ hate are _my_ enemies."

"Your place is by," Mukuro clenched and unclenched his fists a couple times, "Vongola's side. The future Donna Vongola."

" _I_ decide whose side I will be on," I said sharply. "I would much rather follow you to the Doors of Death as a servant than be the Donna of the Vongola. I might love Tsuna and you equally, but, make no doubt, I am your little sister before I am his Storm."

Mukuro refused to speak anymore but he ruffled my hair with a gentleness I didn't think he was capable of.

We reached one of the training rooms in the Mist wing of the mansion (honestly, I felt like my feet were in fire from all the walking we did).

Chrome was practicing with the trident in her hand but her flames were coiled up like a spring. Tense, like a warrior in the midst of war.

Her eyes widened when she saw us. She approached us with lightning speed and slapped Mukuro. " _How could you?_ "

Mukuro looked up from the slap, unfazed. "Vongola ordered you to do a Psych Evaluation on Elena."

"Did _you_ have something to do with it?" Chrome turned to me sharply.

"What–" I couldn't hide my confusion. Chrome was not an aggressive person and certainly that aggression had never been directed at me.

"She didn't know," Mukuro said almost quickly. "I'll take my leave now."

I tried to grab Mukuro to stop him but he disappeared and I was left with air between my fingers. I turned to Chrome, searching for some kind of explanation in her face.

"What's going on, Chrome?"

"Where were you?" Chrome asked instead.

"I– uh, I was living and working at some slum outskirt area in Tokyo. I," I pinched my nose and exhaled, "I needed some alone time."

And I still fucking do.

"So you abandoned us." Chrome closed her eyes and counted till five before she opened it. "Of course he took that as an opportunity to do this. _I should've known._ "

"What did Mukuro do?" I demanded for what seemed like the thousandth time today.

"We thought you died months ago, Elena," Chrome said sharply. " _He faked your death_."

* * *

 _Step #something: Self-respect is greater than life._


	50. Tempesta's Temper

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#48. Tempesta's Temper**

"When he heard from Mukuro that you were killed by an assassin sent by some Vongola enemy. Boss had numbed away the pain and let his rage consume him. In the eyes of our Sky, _the Mafia that had stolen Elena from him did not deserve to exist_ ," Chrome said. "He swore that he would destroy every single enemy of the Famiglia, and make rivers of blood flow in the city of Sicily."

"How is that possible?" I asked, confused. My flames would have felt their Sky's inheritance of the Vongola Sin. "I know that he isn't Vongola Decimo yet. How can he command the Vongola like that? A heir has no right to start wars."

"Tsuna had tried to start the Inheritance Ceremony so that he could inherit the Vongola Famiglia and begin his warpath but Nono and Mr. Reborn had refused. They said he was blind with rage, beyond reason…" Chrome looked away. "So, Boss staged a coup and forced them to give up control of most of the Famiglia. Nono is still the current Don but he is mostly a figurehead."

"Tsuna staged a coup?!" My hands fell to my lap in shock. "Tsuna? _Did Xanxus crawl into his skin or something?_ "

"Elena, Xanxus is a dim candle next to the rage of our wrathful Sky," Chrome said. "The Vongola is at war with _four_ Famiglias–- Macchina, Gospella, Pesca and Esther but it won't last for long. It is just a matter of time before he has their bosses' heads' on sticks. After all, he did that to the last four Famiglias he fought."

"Impossible," I said, closing my hands into fists.

"Boss has lost his capacity for compassion and kindness. His morality died with you, Elena," Chrome was looking right into my eyes as she spoke. "He no longer treats us, his Guardians, like siblings. Our worth to him is only as generals. He even tricked Dino and Enma into fighting his enemies for him. Boss isn't even Don yet but he has reached Secondo's infamy in the Mafia. The Mafia is burning under his Wrath, Elena, all because of you and Mukuro."

My heart beat rapidly as what was happening sunk in. I was usually more compassionate to the plight of mafioso but something in me couldn't feel sympathetic towards these Famiglias... _Oh_.

"Tell me if I'm wrong but the Machina forcefully fuses people with machines to create cyborgs, and the Gospella have been killing civilians, right? Also, the Pesca and the Esther mostly contains surviving members of the Estreneo, right?"

I had heard rumors of these Famiglias when I was in the Venetian school.

"You're right but that doesn't matter," Chrome sighed, rubbing her temples. "Enough of that. Let's continue your Psych Evaluation–"

"No," I said, "I'm not in the mood for this nonsense. I want to see my brother."

"Elena, now is not the time to kick hornets' nests," Chrome said. "Boss is _furious_ with Mukuro. Can't you feel it in your Flames? Stop the wars before you even try to prevent his punishment–"

"Punishment?!" I asked, beyond shocked. " _Why_?"

"By faking your death, he betrayed the Vongola," Chrome said.

I could sense Tsuna's fury in our bonds but I _felt_ my brother's pain.

"I knew that there was no such as thing as justice in the Mafia but I didn't know that it was so corrupted and inverted that protection of a sister is considered to be betrayal," I said angrily. I couldn't stop the single tear that fell down my cheek. "Mukuro has only known suffering. He was tortured by his own family. He was cut and stitch like rags _by his own blood_. But look at him! _He is an exemplary brother_. He sets the standard of familial devotion and love. There is no sister in this world who is as lucky and fortunate as me. And you are asking me to quietly tolerate my faultless brother's unfair treatment?"

"Elena, you don't understand–"

"Even you have turned on my brother, Chrome?" I asked, hurt. But I quickly became angry. "I need to see my brother."

I exited her chambers and started frantically looking for Mukuro in the Mist Wing. I finally saw him in the hallway with a light bag.

"Mukuro," I called out as I sped up to him.

He turned to me, looking slightly worried at my unkempt appearance, "Elena, did someone hurt you?"

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"A Vendice fugitive is not welcome in the grandest halls of the Mafia," Mukuro stated simply.

"You are not a Vendicare fugitive," I said angrily. "The Vendice let you leave because of your honorable service against Daemon Spade. If a diamond is dipped in black dye, the diamond doesn't turn into coal, Mukuro. The Estreneo forced you into darkness and the Vendice kept you there but through your own actions you have proved your worth. The title of Vongola Mist Guardian belongs only to Tsuna's strongest Mist and you are one of them. You have the right to live here just as much as any other Guardian."

"I betrayed the Vongola, Elena," Mukuro sighed, trying to mask his pain with irritation, "Kufufufu. Stop acting like a fool, Elena. This is very simple. I faked the death of their future Donna and doomed the Vongola to war and chaos. Now let me leave before they send me back to the Vendicare."

"Send you back to the Vendicare?" My body shook with rage. " _How dare they even entertain such a thought!_ "

"Elena, calm yourself," Mukuro ordered before his tone softened. "The Vendice trusted me under Tsuna's care. He has every right to return me. After all, I stole the most precious thing to him. Let me leave."

Chrome appeared, finally finding me. "Elena, let him leave. He has no place here–"

I felt the slight tremble in Mukuro's flames. He was hurt from Chrome's words.

I grabbed Mukuro's hand tightly. "Let's go! Let's confront this arrogant Don who thinks he can toss away his own into Hell! I will not tolerate a moment of your humiliation–"

"Elena, you don't understand–" Chrome tried to break away my hold on Mukuro.

"I might not understand Mafia politics but I do understand Flames. How is an Element supposed to survive without the love and acceptance of his own?" I demanded angrily. I shouted the last sentence. "What grave sin has my brother committed to be rejected by his own Sky?"

"Elena, control your temper–"

"And watch my brother suffer? I am a _Storm_ , Chrome. Destruction, not control, is my very nature, and I am here to destroy all of my brother's pain. If Sawada Tsunayoshi dares to put my brother back to the Vendicare, _I will cut off his head_. Let's go, Mukuro!"

Mukuro and Chrome were shell-shocked at my declaration. Chrome followed behind us as I dragged a stunned Mukuro with me.

I followed my Flames, letting them direct me towards my Sky.

"He's in a meeting–"

The doors slammed open thunderously and everyone jumped in their seat slightly. Tsuna looked up at me and seemed to immediately fall under some spell. Reborn and the rest of the Guardians were present too in this sham of a meeting.

I walked in, pulling Mukuro with me. Chrome closed the door softly.

"I tried to stop her but she–" Chrome started but I raised my hand.

"Be quiet," I ordered. "Nobody expects a Mist to stop a havoc-bringing Storm."

"Elena," Yamamoto stood up, "You are a civilian. You have no place in a war council."

"Then why are the Mists not present in such an important meeting, Vongola Rain?" I asked.

"Chrome was busy taking your Psych Evaluation," Yamamoto said.

"And what about Mukuro?" I demanded, my hold on his wrist still tight. "Either one of two things will happen: my brother will gain back _his_ respect or I will cut off your Don's head."

All of the Guardians stood up from their seats. They were openly glaring at me for the threat at their Sky. Tsuna and Reborn stayed seated, both of them unfazed.

"There's going to be a ball in your honor tomorrow," Gokudera said angrily, "Go prepare for that and leave Mukuro's matter to us–"

" _My honor_?" I demanded. "A sister's honor is tied to her older brother's, Vongola Storm. And, the Vongola has only humiliated my brother. My brother has served the Vongola just as much as you have. _Why is he being the one who is forced to leave?_ "

"Mukuro is a traitor," Hibari said simply. "He faked his future Donna's death and made us believe that the Vongola line would end with Sawada. He ignited the great war in which the Vongola is in. He had planned the destruction of the Vongola all along. He used your love for him and– "

"Be quiet, Vongola Cloud. One more word against my brother and I will cut off your tongue myself," I pointed my finger at Hibari in warning. "Mukuro is not a traitor, he is a _brother_. Every brother has a right to do what he believes is best for his sister. Does my own brother not have the right to protect me from spending the rest of my life with a killer and thief?"

Tsuna was snapped out of his faze.

Chrome's tone was bitter as she spoke, "Is that what you think of our Sky, Elena? _A killer and thief?_ "

"Just the way someone who manages a farm is called a farmer, who keeps cows is called a cow herder, you, who has taken lives and fortunes, will be called a killer and thief," I said haughtily. "This is not my opinion. It is the truth."

"Elena, don't forget that this brother you're so proud of is the worst killer amongst us all," Gokudera angrily pointed his finger at me. "He was an Estreneo prisoner– the worst even among the Mafia."

"But what about _me_?" Elena laid her hand on her chest. "I am no thief or killer. The death of Daemon Spade should not even be brought up. Self-defense is not synonymous to murder–"

"You have so much arrogance on your own _purity_ ," Ryohei almost spit out the last word, "but why? Someone as arrogant, selfish and defiant as you could never hold a candle to my sister."

"I didn't give you the permission to interrupt me," I said sharply. "What if I am arrogant, selfish and defiant? That doesn't change the fact that my hands are untainted by blood. I am untouched by darkness. Just the way you, Vongola Sun, trick and lie to your sister to protect her from the darkness of this world, my brother tricked and lied to protect his sister. Both of you have tricked and lied so why is my brother the one who is leaving? Why is he the one being punished?"

"It's not the same thing–!" Ryohei yelled.

"Yes, it's not the same thing!" I yelled back before I quietened down. " _Don't raise your voice at me_. What is the worst that could happen to your sister if she walks into this world, if she knows the truth? She'll just know that her brother is a killer. _What about me_? I am destined to be the future Donna Vongola. My _children_ are destined to be _killers_. My entire life and the lives of those I love are promised only death and destruction. Does my older brother have no right to protect me from such a destiny?"

"Tenth gave you a choice, Elena–" Gokudera reminded me sharply.

"And I chose Tsuna, I chose this destiny," I said sternly. I made direct eye-contact with Tsuna as I spoke. "My heart belongs to my Sky and it will be his till the day I die. I will always chose a life of death and destruction with him over a peaceful life without him. But, this is not something my brother wished for me. Just because I am willing to consume poison as if it is nectar doesn't take away my older brother's right to throw it away from my hands."

"Do you have any idea what his actions have–" Gokudera growled out.

"Not his actions," Tsuna finally spoke, "but _mine_ have brought destruction."

" _Precisely_ ," I said. "So why should my brother be the one to be punished? Why should he have to be the one to leave his Sky's side and lose his Family's loyalty? Why is he the one being threatened? Why should he suffer in a toxic water prison when he, as Vongola Mist, only deserves the most precious luxuries the Vongola has to offer? _Why are you not the one being punished, Tsuna?_ "

Every one of Tsuna's Guardians burst into anger.

"That temper of yours, insect, will be your death," Hibari said sharply.

"Don't you think before you speak? I have never met someone so shameless and arrogant" Ryohei demanded.

"Elena, you have crossed so many lines," Yamamoto growled.

"Tenth has given you all the luxuries of all the world and it is still not enough, you gold-digger?" Gokudera yelled.

"Elena, your words are like poison," Chrome said.

" _Elena_ ," Mukuro pulled me closer warningly and whispered into my ears, " _Sawada cannot be judged or punished by anyone. When you were gone, he defeated the Vendice himself. Control yourself before he decides that you will be punished too. Even I cannot protect you against all of them_ –"

"Quiet," Tsuna's eyes glowed amber and all of his Guardians went still.

"Your men think I'm an arrogant gold-digger who doesn't know her place, Tsuna," I said, glaring at him. "So I should be punished for my insolence, right? Whatever punishment you decide for Mukuro I will take it instead. By Vendice law, a relative can take a prisoner's place. Go ahead and toss me into a water prison. But I will not tolerate a moment longer of my brother's suffering."

I took a step towards Tsuna challengingly.

"Let me make myself very clear: I will not tolerate one word against Elena," Tsuna informed his Guardians before he turned to me. He walked towards me as he spoke firmly. "Elena, I never planned to let Mukuro leave, much less toss him back into the Vendicare. He is _my_ Mist and a Sky never gives up what is _his_. Yes, I was furious with him.. But I'm mostly furiously with myself. _The Vongola will always be his Famiglia and he will always be mine_." Tsuna gazed at Mukuro as he said the last few words but turned back to me. "Does my answer satisfy you, Elena?"

I nodded and finally let go of the death grip I had on Mukuro's hand.

"Tsuna, isn't it time to end all these wars?" Yamamoto asked. I frowned at his question.

Tsuna thoughtfully nodded as he studied me. He hesitated before he spoke. "Arrange a meeting with all my allies and Guardians tomorrow. I'll announce it then. I will also step down and return control back to Nono. Time for us to head back to Namimori."

My frown deepened but every thought left me when Tsuna's gaze shifted into something completely different. Tsuna's control over his cool composure completely snapped and his eyes burned with _need_ and _craze_. He grabbed my hand and my Storm flames brightly sizzled as his Flames wrapped mine completely in dominance.

"I need to talk to you _privately_ ," Tsuna growled before he pulled me out of the meeting room.

Tsuna pushed me into an empty room and slammed the door shut before he pressed me against a wall. His lips crashed into mine and he grabbed my hair to deepen the kiss. I wouldn't be able to describe the kiss even if I tried. This kiss promised darkness, eclipses, wars and–

Tsuna broke the kiss apart. He took a few shallow breaths as he studied me. His eyes glowed like burning stars in the dark room.

He bent down and I closed my eyes slightly, thinking that he was about to kiss me again, but instead he slammed open the door next to me and walked out.

* * *

Step #whatever: Even if it costs your life, protect your loved one's' honor.


	51. Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#49. Gonna Set Your Flag on Fire**

"These are your chambers," Gokudera said as we walked into a room as freaking big as a baseball field. He smirked at my reaction. "Close your mouth, Elena, or flies will get in."

Tsuna had disappeared since the kiss (there was no way I was such a bad kisser, right? That a _Mafia Don_ would avoid me because of it?) and Mukuro had immediately left for a mission so Gokudera was left with the responsibility of guiding me around.

The room was decorated in splendours of red and gold. I was still dressed in my work clothes, stinking like raw fish, and I felt like I was sticking out like a sore thumb.

My confidence tanked.

Someone like me shouldn't even have the right to look at such a room with my own two eyes.

"All Vongola Donnas have lived in this room before their marriage," Gokudera informed me as I gazed at the eight portraits that hung on the wall facing the bed. "Since all of them have been Storms so far, the Vongola made a permanent chamber for future Donnas in the Storm Wing."

"All of them were Storms?" I asked, astounded. None of the women in the portraits were otherworldly beauties but I wouldn't have dared to make eye contact with them if they were alive. Dressed in red, covered in gold jewelleries, weapons on hands, lioness at feet… all the external glamour could not hold a candle to the fierceness in their eyes.

I felt incredibly small.

"Skies almost always marry Storms," Gokudera said simply, like he was stating the most obvious fact in the world.

"Where's Ottavo's husband's portrait?" I asked.

"Ottavo ascended the throne when she was married so her husband never lived in this chamber," Gokudera answered before he turned to the six maids standing at the entrance of my room with their heads bowed down. "Elena, you will under their care. If you need anything, let them know. Since you arrived within such short notice we were only able to get you six maids but I'll make sure that more are added soon. These maids are bounded by Omerta so you can trust them. If they betray us, they will die."

I took a step back, immensely intimidated, and shook my head, "I don't need maids."

Gokudera studied me carefully before he spoke to the maids, "Leave us for now."

The maids immediately bowed and walked out, giving us privacy.

"You were right, Gokudera," I said, looking down at my feet, "I'm not worthy of being a Donna. I am in over my head. All of this feels wrong–"

I didn't want to sound this _weak_ in front of someone else but– but what was I supposed to say?

"Whether you like it or not, you'll be the future Donna of the Vongola Famiglia," Gokudera said firmly. "Without you, the Vongola will never have legitimate heirs to inherit the throne. I don't know why you're being so dramatic. You're a gold-digger and look.." Gokudera spread his hands around at the room "The wealth of the world is at your feet."

I rolled my hands into fist and looked up to glared at him, "Do you truly think that I love Tsuna because of his future inheritance? Do you think this fancy room filled with maids or a house made of mud would make any difference to me as long as Tsuna would be my side? Then, surely you're with Yamamoto because one day he will be a better hitman than Reborn. Did you stop loving him when he was paralysed waist down?"

Anger flashed in Gokudera's eyes, "How dare you question my feelings for–"

"We are both Storms," I said sharply. "We both know the value of our feelings and of eachother's. You should understand me more than Tsuna and Mukuro combined, Gokudera. After all, _you_ are the Storm Guardian and I am a smaller Storm under your wing. I am not your enemy, Vongola Storm. My flames have taken refuge at your feet."

"You're right," Gokudera sighed, massaging his temples. "We might as well start getting along. I never doubted your feelings or loyalty towards Tenth. I know that even if we, his Guardians, turn our backs on his, you will be by his side. You're just so… irritating. I have never met someone so irritating in my life."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my hands, "Yeah, I get that a lot." My heart sunk slightly and I felt something inside me shifting. "I might love Tsuna but I definitely don't have the grace or self-control of a Queen. Like you said, _I'm the most irritating person in the world_. I wish Tsuna had fallen in love and claimed someone like Kyoko. My heart would've been broken but at least the Vongola would get a suitable Donna. " I looked up at Gokudera helplessly.

"We're stuck with you so how about you start acting like one," Gokudera said but then it changed into something incredibly serious. I was a little surprised. I wasn't used to him taking me seriously. _Ever_. "I didn't bring you here to play your little tour guide. I am here to talk to you about the wars the Vongola is in."

"I know. I know," I looked away, annoyed, " _Everything_ is my fault. If I didn't exist the wars would never happen–"

"That's not what I'm here to talk about," Gokudera interrupted me.

I focused my gaze at him, "Look, didn't Tsuna say that he was going to end the wars? What more do you want–"

"I don't want the wars to end," Gokudera declared. "That Yamamoto should have kept his mouth shut instead of suggesting that to Tenth."

His announcement stunned me to silence for a good minute. "Well, excuse me, but from what I recall, my big brother was getting a lot of shit for these very wars _from you._ "

"I was angry at him for breaking Tenth's heart," Gokudera said, his hands balled into fists for a second before they relaxed, "but I cannot deny the good that it brought."

"What good can war bring?" I asked.

" _Justice_ ," Gokudera said. "Even at his worst, Tenth's Wrath is _just_. He only went to war with monsters such as human experimenters and traffickers. Tenth swore to change the Mafia, to strip the Vongola back to its vigilante core. These wars are his steps towards this change. What does it show if he abandons his plan before he even starts it?"

For the first time in months, I smiled.

"What's so funny?" Gokudera mood soured.

"Just thinking that Tsuna couldn't have chosen a better right-hand," I stood up, my smile never falling. "You know his Dying Will better than he himself does. My Sky will never lose his way as long as you are by his side, Hayato."

Gokudera looked bashful for a second before he forced himself into a scowl. "Tch. That's not the point, dumbass."

"I heard that he's gonna declare the end of the wars tomorrow to his allies," I said. "You need to inform him about your views before that meeting. That's your duty as his right-hand man."

"If it was that easy," Gokudera said, annoyed. "Less than twenty-fours ago, Tenth still thought you were dead. He's still… _unstable_."

"Are you scared of him?" I asked worriedly.

" _What_?" Gokudera looked up at me with surprise. "Yes– I mean, _no_. Tenth would never hurt a hair on my body, if that's what you're thinking. But I don't think he's mentally in a place that he'd accept his authority being questioned."

"Why? Has Tsuna fallen so low? Only incompetent, cowardly leaders get angry if their authority is questioned," I said angily. "To question authority is bravery and to let your authority be questioned is strength."

Gokudera massaged his temples. "Tenth is neither incompetent nor cowardly. He's just… _broken_. You're forgetting your importance in his life. You are his first Element and his first friend. There is no one in this world he loves as much as he loves you. And, he thought you died, Elena. He staged a coup against the most powerful man in the Mafia and went to war with criminal lords because of you."

Guilt stabbed at me.

"What would you like me to do?" I asked.

"Act like a Donna for once in your life," Gokudera said. "Convince Tenth to continue the wars. He doesn't know how to refuse you."

"You make me sound like some Mary Sue," I said honestly.

"You wish," Gokudera snorted. "You smell like raw fish and you're still dressed as a waitress. You should get changed and put on some perfume if you're gonna seduce Tenth into continuing the wars."

"Now you make me sound like an evil seductress," I said, glaring at him playfully.

"If the shoe fits–"

I smacked his arm, but then I grabbed it.

"Gokudera, I cannot take your place," I said seriously. "I am neither smart nor well-informed enough to help him make such decisions. You will have to be one to talk to him."

"Elena, you don't understand–" Gokudera said, irritated.

"I understand our roles," I said. "You are the Chief Element. Your place is superior to all of Tsuna's Guardians. Your job is to guide his Dying Will."

"Why is everything such a drama with you–"

"This situation is my fault," I said. "I promise you that I will fix it. Now, leave. I have to think."

"Tch," Gokudera said, "you're not even a Donna but you've started ordering me around."

"Stop saying foolish things," I chided Gokudera. "You are the superior Storm and my Flames have taken refuge at your feet. How can I order you?"

"Save– save your flattery, idiot" Gokudera spluttered before quickly leaving in embarrassment.

* * *

I walked into Tsuna's study and closed the door shut. The moment I saw him all dressed up in his suit my heart started hammering in my chest. God, suits were to women what lingerie was to men.

Tsuna looked up from his papers and I gulped. I should've taken Gokudera's suggest of changing and putting on some perfume.

' _Don't you want to be bent over his desk and fucked hard?_ ' I nearly choked in my saliva thanks to my perverted Storm flames.

He stared at me like I was a ghost.

"I'm not that pale," I snorted. "I've got a good tan from all the sushi deliveries I did so stop looking at me like I'm a ghost."

Tsuna coughed in embarrassment and nodded. "Please, um, take a seat, Elena."

I did as he said and looked at him pointedly. "I am here to demand something from you."

"I'm sure the maids would be able to–" He suddenly seemed to be in a haste to get rid off me.

"No, they aren't some service or object the maids can give me," I looked away, feeling a little hurt. "It's something that only you can give."

Tsuna studied me seriously, "What do you need from me, Elena?"

"You promised me everything except mercy, do you remember that?" I asked. "You can't refuse my request."

Tsuna straightened his back and nodded, pulling out a checkbook and pen from his drawer. "What do you have in mind?"

Anger boiled up in me at the sight of the checkbook. He thought I was here to demand money like some gold-digger– I pushed the thought down.

"I want you to go and beg to your Guardians for forgiveness," I ordered. "You have treated them more as generals than siblings. It doesn't suit a Sky to abuse his power like that. Beg for their forgiveness until your Hyper Intuition tells you that they have truly forgiven you. Start with Gokudera and ask for his forgiveness tonight. By acting like an ass, you have even blocked your Chief Element's guidance. It is a sign of a leader's cowardice and incompetence when his own men are scared to correct him"

Tsuna's expression turned unreadable and it made me a little nervous. His hand reached out to me. "You're so _sexy–_ " I couldn't make out the last word he said because Tsuna pulled away his hand and violently coughed "I mean, temperamental."

I frowned, feeling hurt.

"I mean it's true, but if that's all you think of me," I said, looking away. "I am the one who left everyone. If anyone needs to be punished, it should be me."

I looked back at Tsuna and he looked a little horrified, the first real emotion I saw in him since I came back. "I hope I die before the very thought of punishing you ever crosses my mind."

' _Don't say that_ ,' my flames whispered to me, ' _because we would really like to be punished in bed, my Sky._ '

My face went bright red. How– how can a pure woman like me–- have –- have such _shameless_ Flames! Thank God Tsuna couldn't hear my Flames! Else, I would have died from embarrassment.

"I, uh, am very tired," I stood up quickly and turned my back on him, hoping he didn't notice my tomato-red expression. I waved my hand. "Just go and talk to Gokudera before the meeting without being all intimidating and mean. That's all. Okay. _Bye_."

I bolted out of that room like my life depended on it. I didn't want to take any chances. What if my thirsty Flames decided to get bolder and did something completely shameless!

* * *

I stared at the doors of the meeting room apprehensively.

The meeting with the Guardians and Vongola allies should be over soon. I hoped that Tsuna listened to Gokudera–

The doors opened and everyone started walking out. There was no tension in the air and Tsuna was deep in conversation with Dino. All the Guardians seemed relaxed and the Allies looked pleased.

My eyes didn't leave Tsuna until Byakuran approached me with a mischievous smile. Oh, right. The asshole was now a Vongola core-ally. "I am pleased to see you are alive. Don Vongola will be much more tolerable."

"I am not pleased to see you," I said simply.

"I have some good news for you," Byakuran grinned.

"What good can possibly come out of you?" I asked. I felt Tsuna glance at us before going back to his conversation with Dino.

"Tsk. Tsk," Byakuran shook his head playfully. "So mannerless."

I rolled my eyes, "Now, if you excuse me, my murderer–"

Byakuran grabbed my arm before I could walk away and whispered into my ears, "I have declared war with the Carcassa."

I looked up at him in surprise.

"Please follow me to the gardens," Tsuna announced. "We have a buffet prepared for you all."

"Let's have lunch together then," Byakuran told me mischievously and I nodded.

There were too many people for everyone to fit into one table so there were plenty of smaller tables scattered around in the garden.

Byakuran and I sat in one far away corner with our food before I finally spoke. "Why are you telling me this?"

He leaned close to me and I leaned in closer.

"I have heard what the Carcassa heir did to you," Byakuran said as he slurped his soup. "Kidnapped you and then tried to sell you off to a brothel. I just thought you'd be interested in knowing. I am honestly surprised that your Sky didn't declare war with them as soon as it happened."

I tried not to show how the last sentence stabbed my heart. "Why are you going to war with them?"

"Well, since Sawada has started this trend of declaring wars with the worst of the Mafia I thought I'd join in," Byakuran shrugged his shoulders and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not stupid, Byakuran," I said. "You don't do anything without an ulterior motive in mind. Don't expect me to believe that you declared war with the Carcassa because it's some fashion trend."

"You got me there, future Queen," Byakuran said, amused. "The Carcassa is one of my business rivals."

I reached for my arrows. "You're into human trafficking–"

"Prostitution," Byakuran said quickly. "Very, very consensual. Neither my girls nor my boys have been kidnapped and raped. They _chose_ to sell their bodies and I give them the best customers. I even give them the best health insurance, believe me. The Carcassa, on the other hand, have better business because they have a huge amount of Storms, all kidnapped I assure you."

"I want to confirm that your business is," my face went a little red, "consensual."

"Your lover himself confirmed that, but you are free to visit my brothels," Byakuran smiled.

My face went redder at the word 'lover'. "What do you plan to do the Carcassa?"

"Annihilate them," Byakuran said simply before his grin grew wider. "But I'm not against the idea of playing with my food… I know how vengeful Storms can be. If _you_ have any ideas, I will be happy to execute them."

"That's very nice of you to offer," I felt confused before my eyes narrowed. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Does no good deed go unpunished?" Byakuran laughed. He glanced behind me and I turned around to see Tsuna staring at us blankly. "Let's say that I'm playing a little game."

"What kind of game?" I turned back to Byakuran.

"The one that will get you laid, my ass kicked and my rival destroyed without any personal loss to me," Byakuran laughed.

"Get me laid?" I spluttered. "Byakuran, I am not having sex with you. Like ever–"

Byakuran snorted. "I have absolutely no interest in a Storm who is as heavily claimed as you. Plus, you are my ally's future wife. You might as well be my sister."

"Then what do you mean by–"

"All in good time. You'll thank me later," Byakuran said dismissively. "Now do you want discuss about the Carcassa or not?"

I nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

Byakuran and I were lost in conversation for hours. He discussed different strategies with me and I gave input on how it could be made more humiliating for the Carcassa. Something was telling me that he was just humoring me and that he had a completely different goal in mind.

Byakuran kept glancing at Tsuna when we talked and it was clear that Tsuna had eyes on us for most of the afternoon.

The sun was starting to set when Tsuna approached us with his hands behind his back like he was restraining himself from something. He looked so handsome and regal in his suit and he was so close and oh my gosh–

"The guests have all left, Byakuran," Tsuna said politely.

"I am so sorry," Byakuran stood up and broke into a sinister little smile. "Elena is so _charming_ that I completely lost track of time and surroundings."

"I'll walk you out–" Tsuna said.

"I'll do it," I said quickly. I still had so many things to discuss with Byakuran.

"There's no need," Byakuran smile grew wider. "I'm pretty familiar with this place."

I frowned. "Okay, then. You have my number. Please call me as soon as possible."

Byakuran grinned, like I had just jumped into his trap.

"How about I give you a better offer, Elena?" Byakuran stared at Tsuna with a smirk as he spoke. "Move into my mansion. Help me plan. I am sure it will bring you great joy."

He was right. Plotting the destruction of the Carcassa would bring me a lot of satisfaction. I could exact my revenge better if I was right there with Byakuran in his War Council.

Tsuna went rigid.

"Okay," I agreed without hesitation. "I just have a few things with me. Let me go grab them and then I can leave with you today."

Before I could walk away, Tsuna grabbed me tightly. "You are not going anywhere."

"I didn't ask for your permission– " I said.

"Don't you know what a grave insult it is take an Element from a Sky?" Tsuna said with barely concealed anger directed at Byakuran. "Are you declaring war on the Vongola?

"Tsuna-kun, forgive me," Byakuran pretended to look apologetic, "I think you're misunderstanding the situation. As I announced in the meeting, I will be declaring war on the Carcassa. I simply thought Elena would be interested in their destruction after what their heir did to her. That's why I'm inviting her to live with me so that she can help me plan how to humiliate them. My purpose was not to insult you."

"Elena is my Storm and she will go nowhere with the man who murdered her," Tsuna ordered.

"Astounding," Byakuran said, his smirk widening. "It's truly astounding that the strongest Sky in the Mafia has forgotten the nature of Storms. Elena is a Storm. To act against cruelty and demand justice is her very nature. That's why Storms are called their Sky's vengeance. Did you think that she would quietly swallow the humiliation she faced in the hands of the Carcassa? She wishes to come with me because she doesn't think her own Sky can give her any kind of justice and protection. It's a real shame she has been permanently claimed. Poor thing is stuck with whatever she–"

Tsuna's eyes glowed orange, and his hands balled into fists. "It's best if you leave."

"Yes, I believe I have outstayed my welcome," Byakuran said before he turned to me. "Elena, don't let mafia politics think you're unwelcome. As a woman, you have the right to revenge. And, as someone who owes you the life of my Famiglia, I will be happy to give you that right."

Byakuran was about to walk out when Tsuna spoke, "The Vongola will be declaring war on the Carcassa. There's no need for your Famiglia to get involved."

Byakuran turned around and smirked, "As you wish, Don Vongola." Then he walked away.

' _Let's say that I'm playing a little game._ '

' _The one that will get...my rival destroyed without any personal loss to me._ '

Oh!

"Tsuna," I turned to him, immediately feeling guilty, "he played you for a sucker! He provoked you into fighting his enemy for him! And he used me! You don't need to fight the Carcassa–"

"Do you know when I fell in love with you?" Tsuna asked and I choked on my saliva.

I opened and closed my mouth like a gaping fish, wondering where this came from.

"When you exacted revenge on my bullies," Tsuna's gaze burned into me. "No one had ever stood up for Dame-Tsuna. Not even my mom. Yamamoto, Onii-san and Hibari knew about my bullying but they never did anything about it. Sure, they are my Guardians now but they never stood up for me when I was a useless nobody. I had to prove my worth to them but you–" He tucked a strand of my hair back. "I never had to prove myself to you. You saw worth in me when I had none. You protected me when no one thought I was worth protecting."

I knew I was red as a tomato. I tried to speak but all I made was animal sounds. "I– uh– I– do– what– I–"

"I'm sorry," Tsuna said. "I was so...I was so self-occupied with your return that I completely forgot about what the Carcassa did to you. I knew that Byakuran wants to use the Vongola to get rid off the Carcassa but he helped me remember what's truly important to me. The Carcassa will be erased by your Sky's hands, Elena. I promise you that. Only I have the right to protect you and kill those who have even imagined harming you."

"You know," I said, giving him a half-hearted glare before looking down at me feet, "you make me look like some pathetic boy-crazy fool. One word from you and I'm putty in your hands. You should be cursed for making someone as badass me look so weak."

Tsuna's hands were all over me as he bent me down to kiss me senseless. I was panting hard as we broke the kiss apart but then the look in his eyes froze me in my place.

It was the same craze and need I saw yesterday but it wasn't restrained anymore. My Flames immediately submitted to his and I could feel his Flames hum with pleasure at it.

His Flames were different. They were _hungry_ and _consuming_. He pressed his forehead against mine and he gazed into my eyes. His stare was so intense that I couldn't look at him or away from him. "You are mine and I own you."

The pleasure my Flames felt at his words crashed into me. My heart started beating incredibly fast and I felt like I was just injected with all the drugs in the world.

"Yes," I spoke meekly and nodded.

"Brave, fiery, loyal," Tsuna kissed my jawline as he said each word, "and _all mine_."

I closed my eyes, letting myself get lost in the sensations– The bloody stuffed cow appeared in my vision, and I immediately pulled away, pushing Tsuna slightly.

I self-consciously withdrew into myself. I was no longer on Flame Suppressants so– I visibly flinched at the memories involving Daemon Spade.

All of my repressed emotions hit me like a whiplash and I suddenly felt incredibly weak.

My Flames burned from the emotional pain. I studied my shaking hands weakly, practically bleeding vulnerability.

I felt crippled by my sudden helpless state. I had never felt more alone–

Tsuna pulled me closer.

"You left me because you were in blinding pain, but you forgot that you are mine and everything that is yours is mine, Elena, especially your pain. I'm not going to leave your side until," he gently grabbed my shaking hands with one of his hands, "you have healed from your past."

"It's nothing," I said, trying to repress my emotions. "Don't worry about it. You have all these wars that are already happening because of me–"

"I'll return the Vongola back to Nono under the condition that he continues the wars with the four Famiglia and adds Carcassa to the list. Reborn, Dad and Xanxus will be there to help him so it'll be fine," Tsuna said quickly, his hand running through my hair in comfort. "I need to take care of the most important person in my life first."

I rubbed my nervous, shaking Flames against his crotch to arouse and distract him. "Come on, _Master_ , you don't need to make sacrifices for me. Let's just forget this and you can dominate your Storm all you wish–"

"And I will," Tsuna said, his voice a little hoarse with arousal, before he gently pushed my Flames away. "But you're not in right state of mind right now. My Flames need to heal your heart and comfort your mind before they take your body."

I grabbed his shirt. "Let's just forget it–"

"Pain doesn't go away unless you deal with it," Tsuna said, lifting me up bridal style with ease, "and you're under extreme pain."

His Flames were not burning with passion against mine anymore. They wrapped around my Storm Flames, cocooning around my soul like a warm blanket in a wintry night. I couldn't help but sigh with slight relief.

"It's– not something that can go away with just once chat," I said quickly. "There are more important things–"

"I know it'll take months for you to recover and I will be by your side every moment," Tsuna assured me as he carried me towards the Lightning Wing. "Also, there is nothing more important to me than you, and there never will be."

"It's a little odd that you turned from ruthless mafia boss to mother-hen caretaker in just a few seconds," I hid my face against his shoulder in embarrassment. "Where's that sexy bad boy reputation you garnered for yourself?"

"You think my bad boy image is sexy?" Tsuna chuckled and I felt his chest vibrate. One of his hands lightly squeezed my ass before smacking it, and I had to bite my lips from giving out a happy, girly shriek. "I'll save that for when you're better. I promise you I'll _take_ you in every way possible and you'll feel completely dominated."

My head went to override at that and I wanted Tsuna to put me down so the Earth could swallow me whole. I also prayed that Tsuna didn't realise how much I desired what he just promised.

Tsuna walked into a Lightning Chamber and dropped me.

I bounced in the bed for a few seconds before the three small bodies swarmed me. Tsuna sat next to me, watching the scene in amusement

"Dame Elena-nee!" Lambo shrieked into my ears as he grabbed my head like a ball.

"Bad Lambo," I-pin tried to pull Lambo off. "Elena-nee will go deaf."

"Hey, Elena-nee," Futa tugged my pant shyly trying to get my attention.

I noticed a small teal-haired boy sitting at the other corner of the bed with a blank expression in his face. So Fran had finally arrived in the story.

I grabbed Fran and pulled him into the group, laughing. "What's up, twerp? I am your teacher Mukuro's baby sister. That makes me your big sis."

"I could never be related to someone as ugly as you," Fran said, and I fake-glared at him. "I feel like I saw you somewhere."

"Yup," I said, wincing as Lambo shrieked into my ears about candy, "once, when you were pretty small. At the Namimori Airport."

I laid against the headboard, resting my back on pillows, and Tsuna sat next to me with his arm around my shoulders. Lambo immediately jumped into my lap while the other three surrounded me. Fran was a little further so I pulled him in and set him on Tsuna's lap.

My protective Storm Flames hummed in joy as I felt the Flames of all my children within reach. They immediately loved Fran as soon as I saw him. I would be lying if I said I loved Tsuna or Mukuro the most in the world.

"So, what did I miss?" I asked the kids, and they jumped right in with information.

"Lambo licked a swing," I-pin said.

"It was a dare!" Lambo yelled.

"He thought it would be candy-flavored since it was colorful," Fuuta shook his head slightly. "I said 'no' so he took it as a challenge for some reason."

"He had diarrhea afterwards," Fran quipped in. "Made the school bathrooms all stinky."

"Hey!" Lambo shrieked.

I laughed, feeling lighter than I had in a long time.

* * *

 _The more I live, the more confused I get. What's the point of all these steps?_


	52. My First Child

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#50. My First Child**

Tsuna had annihilated the Carcassa Famiglia and returned the control of the Vongola back to Nono under the condition that he could continue the wars with the remaining four Famiglias.

It had been a few months since then.

READ THAT TOP SENTENCE AGAIN.

IT'S BEEN MONTHS SINCE THE INCIDENTS IN THE LAST CHAPTER.

My readers, I have not lost my swag quite yet and I sure as fuck am not going to narrate every detail that happened in the last few months for your convenience….

But things have been good.

Tsuna placed the breakfast tray on my lap and kissed my forehead softly. I almost giggled at the sight of the future king of the Mafia in Maman's cute 'kiss the chef' apron. "Good morning."

"You are like so totally cheesy," I said, rolling my eyes. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before I shoved food into my mouth.

We were living in the Namimori house because Tsuna wanted me to be around our children.

"I need to help Lambo find his homework," Tsuna sighed. "I'll be right back."

"I helped him yesterday so I know he did it this time," I said.

Tsuna had temporarily given up all Mafia responsibilities to focus on me. Reborn couldn't even manage to drag him away from me for training ("Once I become Don, I won't be able to be so involved so let me enjoy this now, Reborn."). He spent most of the time doing household chores, cooking, cleaning and spending time with me, the kids or Maman.

"Are the answers right though?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow and I smacked him.

"I'm not that stupid," I snapped. "I mastered first grade math two years ago."

"I'm just joking, honey." Tsuna laughed, trying to tickle me.

"Well, then you should–"

"Ciao," Reborn magically dropped from the ceiling and landed on Tsuna's head. "Looking at you two lovebirds makes me nauseous."

Tsuna winced in pain, rubbing his head, "What's up, Reborn? I didn't know you were back in Namimori. I would have picked you up."

"The wars are finally over," Reborn said, giving Tsuna's head a hard kick. "No thanks to you."

"Of course the wars would end and we would emerge victorious," I said, drinking in my orange juice. "After all, the Vongola had you on their side. Wherever there is Reborn, there is victory."

Reborn covered his eyes with his fedora. "Tch. Stop being a smooth talker, Dame-Elena."

"Elena's right," Tsuna said. "I'm relieved that it's over."

"Nono wants to start your Inheritance Ceremony in a few months," Reborn said, finally looking up. "Your little vacation is over, Dame-Tsuna."

"I need to take care of Elena–" Tsuna protested.

I gently grabbed Tsuna's shoulder before turning to Reborn. "You're right. It's time for my Sky to take his mantle."

Tsuna's constant care and the kids' presence in the last few months had healed me in a way I didn't think was possible. Daemon Spade's horrifying actions no longer had any control over me and my current family had helped me make peace with my dead one. The pain would always there but it didn't have any power over me.

"I've got another great news," Reborn announced and there was a hint of a smile on his face as he spoke the next sentence. "Donna Cavallone gave birth to a healthy baby boy yesterday."

Dino married Bianchi-nee when I had disappeared so I hadn't been able to attend the wedding. Their marriage was a huge surprise to me and it took me a few days to recover. It was hard to believe that Bianchi was five years younger than Dino when she was so much more mature, and it was harder to believe that Dino had somehow won her over. How freaking self-occupied was I to not notice the romance of the century?

"I'm an aunt!" My heart literally exploded with happiness. "Tsuna immediately book flights to Italy. I need to see my nephew's face."

"A private Vongola plane is in the Namimori airport," Reborn said. "Ready to leave when you are."

"I'm going to live with them for the next few months," I declared. "Childbirth is not easy. I'll go and help Onee-chan, serve her better than any maid possibly could. I'll help her take of my nephew and lift responsibilities from her shoulders."

I hadn't been that close to Dino-nii or Bianchi-nee before the pregnancy but the moment I learnt about my future nephew, I tried to make up for it and even added honorifics to their names. I always sent them gifts and called Bianchi everyday to check up on her. It often exasperated them.

Reborn gave me an amused smirk. "If Dame-Elena has one good quality it's her love for children. I know she's going to treat your allies' children as her own so that's going to be beneficial in strengthening alliances."

"Of course I will treat them like my own children," I snorted at Reborn stating the obvious as I jumped off my bed. "The role of an aunt is no different from a mom, Reborn. I am incredibly lucky that I already get to see my first born."

"I mean, what else do you expect from her, Reborn," Tsuna stood up, picking up the empty breakfast tray. "I think the only one who will love the kid as much as Dino-nii and Bianchi is Elena."

"So, we're moving to Italy, right?" I asked, already pulling out clothes from the closets. "We're leaving tonight and I'll get the kids to pack up as soon as they come back from school. I can't live a moment longer without seeing my nephew."

"Don't worry, Dame-Elena," Reborn said. "You'll have kids of your own one day."

Tsuna and I turned bright red. We hadn't gone past kissing in the last few months because Tsuna was very insistent on not "taking advantage of me" in my mentally broken state so the idea of us well…

"I still need to get the kids ready for school and help Lambo find his homework." Tsuna coughed in embarrassment. "Elena, I know you want to give little Cavallone a lot of gifts so feel free to use the Vongola card as much as you want."

"Gotcha," I said, my face still red. "I'll pack your luggage, too."

Tsuna quickly left and Reborn snorted. "So you two still haven't done anything yet."

* * *

My hands were packed with bags and I literally stumbled into the baby's nursery. I was followed by six maids who brought a similar amount of packages. We set down all the gifts in one corner and I practically ran to Bianchi. Tsuna and Dino were one step behind me.

"Congratulations, onee-chan!" I said with delight. Bianchi gave me a tired smile and carefully handed me her son. Baby Daniel had his father's coloring of blond hair and blue eyes. I didn't think it was possible to love my nephew more but it only grew deeper the moment I set my eyes on him. My eyes couldn't leave him.

"I had a feeling she would come running over," Dino laughed. "She's been calling Bianchi every day since she learnt about the pregnancy."

"I took a long shower before the flight and she nearly strangled me to death for making us late," Tsuna sighed. "She even told the pilot to 'drive faster'."

I carefully handed Bianchi my baby back and fell to my knees, my hands clasped together gratefully. "I owe you my life for giving birth to my nephew. Please let me be your maid for the next few months so that I can help ease your discomfort and take care of you."

Bianchi placed her hand on my shoulder and guided me to a seat next to her. "How can the future Donna of the Vongola Famiglia be my maid?"

While it was true that the Cavallone were one of the top three strongest Mafia Famiglias, they were nowhere near the influence of the Vongola– not that it could ever matter to me.

"Because there's no fortune or power in this world that can bring me the happiness that you have given me," I said sincerely.

"I'll really owe you Dino-nii if you let her take care of your wife and son," Tsuna said.

"I have a feeling my son is going to be known as 'Donna Vongola's favorite son' rather than 'the Cavallone heir'," Dino laughed. "I mean, everyone's heard of Elena's love for children from how she protected your Lightning from Xanxus' to how she killed Daemon Spade for murdering an innocent five year old she never even saw, but it's quite something else to directly experience it."

"Yeah," Tsuna sweatdropped, "when it comes to children she completely loses any sense of self-preservation."

I decided to ignore them as I cooed over my nephew. His hand was smaller than my thumb!

* * *

Tsuna and I were completely busy the next few months.

I spent all my time in the Cavallone Mansion, while he was busy with arranging the Inheritance Ceremony. We saw each other sometimes, but my Storm Flames were nearly going insane from missing their Sky.

Bianchi tried to change her son's diaper, but I quickly took the task away from her. I made her take a seat, handed her some tea, and went onto make sure my nephew was finally poop-free.

"The Inheritance Ceremony is in a week," Bianchi said, sipping her tea. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be hella big," I said, throwing away the old diaper, but then I stopped for a second. "Wait. Why should I be nervous?"

Bianchi stared at me blankly. "Don't you know?"

"Don't I know what?" I demanded.

"It's better discussed between Vongola Storms," Bianchi shrugged, but there was a hint of worry in her tone. "Ask Hayato. As soon as you can."

I nodded, going back to the task of putting on a new diaper, deciding not to overthink what Bianchi wanted to say. I changed the topic to something else. "I wanted to ask you why your maids call me Skyborn or Sky-daughter. I mean, I'm not a Sky–"

"Rumors of your birth spread like wildfire in the Mafia," Bianchi raised an eyebrow, "Rumors spread by you."

"Well, whenever anyone asked who my parents were, I told them I fell from the sky but I'm not sure what that has anything to do with my weird nickname," I said. It had been years and I still sucked at lying. I really couldn't help myself, even if I sounded crazy when I told people my origin story.

"Well, many people believed what you said," Bianchi said. "They are quick to agree that someone like Don Vongola would end up with some kind of demoness who fell from the sky."

"Demoness?!" I spluttered. "Why can't I be something like– like a cute fallen angel!"

"So you'd rather people think you are Lucifer?" Bianchi asked neutrally.

I deflated, "So the nickname…?"

"Since you fell from the Sky, people think the Sky gave birth to you or something," Bianchi said. "That's why those in the Mafia who have heard of you call you Skyborn or Sky-daughter."

"Well, that must've been the most unpleasant birth experience anyone ever experienced," I said, scrunching my nose. "I was falling so hard that I thought my face was going to rip off. And, then I fell on Hibari!"

"I'm sure Daniel's experience was much more unpleasant," Bianchi smirked in amusement.

I imagined the blood and being popped out of–

"Yup, demoness or not," I said. "I like my birth better."

Bianchi laughed.

* * *

I went to Gokudera's office once I returned to the Vongola Mansion. The boy was always locked in there until late night so I knew I'd have some time to talk to him–

Yamamoto had his hand wrapped around Gokudera's neck like a collar as he pressed him against the shelf and kissed him like a beast possessed–

They immediately broke apart. I was too shellshocked to react. But, most importantly, my Flames were burning with jealousy at the momentary submissive pleasure expression in Gokudera's face. I needed Tsuna to–

"Elena," Yamamoto coughed and smiled, "we weren't expecting you–"

I finally found my voice, "I need to leave–"

"Get lost, baseball idiot," Gokudera barked at his boyfriend. "I need to talk to this other idiot."

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. So strict, Yamamoto laughed as he walked out but then he turned and winked, "Get to bed soon."

Heat creeped up in Gokudera's face and I was struck with the same jealousy. I slammed the door shut when Yamamoto left and took a seat.

"What," Gokudera coughed in embarrassment, "did you need to talk about?"

"Bianchi," I swallowed thickly, pushing back my jealousy, "Bianchi told me to talk to you about the Inheritance Ceremony. She mentioned I should be nervous about something."

Gokudera looked a little confused before he paled. "Fuck, fuck."

I sat up straight, worried, "What's going on?"

"Please tell me you and Tenth have had sex already."

My face turned bright red at his words, and that seemed to answer his question.

"Fuck" Gokudera hissed. "How is that even possible? I have never met a weaker Storm or a stronger Sky. How were you two able to even resist each other for so long? Weren't you two living together when–" Gokudera took a few deep breaths.

"I don't get the problem," I said, my face still red.

Gokudera spoke after he cooled down a little, "The Inheritance Ceremony is basically the consumption of the Vongola Sin and that Sin has a negative effect on the, well, inheritor."

I immediately became worried. "Tsuna's going to get hurt?!"

"It's not like that," Gokudera shook his head. "It's just going to bring out the worst in Tenth."

"Will he try to hurt anyone?" I asked.

"The plan is that he won't," Gokudera said and massaged his temples. "Honestly, it completely depends on you."

"Me?" I asked, confused.

"Tenth's going to be controlled by his darkest, basest thoughts," Gokudera said. "Wrath, power…and a lot of other things, but amongst them will be desire. And there's nothing Tenth desires more than you. We're hoping that he'll be spending the entire time with you until the effects of the Vongola Sin wears off."

"So, what's the...concern?" I asked. My Flames were literally doing backflips at the thought of Tsuna's darkness dominating them.

"Well, since you're still a, you know, virgin," Gokudera went a little red, "it isn't a good idea to lose it when Tenth will be, you know, crazy with lust." Gokudera groaned, massaging his temples. "I hate this. Why the fuck is it my job to give you sex advice?"

"I see…" I said, looking down and blushing. "So it's best if lose it before the Ceremony–" I stood up. "Nevermind. I'll go and talk to Tsuna about it."

"What?" Gokudera stood up. "You can't tell Tenth about the effects of the Vongola Sin."

"Why not?" I frowned.

"Tenth won't take it," Gokudera said. "He'll never take the Vongola Sin if he finds out that it will temporarily bring out all the darkness in him."

"Explain," I ordered.

"Tenth's darkness… well, I've seen it twice and I'm pretty sure Tenth is extremely angry at himself for the way he acted," Gokudera said. "He would never let himself plunge back into the same darkness again. He's afraid of what he'll do, who he'll become– but it's not the same. You're here, alive. The whole Ceremony and the consumption of the Vongola Sin will go without a hitch as long Tenth as gets his prize in the end."

"Okay," I swallowed, "so I should…"

"Are you interested in having sex with Tenth?" Gokudera asked. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Even at his darkest Tenth is madly in love with you and he will not touch a hair on your head without permission. f you even just hug Tenth when he's under the effects of Vongola Sin, his darkness will be under control–"

"No, no, no! I want to!" I said and immediately became embarrassed at my eagerness. "So to, like, make the most of the Vongola Sin effects I should lose it before the Ceremony?"

"Tch. Only you would look forward to something as scary as Tenth's darkness," Gokudera said.

So… I needed to lose my virginity to Tsuna before the Inheritance Ceremony so I could fully enjoy dark Tsuna's dominance after he took the Vongola Sin without any pain or awkwardness.

"How do I… go about… you know?" I asked, blushing.

"It's not my job to tell you how to seduce Tenth," Gokudera crossed his arms. "Just don't be direct. Storms are never direct when it comes to sex and let their partner always take control. If you try to initiate it, Tenth will know something is up."

It was true. I didn't have the slightest urge to have any kind of control when we had sex. I just wanted to be under his control.

"Not be direct?" I whimpered, feeling very out of my depth all of a sudden, "But… I'm… clueless, you know..."

Gokudera sighed, "Well, Skies are extremely territorial so I'd suggest… saying or doing things that would make Tenth jealous?"

"But why would he be jealous?!" I exclaimed. "He knows how blindly faithfully I am to him–"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Gokudera said and nodded. "I don't really get it myself. Like Takeshi literally loses it if someone hits on me when he clearly knows I'd rather die than even glance at someone else. The more dominant Elements are weird like that. But, you know, the sex after that is rough and earth-shattering so I never complain– " Gokudera choked on his words when he realised what he just confessed. "I never told you that."

"My innocent ears are bleeding," I said and Gokudera smacked me in the head.

"Get lost," Gokudera barked. "I'm done helping you."

I laughed as I walked out, "Have fun with Yamamoto, Goludera."

* * *

 _Step #eh… I don't know if I wanna call them steps anymore but I'd say children are the future and I'M AN AUNT BITCHES_


	53. Tsuna Doesn't Get Jealous

**Confessions of a Gold-Digger**

 **#51. Tsuna Doesn't Get Jealous**

Make… Tsuna jealous?

How did that even work? Did Tsuna _even_ get jealous? He always seemed so well-composed.

I tried to think of a time when Tsuna was jealous but I came up blank. Instead, I could cite a million times when _I_ was jealous of Kyoko.

I walked into his office after breakfast. "Need any help?"

"So, you're no longer going to visit the Cavallone?" Tsuna looked up from his paperwork and asked.

"No," I said after I took a seat. "The Inheritance Ceremony is in a week and tensions are high. I figured that I shouldn't travel so much just in case, you know, I get kidnapped."

"I'm glad you're developing a little self-preservation," Tsuna sighed in relief. "People will use you against me. I wish it was different but–"

"Don't beat yourself up like that. Even Hell is Heaven to me when I'm on your side, Tsuna," I said dismissively.

Tsuna's gaze lingered on my lips after I said that and I frowned. Did I have some food stuck on my teeth?

"Anyways," I said, "I figured I could help you with paperwork. I got a B- in Mafia paperwork after all."

I wanted to spend as much as time as possible with Tsuna and come up with ways to make Tsuna jealous.

"That would be really nice and helpful," Tsuna blinked in surprise. "Since you're marked as the property of Vongola Decimo, your signatures count as mine."

I blushed. Thrill shot through me at being referred to as _his_ _property_.

"Okay," I swallowed thickly and nodded, struggling to make eye contact. "Where should I start?"

Tsuna pushed half of his paperwork at me and looked at me sheepishly. "Let's divide it, okay, _Elena-chan_?"

I shook my head and sighed, " _Really_? You just love getting rid of paperwork! You're the Boss. You should be doing ninety percent of the paperwork, not fifty!"

"My hand hurts, _Elena-chan_ ," Tsuna pouted which reminded me an awfully lot of his pre-Reborn days. It had been years since he called me Elena-chan and it felt weird to hear it.

I gave him an exasperated glare before I took all the paperwork to the small sofa in the office. I got busy with paperwork before my Flames mentally slapped me–

' _You're not here to sign your signatures on papers! You're here to seduce our Sky_!'

I tried to angle my face sideways so Tsuna wouldn't notice my blush.

' _The superior Storm told us to make our Sky jealous so do that! Don't you want to be bent over his desk?_ '

I choked on my saliva and buried myself deeper in paperwork. Tsuna looked up from his paperwork worriedly, "Are you okay, Elena? Do you need some water?"

' _We don't need water. Just your cock down the throat will do._ '

I gasped. Why were my Flames so perverted?! Like what the hell!

Tsuna poured some water from the filter and walked towards me with a glass. "Here."

I nodded and took the glass, unable to make eye-contact with him. "Thank you."

He rubbed my back gently as I drank in the water.

' _How about you tear our clothes off, and grab us by the hair instead, Master?_ '

Tsuna noticed how red I became. "Are you getting down with a fever?"

"No, no, I'm fine," I said quickly. "My Flames are acting up a little. That's all."

"I could use my Flames to communicate with them–"

I couldn't let his Flames find out the shit my Flames were spewing.

"No!" I almost yelled and Tsuna visibly flinched at my rejection.

' _Look what you did_ ,' my Flames did something akin to a sigh. ' _Our Sky thinks we're rejecting him. That we're doubting his ability to take care of us_.'

"Just, you know, don't worry about it," I said, looking away from him. "It happens sometimes. It's a Storm thing."

Tsuna nodded with a frown. "Okay."

He kissed my forehead before he went back to his paperwork.

My Flames buzzed with frustration under my skin for the next hour and I did my best to ignore it, but it left me feeling extremely tired.

For some reason the big Xs of the Vongola Decimo on the Vongola documents reminded me of Xanxus. Huh. This fancy office and all this paperwork would have been his. I hadn't seem him since…. The Ring Conflict.

"I never asked. What happened at the end of the Ring Conflict?" I said. "Who won?"

Tsuna looked up and frowned. "I did, obviously."

"You did?" I asked, confused. "I heard something about Xanxus winning, but the Vongola ring rejecting him so... doesn't it mean that technically I'm his trophy?"

What a _horrifying_ thought.

"The Vongola Rings rejected him so it means he was disqualified," orange flickered through Tsuna's eyes for a second, "and that makes me the winner by default."

"But if he was Vongola Blood, he would've actually won…" I pondered over it. "Imagine me being Xanxus' slave. Remember when he said that I declared myself a trophy to be his? Even better, remember how I went on about how sexy and strong he was?" I laughed. "I mean, it's not completely a lie but it was–"

The metal pen in Tsuna's hand snapped in half. I looked up worriedly.

"Are you okay, Tsuna?" I asked.

Tsuna took a few deep breaths. "Yes, absolutely. Let me just clean up the desk. It's got ink all over it."

I wondered if I said something wrong? But I couldn't think of anything…

I went back to the paperwork, but I kept glancing at Tsuna worriedly. He seemed preoccupied with his thoughts.

The maid brought in lunch soon and we went out to the balcony to eat. There was a small table and two chairs there. It almost felt like a date… except Tsuna was staring out and not talking.

I tried to think of something random, neutral I could talk about so Tsuna's mood would improve.

"I miss sushi," I said honestly. "But I don't miss the time I worked in that yakuza-infested sushi place."

Tsuna turned to me, "What yakuza-infested sushi place? Last time I checked there was no yakuzas in Yamamoto's dad's–"

"No, no," I said. "When I had... _run away,_ I moved to the sketchiest part of Tokyo to get some cheap rent. I worked at this sushi place and it was infested with yakuza. Heck, my boss was yakuza."

Tsuna frowned, "That doesn't sound safe. Mukuro knew about your whereabouts so why didn't he–"

"He sent MM in disguise to look after me. She pretended to be my coworker," I said. I had never talked to Tsuna about the days I had runaway. That was literally the only thing we never discussed. "I probably didn't recognize her because I was drinking too much Flame Suppressants and acting out in rage at everyone."

"Flame Suppressants?" Tsuna stilled. "Doesn't that hide the fact that you're claimed by a Sky?"

"Yeah," I looked away for a second. "I couldn't deal with the whole Daemon Spade thing… and being away from you made it ten thousand times worse so I took Flame Suppressants to numb away my feelings. I had no idea it made me seem unclaimed."

"So..all these yakuza thought you were an unclaimed Storm?" Tsuna's hand rolled into fists.

"It's crazy really," I said thoughtfully. "So all my regulars were Skies and I didn't get why there were being so nice to me when all I did was yell at them."

"The more aggressive the Storm is externally, the more submissive they are internally. It's also rare to see an unclaimed Storm," Tsuna swallowed. "They were courting you."

"They were being very gentle with me," I said. "Kind of like you when we first met. Carcassa was the only Sky who tried to forcefully claim me."

"Carcassa tried to claim you?" Tsuna's tone turned cold.

"Yeah," I said cluelessly. "He was so forceful. He would've succeeded if I wasn't permanently claimed and marked by you."

Tsuna's eyes glowed orange before he coughed, forcing himself to calm down. "Did it hurt?"

"It was like acid being poured into my veins," I said. "I guess it hurt that much because I was permanently claimed cuz I heard that being claimed by Skies is usually a pleasant experience. I wonder what it'd be like if I wasn't permanently claimed…."

I tried to imagine another Sky successfully claiming me and bile rose up my throat. I was overwhelmed with a feeling of gratefulness towards Tsuna for permanently claiming me. Being any other Sky's property would kill me.

"Well, it doesn't matter because you're mine," Tsuna wiped his face and got up, "and you will always be _mine_."

He said nothing and walked away.

"Captain Obvious," I muttered to myself about him. _Of course I would be his till the end of time_.

We went back to work. Both of us were silent because Tsuna was completely out of it for some reason. His eyes would flicker orange sometimes when he glanced at me.

We were done around nine at night and I stretched with relief. "You should thank me, Tsuna. We finished all the paperwork due before the Inheritance Ceremony. Now you can just relax until then and Reborn will complain."

Tsuna nodded quietly, pushing his chair in after he cleaned up his desk. "I'm heading to bed."

He walked out without hesitation.

"Let me go with you!" I said quickly and followed. I wanted to steal some of his clothes from his bedroom. Tsuna's Sky flames on them always helped me sleep better at night.

Once we were in his bedroom, I pulled out some of his jackets and hoodies from his closet. I hugged them, feeling my Sky's Flames all over them. Tsuna watched me as he took off his suit.

' _Take off your sweater_.' My Flames suddenly ordered.

What?! No! I was just wearing a tank top underneath as an extra layer. I never liked just wearing anything sleeveless because I didn't like the flab on my forearms.

My Flames buzzed in my ear painfully. ' _Take. it. off.'_

I quickly did as my Flames ordered to stop the pain. I felt Tsuna watching me quizzically.

"Sorry, it's just hot," I said meekly. I tried to cover my flabby arms from his view with one of the pillows but my Flames buzzed in my ear again and I stopped.

Tsuna's gaze was transfixed on my right arm and I shifted self-consciously.

"Why do you always hide your claim?" Tsuna's voice was hoarse as he asked. "I haven't seen it since I put it on you."

I could sense frustration in his Flames. What was he talking about about? I looked down at my right shoulder and saw the Vongola Decimo's crest on it….Oh. Tsuna's claim on me.

"Are you ashamed of it?" Tsuna asked, his eyes narrowing. "Would you rather have another Sky's mark on you?"

I was immediately laid over his bed and he towered over me. Suddenly, I felt something change in me and I turned completely vulnerable and submissive.

"You're my Sky," I whimpered.

"Damn right I am," Tsuna growled and his hold on me tightened. He bent down and pulled me into an extremely hot and intense kiss. He grabbed my hair with one hand to guide the kiss while his other roamed my body.

I remembered that I hadn't worn any bra underneath my tank top because I had covered myself with a sweater over it but now the sweater was gone.

He started kissing down my jawline as he ran his hand over the fabric covering my breasts. His fingers stopped to trace my nipples and then he pinched them when they hardened. I moaned and he smirked at my reaction.

"I can control myself. I'll stop the moment you tell me to," Tsuna said hoarsely before his smirk darkened. "But you'll just be begging for more, won't you?"

I was completely acting on instinct, in tune with the basest and most primal desires of my Storm Flames. My universe was centred on Tsuna, my Sky, and how I needed to show him that I was completely his. I was an obedient, submissive proper Storm who could submit to her Sky lover. And– God– I loved Tsuna so much.

He was right and I did not hesitate in begging.

"Please, _please_ let me make you feel good," I whimpered. I couldn't care less about my pleasure. I was just focused on his. I grabbed his unbuttoned shirt to pull him into a kiss.

Tsuna bent down and kissed me harshly. "I don't play by your rules, Elena. Not in bed."

"I'll do whatever you want," I promised as eagerly as I could. I sounded so vulnerable.

Tsuna looked pleased and his eyes glowed. His hands traced over my back as he lifted me up and then he yanked my tank top off me. He grabbed me with his arms as he started tracing over my breasts with his calloused fingers. "Eager to please and submit for my pleasure. _This…_ this side of my Elena is something only for my eyes, isn't it?"

I nodded hard. Tsuna smirked in satisfaction before he kissed me possessively. His hands were warm and rough as they explored my exposed chest while his kisses traced down my neck. He bit my claim and I arched my back. I had no idea that the claim could force such sensations through me.

I tugged on his shirt again after what felt like hours under his burning touch. Tsuna smirked again. His smirks shot through my spine because I felt so out of depth while he seemed completely in control (just like I wanted it to be).

"Does _my Elena_ want me to take off my shirt?" There was something so territorial about the way he was saying my name that I immediately whimpered in agreement.

"But what did I say, _favorite Element_?" Tsuna whispered into my ears as he licked down my earlobe. "I don't play by your rules."

' _Favorite Element._ '

My Flames rushed through my veins like fire and I was dazzled by their euphoria. _I_ was his favorite Element?!

He looked amused at my expression. His kisses trailed down to my breasts. "Of course it's you. You're my first friend, my first best friend, my first Element…." He grazed my nipple with his teeth and I arched slightly. "I'd kill any Sky who'd even have the thought of taking you from me."

"So eager." Tsuna chuckled as he explored my body with his hands and mouth. He stopped after a few minutes to look up at me. "Elena, I know it's your first time and you know the first time can hurt for women, right?"

I nodded, "But I can handle the pain, Tsuna–"

"I want to be gentle the first few times, okay?" He said, his expression softening. "I know your Flames want something quite different…" He smirked when he saw my eyes widen. "Of course I know. I know your Flames better than you, Elena. _I own them_. But, like I was saying, it has to be gentle and the focus is going to be all you, okay?"

I nodded. I just wanted to obey my Sky. "You are free to do whatever you wish with me, Tsuna."

He smirked as his hand trailed down my stomach before it touched the elastic of my panty. " _I know_."

* * *

I sniffled slightly in my sleep.

My eyes fluttered open when Tsuna gently shook me. "Huh?" I said drowsily. "I want to sleep–"

He lifted me to a sitting position and quickly started putting my clothes back on. He looked incredibly worried as he muttered worriedly. "You sniffled, Elena. I think you caught a cold because of me. I kept you naked for almost the entire night and the air conditioner was on full blast. You need to dress back up. I'll have a hot shower ready for you and get the maid to get a hot chocolate drink. But, first let me cover you up in as many layers as possible..."

I watched silently as Tsuna moved around and fretted over me. I was back in my old clothes but Tsuna also layered me in his sweater and jacket before wrapping me in a cocoon with the bed covers. "Tsuna, it's fine–"

"You're so bad at taking care of yourself. That's why you catch the flu so often," Tsuna shook his head. "Nevermind. I'll take care of you so just listen to me, okay?"

My face went red at the last sentence. I remembered what happened last night and how I was literally begging him to take control and order me around. I retreated into my covers.

Tsuna carefully brushed my hair off my face. "How much does it hurt? It was your first time and I tried to make it as less painful as possible but–"

"I'm fine," I glared at him, embarrassed. "I'm not made of glass. I'm just a little sore. I'm as capable as any Storm and my body _can_ handle the desires of my Sky."

Tsuna's eyes flickered a lustful orange before it went back to warm chocolate hues. He gently patted my head. "Of course you are, Elena. But can you please let me know where it hurts?"

"You were pretty good at it," I blushed and covered my cheeks with the blankets, "so I'm just sore. There's no like pain _pain_ , you know?"

Tsuna's flickered orange longer this time before it went away. "You're so adorable." He bent his hand down the covers and began tracing my bottom lip with his thumb. "And all mine."

I tugged his shirt, pulling him above me, my body between his hands. "I am not adorable. I am _badass_. Get your facts straight, moron."

He was about to bend down and kiss me–

There was a knock.

Tsuna sighed as he got off bed, glanced back to make sure I was decently covered and then opened the door. It was one of Nono's Guardian subordinates.

"Decimo," the man nodded politely at him, curtly ignoring me, "Nono and the Vongola Council wish to speak to Elena Rokudo in thirty minutes."

Tsuna frowned, his arms crossed protectively "What does Elena have to do with anything?"

"That will be explained in the meeting, Decimo," the man respectfully nodded before he walked away.

"My Intuition is warning me about something. Nono," Tsuna looked slightly agitated, "he's up to something. Elena stay put. Let me go and figure out what's happening–"

"I am going," I said, already up. Tsuna had dressed me up in layers before so I was decent. I just needed to brush my teeth and comb my hair.

"But–" Tsuna was tensed.

"I am your property but I'm also the future Vongola Donna. I will never act like a fucking wimp and hide behind you," I gave him a sharp look. "Anyways, it's about time I had a meeting with the Vongola Council. They are finally accepting my existence."

Tsuna frowned but he nodded. The tension never left his shoulders.

* * *

 _Step– Wait, how did I get him to you know.. have sex with me.. without getting him jealous? I was right. It's impossible to get him jealous. Pfft. Gokudera was wrong! Big surprise. My superior Storm is a dumbass._


End file.
